


Mass Effect 3: How It Could Have Happened?

by Red Centurion (RedCenturionG)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Multi, Remake, What could have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 79,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCenturionG/pseuds/Red%20Centurion
Summary: I shall give a detailed analysis on my opinion on how Mass Effect 3 should have gone. It will include the following; better missions, better inventory, better final mission, better endings, more battles, better multiplayer etc. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you what SHOULD have happened, in Mass Effect 3.This story was cancelled. Only posting what I had done.Work was originally published between December 10, 2012 and February 14, 2013.





	1. Prologue: Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vision of how Prologue: Earth should have played out.

****

**Part One**

**Prologue: Earth**

(Opening Sequence)

(Screen Fades In)

(Young man stands before a screen depicting Earth)

(Marines run all over the place, working at their stations)

Anderson: How bad is it?

Hackett: Bad. We just lost contact with two of our deep space outposts. There's something massive on long range scanners.

(Marine examines screen of a Reaper, most likely Harbinger)

Anderson: Could this be what Shepard warned us about? Are the Reapers here?

Hackett: I'd stake my life on it.

(Marines scramble through an armoury)

Anderson: How long do we have?

(Shuttle takes off from hangar bay, leaving frigate)

Hackett: Not long. I've sent word. The fleets are mobilizing.

(Shows huge Alliance fleet orbitting over Earth. Shuttle closes in on planet)

Anderson: May God help us all.

(Usual Plot Summary Appears and Disappears)

(Introduction)

(Alliance Fighter flies past the screen)

Fighter: Delta Leader, this is Delta 5, reconfiguring current flight path, everything looks solid.

Leader: Copy that. Commence another sweep of the area. Report to Hackett when completed.

(Fighter turns and flies away and the audience realises the fighter is just a model being held by a small child)

(Child runs around in circles, making fighter piloting sounds)

(He stops as he sees a Kodiak Shuttle fly overhead and behind one of the buildings)

(He spots Shepard looking at him, and waves)

(Shepard smiles and waves back, looking towards the door as it opens)

(James walks in, saluting)

James: Commander.

(Dialogue Wheel)

*Stop Calling Me That* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) or *I'm Discharged, Remember?* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: You're not supposed to call me that anymore James.

James: I'm not supposed to salute you either. Come on, the defense comittee wants to see you.

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: Is your memory intact or do you just choose not to listen? I'm discharged, remember that.

James: My memory's fine Shepard, just a military formality thats been built into me. Come on, the defense committee wants to speak to you.

(No matter what you choose...)

(Shepard frowns and drops pad on the bench)

Shepard: Sounds important.

(Once outside in hallway)

Shepard: What's going on?

James: Couldn't say. Just told me they needed you. Now.

(Anderson approaches them)

Anderson: (smiling) Shepard.

(Dialogue Wheel)

*Anderson?* (Middle left of the wheel, only available if you made Anderson Councilor in ME1 and 2) *Anderson!* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *What are you doing here?* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **If Shepard chose 'Anderson?')**

Shepard: Anderson? I thought Councilors stayed on the Citadel, didn't expect to see you here.

Anderson: Things changed for the better, Shepard. A Councilor's life is full of paperwork and pointless mucking around, I'm military Shepard, always will be. Besides, you probably should have chosen Udina to start with, he seems to take the job seriously. VERY seriously.

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: Anderson! Its good to see you! (He shakes Anderson's hand)

Anderson: You look good Shepard, a little soft around the edges. Come on, we've got very important work to conduct. (They continue walking)

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: I thought you were still stuck as Udina's pet? (If you chose Anderson as Councilor...) I thought you were still stuck wiping the floors for the Council? That's what humanity is to them right?

Anderson: Let's just say a Councilor's life isn't all that appealing. Come on, let's move.

(They continue walking)

Anderson: So how are you holding up since being relieved from duty?

(Dialogue Wheel)

*Not to Bad Actually* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Full of Shit* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: Its not so bad once you get used to the hot foods and soft beds.

Anderson: We'll get it sorted out.

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: Full of Bullshit Anderson. I won't bitch, but you'd think I'm a POW.

Anderson: That will change soon, I promise you that.

Shepard: What's going on? Why's everyone in such a hurry?

Anderson: Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets.

(They begin walking up stairs)

Anderson: I'm guessing word's made it to Alliance Command...something big's headed our way.

(Dialogue Wheel)

*The Reapers* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Nah, its the Collectors* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: The Reapers?

Anderson: We don't know, not for certain.

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: Open your eyes, Anderson. Its obviously not the Collectors. You and I both know its the Reapers.

Anderson: Assumptions are dangerous Shepard, you of all people should know that. Look what happened to Saren.

(Dialogue Wheel)

*It has to be* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Oh come on* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: Who else could it be?

Anderson: If I knew that...

Shepard: Its the Reapers, and were not ready for them. Not by a long shot.

Anderson: Tell that to the comittee.

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: Yeah, and Saren might just conviently have more geth heretics at his disposal.

Anderson: We can't just assume things Shepard...

Shepard: Its the Reapers, you know that, I know that. And were not ready for them.

Anderson: Tell that to the Comittee, their the ones who need to know too.

(They continue to top of stairs and continue)

(Dialogue Wheel)

*That's pointless* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Yeah, lets play diplomat* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: Unless were planning to talk the Reapers to death, the Comittee...is a waste of time.

Anderson: Their just scared. None of them have seen what you've seen. You've faced down a Reaper, hell you even spoke to one. Then blew the damn thing up! You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy than anyone.

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: All the Comittee will do is decide which one of their sorry asses gets to live.

Anderson: Their just scared. The Reapers are the greatest threat this galaxy has ever faced, but you managed to destroy one of them. You have the Reaper's undivided attention, that makes you a deadly war asset worth using.

(Dialogue Wheel)

*What of the Normandy?* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *I was arrested!* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: Is that why they grounded me? Took away my ship?

(They both stop, Anderson addressing Shepard)

Anderson: You know that's not true. The shit you've done? Any other soldier would have been trialed, court-marshalled and discharged. It was your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening.

Shepard: That, and your good word?

Anderson: Yeah, I trust you Shepard. And so does the Committee.

Shepard: I'm just a soldier Anderson, I'm no politician.

Anderson: I don't need you to be either (continues walking). I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to stop the Reapers.

( **Same situation, but with Arrival DLC completed** )

Shepard: Is that why they grounded me? Took away my ship?

(They both stop, Anderson addressing Shepard)

Anderson: You know that's not true. When you blew up the batarian relay, hundreds of thousands of batarians died.

Shepard: Does it look like I had much of a choice Anderson? (If you tried to warn them in Arrival). I tried to warn them, I tried so hard...(If you didn't, Shepard stops talking)

Anderson: I know you tried as hard as you could Shepard, the shit you've seen made it all worse. But your the only scrap of intel we have on the Reapers, and you alone can stop them. The Committee knows this too, thats why they called for you, and you only!

Shepard: I'm just a soldier Anderson, I'm no politician.

Anderson: I don't need you to be either (continues walking). I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to stop the Reapers.

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: They threw me away and left me to rot Anderson. As for my crew...

(They both stop, Anderson addressing Shepard)

Anderson: You know that's not true. The shit you've done? Any other soldier would have been trialed, court-marshalled and discharged. It was your knowledge of the Reapers that kept that from happening. To be honest Shepard, I'm surprised they didn't do anything else, considering your ruthless reputation.

Shepard: And what, I'm supposed to thank you?

Anderson: I don't need you to thank anyone, I just need you to pull your shit together. And so does the Committee.

Shepard: I'm just a soldier Anderson, I'm no politician.

Anderson: I don't need you to be either (continues walking). I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to stop the Reapers.

( **Same situation, but with Arrival DLC completed** )

Shepard: They threw me away and left me to rot Anderson. As for my crew...

(They both stop, Anderson addressing Shepard)

Anderson: You know that's not true. When you blew up the batarian relay, hundreds of thousands of batarians died.

Shepard: It was that or let the Reapers walk through our back door (If you tried to warn them in Arrival) Kenson cut me off as I tried to warn them. (If you didn't, nothing is said afterwards)

Anderson: I know that Shepard, and so does the Committee. If it wasn't for that, you'd have been court-marshalled and left to rot in the brig.

Shepard: That, and your good word?

Anderson: I don't exactly trust you, Shepard. You've got a ruthless reputation with a personality to mix, but if you can destroy Reapers and work miracles...then that's good enough for the Committee.

Shepard: I'm just a soldier Anderson, I'm no politician.

Anderson: I don't need you to be either (continues walking). I just need you to do whatever the hell it takes to stop the Reapers.

(They enter office)

Officer: Their expecting you two, Admiral.

(Officer walks in, followed by Shepard, James and Anderson)

(Anderson and Officer walk up to Virmire Survivor (Ashley or Kaidan))

(Shepard stops, turning to James)

James: Good luck in there, Shepard.

(Shepard shakes James' hand)

(Officer walks off as VS approaches Anderson)

Ashley/Kaidan: Anderson.

(VS spots Shepard)

Ashley/Kaidan: Shepard (If romanced) Shepard, is that you?

(Shepard turns to him/her)

Shepard: (Depending on who survived) Ashley.../Kaidan...(If you romanced him/her) It's me Kaidan.../Ashley...

Anderson: How'd it go in there (If Ashley) Lieutenant Commander? (If Kaidan) Major?

Ashley/Kaidan: Okay, I think. Hard to know. I'm just waiting for orders now.

(Shepard stops next to Anderson)

Shepard: (If Ashley) Lieutenant Commander? (If Kaidan) Major?

Anderson: You hadn't heard?

(Dialogue Wheel)

*I'm Far Behind* (Top Right of the wheel, paragon option) *Nevermind* (Middle Right of the wheel, neutral option) *Don't care* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: No, I hadn't.

Ashley/Kaidan: Sorry, Shepard. It's been...well...

Shepard: Its okay Ashley/Kaidan. Just glad I bumped into you (If romanced) How you holding up?

Ashley/Kaidan: Yeah, me too. (If romanced) and I'm fine, I was going to ask you.

Shepard: I'm okay Ashley/Kaidan, I'm fine.

( **Neutral** )

Shepard: It doesn't matter, we can discuss this later.

Anderson: Agreed.

Ashley/Kaidan: Yeah (If romanced) Good luck in their Shepard.

(Shepard nods)

( **Renegade** )

Shepard: To be honest, I really don't care at the moment. Stopping the Reapers is my only concern. I haven't forgotten Horizon...

Ashley/Kaidan: I'm sorry Shepard, I...

Shepard: Not good enough. You abandoned me, I don't forget treachery easily.

Ashley/Kaidan: No, I'm sure you don't.

Ashley/Kaidan: (Romanced Variation) But you betrayed me...

Shepard: Like hell I did...

Anderson: That's enough! Both of you are going to have to get over Horizon.

Officer: Admiral.

Anderson: Come on.

(Anderson and Shepard follow Officer inside)

(If you chose Paragon or neutral, he/she smiles at you. If you chose Renegade, he/she look at you with concern) (If you did Paragon/Neutral, you smile back as you leave. If you did Renegade, you shake your head as you walk past)

(James approaches Ashley/Kaidan)

James: You know the Commander?

(If you chose Paragon/Neutral)

Ashley/Kaidan: I don't just know him/her, I served alongside him/her (along with extra dialogue if romanced...) I also...loved him/her.

(If you chose Renegade)

Ashley/Kaidan: I used to (if romanced, they will look at the ground as they say it)

(Camera pans out from Committee silently conversing, before turning to Shepard and taking their seats)

Man: Admiral Anderson. Shepard.

(Anderson and Shepard stop in middle)

Shepard: What's the situation?

Man: We were hoping...you could to tell us.

(Another officer hands Shepard a datapad, and he/she examines it before the officer leaves)

Woman: The reports coming in are unlike anything we've ever seen. Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay.

Man: Whatever this is...its incomprehensibly powerful.

(Dialogue Wheel)

*Their Here* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *I Told you!* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

( **Paragon** )

Shepard: You brought me here to confirm what you already know...The Reapers are here.

(Everyone converses)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Ready to open your eyes everyone? The Reapers are here!

(Everyone converses)

Woman: Then...how do we stop them?

*Stop Them?* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Guns. Lots of Guns* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Stop them? This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced then we are. More powerful. More intelligent. They don't fear us, and they'll never take pity on us.

Woman: But...there must be someway.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Simple. We gather every last man, woman and child and we fight. Its us or them. We gather every resource we have and throw it at them!

Man: That's it? Thats your plan?

Woman: There must be another way.

*Unite* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Survival* (Middle right of the wheel, neutral option) *Fight* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We can't face the Reapers alone. We need everyone to help. The salarians, the turians, the batarians, the asari, hell, even the quarians and the krogan. We need every foot soldier, every fleet, anyone who can hold a gun. Fighting alone would be a fool's gambit.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: We evacuate and hide. We fight, but never head on. We utilize run and gun tactics. A frontal assault would be suicide, and the Council isn't going to listen to us. Survival is our only hope, its all we can do.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: We fight them head on. Guns, ships, troops and eezo. We launch every last one of are ships at them in a fight to wipe them out. We will not surrender until the Reapers are finished! Fight and fight we will. We fight, or we die. That's all there is to it.

(Depending on response, Committee converses in agreement (paragon), disapproval (neutral) or fear (renegade))

(Officer stands back up)

Officer: Admiral, we've lost contact with Luna Base.

Anderson: The moon? It can't have gotten that close already.

Woman: How'd they get past our defenses?

Officer: Sir, UK Headquarters has a visual.

(British soldier appears on screen and everyone turns to look. Soldier speaks in unintelligble words)

Anderson: Clear it up!

(Soldier can be heard perfectly)

Soldier: Unknown forces landing in London! Enemy force overwhelming! We can't...

(Explosion and all goes static)

(Replaced with images of Reapers landing in London, New York, Tokyo, Berlin, Paris, Rome etc)

(Screen zooms in on a still image of a Reaper)

Anderson: Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?

Man: What do we do?

(If you chose "Unite" before)

Shepard: Galactic unification, or were doomed.

(If you chose "Survival" before)

Shepard: Survival at all costs, or we lose everything...

(If you chose "Fight" before)

Shepard: The only thing we can. We fight, or we die.

Anderson: We should get to the Normandy...

(Reaper sounds heard in background)

(Everyone looks up)

(Everyone looks outside to see a Reaper land in city behind them)

Woman: Dear god...

(Reaper beam glides towards their building as everything enters slow motion)

(A paragon interrupt appears on screen)

(If you don't press it, the same cutscene happens of the Committee getting wiped out)

(If you press it, Shepard will run forward and tackle the Woman out of the way just as the beam crashes into the building, killing the Committee, but leaving the Woman alive)

( **Paragon Interrupted)**

(Anderson approaches with a Predator pistol)

Anderson: We've got to get moving!

Woman: I know an emergency exit, follow me!

(Shepard takes pistol)

**(Non-Paragon Interrupted)**

(Anderson approaches with a Predator pistol)

Anderson: Shepard! We've got to get moving!

(Shepard takes pistol)

**(Paragon Interrupted)**

(Gameplay)

(A objective marker will appear over head saying *Follow*)

(Objective Updated: Escape Committee Building)

(Hold A to Sprint)

(Tap A to perform a Combat Roll)

(Follow the Woman back the way you came until your back out in the corridor)

(As your running, a Reaper beam impacts the building, leaving a large gap and killing the Woman)

(Marker Disappears)

**(Non-Paragon Interrupted)**

(Works much the same, just without the Woman)

(A group of 4 husks (number varies due to difficulty) will exit through the hole left and attack you)

(Press RT to fire your weapon)

(Press X to reload your weapon)

Anderson: We'll have to run and jump. Its harder then it looks!

(Anderson runs over. Follow him)

(Sprint up to edge and press up on the left stick to vault over chasms, climb ladders and leap from behind cover)

(Once you have jumped over the destroyed section, continue to follow Anderson down the hallway) (Outside, Reapers destroy the city in the background)

(Soon you reach a door which you must bypass)

Anderson: Bypass the lock Shepard.

(Go up to the door and tap and hold A over the haptic interface to bypass)

(As soon as you start, the door bursts open slightly and a Husk tries to grab you)

Anderson: Husk! Take it out!

(Hold B to execute a Heavy Melee)

(Do this to eliminate the husk)

(Tap B to execute a Light Melee)

(Press A on the interface again)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard moves inside the doorway and shoves it open, allowing Anderson to get out)

(Shepard follows, letting the door close itself again)

(They walk outside to see Reapers all over the place. They glance at each other before looking back)

Anderson: How do you stop something so powerful?

(A screech is heard as a shuttle crashes into the support frame below them and the whole thing collapses, causing Shepard and Anderson to fall into the street below)

(They get up as a Harvester flies overhead)

Anderson: We have to get to the Normandy, come on!

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Contact the Normandy)

(They see a group of marines escorting civilians across the street, Mantis gunship providing air support)

(The same Harvester shoot down the gunship and it crashes into the group, killing the marines and civilians)

Anderson: There's nothing we can do to help them now. We've got to keep moving.

(Follow Anderson into the Alleyways and back out into the Committee's back atrium)

(You see a broken fountain with a marine squad taking cover behind it)

Anderson: Those marines need fire support!

(Objective Updated: Assist Marine Squad)

(Press RB to Access Power Wheel)

(Only enemies are the occasional charging husks and the single Cannibal. The fountain provides excellent cover, so the battle is simple, even on higher difficulties)

(Marine approaches Anderson)

Anderson: You marines okay?

Marine: To be honest, Admiral, we thought we were doomed until you showed up. I've radioed for pickup, were just waiting for it to arrive. We'll take care of it from here.

(Marine rejoins his troops)

(Objective Updated: Locate LZ for Normandy)

Anderson: Come on!

(Follow Anderson back down the street until you reach a unknown building)

Anderson: Normandy, this is Anderson. Sitrep.

(Ground shakes as a Alliance fighter, pursued by 2 Oculi, flies overhead)

Ashley/Kaidan: Were dodging bullets up here, Anderson. Reapers are here in force, decimating everything. We can't risk frontal engagement.

Ashley/Kaidan: Where are you guys? Committee building got blown to hell from what we can see.

Anderson: Were heading for the River's floodgates. We'll meet you there.

Ashley/Kaidan: That's a (static)..tive. Reaper...small...cannot...to hot. Need it...over?

Anderson: You're breaking up. If you can hear us, we'll clear the LZ.

Ashley/Kaidan: Roger...keep...Normandy out.

Anderson: Come on Shepard, lets get this door...

(They turn to see a Alliance fighter flying towards them)

Anderson: MOVE!

(Leap out of the way just as fighter impacts building, leaving a huge hole)

Anderson: No Survivors. Come on, we have to keep moving.

(City Sirens go off)

(Objective Updated: Remove Reaper Presence)

(Enter the building and a loud Reaper roar will sound, followed by a huge quake)

(Climb up the ladder and out onto the rooftop, where a Reaper stands tall only meters away)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard and Anderson watch as the Reaper engages a Dreadnought, which is destroyed by the Reaper, the following explosion causing Shepard and Anderson to fall on their backs as the debris rains down. They get back up)

(Reaper roars. Husks deploy onto the rooftops, and you must take them out)

(Gameplay)

(Once all husks are gunned down, the Reaper destroys a crane, which collapses onto your building, giving you a bridge onto the opposite building) (You use it)

(You see a Reaper Destroyer in the distance, firing its beams into the city and taking out shuttles)

Anderson: That must be the Reaper Ashley/Kaidan was talking about. We'll have to find someway to eliminate it.

Shepard: We distract it while the Normandy makes the killer blow.

Anderson: Excellent idea. Come on, there's a Mako we can use in the street below.

(Follow Anderson through the building interior, eliminating husks and a few Cannibals as you go)

(Once on the street, Anderson will enter the Mako)

(Marker appears over Mako saying *Enter Gunner Seat*)

(Once your in the Mako's gunner seat, Anderson will start driving. The Reaper roars again)

(Reaper cuts through the street ahead and stops)

Anderson: That was close.

(Reaper roars again)

Harbinger: I have found you Shepard. You cannot hide from your destiny.

Shepard: Harbinger.

(Another beam destroys a building up ahead)

(A Harvester's screech can be heard)

Anderson: Oh shit! Shepard, 6:00 high! One of the flying ones!

(Rotating the gun, you can see the Harvester tailing you, shooting at you)

(Destroy the Harvester) (Once destroyed, another two Harvesters replace it and finally another three. Once all destroyed, a Oculus appears)

(Once destroyed, a final four Harvesters attack before being eliminated)

Anderson: Good to see your combat skills haven't gotten rusty.

Shepard: Ha! This is just warm up, Anderson.

(Reaper Roar and another Sovereign Class Reaper lands in front of them, a laser almost hitting them)

Anderson: We're 2 klicks from the Floodgates!

(Mako continues down street and they come across a barricade of Cannibals)

Anderson: Hold fire. I've got this.

(Mako accellerates and impacts the Cannibals, running them over)

Anderson: Yeah! That felt good!

(Mako continues until you reach an opening where you arrive at the Floodgates)

(Marker appears on Reaper Destroyer saying *Distract*)

(Reaper Destroyer fires beams into the city, firing at the Normandy as it attempts bombardment)

Ashley/Kaidan: That Reaper knows were here. We need a distraction, now!

Anderson: Okay. Let's do this. Grab the Reaper's attention Shepard. Shoot at it!

(Fire at the Reaper for 5 seconds and it will stop firing, turning towards you)

(It charges its laser)

Ashley/Kaidan: (ONLY if romanced) Shepard, be careful!

(Anderson starts driving away just as the beam hits the ground behind you)

(He keeps going as the Reaper follows you, firing its beams)

Ashley/Kaidan: That got its attention! Joker, hit it! Take it out, now!

Joker: Special delivery!

(Mako stops as missiles impact Destroyer in eye, causing it to screech. A few more and the Normandy flies past, the Reaper collapsing into the river)

Shepard: Bullseye!

(Cutscene)

(Mako comes to a stop near river and Shepard and Anderson exit onto the street, looking up to see the Normandy gliding towards the shoreline)

Shepard: Let's go.

(Shepard rushes forward, followed by Anderson. Just as the Normandy is about to land, a laser beam just misses it and it glides back off again)

Harbinger: You cannot hide Shepard.

(Harbinger lands in the river, looking directly down on Shepard and Anderson)

Joker: Shit!

(Normandy shoots off, dodging Harbinger's attacks)

(Cannibals and Husks attack Shepard and Anderson, and they are forced into cover)

(Gameplay)

(Shepard finds a Avenger Assault Rifle, and uses it)

(Hold X to swap weapons)

(Hold LB for Weapon Wheel)

(Once your out of ammo for both weapons, a shuttle will land behind you)

(Cutscene)

(Two more shuttles arrive, one hovering with a sniper perched in it. The other lands, and deploys marines to assist)

(The shuttle behind you opens up and Cortez steps out)

Cortez: Get in! We gotta leave now!

(Shepard nods and enters, but Anderson stops half way)

Anderson: Shepard.

Shepard: Come on!

Anderson: I'm not going. You see those marines? There's a million more like them and they need a leader.

*If you stay, I'm staying* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Don't be a fool!* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Were in this fight together Anderson.

Anderson: Its a fight we can't win, not without help.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Come on Anderson! You can live to fight another day if you come with me!

Anderson: There won't be another day on Earth if I don't stay.

Anderson: Go to the Citadel, talk to the Council, convince them to help us.

*Their politicians!* (Top right of the wheel, paragon option) *Fuck them* (Bottom right of the wheel, renegade option)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: And what if they won't listen?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: They won't listen, their a bunch of stubborn idiots. You know that.

Anderson: Then make them listen, now go! That's an order!

Shepard: I don't take orders from you anymore, remember?

(Anderson throws Shepard his dogtags)

Anderson: Consider yourself reinstated...Commander.

(Shepard looks at dogtags idly)

Anderson: You know what you have to do.

(Shepard turns to leave)

Shepard: I'll be back for you, and I'll bring every fleet I can.

(Anderson turns to leave)

Shepard: And Anderson...

(Anderson stops, and turns around)

Shepard: Good luck.

Anderson: You to Shepard.

(Anderson runs off as Shuttle takes off)

('Leaving Earth' starts playing)

(Shepard watches as two more shuttles land to pick up civilians)

(In the first reaper roar of the music, Harbinger shoots down the sniper shuttle)

(Civilians panic, Shepard looks at Harbinger just as the next reaper roar of the music booms)

(Civilians rush onto shuttles, one being the kid from earlier looking straight at Shepard)

(Marine bangs on door for shuttle to lift off as next reaper roar sounds)

(Shuttles lift off but the next reaper roar sounds and Harbinger shoots both shuttles down, before decimating the marine forces)

(Shepard turns away and walks off as the door closes)

(Shuttle enters Normandy and the ship blasts towards the atmosphere)

(Music reaches highest peak, showing Harbinger shooting into the city and multiple other Reapers landing all over)

(Normandy flies out into space, avoiding the wreckage of numerous alliance ships)

Shepard: Get us out of here, Joker. Full speed.

Joker Aye aye (Screen fades to black)

(MASS EFFECT 3)

**Hope you enjoyed Part One :)**

**Part 2: Priority: Mars coming soon. :D**

**Chapter 34 of To Survive II: Aftermath will be coming soon, well, hopefully.**

**Chapter 34: A Security Matter.**

**Due to the school holidays being around the corner, you may find a boost in chapter updating for both of these stories. Its 6 weeks of story! If were lucky, I might finish the story in that amount of time, but no promises. Don't let optimism get a hold on you to much. :)**

**It really does depend, I might spend it having fun on Xbox Live or playing Planetside 2 and Armour on my PC, or I might write my fanfic. I might be able to split it up so its evened, but I just don't know. That coupled with my nine day holiday at Phillip Island (where their shall be no computer access D:) will really hamper things, that's at least a week and two days taken off. And that's early in the holidays! Never fear men and women of the Alliance military, I have continegency plans! Not that it will fix anything, but going to phillip island gives me a chance to write rough drafts for my chapters, which should improve them and allow me to leave out more errors and correct past mistakes (like as some people say I'm 'murdering' Callinstel's stories, and I'd really rather rectify that. Which means first off, getting rid of Chief, sorry. :/)**

**See you on the next, To Survive II chapter!**


	2. Priority: Mars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I think Priority: Mars should have played out.

**Part Two**

**Priority: Mars**

(Cutscene)

(Screen pans across a image of Shepard's N7 Armor)

(Camera raises to show Ashley/Kaidan fiddling with a Avenger Assault Rifle)

James: What the hell's going on? Where's Anderson? Where we going?

(Camera pans to show Shepard and James walking towards Armoury, tailgated by Cortez)

(James stops)

James: Hey!

(Shepard turns around, stopping, followed by Cortez)

*We have to go* (Top right of the wheel, para...you get the idea) *What does it look like?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Were leaving (He continues into armoury)

James: Leaving?

Ashley/Kaidan: What's going on?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Open your eyes, Vega. Were leaving. (He continues into armoury)

James: Are you serious?

Ashley/Kaidan: Explanation please.

*We need to get help* (Top right of the wheel) *Does it matter?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Anderson wants us to go to the Citadel, get help for the fight.

Cortez: Right, we need to be in this together and the Reapers will wipe us out if we don't.

Shepard: Exactly.

James: Bullshit. He wouldn't order us to leave.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Why do you care? Were leaving to get help for Earth, that's all you need to know.

Cortez: Or the Reapers will wipe us out. I'm enlightened.

James: He's spouting crap, he wouldn't order us to leave.

*I don't like it either* (Top right of the wheel) *He just did* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We don't have a choice. Without help, this war's already over.

James: Forget it (Paragon Interrupt appears) Drop me off somplace, 'cause I'm not leaving.

(If Interrupt is used)

Shepard: Enough! Don't you think I'd rather stay and fight? Were going to the Citadel...you want out, you can catch a ride back from there.

(James shakes his head as he begins to walk off) (Cortez shrugs, arms crossed)

(Non-Interrupt)

(James shakes his head as he begins to walk off) (Cortez shrugs, arms crossed)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: He can see what's going on. Without help, this war's already over.

James: Then you can drop me off (Renegade Interrupt appears) at the nearest depot, 'cause I'm not leaving.

(If Interrupt is used)

Shepard: Stow it, Lieutenant. You don't want to go-we get it-but this isn't a democracy! Were going to the Citadel...you want out, you can catch a ride back from there.

(James shakes his head as he begins to walk off) (Cortez gulps, arms crossed)

(Non-Interrupt)

(James shakes his head as he begins to walk off) (Cortez gulps, arms crossed)

Joker: Commander.

Shepard: Joker, that you?

Joker: Alive and kicking. Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you.

(James stops and turns around)

*Open a Channel* (Top right of the wheel) *I don't have time for this* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Patch him through.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: He can wait, we've got important things to do at the Citadel.

Joker: He stated it was urgent Commander.

Shepard: (sigh) Patch him through.

(Admiral Hackett appears on the screen)

Hackett: Shepard...sustained heavy losses.

Hackett: ...force was overwhelming...There's no way we can defeat them conventionally...

*Were going to the Citadel* (Top right of the wheel) *Were on it* (Middle right of the wheel) *I'm getting to it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Anderson's already ordered me to the Citadel, to talk to the Council.

Hackett: First, I need you...iance outpost on Mars...ore we lose control of the system.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: On our way, sir.

Hackett: I need...rect to Alliance outpost o...ore we lose control of...system.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I'm on it, just let me do my job.

Hackett: First...go to...Mars outpost...we lose...control of...system.

(Shepard salutes)

Shepard: Yes, sir.

Hackett: ...been researching the Prothean archives with Dr. T'Soni...

Hackett: ...found a way to stop the Reapers...only way to stop them...

Shepard: Liara, what is she doing there? (If romanced) Is she alright?

Hackett: ...she wanted to help...prothean archives...(if Liara is romanced)...we...know.

Hackett: ...in contact soon. Hackett out.

(Hackett disappears from screen)

*Set Up the Shuttle* (Top right of the wheel) *Give me some time* (Middle right of the wheel) *You heard him!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Joker. Set a course for the Mars Archives. Cortez, get the shuttle ready.

(Cortez nods and runs towards the shuttle)

Joker: Mars? Roger that.

(Cortez enters shuttle and preps it)

James: This is loco!

Ashley/Kaidan: Why Mars? What does he think we'll find down there?

(Shepard goes to retrieve his armor, picking up a pistol and loading it)

Shepard: I don't know, but if it helps us win this war...

(Cortez runs out)

Cortez: Shuttle's ready!

(Shepard nods, picking up his chestplate)

Shepard: Grab your gear.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard:

Shepard: Joker. Set a course for the Mars Archives. Cortez, get the shuttle ready.

(Cortez nods and runs towards the shuttle)

Joker: Mars? Roger that.

(Cortez enters shuttle and preps it)

(Shepard turns to Ashley/Kaidan and James and nods)

Shepard: I need some time to get my stuff ready. Meet you by the shuttle.

(They salute, and go to collect their stuff)

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Earth) (Codex Updated: Systems Alliance) (Codex Updated: Harbinger) (Codex Updated: Reapers) (Codex Updated: The Citadel) (Codex Updated: David Anderson) (Codex Updated: Ashley Williams/Kaidan Alenko) (Codex Updated: James Vega) (Codex Updated: Steve Cortez) (Codex Updated: Steven Hackett) (Codex Updated: Jeff "Joker" Moreau) (Codex Updated: Normandy SR-2) (Codex Updated: Mars) (Codex Updated: M35 Mako) (Codex Updated: Husk) (Codex Updated: Cannibal) (Codex Updated: Batarians) (Codex Updated: Aratoht (only if Arrival DLC is completed)) (Codex Updated: Buhak Incident (only if Arrival DLC is completed)) (Codex Updated: Harvester) (Codex Updated: A-61 Mantis Gunship) (Codex Updated: Oculus)

(You can now run around the Shuttle Bay and prep your stuff, but you cannot use the elevator yet)

(You cannot access the store or upgrade your weapons, but you can equip your armor from the customizer and select your weapon on the weapons bench. When your ready, head over to the shuttle and press A to get in)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Joker, set a course for the Mars Archives. On the double!

Joker: Mars?

Shepard: Do you have to second guess me?

Joker: No Commander. I'll set a course immediately.

(Shepard gives Cortez a cold stare and he gets the hint, heading for the shuttle)

James: To hell with this, this is completely loco.

Ashley/Kaidan: Why is Mars so important?

Shepard: How the hell should I know? If it helps us win this war, then that is all that matters.

(Cortez runs out)

Cortez: Shuttle's ready!

(Shepard nods, picking up his chestplate)

Shepard: Grab your gear.

(Screen fades to black)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in slipspace)

(Loading Screen of Mars Archives, sandstorm in the background)

(Normandy exits slipspace and enters Mars atmosphere)

(Shepard approaches Cortez, hand on his shoulder)

James: Move over, Pandejo! I'm driving.

Cortez: With all due respect, I'm the better pilot.

*Cortez* (Top right of the wheel) *James* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: He's got a point James, Cortez is simply more qualified for the job. He's an actual pilot, I think you should stick to firing guns.

Cortez: Thanks Commander. I'd rather my shuttle stay intact.

(James just shakes his head as he reenters the cabin)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Come on, Cortez. Give this idiot a go, if he wants to fly, let him.

Cortez: I'm going to regret this.

(Cortez, shaking his head, exits the pilot seat and gives it to James)

(Cortez enters the cabin)

(Cutscene shows Shuttle leaving Normandy shuttle bay and heading for Mars)

Joker: I've been trying to reach Mars on secure channels. Noone's answering.

Shepard: Any sign of Reaper activity?

Joker: Negative.

Shepard: EDI?

EDI: The base appears to be online. It's possible the inhabitants were evacuated.

*Be Ready* (Top right of the wheel) *Okay* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We'll know soon enough. Be ready, Joker...just in case.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: We'll know soon enough. Have the main guns ready and the engines prepped for FTL Joker.

(Shepard walks up to Ashley/Kaidan and James/Cortez)

(Ashley/Kaidan stands up next to him/her)

(Shuttle zooms in on facility)

(Shuttle prepares to land when pilot picks up something) (Shuttle hovers)

*Why are we stopping?* (Top right of the wheel) *Report!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Give me a status report James/Cortez.

James/Cortez: I'm picking up gunfire just below us. Looks like some marines in trouble.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Why the hell are we stopping James/Cortez.

James/Cortez: I'm detecting a squad of marines in trouble below. Can't indentify hostiles.

*Drop us in* (Top right of the wheel) *Forget them* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Move in and drop us off. We need to get to the bottom of this. (If Cortez isn't piloting) Cortez, you stay here. Me and Ashley/Kaidan will go in.

James/Cortez: Copy that.

(Shuttle moves in over the area where you originally encountered Cerberus first off, and they were executing marines)

*[Snipe]* (Top right of the wheel) *[Drop]* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Snipe)**

Shepard: Hand me a sniper rifle.

(Ashley/Kaidan nods, handing you a Mantis Sniper Rifle)

**(Drop)**

Shepard: Move us closer!

(Shuttle drops lower and Shepard and Ashley/Kaidan land next to Marines, taking cover automatically)

(Gameplay [Snipe])

(Your Shepard will extend your sniper rifle and you can snipe the Cerberus assault troopers below)

(Once all troopers are eliminated, shuttle will land near Marine squad and deploy you, Ashley/Kaidan and James if he was convinced not to be pilot)

(Gameplay [Drop])

(Help marines eliminate Cerberus assault troopers. Shuttle flies off)

**(Renegade)**

(The same cinematic from the original game plays out, except the Shuttle flies off once you exit it and all the marines are already dead when you get there)

**(If you helped them out)**

(Marker appears above Marine *Talk*)

(Talk to the Marine)

Reece: Sergeant Reece Huningan of the 2nd Frontier Battalion, we were stationed here to defend the facility, but when we tried to counterattack...Cerberus they...were all that's left.

James/Cortez: Commander, I've spotted a Cerberus platoon ahead of your current position that seems to be defending the entrance. With you there I think you stand a chance of punching through.

Shepard: Copy that James/Cortez.

Ashley/Kaidan: What do we do Shepard? Consolidate our manpower and strike the platoon, or attempt to sneak past them?

*Strike* (Top right of the wheel, neutral option) *Sneak* (Bottom right of the wheel, neutral option)

**(Strike Option)**

Shepard: Marine, follow us and we'll help you punch through the enemy foothold. Once inside we have to find Liara T'Soni, she has something that could help defeat the Reapers.

Reece: Yes sir. Marines! Follow Commander Shepard, he's going to get us inside!

**(Sneak Option)**

Shepard: James/Cortez, I want you to pick up these marines and take them back to the Normandy. Were going to sneak past them.

James/Cortez: You sure Commander? That's a whole platoon.

Shepard: I'm sure. Do it James/Cortez.

**(If you chose Strike option)**

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Eliminate Cerberus Platoon)

(Shepard equips whatever weapon he had equipped before (without those annoying glitches :P)

(The marines become part of your squad, a seperate bar appears for them on the side allowing you to equip certain weapons and powers for them. Only four in squad)

(Run up ahead as normal and assign them behind one of the trucks)

(When ready, if you so wish and it would be better strategically, you can assign the marines to attack certain hostiles, while you deal with others. This deadly combination makes picking off the Platoon much easier)

(Once you have begun your assault, it would be wise to utilize flanking tactics as their will be three centurions included in the mix of assault troopers)

(With all enemies dispatched, head towards the elevator)

(If James is on the ground) James: These guys are Cerberus, aren't they?

Shepard: Sure looked like it. (If James isn't present) I think those were Cerberus.

Ashley/Kaidan: What's Cerberus doing here on Mars?

Shepard: Good question. I'm sure we'll found out soon enough.

Ashley/Kaidan: You don't know?

Shepard: I'm not with them anymore Ash/Kaidan, if that's what your asking.

Ashley/Kaidan: It wasn't...but we've got a shadowy terrorist organization infiltrating one of our top research facilities. I think that warrants a bit of suspicion.

James: (If present) First we encounter a squad, and now we just took out a platoon. They can't have decimated security with just that.

(If James isn't present, Ashley/Kaidan will say it)

Reece: They didn't. They came with a Battalion of 300 men sirs, but they ain't normal soldiers. I mean...they have combat skills that bested our most elite of veterans. They've been...upgraded.

Ashley/Kaidan: That's just wonderful.

Shepard: Keep it together. We'll find Liara, see what she has, and quickly leave. Reapers are bound to attack Mars soon.

Reece: We have to hurry to. Sandstorm was reported to be headed our way 5 hours ago. Its meant to close in, in half an hour.

**(If you chose Sneak Option)**

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Infiltrate Facility Undetected)

(Shuttle lands and picks up Marines, before lifting off again)

Cerberus: A shuttle. Keep an eye out for enemy reinforcements. Fortify this position.

(Run up and hide behind one of the trucks. You can attack or continue as planned, sneaking in undetected) (The guards will be highly alerted to your presence, so be careful)

(Wait for the Guards to move behind the truck to your far left before running up towards the elevator)

(If James is on the ground) James: These guys are Cerberus, aren't they?

Shepard: Sure looked like it. (If James isn't present) I think those were Cerberus.

Ashley/Kaidan: What's Cerberus doing here on Mars?

Shepard: Good question. I'm sure we'll found out soon enough.

Ashley/Kaidan: You don't know?

Shepard: I'm not with them anymore Ash/Kaidan, if that's what your asking.

Ashley/Kaidan: It wasn't...but we've got a shadowy terrorist organization infiltrating one of our top research facilities. I think that warrants a bit of suspicion.

James: (If present) First we encounter a squad, and now we sneak past one of their platoons. They need more than that to decimate this facility's security, surely.

(If James isn't present, Ashley/Kaidan will say it)

Shepard: Who knows. They might have. All I know, is that Cerberus won't be staying very long.

**(If you chose Strike option)**

(Cutscene)

(Press A on panel)

(Shepard taps buttons on console and door slams shut. Marines take defensive positions all over elevator, while Sergeant, James and Ashley/Kaidan approach Shepard)

Ashley/Kaidan: I need a straight answer, Shepard.

*What?* (Top right of the wheel) *This isn't the time* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: About what?

Ashley/Kaidan: Cerberus may be pro-human, but they're no friend of the Alliance. Do you know what they're doing here?

Shepard: What makes you think I know what they're up to?

Ashley/Kaidan: You worked for them. How cam I supposed to believe you've cut all ties?

Reece: Wait, you worked for these assholes?

Shepard: Only temporarily (turns to Ashley/Kaidan) Let me be clear. I didn't work for them. I worked with them, and I don't anymore.

Shepard: And I have no idea why they're here now or what they want.

James: Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since. (If not present, Cortez will say it through the radio)

Ashley/Kaidan: Sorry, Shepard. I just...

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Ashley/Kaidan. This isn't the time, we'll discuss what you want later.

Ashley/Kaidan: Yes Commander.

**(If you chose Sneak Option)**

(Cutscene)

(Press A on panel)

(Shepard taps buttons on console and door slams shut. James and Ashley/Kaidan approach Shepard)

Ashley/Kaidan: I need a straight answer, Shepard.

*What?* (Top right of the wheel) *This isn't the time* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: About what?

Ashley/Kaidan: Cerberus may be pro-human, but they're no friend of the Alliance. Do you know what they're doing here?

Shepard: What makes you think I know what they're up to?

Ashley/Kaidan: You worked for them. How cam I supposed to believe you've cut all ties?

Shepard: Only temporarily (turns to Ashley/Kaidan) Let me be clear. I didn't work for them. I worked with them, and I don't anymore.

Shepard: And I have no idea why they're here now or what they want.

James: Commander Shepard has been under constant surveillance since coming back to Earth. No way they've communicated since. (If not present, Cortez will say it through the radio)

Ashley/Kaidan: Sorry, Shepard. I just...

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Ashley/Kaidan. This isn't the time, we'll discuss what you want later.

Ashley/Kaidan: Yes Commander.

(Door seals and oxygenates room. Everyone takes off helmets)

**(If you chose Paragon Option)**

Shepard: I shouldn't have to explain myself to you Ashley(if romanced)Ash/Kaidan.

**(If you chose Renegade Option)**

Shepard: We've got Cerberus troopers to kill.

(If you chose Strike option) Sergeant: Right behind you sir.

(Elevator rises into loading area)

(If you chose Strike option, Shepard, Ashley/Kaidan and James move up, with marines flanking them)

(If you chose Sneak option, Shepard, Ashley/Kaidan and James move up)

**(If you chose Paragon Option)**

Ashley/Kaidan: I know Shepard, its just...

**(If you chose Paragon Option with Romance)**

Ashley/Kaidan: Come on Shepard, I...

**(If you chose Renegade option)**

Ashley/Kaidan: Yeah, probably crawling all over the place...

**(If you chose Renegade option with Romance)**

Ashley/Kaidan: Just like old times, but with Cerberus...

(Banging is heard) (If Strike option was chosen, Shepard, his squad and the marines take cover. Shepard nods at the Sergeant to make sure he's ready. Shepard motions for his squad to not shoot)

(If Sneak option was chosen, Shepard and his squad take cover. Shepard motions for his squad to not shoot) (Camera zooms in on ventalation duct)

(Liara crawls through vents, followed by two pursuing assault troopers)

(Liara reaches destination, avoiding shots, and kicks the vent open, still pursued by troopers)

(Leaping out, she lands below as the troopers are just crawling out)

(She looks back up and launches a singularity, catching both troopers)

(Rearing her pistol, she puts a shot into both of them, causing them to collapse on the ground)

(One trooper, still alive, groans as she approaches him)

Liara: May you find peace in the embrace of the goddess.

(Liara empties a gunshot into the soldier's face, then moving to finish the other one)

(Shepard and his squad move out) (If Strike option was chosen, marines will come out, defending the rear)

(James rears his assault rifle, but Shepard holds it down)

*She's a friend* (Top right of the wheel) *She's no threat* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Stand down Lieutenant, she's a friend.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Stand down Lieutenant, but stay alert. She's no threat at the moment.

(Liara turns around)

Liara: Shepard, your alive! (if romanced) Shepard, thank the goddess your alive!

*What are you doing here?* (Middle left of the wheel) *Its good to see you* (Top right of the wheel) *Straight to business* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(If you chose 'What are you doing here?')**

Shepard: Liara, when I heard you were on Mars. (if romanced) I missed you.

Liara: I had to trade my life as a information broker for this chance. They needed a prothean researcher, and I was the most qualified for the task (If you completed the LOTSB DLC, she will say this instead) Lets just say being the Shadow Broker made me a popular target for some of our enemies. When I escaped they asked me to help with researching the Prothean archives, I accepted (If romanced) (She approaches you smiling) I missed you too, Shepard. When I heard they had you imprisoned...I tried to contact you...

(Only available if she was romanced) *I'm glad you didn't* (Top right of the wheel) *Like hell you did* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm glad you didn't come to my rescue. That would've looked bad for both of us.

(Liara laughs) Liara: Yeah, it would have.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Bullshit. You probably forgot all about me.

Liara: Still the arrogant commander I know (and if romanced) and loved. (Normal) Hopefully we can return to what we were.

Shepard: (in a frustrated voice) Doubtful...but lets not lose hope.

**(Paragon (Previous Dialogue Wheel))**

Shepard: Its good to see you again Liara.

Liara: I heard the reports from Earth...Did the Reapers really...?

Ashley/Kaidan: Yes...yes they did.

Liara: Ashley/Kaidan, I'm so sorry. But I have schematics for a very important device that could change that.

**(Renegade (Previous Dialogue Wheel))**

Shepard: Come on, Hackett said you had information, spit it out.

Liara: Of course he did, and yes I do. Schematics for a very important device.

James: (if present) Hallelujah, some answers. Finally.

(All three follow Liara, marines if present, stay put)

Liara: Maybe. I've discovered plans for a Prothean device. One that could wipe out the Reapers.

*Fantastic!* (Top right of the wheel) *What do you want, a medal?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Here? On Mars?

(They look at Archives)

Liara: In the Prothean Archives, yes.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Congratulations, you find your useful again. So is it here? On Mars?

(They look at Archives)

Liara: I've never let you down before have I?

*We're just learning this now?* (Middle left of the wheel) *Seems too good to be true* (Top right of the wheel) *Finally some good news* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(If Shepard chose 'We're just learning this now?')**

Shepard: And we only just discovered this? Liara, we've known about the archives for years, why now?

Liara: The information has always been there, we've just never known where to look. I guess its a good thing I gave up my life as a info broker (if you completed LOTSB DLC) as the Shadow Broker to come here, otherwise we never would have known about this.

Shepard: You can say that again.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I guess I'll believe it when I see it. Where do we find this weapon?

Liara: It's not a weapon...not yet. It's plans for a device. A blueprint.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Its about goddamn time we got some good news. Where is this weapon?

Liara: Its only a blueprint. The Protheans never finished it, its only in planning stages.

*Better than nothing* (Top right of the wheel) *Let's find it then* (Middle right of the wheel) *Its a weapon to built* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Its more than we had a minute ago. How do we get it?

Liara: The Archives are just across that tramway.

Reece: (if present) That's a no-go sir, a team of marines went up to secure that area in the first stage of the attack. Haven't heard from them since. In case of emergency, we were ordered to shut off all power in that area.

Shepard: (if Reece is present) Then we'll perform a reboot.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: So lets find this blueprint.

Liara: We'll have to take the tramway.

Reece: (if present) That's a no-go sir, a team of marines went up to secure that area in the first stage of the attack. Haven't heard from them since. In case of emergency, we were ordered to shut off all power in that area.

Shepard: (if Reece is present) Nothing's ever easy for us. Luckily, we brought guns.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: All weapons need to be built, especially the big ass ones. Tell me how to get it.

Liara: Trams. We'll need them to get to the Archives.

Reece: (if present) That's a no-go sir, a team of marines went up to secure that area in the first stage of the attack. Haven't heard from them since. In case of emergency, we were ordered to shut off all power in that area.

Shepard: (if Reece is present) Then we'll knock some heads together, blow the place open if we have to. Now lets get moving.

Shepard: Why are Cerberus even here? What's their purpose in this attack? When I got here, I expected Reapers.

James: (if present) Yeah, they seemed hell bent on catching you.

Liara: Their here for what I'm here for...for what were all here for.

Shepard: But why?

Liara: The Protheans came close to defeating the Reapers. They had plans to destroy them, but ran out of time.

Ashley/Kaidan: And anything powerful enough to destroy the Reapers...

*Of course* (Top right of the wheel) *Then they won't get it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: ...might just be something Cerberus might be interested in.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: ...so those scumbags want it. They'll have to fight us for it.

James: (if present) So its a race to the Archives (If not present, Ashley/Kaidan will say the line instead)

(Camera pans to show Cerberus attempting to open the door on the second floor)

(Camera pans to show Shepard, Liara, Ashley/Kaidan and James (if present) rush over to the balcony)

*They found us* (Top right of the wheel) *Greetings!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We've got company.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Time to knock some heads together.

James: (if present) Bring it on.

Cortez: Commander, I'm detecting numerous Cerberus forces amassing near the area you just entered through, too many for me to engage. Enough for a single squad member to hold off though.

*Send James* (Top left of the wheel, only available if James is present) *Send Ashley/Kaidan* (Bottom left of the wheel, will be on the top left if James is not present)

**(Sending James)**

Shepard: James, go and defend the exit. Don't let a single Cerberus soldier through.

James: None of them will Commander.

( **Sending Ashley/Kaidan)**

Shepard: Ashley (if romanced Ash/Kaidan, go and defend the exit. Don't let a single Cerberus soldier through.

Ashley/Kaidan: Let them try Commander (if James isn't present) But that'll leave you and Liara. Be careful Commander (if Ashley is alive and romanced you) Skipper.

(James or Ashley/Kaidan reach elevator and leave the scene)

(Shepard steps away from console)

(If Marines are present...)

Reece: Cerberus have broken through!

Ashley/Kaidan: Their getting closer, we should take cover.

James: (if present and Ashley/Kaidan was chosen to guard exit) Take cover, don't want a bullet in your ass do you?

(If James isn't present,Ashley/Kaidan are guarding the exit and the marines are present)

Reece: Marines, assume strategic positions. Eyes on the door.

(If none are present)

Liara: Get to cover Shepard.

(Door opens and 8 Assault Troopers pour in)

Assault Trooper: There she is!

Assault Trooper: Get the asari bitch!

(Shepard takes cover behind parked truck)

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Cerberus) (Codex Updated: Liara T'Soni) (Codex Updated: Protheans) (Codex Updated: Mars Archives) (Codex Updated: Assault Trooper) (Codex Updated: Centurion) (Codex Updated: UT-47A Kodiak)

(Objective Updated: Secure Cargo Bay)

(As stated before, 8 Assault Troopers will be located on the balcony overhead so take them out. If marines are present, you can use them as you did before, giving you an edge. If both Ashley/Kaidan and James aren't present, use Liara' singularity to bring them into your line of sight. Otherwise, using James' Frag Grenade is useful for flushing them out of cover)

(Due to these enemies being nothing but simple Assault troopers, this fight is relatively easy. Be cautious however, as this battle can actually be harder on higher difficulties, and may require using the marines when present, making the Strike Option better on difficulties like Hardcore and definitely insanity)

(If you need help and have forgotten how to eliminate them, Liara will give you hint saying 'not a problem for someone with biotics'. If James' is present and Ashley/Kaidan has left to guard the exit, he will say instead 'I've got a few grenades we can use on them.')

(Once all hostiles are eliminated)

Liara: That's all of them.

Shepard: Good. Let's find a way up.

(If both James and Ashley/Kaidan are not present and the Marines are present)

Reece: You might need some backup sir. I'll come with you, Corporal your in charge.

Corporal: Yes sir!

(Reece becomes a squadmate) (His abilities are Frag Grenade, Marksman, Concussive Shot and Fitness) (His class is Alliance Marine) (If Marines are present and he joins you, the marines will stay put and not follow you)

(If James, Ashley/Kaidan, and the Marines are not present, you will be forced to go in alone with Liara)

(Approach the elevator nearby)

(Tapping on the panel, it will start to lift but the elevator will suddenly crash back down again, causing you to lose balance for a second)

Shepard: Everyone okay?

Liara: They've sabotaged the elevator. We'll have to find another way up.

Ashley/Kaidan: I'm fine (If not present and James is) James: I'm not crippled if thats what your asking. (If neither are present and Reece is) Just a minor throb in my ankle sir, nothing to worry about. (If all three are not present, noone talks after Liara)

(Objective Updated: Reach Archives Before Cerberus)

(Proceed as normal and lift the truck up using control panel lift)

Ashley/Kaidan: This is a secure station. How did Cerberus get in? (If not present and James is) James: This place was sealed up tight. How did these guys get in? (If neither are present and Reece is) I'm still confused ma'am. I was just on patrol when the alarms go off and the next thing I know me and my squad are fighting for our lives. How did Cerberus get in? (If all three are not present, nothing happens)

Liara: (in answer to squadmate's question, if there) Not sure. One minute we were getting reports of the Reaper invasion...The next, their was chaos. Didn't even realize it was Cerberus at first...

(If noone is available and question is not asked, Liara will say)

Liara: Cerberus must have gone to great lengths to gain access to this facility. To infiltrate it and kill everyone so easily...They must have had a inside source.

Ashley/Kaidan: Could they be working with the Reapers? (If not present and James is) James: Is it possible they could be working with the Reapers? (If neither are present and Reece is, he will offer no opinion) (If all three are not present, all goes silent after Liara's comment)

Shepard: Doubtful. But I suppose anything's possible (only if Ashley/Kaidan, James or Reece are present in squad)

(Proceed ontop of truck and run across onto the balcony, opening the door ahead)

(You witness a scientist get shot as he tries to flee)

Liara: Everyone, take cover! (If only Liara is in squad) Shepard, take cover!

(A marker will appear on the available cover up ahead saying *Take Cover*)

(Rush over and take cover, and you will overhear Cerberus hostages)

Scientist: Please, we only worked here.

Assault Trooper: We have orders to kill any witnesses.

Scientist: I'll do anything! Please, I have information...

Assault Trooper: Stop babbling and lets get this over with.

(If your not quick enough, he shoots the scientist in the head)

(If your quick enough and execute the right attack, you can grab the assault trooper, bring him behind cover and stab him with a heavy melee)

(If this is done, the scientist will flee out into the cargo bay just as the other 3 Assault Troopers open fire on you) (Dispatch of them and then move up to the door to your right)

Liara: We'll need access to the pedway. Controls should be nearby.

(If Reece is present)

Reece: Be careful, Cerberus troops were reported in that area.

(Step through already open door and run up into the room. Head left and you find a control room. In this room is a single Centurion who is messing with a console. You can easily sneak up on him)

Centurion: Hermes Team come in. Hermes Team, respond. That's an order. Damn idiots.

(He will continue to say this until you stealth assassinate him. Run up behind him and hold B to perform this. You will enter a third person assassination where you will get out your omniblade and stab the soldier in the neck before retracting the blade and throwing the body to the ground. If your a Vanguard or Adept class, you will instead grab them and slam a biotic fist into their face. If your a Sentinel, you will grab them in a headlock and perform a dual omniblade attack, slitting the Centurion's throat. If your an Engineer and Infiltrator, you will wrap one arm over in a headlock and use your incendiary omniblade to stab him in the chest. This can be performed all enemies except large targets such as Atlases, Brutes, Banshees and Geth Primes)

(Once the centurion is disposed of, grab all the goodies in the room before accessing the terminal as normal)

(Cutscene)

Liara: Shepard, see if you can gain access to the pedway.

(Liara will sit in one of the seats and Shepard will access the pedway controls)

Liara: I can't seem to access the livefeeds but...

(Camera fades in as it turns to a videofeed)

Ashley/Kaidan: Did you see that? Who's that woman in the vid? (If not present and James is) James: Who do we have there. Someone is where they shouldn't be. (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Hey, that's Dr. Eva Core. What is she up too? (If all three are not present) Shepard: Hey, who's that in the vid?

(All turn to videofeed)

(Before Liara can speak, the woman runs off screen)

Liara: That's Dr. Eva Core. She got here about a week ago (If Reece is present) Correct Sergeant. She got here about a week ago.

(Camera changes to Shepard on the terminal)

(Liara approaches Shepard)

(If any squadmates are available, they will continue looking at screen)

Liara: Any luck?

Shepard: Pedway's been locked out...

(They both stop as they hear the door open)

(Looking up, the camera stops at door to show 4 Assault troopers enter, followed by a Combat Engineer. The Engineer stops, using his omniblade to close and lock the door before turning to them. They open fire. Shepard, Liara and if you brought a squadmate, they will take cover)

Liara: There is construction nearby. We can get out on the roof through that door but we got to get past them first!

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Combat Engineer)

(Using the control room as cover, you can easily eliminate the Assault troopers) (By this time however, the Enginner will have already deployed a Sentry Turret)

Liara: Stay in cover! That turret will rip us to shreds!

(Codex Updated: Sentry Turret)

(Using combined firepower/powers, the turret is easily disposed of. After that, its a simple matter of eliminating the Combat Engineer) (Once done, head up the door and begin bypassing it)

(A new bypassing minigame is introduced. The camera zooms in on the haptic interface and their are four locks to unlock; one at top, left, right and bottom. By using the minigame, align the symbols correctly (very similiar connect the dots) 4 times, each time a lock is unlocked. Once all locks are unlocked, the sequence is completed. Note: You don't have to do this if your an Engineer Class. For Engineers, you simply execute the usual bypass animation)

(Once through the door a prompt on the screen will say 'Press A to put on helmets')

(Cutscene commences with everyone putting on helmets)

(Go up to the door and it will open. Note: If you don't put on helmets before opening door, you will all be instantly killed and a mission failure will pop up on screen)

(Once outside, head up to the end and the ladder to the left)

Ashley/Kaidan: Storm's getting closer! (If not present and James is) James: That storm is getting too close for comfort (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Might want to step it up a little sir, that storm is getting really close. (If all three are not present) Shepard: That's a huge storm.

(Head down the ladder)

(You will get an 'eye' prompt once at the bottom of the ladder. Press and hold the assiociated button and you will spark a special cutscene of alliance marines desperately pushing into the Cerberus held Archives)

Marine: Don't let up! Keep pushing!

(Camera pans back towards Shepard as you regain control)

Ashley/Kaidan: What the hell? (If not present and James is) James: Where not alone after all. (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: That would be Henry's men. He's making a push. (If all three are not present) Shepard: Those marines could use some help.

Shepard: (ONLY in response to Ashley/Kaidan and James' observations) Looks like the Alliance is still putting up a fight.

Liara: That tram heads to the Archives. Once Cerberus is across, they'll be at the final security checkpoint.

Shepard: I think their already their Liara.

(Head left again and run along the path)

James/Cortez: Commander, do you read me? (said with static noises)

(Once at the end, pick up the Kassa Fabrication Chestplate and head up the ladder)

Shepard: Barely. Storm's causing interference.

James/Cortez: Tell me about. I've lost contact with the Normandy...what's y...(said with static noises)

Shepard: James/Cortez, I didn't read that. Repeat.

James/Cortez: Ashley.../Kaidan...(if James is left to guard exit) James...getting...over...med. Commencing...up...(said with more static noises)

James/Cortez: Shepard? Do you...(stops)

(Once at top, head right and up the ramp)

(At top, run and jump over gap and head left, inside)

Shepard: Damn it.

Liara: That storm's going to be in here very soon.

Liara: This airlock shouldn't be open.

Ashley/Kaidan: Doesn't look like it was forced (If not present and James is) James: No signs of damage, maybe someone just let them in? (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: I don't like this sir. (If all three are not present) Shepard: Doesn't look forced.

Liara: No, you'd have to override security protocols (If Reece is present) I don't either.

(Once inside, head left and run inside, your torch should turn on automatically)

(The room is dark, but the flashlight should help navigate the room)

Liara: Someone vented the air from this room while they were still here.

Ashley/Kaidan: Looks like they died trying to claw their way out (If not present and James is) James: Poor bastards. (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: My god... (If all three are not present) Shepard: This is too much...how anyone could do this...

Liara: This is brutal. Even by Cerberus standards.

(Head down the stairs as normal, grab any goodies or upgrades and take cover at the bottom, as the shutters will open and Cerberus will take a look)

Their will be 7 Assault Troopers in there with a single Centurion so plan your next move correctly, especially on Hardcore or Insanity)

Assault Trooper: Roger that, Delta Team out.

Centurion: We've lost contact with Able, Triarii and Hermes Teams. Were also unable to raise Bravo or Teltin Platoons. Their is a Alliance force in there somewhere and the doctor wants them dead. Check the next room.

Assault Trooper: Want me to shoot out the windows?

(Take out the windows and eliminate Delta team before entering the next room through the broken windows)

(Once inside, head right and into the next control checkpoint and access the terminal)

(Cutscene)

Liara: We need to pressurize the room first.

(Liara taps on console and camera shows vents releasing oxygen)

(Camera returns to Shepard, Liara and squad member if present, and they take off their helmets/masks)

Liara: There we go. We have access to the labs. They'll take us right to the tram station.

Ashley/Kaidan: Hey, looks like there's a recording of what happened here. (If not present and James is) James: Someone decided to take pictures (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Look, Security footage. (If all three are not present) Liara: And that security footage should tell us what happened here.

(They all turn to video as Shepard plays it)

Officer: Security station...come in? We're seeing some odd activity down here.

(image appears on all screens)

Officer: Our security protocols just kicked in. Everything's locked down.

(Eva walks in behind officer. Officer looks at Eva before returning to screen)

Officer: Doctor, I'll get you a report as soon as...

(Eva shoots officer behind recording officer, and then the recorder, and the screens goes blank)

(Screens switch to Eva messing with controls. Shows recording of the place venting, and people falling to the ground, suffocating)

(Screen goes blank and Shepard approaches terminal, turning it off)

*Damn it* (Top right of the wheel) *Bitch* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I guess we know how Cerberus got in.

Liara: I should have realized it when I met her. I was just so focused on finding a way to stop the Reapers.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: It was that Core bitch all along.

Liara: I should have seen it coming. I just was so focused on stopping the Reapers.

*Don't blame yourself* (Top right of the wheel) *Forget about it, let's move* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Stopping the Reapers is the only thing we should be focused on. Its not your fault (If you romanced Liara, you put a hand on her shoulder)

Liara: But what if were wrong? (Paragon Interrupt appears) What if there's no way to stop them? What if these are our last (Another Paragon Interrupt appears) days and we spend sccurying around trying to solve a problem we can't fix?

**(Paragon Interrupted (both interrupts lead to same outcome))**

(Shepard uses his hand to turn her around) (He will smile)

Shepard: Its not your fault (If romanced, he will instead hug her and then say it)

Liara: I'm sorry. Come on, we should keep going.

**(Non-Interrupted)**

Shepard: Come on, Liara.

Liara: I know, I shouldn't think that way. I don't know how you do it. You've always stayed focused, even in the worst situations.

*I have a lot to live for* (Top right of the wheel) *No choice* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: When there's so much at stake, I think about those I care about (if you romanced Liara) I think about you, Liara.

Liara: Thats a terrible burden (If you romanced her) and...I'm glad I can be counted among them.

Shepard: We'll stop them Liara, together.

Liara: Thanks, I want to be believe you.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Its us or them. There's nothing complicated to it.

Liara: Thats it? All you can think about it is who lives or dies?

Shepard: I can't be blinded by the falsehood of glorious victory. People will die Liara, its how they die that matters. Through Sacrifice, or cowardice. So who are you Liara? Savior? Or Coward?

Liara: Savior.

**(Renegade (From previous dialogue wheel))**

Shepard: Stop being so mopey and lets get this shit over with.

Liara: Yes...of course.

Liara: Okay. Door's open. We can get to the labs and tram station through there.

Shepard: Good. Let's move.

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Dr. Eva Core) (Head over to the left side of the room and pass through the door that is already open for you)

Radio: Echo Squad, I want a perimeter set up around the tram station.

(Head right and you can access the weapons bench to examine your stuff (all this will be explained in Part 4)

(Collect any goodies in this room and then head further right and up the stairs and through the door at the top)

(You are welcomed to a long corridor where, near the end, 3 Assault Troopers stand in idle conversation)

Assault Trooper: Alliance forces are pushing. We just lost contact with Delta.

Assault Trooper: They must have alot of troops on this.

(once they spot you)

Assault Trooper: That's them! Take them out!

(another three will appear from around the corner, making 6 assault troopers to take out)

(The corridor has literally tons of cover, so taking them out is easy)

(As you move up however, 2 Guardians will make their appearence)

(Codex Updated: Guardian)

(With both guardians neatralized, move up and down the hallway)

(Once at the end, head left into the next corridor)

(2 Assault Troopers will be waiting for you, so dispatch of them quickly)

(Enter and the door at the end will open with 5 more assault troopers, 2 centurions and a Guardian entering)

(Liara can easily dispatch of the Guardian, so you and your other squaddie (if present) can handle the other hostiles)

(When a vast majority of the hostiles are eliminated, they will retreat behind the door and a Combat Engineer will lock it, leaving you a Sentry Turret. Destroy it)

Liara: Cerberus locked down that door. We'll have to find a way around it.

(Head over to the left and you come across a lab entrance) (You start to hear whizzing noises)

Ashley/Kaidan: Does anyone...hear that? (If not present and James is) James: I don't like the sound of that (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Oh shit...I know that sound...(If all three are not present) Liara: Goddess, I know that sound!

(Cutscene)

(Everyone stops and looks out window as a Cerberus gunship appears in front of the window)

Pilot: There they are!

Shepard: Cover! NOW!

(Everyone leaps to cover as the gunships fires its gatling gun) (Windows shatter and Shepard and his squad put on their helmets) (Two rockets impact the glass to the lab and squad jumps inside as gunships unleashes a new barrage)

(Once inside, you regain control)

(Gameplay)

Liara: Stay away from the windows.

Pilot: Lost 'em. Moving to cover next checkpoint.

Shepard: We haven't seen the last of them.

(Move through the room as normal (without the decontamination field of course) and pick up any goodies before entering the next room)

(You are met by a corridor along with windows. You see the gunship fly over the building and towards its objective)

(Head left and then right)

Liara: That's the tram station. Takes us right to the Archives. No doubt Cerberus has it locked down. Hopefully we can override from the security station without that gunship blowing us up. Its just through here.

(Marker appears *Tram Center Controls)

(Once halfway down, head left again and open the door)

(Cutscene)

Ashley/Kaidan: Look out! (If not present and James is) James: Holy  _Mierda_! (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Shit! (If all three are not present) Liara: Move!

(Door opens and a turret at the end ceiling opens fire, forcing you into cover)

*Damn* (Top right of the wheel) *Get around it* (Middle right of the wheel) *You don't say* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Thanks for the warning (If James or Reece are in squad, he instead says) Turret at the far end.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: We need to take that turret out.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: No kidding.

Ashley/Kaidan: Is that the only way in? (If not present and James is) James: This is loco, is this the only way in? (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Smart bastards. Placed it here of all places. (If all three are not present) Shepard: Liara, is there anyway around this?

Liara: Its the only way I know of (If noone is in squad, she instead says) None that I know of.

*Stay in cover* (Top right of the wheel) *Be smart* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We'll skirt around it. Stay out of its sights.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Don't be an idiot and stick to cover. I'd rather not pull your dead bodies off the ground. Too much cleaning involved.

Ashley/Kaidan: I'll move up first (If not present and James is) James: I'll draw its fire first (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: I'll draw its fire (If all three are not present) Liara: Go Shepard!

(If Ashley/Kaidan, James or Reece are present, they will run up the cover to the left) (The turret will fire, but miss) (Once behind cover)

Ashley/Kaidan: Don't let it target you (If not present and James is) James: That thing will rip your to shreds, don't let it get a beat on you! (If neither are present and Reece is) Reece: Stick to cover! (If all three are not present) Liara: You go first Shepard!

(Gameplay)

(Run up to the right cover piece where the marker is)

(The Turret will fire everytime it spots you) (Once your in cover, your squadmate will move up. If they are not present, Liara will join you behind cover)

(Continue this pattern until your behind cover in the open area. Now roll from cover to cover, avoiding the turret's attacks)

(Once at the far side of the room, you'll be out of its range)

(Enter through the door and head right, where you'll encounter 6 Assault Troopers, 3 Centurions and a Combat Engineer) (Take out the Engineer first, as he can set up a turret. Then focus on the Assault Troopers, as their numbers can become quite irritating later. Once all foes are eliminated, head for the console and press A on it)

(Cutscene)

(4 screens above appear with imagery of a Centurion and Dr. Eva leading her men through the Archives)

Eva: Set up a perimeter. No one else comes across.

Centurion: We still have teams on the other side...

Eva: Noone! And shut down those cameras. (She raises her pistol and destroys the camera, and the screens go blank)

Liara: Looks like they've made it to the Archives.

Ashley/Kaidan: And it doesn't look like they'll send a tram over any time soon (If not present and James is) James: And I doubt they'll just send us a tram. (If both aren't present but Reece is) Reece: And they won't be sending us a tram, thats for sure. (If neither are present) Shepard: And we've got no way over there.

Shepard: Can you override it?

Liara: The Archives are on a seperate network. Were completely locked out.

Ashley/Kaidan: Not completely. What if we could find a short-range transmitter-helmet to helmet (If not present and James is) James: What if we can find one of their radios? (If both aren't present and Reece is) Reece: Find me one of their radios (If neither are present) Liara: Shepard, if you can find a short range transmitter, we might be able to trick them into sending one.

Shepard: (ONLY in response to Ashley/Kaidan, James and Reece) And? (In response to Liara) I'll search one of these bodies.

Ashley/Kaidan: And then we convince them that were with them and the Alliance forces have been taken care of (If not present and James is) James: And then we tell them that the Alliance is finished and were one of them (If both aren't present and Reece is) And then we can convince them to send a tram. They'll think were one of them. (If Liara is the only one in squad, Shepard just searches the bodies until he finds a Centurion)

*Excellent* (Top right of the wheel) *An easy strategy* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Good idea. See what you can find.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I could have thought of that one myself, but it works. See what you can find.

(If Liara is the only one in squad, Shepard will find the Centurion and open his mask, repulsed by the husk inside. He will then receive the transmitter)

(Meanwhile...)

(Shepard turns to Liara, who is looking at him)

Shepard: What?

Liara: (If Ashley/Kaidan is present) The lieutenant-commander/major has become very capable (If James is present) I'm starting to like him already. (If Reece is present) I've always respected Reece. He's a fantastic soldier.

Shepard: (In response to Liara's comment on Ashley/Kaidan) Agreed (If Ashley/Kaidan are romanced) but she/he has always been like that. (In response to Liara's comment on James) He's a bit touchy on following orders, but I can't say he isn't a good soldier (In response to Liara's comment about Reece) He's a very capable soldier. Could use him on the Normandy.

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: Commander, I found something!

(Shepard runs over to him/her) (Liara turns back to the computer but stops as Shepard stops)

Liara: Was there something else Shepard?

*Reprogram Turret* (Top right of the wheel) *Nothing* (Middle right of the wheel) *Just thinking* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Reprogram the Turret if you can. We could use it helpfully in the ambush on the Cerberus forces.

Liara: An excellent idea. I'll get right at it.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Its nothing.

(Continues to Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: None of your business. Get back to work and worry about getting us to the Archives.

Liara: Yes...Commander (if romanced) ...Shepard.

(Door opens and Shepard steps towards Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece) (If all three aren't present, Shepard will stand behind Liara with the transmitter)

(Meanwhile)

Shepard: What've you got?

(Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece sits examining dead Centurion)

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: He's got a transmitter in his helmet. If I can...

(She/he opens helmet and if Ashley, gasps in disgust, if the other three, they will reel in disgust) (Camera shows husk like face)

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: Oh god, he looks like a husk.

*That's horrible* (Top right of the wheel) *Just another husk from Eden Prime* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Yeah, not quite. But they've definitely done something to him. (He crouches next to body)

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: They? You mean Cerberus? They did this to their own people?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Get a grip. Its just husk, a dead one at that. (He crouches next to body)

Ashley/Kaidan: Of course, I just...made an observation (If James is present) James: Yeah. Its dead. Doesn't stop it from looking ugly (If Reece is present) Of course, sir. Sorry, sir.

(Shepard, now with the transmitter stands up)

Ashley/Kaidan: What if they had done this to you? (If romanced, she instead says) Now do you see why I'm worried about you? (If James is present) I'm glad your nothing like that (If Reece is present) Cerberus will pay for making such...monstrosities.

(For Ashley/Kaidan) *Yes, but it's unnessacary* (if not romanced) *They didn't* (Top right of the wheel) *Stop worrying about me* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon (Romanced Variant))**

Shepard: Do you really think they changed who I am Ash?/Kaidan?

Ashley/Kaidan: I don't really know who you are...not since you sided with Cerberus. You were a great leader once. I practically worshipped you...loved you...

Shepard: Ash.../Kaidan...

Ashley/Kaidan: I'm just working it through. Just need sometime to figure you out, I guess.

**(Paragon (Normal Variant))**

Shepard: They didn't change a single bit of me Ashley/Kaidan.

Ashley/Kaidan: And I'm supposed to simply believe that? I want to, but I can't...I just can't...

Shepard: Lieutenant-Commander.../Major...

Ashley/Kaidan: I'll get used to it, I guess. I just need time to get used to the new you.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You need to get your feelings in check and worry about the mission. We don't have time to be thinking, but we do have time to be shooting.

Ashley/Kaidan: Of course, Commander (If romanced, she instead says) Of course, Shepard.

(For James) *You care?* (Top right of the wheel) *Even if I was...* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Oh Vega...you do care.

James: Don't used to it Commander. I'm just worried about being lead by a husk thats all.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Even if I was, I expect you to follow orders. Understood?

James: Can a husk even give orders? I thought they were stupid...

Shepard: Vega...

James: Sorry, Commander. Of course.

(For Reece) *They certainly will* (Top right of the wheel) *Draw blood* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Make sure your the soldier to make them pay Sergeant.

Reece: Yes sir!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Make them bleed Sergeant. Make them feel pain!

Reece: Um...yes...sir.

(Shepard gets out Transmitter) (If Liara is the only one present, he does same thing)

*Delta* (Top right of the wheel) *Send a tram* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Hello. This is Delta Team. Anybody there?

Centurion: Where the hell have you been? Never mind, whats your status?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Anyone there? Send the tram over.

Centurion: Hold on, I need identification first. What team is this?

Shepard: Delta Team.

Centurion: Where the hell have you been? Never mind, whats your status?

Shepard: Were at the tram station, waiting for extraction. All hostiles terminated. Facility clear of Alliance troops.

Centurion: Roger that. Echo Team will ride over and secure the station.

(Shepard will throw the transmitter away)

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: Think they bought it? (If only Liara is present) Think their convinced?

Shepard: If they didn't, they'll figure it out soon enough.

(If you brought a squadmate, will Liara will join you outside) (If Liara is the only squadmate, you and her will walk outside)

Liara: (If you told her to reprogram turret) Shepard, I've reprogrammed the turret to fire on anything with a Cerberus IFF. Were good to go (If you didn't, she'll say nothing)

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: We should get in position (she/he points at a pair of boxes down below) Flank them when they get off the tram.

Shepard: Good thinking (if Ashley) LC (if Kaidan) Major (if James) LT (if Reece) Sarge.

(Gameplay)

(Use the upper or lower spaces for cover, but if you got Liara to activate the turret it will majorly improve your chances of holding off the Cerberus force. Position Liara and your squadie, if you brought one, behind the crates in position to flank)

(Codex Updated: Indoctrination)

(When tram arrives)

Liara: Here they come!

(Doors open and you are given the enemy squad. 8 Assault Troopers, 2 Centurions and 2 Guardians) (Eliminate the Guardians as they can become a pain in the ass later on and then take out the Assault Troopers as their numerical superiority can be overwhelming on higher difficulties. Once all hostiles are eliminated, board the tram and press A on the panel to get it moving)

(Cutscene)

(Placing their helmets on, the door opens and the tram starts moving)

Shepard: Storm's getting worse. We better wrap this up quickly.

Liara: (pointing towards Archives) The Archives are right on the other side.

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: That and a squad of pissed off Cerberus troops.

Liara: Wait, aren't we forgetting...?

(Everyone turns to the left to see the gunship from before. It fires its missiles ahead of them, stopping their tram dead)

(Another tram arrives and boards theirs, while the gunships provides fire support)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Eliminate Cerberus Resistance in Archives)

Liara: That gunship has to go!

Ashley/Kaidan: Finally! Something hard to shoot at! (If James is present) Oh hell yeah! (If Reece is present) Lets do this, sirs (if neither are present, nothing is said)

(Run across onto other tram and eliminate all 4 Assault troopers and the Centurion)

Once done, find cover and utilize your various powers and incendiary ammo if you have it, to destroy the gunship. A marker appears over it saying *Destroy*) (The gunship only has armor, so it shouldn't be too difficult to eliminate) (Once eliminated, a cutscene starts) (The short cutscene depicts the gunship losing control and smashing into the Archives entrance, leaving wreckage everywhere)

Ashley/Kaidan: Thats sure to leave a dent. (If James is present) Merry Christmas assholes. (If Reece is present) Get off my land, Cerberus bastards! (if neither are present) Shepard: Thats gotta hurt.

(Press A on the console to continue the tram)

(The only resistance inside will be a few assault troopers and two Guardians)

(Once eliminated, head on inside. The door that Eva is meant to escape through will now have the gunship completed wedged in it, with a hole in the ceiling above it and wreckage all over the place, dead Cerberus littered all around it)

(Now continue as normal, pick up the Vindicator Battle Rifle, and then access the door to head inside)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard and Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece rush in first. If none of those are present, just Shepard rushes in first) (Liara quicky follows)

(Shepard gazes at ruins, lowering his rifle before racing over to it)

Shepard: (if present) Ashley/Kaidan (if romanced Ash/Kaidan) (if James is present) James (if Reece is present) Sergeant (if none are present, he says nothing)

(Ashley/Kaidan/James and Reece will go to secure the area. If none of them are present, nothing happens) (Shepard and Liara rush over to Archive and Liara accesses one of the terminals)

(They take off their helmets) (The Illusive Man's hologram appears behind them)

TIM: Shepard.

(Liara will spin around, pistol levelled)

Liara: Illusive Man? Now we know why Cerberus is here.

(She puts her pistol away)

TIM: You don't know the half of it. The Protheans left us these archives - a wealth of information - and its been squandered.

*Yes?* (Top right of the wheel) *Get on with it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: And why is that so important to you?

TIM: Because it houses all the information I need for my ultimate goal.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: What do you want?

(TIM looks at Archive and smiles)

TIM: What I've always wanted.

TIM: The data in these artifacts hold the key to solving the Reaper threat.

*Key?* (Top right of the wheel) *Like hell* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I've seen your solution. Your people are turned into monsters.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: And what? That key involves becoming the enemy?

TIM: Hardly. Their being improved.

Shepard: Improved?

(Camera turns to Cronos Station where TIM looks at a image of a Reaper)

TIM: That's what seperates us, Shepard: where you see a means to destroy, I see a way to control - to dominate and harness the Reaper's power. Imagine how strong humanity would be if we controlled them.

*You're wasting time!* (Middle left of the wheel) *You're deluded* (Top right of the wheel) *Over my dead body* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(If Shepard chose 'You're wasting time!')**

Shepard: Earth is under siege and your busy hatching a scheme to control the Reapers?

TIM: I respect your tenacity Shepard, but we can't win this war without controlling the Reapers. Destroying them would be foolish.

Shepard: The only thing foolish is letting them live.

TIM: You always did choke on hard decisions. Luckily, I'm around to stop that.

*You don't have to do this* (Top left of the wheel, charm option) *Stop this crap* (Bottom left of the wheel, intimidate option)

**(Charm)**

Shepard: We can work together. With Cerberus at our side, we can work together to stop the Reapers and retake Earth. I'm building an Alliance, and with you at our side, I can do what you brought me back to do: stop the Reapers once and for all and end the cycle.

TIM: Your ideal is admirable Shepard, its a pity is misguided.

Shepard: If only you could see reason.

**(Intimidate)**

Shepard: Enough with this crap. None of these plans of yours ever worked except for Lazarus, and even that blew up in your face when I quit! Stop this delusional bullshit, and join me!

TIM: So misguided you are. There is a time for everything Shepard, and that time is now.

**(Paragon (Previous Dialogue Wheel))**

Shepard: You've gone too far. The Reapers will kill us all if we don't stop fighting each other!

**(Renegade (Previous Dialogue Wheel))**

Shepard: I'm going to stop you Illusive Man. You've gone too far, and this madness stops now!

TIM: I don't expect you to understand Shepard. And I'm certainly not looking for your approval.

(Rest continues regardless if you chose the charm/intimidate or paragon/renegade options)

(Camera returns to Cronos with Kai Leng stopping next to TIM)

TIM: I needed your help once, just as you needed mine. But like the rest of the relics in this place, your time is over.

*Fine with me* (Top right of the wheel) *This ends here* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Just like yours is. Liara!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Enough talk. Liara!

TIM: Don't interfere with my plans Shepard. I won't warn you again.

Shepard: Duly noted.

Liara: Shepard!

Shepard: What?

Liara: The data its not here. (TIM's hologram disappears)

(Shows Cronos again where TIM sits down, Kai Leng standing by his side)

Liara: Its being erased.

TIM: Goodbye, Shepard.

(Returns to Archives)

*Find the source* (Top right of the wheel) *Fuck!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: How is he getting the data?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Damn it. How's he doing it?

Liara: Its local. Somone's uploading the information.

(Camera switches to Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece who are approaching a terminal)

(If neither are present, camera approaches terminal)

(Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece rush towards terminal and stop, gun pointed at Eva)

Ashley/Kaidan: Hey! Step away from the console! (If not present and James is) Hey! How about we step away from that console? (If both not present and Reece is) Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the console. Now! (If neither are present, camera shows Eva excessively working on terminal)

Ashley/Kaidan/James/Reece: Now! (They move forward just as Eva lunges out, kicking them and making them fall over. She moves back and stabs her omnitool through the console, destroying it. If neither are present, she will finish the upload and say) Eva: Goodbye, Shepard. It was a pleasure meeting you! (If Ashley/Kaidan, James or Reece are present, Eva will run past them and towards the exit. If neither are present, a renegade interrupt is available where you can shoot Eva in the leg)

**(Renegade Interrupted)**

(Eva is shot in the leg, but she keeps on running. Note: This is only available if neither of the three squaddies are present)

(Gameplay)

(Marker appears over Eva *Catch Dr. Eva*) (Codex Updated: The Illusive Man) (Codex Updated: Dr. Eva Core) (Codex Updated: Omnitool) (Codex Updated: Omniblade)

Liara: She's faster than she looks!

(Objective Updated: Pursue Dr. Eva)

(Chase after the doctor. She will go back the way you came)

(Once back inside she will attempt to close one of the doors, but due to the gunship crash, it will short circuit, allowing you to run through and out again. Remember that hole in the ceiling that the gunship left? Eva will run through it and you have to climb the gunship's remains to get there. You will fall onto the ground and continue to pursue her)

(A Cerberus shuttle will fly overhead and drop off two Cerberus Rangers)

(Codex Updated: Ranger) (Be careful about Rangers, they are like Centurions, except with jetpacks and they are armed with a Raptor sniper rifle. Their mobility gives them an edge, but they cannot escape the effects of stasis or singularity) Once eliminated, if you choose to eliminate them, the shuttle flies off and you continue pursuing Dr. Eva)

(Pursue her to the right and then left, killing the two assault troopers there. Note: You can just run past all enemies if you wish) (Be careful to avoid the incinerate blasts Eva sends your way)

Shepard: James/Cortez? You read me?

James/Cortez: (static)

Shepard: Cerberus has the data.

James/Cortez: (more static)

Shepard: Radio the Normandy, get them down here now!

(Once at the end, climb up the ramps to the left and you will be attacked by a gunship)

(Climb up the ladder at the end and the gunship breaks off)

(Cerberus shuttle rises at end of path)

(Cutscene)

(Dr. Eva leaps into shuttle and the door closes) (Shepard stops in his tracks, followed by his tracks, watching as the shuttle departs)

Shepard: Damn it, James/Cortez? Normandy? Anybody?

(The next scene depends on your choices. If you chose Cortez to pilot the shuttle, his shuttle will rise up alongside the Cerberus shuttle)

Cortez: Hello, Dr. Eva...and goodnight.

(He will then fire his main guns, shooting down the shuttle as it crashes) (He then lands on the landing pad)

(If you chose James to pilot the shuttle, then the same scene of him crashing the shuttle into the Cerberus shuttle happens, and his line of dialogue stays the same) (He then crashes his shuttle) (Once done, Shepard approaches the shuttle and James/Cortez steps out of it, depending on who piloted)

Cortez: I've radioed the Normandy. Their coming to pick us up. (If James piloted) Normandy's en route. They'll be here soon.

(If Ashley/Kaidan was sent to guard the exit, they will step out of the shuttle and go to help Liara up. If they were present in the squad, they will already be helping Liara up. If Ashley/Kaidan wasn't present in the squad, and James or Reece was, they will get up and approach the shuttle)

Liara: We need the data.

(Reece's marines appear and take defensive positions around the area. If you chose sneak option, they'll come out of the shuttle and take defensive positions. If you chose the Strike option, the corporal will salute Reece, but only if he was in your squad. If Reece wasn't in your squad, he will salute Shepard. If you chose sneak option, Reece still salutes Shepard)

(Banging is heard) (Ashley/Kaidan and Liara turn around to see the hatch to the Cerberus shuttle burst open and Eva steps out)

(Ashley/Kaidan will grab out their pistol, push Liara away and begin shooting Eva as she rushes forward. Eva knocks the pistol out of her grip, and grabs her by the helmet)

(Shepard will notice and come to Ashley/Kaidan's aid, pistol out)

Shepard: Ashley!/Kaidan! (If romanced) Ash!/Kaidan!

Shepard: Let her/him go.

(Eva keyes her comms)

Eva: Orders?

TIM: Finish her/him.

(Eva turns around and smashes Ashley/Kaidan's head into the shuttle wall, knocking her unconscious) Shepard: No! (If romanced) NO!

(Eva will drop her/his body to the ground and then turn to Shepard, holding Ashley/Kaidan's pistol. Shepard raises his pistol) (Eva smiles and lunges at screen)

(Gameplay)

(The next scene is a boss fight. This is reasonably easy, as you have better weapons and abilities then Eva. All you have to worry about is her incinerate power, and thats it. She has half shields, light armor and even lighter health. Once she's on health, she will rush you in slow motion and you must take her out. 3 shots anywhere will kill her, unless in the head, thats instant kill)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard shoots Eva again in the face, killing her instantly. He stares at body for a second before finding Ashley/Kaidan)

(Shepard throws pistol away as he runs towards him/her)

Shepard: Grab that thing! Bring it with us!

(James runs to pick up Eva's body, while Shepard crouches over Ashley/Kaidan's unconscious body)

Joker: Shepard, we have Reaper signatures in orbit!

Shepard: Ashley!/Kaidan! (if romanced) Ash!/Kaidan! Come on, you can make it (If romanced) I need you alive dammit.

(Shepard reaches under her/his arm and picks her/him up)

(He stops in his tracks as he sees the gunship looking straight at him)

Pilot: Your dead...

(A flash of blue light and hits the gunship and it explodes) (Shepard turns to see the Normandy hover above them)

(James, with Eva's body over his shoulder, enters the Shuttle Bay, followed by Liara, Reece and his men, Cortez and Shepard with Ashley/Kaidan over his shoulder)

(In the background, Reapers can be seen landing)

(Shuttle Bay doors close up)

(Normandy shoots at of Mars atmosphere)

(Loading Screen with Normandy in FTL)

(Medical Bay door opens and Shepard rushes in, Ashley/Kaidan over his shoulder, followed by James with Eva)

(Shepard lies Ashley/Kaidan gently down on the bed)

(James simply slams Eva's body into the opposite bed and leaves)

(Shepard will stand by Ashley/Kaidan with arms crossed. If Ashley/Kaidan was romanced, he will be hunched over, watching with worried eyes)

(Liara watches him/her)

Liara: Ashley needs medical attention. (Shepard nods. If Ashley/Kaidan was romanced, he ignores her)

Liara: We have to leave the Sol System.

Shepard: I know. (He nods again. If Ashley/Kaidan was romanced, he gives a unconvincing nod)

Liara: The Citadel is our best chance. We can find help there.

Shepard: Get us to the Citadel Joker.

Joker: Roger that.

Shepard: Hold on Ashley/Kaidan (if romanced) Fight hard for me.

(Shepard looks at Eva's body)

Shepard: Liara, see what you and EDI can learn from that...thing.

(Liara nods and begins inspecting Eva's body)

EDI: Commander, I'm receiving a signal over the secondary QEC. I believe its Admiral Hackett.

Shepard: I'll be right there.

(Loading Screen of Medical Bay)

**And thats Priority Mars. Part 3: Priority: The Citadel I will be coming out soon. Are you still liking this? Or do you think it could be better? And what do you think of Reece? Permanent squadmate? Or temporary? Or maybe...war asset? Let me know what you think in the review section.**

**Well, back to To Survive II! :) I wonder what Tali and Shepard are going to do with Hellion?**


	3. Priority: The Citadel I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A broad idea of how I think Priority: Citadel I should have played out, including conversations with crew members before and after meeting with the Council.

**Part Three**

**Priority: The Citadel I**

(Gameplay)

(You start off in the Medbay and you can now explore the whole ship)

(If James was pilot of the shuttle, he will be sitting up in one of the beds closest to Dr. Chakwas' desk (and she's not present!)) (If Cortez piloted, he will be in his usual place down at armoury in the Shuttle Bay) (You can walk up to and talk to him)

(Cutscene)

**(if in the medbay)**

James: Hey Commander.

Shepard: Got knocked up bad did we?

James: Doc says its just a bruised ribcage. Nothing serious. Was there something you wanted Commander?

**(if in the shuttle bay)**

James: Hey Commander.

**(No matter the situation)**

*Investigate* (Middle left of the wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

(Choosing Investigate links to more options)

*On Mars* (Top left of the wheel) *Cerberus* (Middle left of the wheel) *Reece* (Bottom left of the wheel) *Earth* (Top right of the wheel)

**(If you chose 'On Mars')**

Shepard: What was it like for you on Mars?

James: Is this is a physcology test Commander? You know what, don't answer that. To be honest, Mars was just another field test for me. However those upgraded Cerberus dudes really gave me a run for my money, and how they look like husks and everything...damn. Scary shit. Mars is one hell of a place but when you have the threat of a imminent Reaper invasion and Cerberus attacking a alliance facility, damn, shit gets real. Fast.

**(If you chose 'Cerberus')**

Shepard: What's your opinion on Cerberus?

James: Assholes. They come and have the audacity to attack one of our facilities while the Reaper's blow Earth to kingdom kum? Why aren't they out there helping us fight the Reapers? And that Illusive Man? I don't know, Shepard. Sometimes I just wonder whether Cerberus even has humanity's best interests at heart anymore. Now TIM just wants to control the Reapers. I say; to hell with them. You give me the order and I'll put a bullet through his head.

**(If you chose 'Reece')**

Shepard: So, what do you think of Reece and his team?

James: They seem like ordinary soldiers, Shepard. They don't want to be anyone special, their just out there, doing what's right. What they know is right. Reece is a good commander and he has a good career ahead of him, depending on if he survives this war long enough to have one. N7 could use men like him.

**(If you chose 'Earth')**

Shepard: Listen...about Earth...

James: Look...its okay Commander. I was pissed off at first but I now I realize...now I realize that what were doing is...right. This is what we need to be doing. I hated leaving Earth and no matter how hard I tell myself that I'm leaving it to save it...you know what I mean?

Shepard: Yeah I do.

James: I don't know Commander. Maybe we'll come out of this war, or maybe we won't. I don't know. We all don't. All I know is that I'm going to take a few Reapers with me.

Shepard: That's the spirit.

*Back* (Middle right of the wheel) (Press it and you enter previous wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

**(I've got to go)**

Shepard: I've got to report to Hackett. I'll catch you later.

(Gameplay)

James: See ya around Commander.

(If you go up to the Crew Deck and go to the Mess Hall, you can find Reece and his men sitting there. Talk to him if you wish)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard sits opposite of Reece and Reece turns to face him)

Reece: What can I do for you sir?

*Investigate* (Middle left of the wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

(If you select Investigate, you are taken to a different wheel...you get the idea, I hope)

*On Mars* (Top left of the wheel) *Cerberus* (Middle left of the wheel) *Join my crew* (Bottom left of the wheel) *War* (Bottom left of the wheel)

**('On Mars')**

Shepard: Tell me about the Cerberus attack.

Reece: Nothing much to say really. Me and my team were out on our shift to patrol the facility perimeter when the reports about the Reaper attack started flooding in. Next thing we know, Cerberus forces start landing all over the place and killing everybody. They had the facility in minutes. No idea how T'Soni survived, you'd be better off asking her. I just lead my team out of there and held position outside the base. Until you came along, thats all that happened.

**('Cerberus')**

Shepard: What's your thoughts on Cerberus?

Reece: Those bastards might think they have humanity's best interests at heart, but they don't. Murdering civilians no matter what the race just makes humanity look bad. Humanity wants peace with the galaxy, not the war and domination those assholes seek.

Shepard: If you had the chance to put a bullet in the Illusive Man's head, would you do it?

Reece: Without hesitation. That bastard is mentally insane and he needs to be put down like the rest of those pro-human bastards.

**('Join my crew')**

Shepard: I'm on a mission to unite the entire galaxy in a fight to stop the Reapers and retake Earth. I could use all the help I could get. Reece...would you like to join my crew?

Reece: Shit, sir. That's a tempting offer. I'm afraid however I'm going to have to refuse. I've got a team to lead and lots of civilians out there who need saving. I can't just run away with you on some ship. Sorry sir.

Shepard: We all have our duties, I understand.

Reece: To be honest, your one sounds like the hardest of them all. I wish you luck. We'll pack up and leave as soon as you reach the Citadel. Report into whoever's alive out there, I guess. If there's even a command to report to anymore.

**('War')**

Shepard: I could sure use your help in retaking Earth. You don't have to join my crew, but you could help by fighting alongside the rest of the galaxy.

Reece: You know where I was born? Earth. Where were my parents when the Reapers attacked? ...Earth. I want payback Shepard. If I get the chance to kick the Reaper's asses of my planet they I sure as hell will take it. You can count me and my team Shepard. Were yours to command when the time comes.

Shepard: That time is still far away.

Reece: We'll be waiting nonetheless, sir.

Shepard: Please, its just Commander or Shepard.

Reece: I'll work on it, sir. I mean...Commander.

Shepard: Your like a human Kal'Reegar.

Reece: Who sir?

Shepard: Uh...never mind.

*Back* (Middle right of the wheel) (Press it and you enter previous wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

**(I've got to go)**

Shepard: I've got to report to Hackett. I'll catch you later.

(Gameplay)

Reece: I'll be right here if you need to talk.

(War Asset Acquired: Reece Haningan) (War Asset Acquired: Yorktown Squad)

(If wish to do so, you can talk to Liara. She's with Eva's body in the Medical Bay)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard walks up next to Liara)

Shepard: What are you doing?

Liara: Remembering old friends (if Garrus or Tali didn't survive the suicide mission) and how some of them aren't here anymore. But what's in the past is done. Was there something you wanted to talk about?

('Investigate')

*On Mars* (Top left of the wheel) *Cerberus* (Middle left of the wheel) *Join my crew* (Bottom left of the wheel) *Activities*(Top right of the wheel) *How have you been?* (Only appears if romanced)

**('On Mars')**

Shepard: What was it like for you on Mars?

Liara: Hectic. Brutal. *sigh* I just thought we'd all be working side by side to stop the Reapers. Yet here we have Cerberus...fighting against us instead. Mars was...a horrible experience. Earth getting invaded by the Reapers and then...Mars getting attacked by Cerberus. Just another enemy to add to our list to stop, uh Shepard?

**('Cerberus')**

Shepard: What's your thoughts on Cerberus?

Liara: I don't know what to say Shepard. At one point you worked with them, but now...I just don't know. What I do know is that the Illusive Man has picked the wrong time to fight you Shepard.

**('Join my crew')**

Shepard: Considered joining my crew?

Liara: You have no idea...Shepard, with your permission. I would like to rejoin the Normandy crew. It'll be like old times.

*Welcome Aboard* (Top left of the wheel) *Investigate* (Middle left of the wheel) *Help the war* (Bottom left of the wheel)

**('Join my crew' = 'Welcome Aboard')**

Shepard: Then welcome back, Liara T'Soni. You can settle in the XO office.

Liara: Thank you so much Shepard. Its good to be back.

**('Join my crew' = 'Help the war')**

Shepard: I'm sorry Liara. But if what you said about this device is true, alot of people are going to be needed to build it. I need you helping.

Liara: I...I...understand. I would have liked to rejoin your crew, but I guess this is for the best. Just remember that whenever your ready to retake Earth, you can count on me to help.

**('Activities')**

Shepard: So what have you been doing ever since we met on Illium? (if you got the Shadow Broker DLC) ...ever since you became Shadow Broker?

Liara: Nothing really, I kept on hunting down the Shadow Broker, but I never found him. Apparently Cerberus found him and took down his ship, but I doubt that will stop him. I will find him and I will end him (If you completed the LOTSB DLC, she instead says) Running up with agents, getting intel, anything that will help stop the Reapers. Unfortunently, I had a run in with Cerberus and they destroyed my base. I was able to escape, and that's when Hackett offered me the job at Mars.

Shepard: Sounds hectic.

Liara: Quite.

**('How have you been?') (Reminder: Only available if Liara was romanced)**

Shepard: So...how have you been, Liara?

Liara: To be honest Shepard, I missed you. Alot. I couldn't stop beating myself up for not joining you when I could...

(Shepard will hug her)

Shepard: Well stop. You had your own worries, and I don't hold a grudge against you for it. Your still the Liara T'Soni I fell in love with back on the old Normandy.

(Liara will smile and they will kiss slightly before drawing back)

*Back* (Middle right of the wheel) (Press it and you enter previous wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

**(I've got to go)**

Shepard: I should get going. Hackett's waiting.

Liara: (If convinced to stay) I'll get my room set up after I'm done with Eva. (If convinced to leave) I hope to keep in contact with you. For the sake of doing so. (If you've said nothing yet)

Liara: I'll see you later then.

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Liara T'Soni (only if convinced to leave))

(If you wish to talk to Cortez, he's in the Shuttle Bay working on his shuttle)

(Cutscene)

Cortez: Commander, what can I do for you?

*Investigate* (Middle left of the wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

(If you select Investigate, you are taken to a different wheel...you get the idea, I hope)

*On Mars* (Top left of the wheel) *Cerberus* (Middle left of the wheel) *How did you end up here?* (Bottom left of the wheel) *Hammerhead* (Bottom left of the wheel, only available if you played the Overlord or Firewalker DLC)

**('On Mars')**

Shepard: How was Mars for you?

Cortez: I was mostly in the shuttle, so it wasn't too bad. But having Cerberus gunships flying all over the place. It kinda gets you on your toes.

Shepard: I hear ya.

Cortez: And that creepy Dr. Eva? Heh, (if you chose Cortez to pilot) blowing her out of the sky was fun (if you chose James to pilot) watching James crash into her shuttle was fun to watch, but not exactly healthy.

**('Cerberus')**

Shepard: What's your opinion on Cerberus?

Cortez: They're nasty, ruthless and down right horrible. They'd do anything to get the job done. And that Illusive Man? He isn't a man to like, being so enigmatic and all. Its actually really creepy.

Shepard: That's why he's Illusive.

Cortez: But he ain't no man.

**('How did you end up here?')**

Shepard: I've never met you before. What brought you here to the Normandy?

Cortez: When you handed the Normandy over to the Alliance, they had crews doing thorough sweeps of the entire ship, getting rid of Cerberus bugs and everything. We basically reconfigured the whole ship. Originally I was just here to oversee the retrofits, but when Earth came under attack...

Cortez: Let's just say, I'm now your shuttle pilot. Just don't let James pilot, he's crazy.

James: (if present) The only loco person here is loco.

Cortez: In your eyes, maybe.

**('Hammerhead')**

Shepard: Where's my hammerhead?

Cortez: Where she should be (Cortez looks behind him and camera looks at the new Hammerhead) Alliance had to confiscate it for a while to do some modifications to its design. The thing had mobility, but lacked armor and firepower but Cerberus certainly had something going. So with a few tweaks, we managed to increase the overall firepower and armor without severely decreasing the tank's mobility. It just needs to be field tested.

Shepard: So I can use it whenever I want?

Cortez: Yeah, just go easy on it. Don't overdo the mass effect core to much, that's the only hassle.

Shepard: Why?

Cortez: It requires a huge power source to keep going. Hence the mass effect core. Don't worry, it shouldn't overload unless you decide to boost AND fire at the same time.

Shepard: Uh-huh.

*Back* (Middle right of the wheel) (Press it and you enter previous wheel) *I've got to go* (Middle right of the wheel)

**(I've got to go)**

Shepard: I should get back to it.

(Gameplay)

Cortez: Be here if you need me.

(Codex Updated: M-44 Hammerhead)

(You can interact with Ashley/Kaidan in the Medbay)

(Cutscene)

(I'm Proud of You starts playing) watch?v=QqTDh6wiTM8

Shepard: Hey, Ash/Kaidan.

(He/she sits next to the sleeping form of Ashley/Kaidan)

*Don't Give Up* (Top right of the wheel) *I Need You* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Don't give in to the light just yet, we still need you out there. So keep fighting.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: A soldier isn't done fighting until the fight's finished. You keep fighting, that's an order.

*Your a hell of a soldier* (Top right of the wheel) *Your just a soldier* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Your part of this crew Ashley/Kaidan, don't forget that. We'll be by you every step of the way.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Your just a soldier like the rest of us. You don't get to die yet, keep it together.

*It'll be over soon* (Top right of the wheel) *Keep at it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We'll be arriving at the Citadel soon. The fight's far from over Ashley/Kaidan. I'll see you groundside.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Keep fighting. You'll be needed in the coming battle. You better return to me with a gun in your hands.

(Shepard will stand up and move to the other side of the bed)

(If the last option was a paragon option, a paragon interrupt appears this can do one of two things)

(If the last option was a renegade option, a renegade interrupt appears)

**(Paragon Interrupt, Normal)**

(Shepard will grab one hand and bring it into a 'brotherly' handshake. If its Ashley, same thing happens) (He leaves)

**(Paragon Interrupt, Romanced)**

(Shepard reaches down and kisses Ashley/Kaidan on the forehead before leaving)

**(Renegade Interrupt)**

Shepard: Get it done.

(He then leaves)

(Gameplay)

(Like before, the Gunnery Control Station, Liara's soon-to-be office, the Lounge, Life Support, Starboard observation, the Armoury, cockpit, the Cargo Bay, Waste Disposal and Engineering are locked and cannot be accessed. Only the Medbay, CIC, Mess Hall, Briefing Room and War Room are accessible) (The Captain's Cabin is also off limits and cannot be accessed on the elevator menu) (Trying to access the galaxy map results in a message saying, "You have a meeting with Hackett and Joker has set a course for the Citadel. You must speak to Hackett before commencing another task")

(Heading through the Briefing Room and into the War Room, you will find Samantha Traynor at the holotable. Go talk to her when your ready, she will tell you things about the Normandy)

(Cutscene)

Samantha: Hello, Commander.

Shepard: And you are miss...?

Samantha: Traynor. Specialist Samantha Traynor. I'm the replacement for your yeoman, a Kelly Chambers? (If Kelly survived the Collector Base) I believe she left the Normandy? (If she didn't) I believe she was...murdered by the Collectors?

(Shepard nods)

Samantha: Well, I'm here to introduce you to the new Normandy. As I was aware, Admiral Anderson planned on using this as his personal command vessel.

Shepard: That's no longer an option.

Samantha: Well, just access the holotable and we can get started.

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Kelly Chambers)

(Access the Holotable) (Codex Updated: Samantha Traynor)

(A hologram of the cockpit will appear first and you can access the different areas of the ship, to which Samantha will explain)

(Cockpit) Samantha: The cockpit serves as the home of a Mr. Moreau I believe. He, as you know, pilots the ship from that area.

(Galaxy Map) Samantha: You can choose and pinpoint a destination for the Normandy using the Galaxy Map, located in the CIC.

(Private Terminal) Samantha: Here you can check your squad's dossiers, private messages and private combat tutorials.

(Medical Bay) Samantha: For power upgrades and medigel supplies, go to the Medbay.

(Gunnery Control Station) Samantha: The Normandy's weapon systems are located here.

(Liara's Cabin) Samantha: The old XO's room has been reaccomdated and turned into a warfare suite (if Liara was convinced into staying) I think Ms. T'Soni has claimed that room.

(Captain's Cabin) Samantha: Your own private quarters. Here you can rest, play games and have some quality time to yourself.

(Armoury) Samantha: The Armoury down in the Shuttle Bay allows you customization of the Hammerhead, weapons and armor.

(War Room) Samantha: The War Room your in now allows for mission specific intel and war analysis.

Samantha: And thats it, if you need anything else, I'll be by the Galaxy Map.

(She leaves and you regain control)

(Gameplay)

(You can access the Galaxy Map. If you recruited Reece, he and his team will be under 'Alliance'. If you recruited Liara T'Soni, she will appear under 'Asari')

(Head into the comm room whenever your ready and speak to Hackett)

(Cutscene)

(Hackett's hologram appears)

Hackett: Shepppparrrdddddd, are you readdddiing me? Commandddder?

*Help* (Top right of the wheel) *A little help here* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: EDI, can you clear this up?

EDI: I'll do my best.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: EDI, clear this up.

EDI: Yes, Commander.

Hackett: Did you get to the Archives?

*Yes* (Top right of the wheel) *That and more* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I was there. So was the Illusive Man.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Me and half of Cerberus. The Illusive Man was there.

Hackett: I was worried Cerberus might try something. Did you get the data?

*Some of it* (Top right of the wheel) *He got some of it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Most of it. He downloaded some before I could stop him. EDI and Liara are analyzing what we recovered.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Most of it. He managed to sneak some away with his robotic pet, which is now lying in our medbay, disfunctional. EDI and Liara are analyzing what we found.

(Liara walks in and stops next to Shepard)

Hackett: What have you learned? Was it worth the effort?

Liara: Preliminary evidence suggests the data is a blueprint for a Prothean device.

Hackett: Device?

(Liara brings up her omnitool, displaying the Crucible as a hologram)

Liara: A weapon, massive in size and scope, that's capable of unquantifiable levels of destruction.

(Hackett examines hologram before turning back to them)

Hackett: Send me the data. We'll do our own analysis. If Liara's instinct are right, this might be the key to stopping the Reapers.

*Better be* (Top right of the wheel) *Hopefully* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I hope so. Lieutenant Commander Williams/Major Alenko was critically wounded. Were taking her/him to the Citadel.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I'm hoping for just that. Williams/Alenko was wounded and is currently unconscious. Hopefully they can get him/her out of this state on the Citadel so he/she can get back to fighting.

Hackett: Sorry to hear that, Shepard. But we both know this is just the beginning. Talk to the Council. Show them what you've found. With luck, they'll give you all the support we need.

Shepard: And if they don't?

Hackett: Do whatever it takes to get them onboard.

(Shepard salutes and nods)

(Hackett proceeds to do the same)

Hackett: I'll be in touch soon. Hackett out.

(Hackett disappears and Shepard stands, leaning on panel as Liara watches)

Liara: Commander (if romanced, she instead says) Shepard.

Liara: EDI is extracting data from the Cerberus machine. We'll have details to present to the Council by the time we reach the Citadel.

*What about Ash/Kaidan?* (Top right of the wheel) *Good* (Bottom right of the wheel

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: And Lieutenant Commander Williams?/Major Alenko? (If romanced, he instead says) And Ash?/Kaidan?

Liara: I've done what I can for her/him. She/he needs proper medical attention soon.

(He gets up and reenters the War Room)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Excellent.

(He gets up and reenters the War Room)

Liara: The Admiral's right. It's going to get worse, isn't it?

*Stop the Reapers* (Top right of the wheel) *Obviously* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Unless we stop the Reapers. Yeah.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Its the Reapers, of course its going to get worse. We focus on stopping them, nothing else matters.

(Liara follows him/her inside the War Room)

Liara: I've looked at the data. This weapon could be the answer...if we can build it.

Liara: I get the sense you don't quite believe it, though.

*Yeah, its hard to believe* (Top right of the wheel) *I just hate running* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You didn't see what they did to Earth. How is one weapon supposed to stop them?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I ran away as Earth burned. Did you see what they did to it? The place is hell arisen. How is one weapon supposed to stop these bastards?

Liara: What are our options? You know we can't win this conventionally.

(Shepard rubs his chin)

Liara: Commander? (If romanced) Shepard?

(He/she looks back at her)

Liara: Isn't it worth trying at least?

*Yes it is* (Top right of the wheel) *Maybe* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

(Begins to leave and stops)

Shepard: Its worth every bit of time we get. Make sure were ready to present to the Council.

**(Renegade)**

(Begins to leave and stops)

Shepard: Just make sure were ready for that Council meeting. Those idiots need evidence to feed off.

Liara: I'm sure the Council will see the need to help.

Shepard: It'll be a hell of a short war if they don't.

(Shepard leaves)

(Loading Screen of Citadel with ships flying all over the place. Occassionally, a turian frigate will pass the screen, alien writing written on its hull. This is the standard loading screen for every time your visiting the Citadel)

('The Citadel' from ME1's soundtrack starts playing . /url?sa=t&rct=j&q=The+Citadel+Mass+effect+ost&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CDQQtwIwAA&url=http% .com&ei=yebbULLoH-fZigfZlIFQ&usg=AFQjCNEBbyMSyeDJvzwm4EGZryE4 lmrEDw&bvm=bv.1355534169, ) (Scene of Normandy exiting FTL and approaching Citadel)

(Normandy passes through the Citadel arms)

Joker: This is SSV Normandy SR-2, requesting permission to dock.

Control: Roger that Normandy, standby for clearence.

Control: Access granted, proceed to Docking Bay D24.

(Normandy passes by Citadel Tower and disappears behind it)

(Screen goes black)

(Loading Screen of Cockpit)

(You gain control of the Normandy from a third person view)

(Press RT to fire weapons)

(You can use the Weapon wheel as normal to cycle through the Normandy's different weapons)

(Press A for speed boost)

(Press and Hold X for short-range FTL)

(Press the right analog stick for a forward roll)

(Press LB to boost shields (works the same as First Aid on the power wheel))

(Press LT to put yourself in "EDI mode" which highlights every target out for you and gives a 5 second (or more when upgraded) boost in weapon accuracy and strength, along with ship mobility)

(Press Y for stealth mode. This makes you temporarily invisible (time depends on upgrade) to enemy ships. Has no effect on Reaper Sovereigns or Oculi however, but does work on Reaper Destroyers)

(Once you have completed the tutorial, a marker appears)

(Objective Updated: Dock with Citadel) (Marker appears over Presidium saying *Dock*)

(Achievement Unlocked: Never Taught Me This In School 10G) (Unlocked for completing the Normandy piloting demo)

(Once there, cutscene is sparked with Normandy docking with D24, the 'The Citadel' 1:20 section playing)

Joker: Just like old times, eh Commander?

(Shepard smiles as he leaves the bridge)

(Screen goes black)

(Doors open and doctors rush past with Ashley/Kaidan in a portable bed)

Human Doctor: Barely got a pulse here.

Turian Doctor: Move 'em out.

Shepard: Where are you taking her?/him?

Turian Doctor: Huerta Memorial. Best care on the Citadel.

(Doctors pass through another door, and all goes silent)

James: Were not going with?

Liara: We need to see the Council.

James: Right. Forgot about that. Dealing with the idiotic politicians, what fun.

(Shepard leans against the nearby fencing as Bailey approaches from behind)

James: Looks like they might be coming to see you.

(Shepard turns as Bailey stops in front of him)

Bailey: Commander Shepard. Got word you were arriving.

*Bailey!* (Top right of the wheel) *Nice to see you too* (Middle right of the wheel) *That's nice* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Captain Bailey. Good to see you again. (Shakes Bailey's hand)

Bailey: You too, although its 'Commander' now.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Hello Captain Bailey. Didn't think I'd see you again. (Shakes Bailey's hand)

Bailey: I didn't think I'd get promoted either. Its 'Commander' now.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You have me tagged already, Captain.

Bailey: Standard C-Sec protocol, you must understand. Besides, a Captain can't have you tagged. A commander can.

*Congratulations!* (Top right of the wheel) *Congratulations?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Bailey, thats fantastic! Congratulations on your promotion.

Bailey: Thanks. Although I didn't really ask for it. Now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignataries around. No offense.

Shepard: None taken.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Congratulations? (In a hesitant voice)

Bailey: Uh, Thanks. Now half my job is dealing with political bullshit and escorting dignataries around. No offense.

Shepard: What your tone Bailey, or you might find your tongue in a sewer.

Shepard: So, you're here to bring us to the Council?

(Bailey begins walking towards holodoor, followed by Shepard, James and Liara)

(As they are walking...)

Bailey: I'm here to tell you the Council is expecting you, but are dealing with their own...problems. With the war and everything.

(They stop at door and Bailey turns to Shepard)

Bailey: They apologize for the inconvenience and...blah blah blah...(brings up omnitool) Meet them here, in the Council Chambers. Take the elevator, it will take you straight there. They'll be ready soon enough.

Shepard: All right.

Bailey: You may have time to go by the medical center, if you want to check on progress over there.

*That's a good idea* (Top right of the wheel) *Council first* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Thanks, I might do that.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: She/he can wait. I've got a meeting to go to.

Liara: You go on ahead. I'll head up to the Council Chambers.

Bailey: One of my men can show you the way.

Liara: Don't worry about that, I've been there before. I know my way there.

(Liara walks through door to elevator)

(Bailey turns to James)

Bailey: You?

James: I'm just a tourist today. I'll try not to get in any trouble.

(James leaves)

Officer on Radio: Commander, we've got a situation in the embassy quarters. We could use your help.

Bailey: I'll be right there.

(looks up to Shepard)

Bailey: The other half of my job.

(Bailey walks through door towards elevator, saying as he goes)

Bailey: I'll see you around, Shepard.

Shepard: No doubt.

(Gameplay)

(Journal Updated: Priority: The Citadel I) (Codex Updated: The Citadel) (Codex Updated: Owen Armando Bailey) (Codex Updated: The Council) (Codex Updated: Docking Bay D24) (Codex Updated: Council Chambers) (Objective Updated: Talk to the Council)

(You can explore Docking Bay D24 and talk to Avina, who will have the same dialogue choices as she did in the original)

(Diana Allers is where she always is)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: What's going on here?

Diana: Commander. Just who I was looking for. Diana Allers, Alliance News Network. I think we can help each other.

*An interview, no doubt* (Top right of the wheel) *How so?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I suppose you want an interview.

Diana: Even better.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: How would a reporter help me?

Diana: Questions? Even better.

Diana: I'm a military reporter with the show called 'Battlespace' (Battletits hehehe, see what reference that is xD) We're carried on just about all Council planets. My producers want me embedded on a human ship, and I want that ship to be the Normandy.

*Right* (Top right of the wheel) *Whatever* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Why would I want that?

Diana: Wars can be lost or won in the editing room. And this war, needs to be won. I've got Alliance security clearence and operate without a crew. You get veto power over the segments I file. Can you handle an arrangment like that? Or do I keep looking?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Give me one good reason to reject you access to my ship.

Diana: This war is growing desperate, commander. You of all people should know that. My access to growing events could help us build morale in the colonies. I've got Alliance clearence and operate without a crew. You decide which segments I file. Can you handle that kind of arrangement? Or do I keep looking?

*Let's do a trial run* (Top right of the wheel) *You certainly will* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Tell your producers yes, for now. We'll see how it works out. Report to the ship as soon as possible. Any questions?

Diana: How much gear can I bring?

Shepard: One footlocker.

(Diana salutes Shepard)

Diana: Aye, aye Commander.

(Diana walks off)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Keep looking. I'm not having some random reporter on my ship, pestering my crew.

Diana: Fine then. Whatever. Maybe the SSV Jericho will welcome me on.

(Diana walks off)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Diana Allers (only if you welcomed her aboard) (Codex Updated: Alliance News Network) (Codex Updated: Battlespace) (Codex Updated: Diana Allers)

(The elevator menu contains these areas: Council Chambers, Zakera Ward, Docking Bay D24, Refugee Holding Area, Citadel Embassies, Purgatory, Huerta Memorial and Presidium Commons)

(The Zakera Ward remains the same as it was in ME2, with just graphical changes)

(The Council Chambers is exactly the same as it was in ME1, with just graphical changes)

(Everywhere else is the same, and you can acquire side missions while you can)

(You can also choose to dance whenever you want at Purgatory and get drinks)

(If you so wish, go to the Huerta Memorial)

(If you activated the scene on the Normandy with Ashley/Kaidan, you cannot talk to them in Hospital. If not and you do now, the dialogue will be the same)

( and Dr. Michel will be talking where they usually are, and the dialogue is much the same, with you being able to choose between recruting Dr. Chakwas or Dr. Michel as your doctor on the Normandy. Depending on choice, they leave for the Normandy)

(War Asset Acquired: Karin Chakwas (only if convinced to stay)) (War Asset Acquired: Chloe Michel (only if convinced to stay)) (Codex Updated: Karin Chakwas) (Codex Updated: Chloe Michel)

(Now head to the Citadel Embassies and enter Bailey's office for a special cutscene) (Cutscene is the same)

(Once done, head over to the elevator entrance where Khalisah will call you over)

(Cutscene)

Khalisah: Commander Shepard! Khalisah bint-sinan al-Jilani. Isn't it true that you were on Earth when the Reapers attacked? How do you justify running away while millions of people on Earth die? (Renegade Interrupt appears) Is that the best we can expect from the Alliance?

**(Renegade Interrupted)**

Shepard: I've had enough of your tabloid journalism.

(Shepard tries to punch her, but she ducks and enters fighting stance)

Khalisah: (Another Renegade Interrupt appears) Ha! You want some?

**(Renegade Interrupted)**

(Shepard headbutts her and she slides to the ground)

(Shepard kneels next to her)

Shepard: You're angry. I get that. But I came here to get help for Earth, not answer your questions. Stay down.

(If you fail the second interrupt, Khalisah successfully hits you and you fall to the ground)

Khalisah: On second thought, never mind. I don't have anymore questions for you. (Khalisah walks off)

**(Non-Interrupted)**

Khalisah: What if you had family on Earth? (Paragon Interrupt) Would that have been different?

**(Paragon Interrupted)**

Shepard: I came to get help for Earth. For everyone.

Khalisah: What about all the people suffering while you play politics with the Council? What about them? How can you stand here while our families die? What are you going to do?

Shepard: Khalisah, were doing the best we can.

Khalisah: Before they cut the feeds...there were so many dead.

Shepard: I'm going to stop the Reapers or die trying, but I need your help. Keep asking the hard questions. Don't let the Council forget about Earth.

Khalisah: I will. Thank you, Commander. (Khalisah turns to leave before stopping)

Khalisah: You and I may not have always seen eye to eye (if you punched her in one of the ME games, she instead says) You may be a violent thug...but I'm glad your on our side. (She then leaves)

**(Non-Interrupted)**

Shepard: This is pointless. Keep asking your questions, I'm done talking to you. (Shepard walks off)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Khalisah bint-sinan al-Jilani (only if convinced to help))

(When your ready, head into the elevator and select the Council Chambers)

(The Loading Screen relates to the location your headed. Eg. If your going to Purgatory, the loading screen is of Purgatory with people dancing all over the place and the music 'staggered injection' playing)

(Once at the Council Chambers, well, from ME1 experience, you should know what to do. Go to the Council meeting place. ;)

Sparatus/Quentius: (If Sparatus survived ME1) We've got our own problems Councilor. Earth isn't in this alone (If Quentius replaced him) Councilor, the Reapers are in our space as well. Earth is no more or less important than any Council homeworld.

Udina: But Earth was the first Council world hit. By our reports, it faced he brunt of the attack.

Valern/Esheel: (If Valern survived ME1) By your reports (If Esheel replaced him) How do you know this is the brunt? New Reaper fronts are opening up everywhere.

(Liara shakes her head as Shepard joins them)

Shepard: The reports are accurate. Earth was attacked...by the Reapers.

(Everyone looks at him/her)

*So what now?* (Top right of the wheel) *Dismiss that* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: And its just the beginning. We need your help. Everything you can spare.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Still dismissing this claim? Or are you believers now that the Reapers stand here right in your fucking eyes! We need everything you can spare to face these 'dismissed claims.'

Tevos/Irissa: (If Tevos survived ME1) Each of us faces a similiar situation. Even now, the Reapers are pressing on our borders. If we lend you our strength to help Earth, our own worlds will fall (If Irissa replaced him) Earth may be suffering, but our worlds are falling, too. The turians have lost Taetrus.

Udina: We must fight this enemy together!

Valern/Esheel: (If Valern survived ME1) So we should just follow you to Earth? (If Esheel replaced him) Quentius: And what if that's not enough this time?

Irissa/Sparatus: (If you sacrificed the Council) The reports are dire. If we throw everything we have at the Reapers on Earth and lose...what then? (If you saved the Council, Sparatus will speak instead) Even if were to unite our fleets, do you really believe we could defeat the Reapers?

*We need a plan* (Top right of the wheel) *Of course* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I don't expect you to follow me without a plan.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Yes I do, Councilor. But we need a plan.

Liara: Councilors...we have that plan. A blueprint. Created by the Protheans during their war with the Reapers.

Sparatus/Esheel: (If you sacrificed the Council, Esheel speaks) Prothean? What is it exactly? (If you saved the Council, Sparatus speaks) A blueprint for what?

Liara: Were still piecing it together. But it appears to be a weapon of some sort.

Valern/Esheel: (If Valern survived ME1) Capable of destroying the Reapers? (If Esheel is present) And this is capable of destroying the Reapers?

Liara: So it would seem.

Valern/Esheel: (If Valern survived ME1) The scale is...it would be a colossal undertaking (If Esheel is present) Its immense...and intricate.

(If Esheel is present, Irissa continues)

Irissa: This is a fool's errand. The Protheans were wiped out by the Reapers. Clearly...the weapon is flawed.

(If you saved the Council in ME1, Irissa does not talk and Shepard talks instead)

*Not exactly* (Top right of the wheel) *Don't worry* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: No, I forwarded the plans to Admiral Hackett. The remnants of the human fleet are already gathering resources to begin construction.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Yeah, but all big things are. The remnants of the human fleet are consolidating all manpower to build it. Its the only way to stop the Reapers.

Liara: Our initial calculations suggest it is very feasible to build.

*Only united however* (Top right of the wheel) *Get on this* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: If we work together.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: But only if we quit talking, and get building.

Tevos: Have you considered that the Reapers wiped out the Protheans? What good did this weapon do? (This question is essentially in place of Irissa's)

Liara: (In response to Irissa AND Tevos) It was incomplete. There was a missing component. Here. Something only referred to as the Catalyst. But they ran out of time before they could finish building it.

Sparatus/Quentius: (If Sparatus survived ME1) Do you really believe this can stop the Reapers? (If Quentius is present) Do you believe in this, Shepard? After what you've seen of the Reapers?

*I believe in trying* (Top right of the wheel) *Do you have a better plan?*

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Liara believes it can work, so do I. And while I haven't always agreed with Udina, he's right about this...we need to stand together. Now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. They'll destroy every organic being in the galaxy if we don't find a way to stop them.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: It sure as hell beats standing around and arguing about it. And Udina's right, hell, the guy's a fool at times. But he's right at his moment. We need to stand together. Now more than ever. The Reapers won't stop at Earth. Oh no, they'll go on to Palaven, then Thessia, then Sur'Kesh, they'll kill us all if we don't stop them.

(Sparatus/Quentius and Tevos/Irissa look to Valern/Esheel who shakes his/her head)

(They turn back to Shepard and Liara)

Tevos/Irissa: (If Tevos survived ME1) The cruel and unfortunate truth is that while the Reapers focus on Earth, we can prepare and regroup. (If Irissa is present) The Council cannot give Earth the military support it needs. Our own planets must come first.

Valern/Esheel: (If Valern survived ME1) We are convening a summit amongst our species. If we can manage to secure our own borders, we may once again consider aiding you (If Esheel is present) The Salarian Union is convening a summit amongst our species. We we can secure our own borders, we may be able to aid you.

Tevos/Irissa: (If Tevos survived ME1) I'm sorry Commander, that is the best we can do (If Irissa is present) Our fleets are also engaged. Honesty is all I can offer, Commander. I will not make a promise of rescue I cannot keep.

(Council leaves accept for Udina)

Udina: Shepard, meet me in my office.

(Udina leaves)

(Liara deactivates omnitool and turns to Shepard)

Liara: I hope that's an offer of support. I'll be digging up what I can on this Prothean device, Shepard. (If you convinced her to help Hackett) I shall now go and reach Hackett. I'll email you with my progress (If romanced, she hugs you) I'll miss you.

Shepard: We'll keep in touch. (If convinced to stay) (Shepard says nothing)

(Either way, Cutscene stops)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Meet Udina) (Codex Updated: Councilor Tevos (Councilor Irissa if you sacrificed the Council)) (Codex Updated: Councilor Valern (Councilor Esheel if you sacrificed the Council)) (Codex Updated: Councilor Sparatus (Councilor Quentius if you sacrificed the Council)) (Codex Updated: Donnel Udina) (Codex Updated: The Fall of Taetrus (only if Irissa mentioned it))

(Codex Updated: The Fall of Khar'Shan) (Codex Updated: Fall of Earth)

(Find your way back to the elevator, do more exploring if you wish, and then go to Udina's office. Usual location in the Citadel Embassies) (Once inside, usual cutscene starts)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard walks inside as he sees Udina at the window)

(He stops next to Udina)

Udina: They're a bunch of self-concerned jackasses Shepard. We may have a spot on the Council, but humanity will always be considered second rate.

*They're moronic!* (Top right of the wheel) *To hell with them* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: How could they be so blind?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: How can they be so idiotic?

(If you saved the Council)

Udina: They're scared and looking out for themselves.

Sparatus: Our people are scared. And were looking out for them the best we know how.

(If Quentius is present, Udina's line is skipped)

Quentius: Commander.

(Sparatus/Quentius walks in)

Sparatus/Quentius: I can't give you want, but I can tell you how to get it.

*Go ahead* (Top right of the wheel) *Keep talking* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm listening.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Get to the point.

Sparatus/Quentius: (If Sparatus survived ME1) Primarch Fedorian has called a war summit. He and the rest of the races are deciding the fate of the war, where our fleets fight and with whom. Unfortunately, he didn't make it off Palaven. We've lost all contact with him. Without him the turians will be of no help in the war. (If Quentius is present) Palaven's Primarch Fedorian is the one that called the war summit. He's your kind of man...open to extreme solutions. Troube is, he didn't get out of Palaven's system when the Reapers attacked. We don't know if he's alive. He's essential to the summit. If the Normandy could extract him without being detected...

*So favors for favors?* (Top right of the wheel) *You can't be serious* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You want me to rescue his ass in the hopes he considers helping Earth.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: So you want me to save his useless political ass so we can hang on the luck he considers helping Earth?

Sparatus/Quentius: (If Sparatus survived ME1) If you must really put it that way than yes. What does it matter to you? As long as you get your support...what does it matter? (If Quentius is present) Put bluntly? Yes. I shouldn't even be telling you about it, but we need Fedorian alive, and your ship can get him. Save the Primarch, gain an ally-one with the power to grant you what you're looking for.

*You want me to play gatekeeper?* (Top right of the wheel) *This is retarded* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: While the Reaper's ravage Earth?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This sounds like a chance to use me as your little fetcher.

Sparatus/Quentius: (If Sparatus survived ME1) I will admit Shepard, we've never seen eye to eye but I agree on this, we need to work together. The power a grateful Primarch could offer is overwhelming, trust me on that. (If Quentius is present) Your Councilor was right. We need to work together. This is the best way to do that.

(Shepard sighs)

(Councilor accesses panel and a hologram of Palaven appears. It zooms in on Menae, the moon)

Sparatus/Quentius: Our intel says Primarch Fedorian is on Palaven's largest moon. Get in and out undetected, and he'll take care of ther rest. (For Sparatus) I've done all I can for you Commander. The rest is up to you (For Quentius) Good luck Commander, you're going to need it.

(Councilor moves to leave) (Shepard rejoins Udina)

Sparatus/Quentius: There is one other thing. (He accesses omnitool) The Council has decided to uphold your Spectre status. And various resources, will be made available to you. (He finally leaves)

Shepard: Well, that went well.

(Udina moves to sit at his desk)

Udina: Its a start. I'll talk to the others in the meantime. See if we can support this summit. Move things along.

Shepard: Thanks.

(Gameplay)

(Journal Updated: Priority: Palaven I) (Codex Updated: Palaven) (Codex Updated: Apien Crest) (Codex Updated: Menae) (Codex Updated: Spectres) (Codex Updated: Reaper Variants) (Codex Updated: Battle of Palaven)

(If you talk to Udina, the dialogue choices are the same)

(You can now access the Spectre office and check on your stuff)

(If you so wish, you can speak to James on the Citadel Embassies)

(His conversation is the same)

(You can talk to Reece, who is down in Purgatory, sitting at one of the tables near the bar)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Reece, didn't think I'd find you here.

Reece: I didn't think you'd come down to see me. Were heading out soon. Assigned to guard duty on the Crucible.

*Sounds dull* (Top right of the wheel) *How terrible* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Sounds boring. I'm sure you'll be kept busy though.

Reece: You bet, sir.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Sounds completely retarded. I feel sorry for you.

Reece: Don't give this old man any empathy sir. I'm just a soldier, I go where my rifle tells me to, and my orders. Still, my rifle is begging to kill. What about you? How did the meeting go with the Council?

*Not well* (Top right of the wheel) *Idiots* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Councilors wouldn't listen. Can't say I blame them, all the shit that's going on.

Reece: Reapers have got everyone running scared. Alliance Parliament was decimated at Arcturus. If only people had heeded your warnings, we might not be in this mess.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Their morons. Take a wild guess.

Reece: Ah, I see. Well then I hope you told them to get fucked. War is won by young men with rifles, not old men who sit and argue about it. I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to be on Earth when shit hits the fan.

Shepard: Thanks, Sergeant.

Reece: Please, commander. Its just Reece. I've long past gotten annoyed at being called a sergeant. It makes me feel more superior than I am.

*Exactly* (Top right of the wheel) *Use it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I get that feeling. But my crew knows what's at stake.

Reece: But your a celebrity figure. People look up to you. Others look down on me and expect me to eat the shit that comes out of their ass, no matter how much it sounds like bullshit. I do what I'm told. I'm a soldier, I don't question orders. But what orders are their to question when your the one who gives them?

Shepard: People like to abuse their power when they have it. Eventually, they do it to the point of tyranny. Like Saren.

Reece: Point taken.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Authority is a weapon to be used. People will follow you when they think you hold all the answers. Eventually, they suck up to you.

Reece: That's a pretty authoritive way of thinking.

Shepard: Its true though.

Reece: I guess...I don't know, I'll have to think about it.

(Paragon Interrupt)

**(Paragon Interrupted)**

(Shepard picks up his drink and holds it in the air) Shepard: Lets have a toast, to victory!

Reece: Hell yeah! Ooh-Rah! (The marines join in the chours of 'ooh-rahs')

(They drink)

**(Non-Interrupted)**

(Shepard nods and stands up)

Shepard: See ya around Haningan (he salutes).

(Gameplay)

Reece: You too Shepard. Take care. And...kick both Cerberus and the Reapers in the balls...I'll be there to help.

**And thats it! Part 4 will give an overview of the upgrade system for your squad, weapons, vehicles (thats right, hehehe, you didn't think the Hammerhead was permanent did you?) and even multiplayer characters! Hell, I'll give a in depth overview of my opinion on TRUE multiplayer.**

**Hang around for Part 4!**


	4. Upgrades and Multiplayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I think ME3's multiplayer should have been executed. Also includes my own iteration of the squad upgrade menu in the single player.

**Part Four**

**Upgrades and Multiplayer**

**(Squad Upgrading)**

As you know, you can access the pause menu and upgrade you squad via the bottom option

I shall use Liara as an example

The screen is the same, mostly, with the squadmate, in this case Liara, located to the left. On the right is the upgrade tree with her powers; Singularity, Stasis, Warp Ammo and Warp. These can be upgraded much the same, but a new section is added below this. In place of the description, which is moved above the power bar, lays 6 options; Stamina, Speed, Shields, Biotics/Tech/Combat (can be multiple if the squadmate is a Sentinel or another class utilizing multiple), Weapon Damage and Accuracy (A Seventh one called 'Reputation' is only available to Shepard)

Stamina: Allows you to increase Health for specific squadmate. Different outfits DO NOT effect this.

Speed: Increases Squadmate's reaction time and overall speed moving inbetween cover. Later upgrades enable sprinting for squadmate.

Shields: Self-explanatory. Increases strength and capacity of shields.

Biotics: Allows you to increase damage, decrease cooldown and speed of biotic abilities.

Tech: Allows you to increase damage, decrease cooldown and speed of tech abilities.

Combat: Allows you to increase damage, decrease cooldown and speed of combat abilities.

Weapon Damage: Self-explanatory. Increase damage dealt by weapons. This section opens up to show whatever weapon the character is holding and you choose which one to increase damage on.

Accuracy: Increases the chance of Squadmates landing headshots and increases overall accuracy with weapons.

Reputation (Only available to Shepard): Allows you to increase the amount of points awarded for choosing Paragon/Renegade options. Like Weapon Damage, you open up another area that allows you to choose where to apply the upgrade too; Paragon or Renegade.

Keep in mind that Shepard gets all these as well.

Remember that these options ALSO cost upgrade points. However, in case of extreme desperation, you can utilize credits to buy them instead.

**(Weapon Upgrading)**

Remember that E3 demo where Bioware showcased that awesome weapon upgrading system? If not, here's the video watch?v=wjERWa9lOLM and just skip to 8:30.

I loved how they made it and it pissed me off how it wasn't adopted into the final gameplay (my version of the squad upgrade system is based off the one from E3 as well, :) ).

I shall utilize that, but play around with it. During every mission area, you can find computers that replace weapon benches. As soon as you access it, a hologram appears and 4 to 6 sections can appear vertically; Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, SMGs, Shotguns, Heavy Pistols and Heavy Weapons. Selecting that sections places the weapon on the bench and you can fiddle with the upgrades. Apart from that, not much different. I was annoyed that Heavy Weapons weren't permanent weapons, so I brought them back. You cannot add mods to Heavy Weapons aside from specialized scopes and for some weapons, increased ammo capacity.

**(Vehicle Upgrading)**

When you access the Armoury, there is a section of area right to James that stores the Hammerhead or whatever vehicle you have stored there. A console is next to it and when you access it, you are produced with two sections, asigned horizontally. These are 'Store' and 'Upgrades'

Store allows you to purchase different vehicles. There are six selections; a Grizzly, which is slow, but has heavy armor and a medium weapon; a Mako, which is fast, has grip, but is sloppy and has weak weapons; the Hammerhead, which is the same as ME2 with heavier armor and weaponry; a Atlas, which can be unlocked after acquiring it at Grissom Academy; a reprogrammed and manned Geth Colossus, unlocked per completely Geth Dreadnought later and finally a Ulysses, a super heavy artillery weapon that has strong shields, weak armor but an extremely powerful main gun. Its speed however is VERY slow.

A Grizzly cost around 600,000 Credits, a Mako 400,000, a Hammerhead is unlocked by default and you just have to reequip it if you sold it for another vehicle (only 1 vehicle at a time), a Atlas is 500,000, a Geth Colossus is 700,000 and a Ulysses is 1,010,000. So get saving! (Remember, credits aren't all that hard to acquire in-game).

Upgrades allow you to upgrade your current vehicle. No matter the vehicle, you get 4 upgradable areas; Main Weapon, Secondary Weapon, Speed and Armor. Every vehicle as a secondary weapon (Grizzly has the machine gun, the Mako the cannon, the Hammerhead has the new dual machine guns, the Atlas has the missile launcher, the Geth Colossus doesn't have one, but rather a repair function and the Ulysses has 2 heavy machine guns) so that's covered. You can upgrade the weapons in two ways; reload time and damage. The former decreases the amount of time between reloads and the latter increases the damage dealt by the weeapon. Speed allows you to increase the speed of the vehicle. This makes little noticable difference in the Ulysses, due to its incredibly overpowered main gun, but it does move slightly faster. Finally, you can upgrade the thickness of your armor. You can reinforce three areas; front, middle and back. Yes, all these have their advantages. The front protects you from damage, so yes, you can be killed without the vehicle being destroyed, the middle protects the weapons and the back protects the 'engines' if you may. Any attacks on the front can get you killed, any attacks on the middle can leave you defenseless and any attacks on the back can leave you being a still target. You can choose to upgrade armor on any of these areas. Choose which matters to you more. Instead of using credits, use resources to build the parts. That's right, our old time favourite is back; mining (oh, not really? Well I didn't like it either, but it was better the shitty 'launch a probe, fetch item, rinse and repeat' that we got in ME3).

**(Normandy Upgrading)**

Another thing in ME2 that was removed; upgrading the Normandy. This time its crucial, because throughout the game, you will get sections where you PILOT the Normandy. So get ready.

You must unlock specific areas to upgrade certain areas. These main areas are...

1\. The Cockpit

2\. Gunnery Control

3\. Engineering

The Cockpit and Engineering are unlocked by default, but Gunnery Control is locked until you find someone to man it (someone who LOVES calibrations). Unlocking the cockpit allows EDI to research mobility upgrades and for her to improve upon EDI mode and make it last longer and be more effective against the many enemies of the game. She can also upgrade the stealth mode to make it more effective and make it last longer.

Unlocking gunnery control allows Garrus (when you recruit him and ONLY if you recruit him) to research upgrades for the ship's weapons. If you bought the Thanix Cannon in ME2 and used an imported save, you will not need to buy that and upgrades will be made available for it immediately. List of weapons follows;

1\. Gatlings (default) Gatlings 2. Gatlings 3. Gatlings 4. Master Gatlings. (Heavy Machine Guns)

2\. Javelin Torpedoes. Javelin 2. Javelin 3. Javelin 4. Master Javelins. (Blue missiles to deal damage to shields and armor alike)

3\. Thanix Cannon. Thanix 2. Thanix 2. Thanix 4. Master Thanix. (The most powerful weapon on the Normandy. Instant kill on anything but Reaper Sovereigns. However, Master Thanix rectifies that as well)

4\. Silaris Armor. Armor 2. Armor 3. Armor 4. Master Silaris. (The best type of armor known. Upgrading this increases health) (Must ask Garrus to install it for you if not acquired in ME2)

5\. Pulse Lasers. Laser 2. Laser 3. Laser 4. Master Pulse Lasers. (Tiny beams that cut through armor and are excellent and eliminating fighters and interceptors with pinpoint accuracy)

These all cost resources, so be careful. Thanix costs the most (no duh), Javelins come next, then Pulse, than Silaris and then the cheapest is the Gatlings.

If Engineering is unlocked and Gabby and Ken are present, they can research upgrades to increase the speed of speed boost, the accuracy of short range FTL and overall normal speed. With a Chief Engineer present (Tali) you can upgrade the shields and the Cyclonic Barrier Tech if you bought it in ME2, otherwise you must ask her to install it for you.

1\. Speed Boost. Boost 2. Boost 3. Boost 4. Master Boost.

2\. Faster Than Light Travel. FTL 2. FTL 3. FTL 4. Master FTL.

3\. Standard Speed: Standard 2. Standard 3. Standrard 4. Master Standard.

4\. Cyclonic Barrier. Cyclonic 2. Cyclonic 3. Cyclonic 4. Master Cyclonic.

Upgrading the Cyclonics increases the strength of shields.

**(MULTIPLAYER)**

Finally, the thing you've ALL been waiting for. Multiplayer upgrading time.

When you access multiplayer on the main menu, you are taken to a War Room where a hologram of your chosen characters stands, current fav weapon in lower parry. The options appear next to the character:

Firebase Operations

Multiplayer

Firebase Operations is essentially the multiplayer we have now. Tacced on Horde mode, fun. I shall upgrade it later though.

Multiplayer is all out COMPETITIVE. Choose your multiplayer character or even, a character from the campaign to play as you go ALL OUT.

If you press Firebase Operations, you are taken to a holographic screen similiar to Joker's that shows the normal main menu. Your character is on the right, with the options in the middle, plus the galactic readiness to your right. You can choose 'Quick Match', 'Create Match', 'Challenges', 'Banners', 'Store', and 'Quit.'

'Banners' is new and I've completed revamped 'Store.' Banners is where all the banners you unlocked are stored ready for activation. Every challenge you complete unlocks a banner specific to that challenge (eg. Unlocking the 'Extract with Quarian Male Infiltrator' Challenge results in a banner of a Quarian Male Infiltrator. Unlocking the 'Quarian' Banner (play as Quarian Male Infiltrator, Engineer and Marksman Soldier 10 times, all quarian character from campaign 10 times, Quarian Female Engineer and Infiltrator 10 times and Quarian Female Legionnaire Soldier 10 times) allows you to unlock numerous quarian specific banners like the Migrant Fleet, quarian marines etc. There is a banner for every species completion.

It has always annoyed me, the store. Why? Because this stupid system of 'buy a pack and hope it has what you want' frustrated me to hell. So I said 'Hey, why not a proper store?' and I said 'that's what this fanfic's all about!'

So when you click on store you are present with 4 options; Weapons, Characters, Gear and Campaign Characters. And there will be no more of this 'buy packs to unlock the ability to color in your character' because was JUST WHAT THE FUCK EA, so yeah, fuck that idea. You get those as default. Because NOONE WANTS TO HAVE TO UNLOCK THE RIGHT TO MAKE PATTERNS ON YOUR CHARACTER THAT'S JUST STUPID. Okay...*takes a deep breath*

Selecting Weapons comes up with, typically, 5 options, lined vertically; Sniper Rifles, Assault Rifles, Submachine Guns, Shotguns and Heavy Pistols. Clicking any of these comes up with a horizontal list on the right of all the weapons you can buy for the right amount of credits or transferred resources from the game. The image of the weapon rotates to give you a full view of it and assesment of its abilities.

Selecting Characters comes up with 6 options, lined vertically; Adept, Soldier, Engineer, Vanguard, Sentinel and Infiltrator. Select one of these for a list of characters in each.

Characters included are (Note: These Characters are used in Multiplayer as well)

Adepts:

Human Male Adept, Human Female Adept, Drell Adept, Asari Adept, Asari Justicar Adept (Resurgence DLC), Project Phoenix Adept (Rebellion DLC), N7 Fury Adept (Earth DLC), Krogan Shaman Adept (Retaliation DLC), Batarian Slasher Adept (Retaliation DLC), Volus Adept (Retaliation DLC), Prothean Warrior Adept (Resolution DLC), Quarian Male Avenger Adept (Resolution DLC) Quarian Female Avenger Adept (Resolution DLC) and Battlefield 3 Adept (Battlefield 3 Pass)

Soldiers:

Human Male Soldier, Human Female Soldier, Krogan Soldier, Turian Soldier, Battlefield 3 Soldier (Battlefield 3 Pass), Batarian Soldier (Resurgence DLC), Vorcha Soldier (Rebellion DLC), N7 Destroyer Soldier (Earth DLC), Turian Havoc Soldier (Retaliation DLC), Geth Trooper Soldier (Retaliation DLC), Quarian Marksman Soldier (Retaliation DLC), Quarian Female Legionnaire (Resolution DLC) and Prothean Sharpshooter Soldier (Resolution DLC)

Engineers:

Human Male Engineer, Human Female Engineer, Battlefield 3 Engineer (Battlefield 3 Pass), Quarian Female Engineer, Salarian Engineer, Geth Engineer (Resurgence DLC), Quarian Male Engineer (Rebellion DLC), N7 Demolisher Engineer (Earth DLC), Volus Engineer (Retaliation DLC), Turian Saboteur Engineer (Retaliation DLC), Vorcha Hunter Engineer (Retaliation DLC), Prothean Combatant Engineer (Resolution DLC) and Asari Logic Engineer (Resolution DLC)

Vanguards:

Human Male Vanguard, Human Female Vanguard, Battlefield 3 Vanguard (Battlefield 3 Pass), Drell Vanguard, Asari Vanguard, Krogan Battlemaster Vanguard (Resurgence DLC), Project Phoenix Vanguard (Rebellion DLC), N7 Slayer Vanguard (Earth DLC), Volus Protector Vanguard (Retaliation DLC), Batarian Brawler Vanguard (Retaliation DLC), Prothean Swift Vanguard (Resolution DLC), Quarian Male Vanguard (Resolution DLC) and Quarian Female Vanguard (Resolution DLC)

Sentinels:

Human Male Sentinel, Human Female Sentinel, Battlefield 3 Sentinel (Battlefield 3 Pass), Turian Sentinel, Krogan Sentinel, Batarian Sentinel (Resurgence DLC), Vorcha Sentinel (Rebellion DLC), N7 Paladin Sentinel (Earth DLC), Volus Mercenary Sentinel (Retaliation DLC), Asari Valkyrie Sentinel (Retaliation DLC), Prothean Director Sentinel (Resolution DLC), Quarian Male Sentinel (Resolution DLC) and Quarian Female Sentinel (Resolution DLC)

Infiltrators:

Human Male Infiltrator, Human Female Infiltrator, Battlefield 3 Infiltrator (Battlefield 3 Pass), Salarian Infiltrator, Quarian Female Infiltrator, Geth Infiltrator (Resurgence DLC), Quarian Male Infiltrator (Rebellion DLC), N7 Shadow Infiltrator (Earth DLC), Turian Ghost Infiltrator (Retaliation DLC), Drell Assassin Infiltrator (Retaliation DLC), Asari Huntress Infiltrator (Retaliation DLC), Prothean Phantom Infiltrator (Resolution DLC) and Batarian Retainer Infiltrator (Resolution DLC)

All these characters cost credits or resources. Once unlocked, they can be directly activated via the store and you can press B over it to promote it to the galaxy of war and the war assets. The further levelled up it is, 10 assets are added (eg. Level 1 = 10 War Assets, Level 2 = 20 War Assets, Level 3 = 30 War Assets etc.) (Promoting them gives you a reward in the campaign. ;)

New Characters huh? Especially more quarians and the new addition of Protheans. Let's see what we have...

Battlefield 3 Adept: Warp, Barrier and Biotic Lash.

Battlefield 3 Engineer: Overload, Incinerate and Combat Drone.

Battlefield 3 Vanguard: Biotic Charge, Shockwave and Nova.

Battlefield 3 Sentinel: Throw, Warp and Tech Armor.

Battlefield 3 Infiltrator: Sticky Grenade, Tactical Cloak and Cryo Blast.

Quarian Male Avenger Adept: Pull, Shockwave and Singularity.

Quarian Female Avenger Adept: Throw, Singularity and Warp.

Quarian Female Legionnaire Soldier: Marksman, Concussive Shot and Frag Grenade.

Prothean Warrior Adept: Muttery, Warp and Shockwave. (Muttery is a power that allows the character to shoot a biotic beam out of their left hand and strike the target with terrifying force)

Prothean Sharpshooter Soldier: Concussive Shot, Tactical Scan and Carnage.

Prothean Combatant Engineer: Combat Drone, Cryo Blast and Overload.

Asari Logic Engineer: Annilhation Field, Frag Grenade and Incinerate.

Prothean Swift Vanguard: Biotic Charge, Nova and Biotic Sweep (new power that once activated, allows you to combat roll into enemies and send them flying for a temporary period)

Quarian Male Vanguard: Biotic Charge, Shockwave and Biotic Sweep.

Quarian Female Vanguard: Biotic Charge, Shockwave and Biotic Sweep.

Prothean Director Sentinel: Lift Grenade, Nova and Sentry Turret.

Quarian Male Sentinel: Tech Armor, Cryo Blast and Warp.

Quarian Female Sentinel: Tech Armor, Cryo Blast and Warp.

Prothean Phantom Infiltrator: Tactical Cloak, Defector and Incinerate. (Defector causes all enemies in its sphere to immediately turn on each other)

Batarian Retainer Infiltrator: Tactical Cloak, Sabotage and Annilhation Field.

Gear is much the same, except it leads straight to a vertical selection of gear. Gear is permanent once bought but once used in a mission, it takes one more mission to recharge for use after.

Campaign Characters goes to a vertical selection of campaign characters to play as (Note: These can't be promoted to the galaxy of war due to obvious reasons)

[Name] Shepard. (The class and powers are all based on your campaign Shepard. Current. Unlocked by default.

Kaidan Alenko, Ashley Williams, Liara T'Soni, Garrus Vakarian, Urdnot Wrex, David Anderson, Kasumi Goto (unlocked through Kasumi: Stolen Memory DLC in ME2), Zaeed Massani (unlocked through Zaeed: The Price of Revenge DLC in ME2), Urdnot Grunt, Jacob Taylor, Jack, Miranda Lawson, Legion, Calpyso, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, Kal'Reegar, Shala'Raan vas Tonbay, Daro'Xen vas Moreh, Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, Han'Gerrel vas Neema, Samara (or Morinth), Mordin Solus, Javik, EDI, James Vega, Reece Haningan, Aria T'Loak (unlocked through Omega DLC) and Nyreen Kandros (unlocked through Omega DLC).

YOU GET TO PLAY AS THEM? COOL RIGHT? :D

Now, for the actual Firebase Operations. Like I said, plays the same as the original with some differences. You can level up to Level 60 and once you state your ready, you cannot turn back. 7 Factions exist:

Cerberus, Reapers, Geth, Blue Suns, Eclipse, Blood Pack and Collectors (Retaliation DLC). More enemies added for all factions and all maps come equipped with hazards and weather.

More Firebases are available:

Firebase Tropic (the forests of Rannoch with an old quarian camp from the Morning War)

Firebase Cruiser (Bridge and frontal section of a Cerberus Cruiser)

Firebase Migrant (The courtyard from ME2's 'Tali: Treason' mission on the Rayya)

Now, for Multiplayer.

Select a firebase, and have fun. Its all out chaos. Choose your character, upgrade them, select a weapon, select gear and get in there and decimate your opponents! There are 6 gametypes:

Deatchmatch/Team Deatchmatch (self-explanatory)

Orbital (Highlight enemy fortifications for orbital bombardment while defending yours)

Capture The Flag (self-explanatory)

Biotic Clash (All biotic characters clash in a epic scene of glory. Only Adepts and Vanguards allowed)

Fortress (Two teams, two bases. One victor. Attack and infiltrate the enemy base, killing all hostiles and their spawns to win)

Rapture (Similiar to infection. Someone is indoctrinated. Find them and destroy the indoctrination device they hold to win before you succumb to the virus. Host and all his victims must be destroyed before you fall victim to win. If all are infected, host wins)

**Sound cool? No? WELL TOO BAD! xD**

**Anyway that basically wraps up this. If you have any problems with this do mention that in your review and I shall respond with the required information available. I may have rushed this and overlooked things, so telling me where I went wrong allows me to make another chapter to fix all this up. This is something I CANNOT fuck up. Anyway, I hope you look forward to Part 5!**

**Part 5: Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment.**

**An assignment for an entire chapter? What? Don't worry, I got something special cooked up. hehehehehe...**

**I'm very happy today because I've been constructing my quarian male helmet so I can wear it around the house. I'm planning to go into my sister's room in her sleep and shake her awake in the morning saying, "Wake up bosh'tet!"**

**An actual quarian helmet for me to wear. Damn. First I name myself 'Josiah'Lee vas Emerald' on Facebook, then I change my profile pic to Kal'Reegar, changed my cover photo to quarian marines and to top it off, my occupation is 'Admiral of the Heavy Fleet.' I'm a quarian in birth! Damn Tali, why did you do this to me? Or was it Gerrel? Or Shala? Or maybe it was Kal. Yep, definitely Kal...**

**hehehe.**

**See you next time, bosh'tets...**


	5. Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vision of how the Banner of the First Regiment side quest could have been made better.

**Part Five**

**Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment**

(Note: This assignment must be triggered and completed before Priority: The Citadel II or it will become unavailable)

(The turian named Thotous (Thor-toy-s) will be sitting on the sofa to the right of the bar in Purgatory, talking with two more turians. Walk up to him and start the conversation with him)

(Gameplay)

Thotous: If we could just get the Banner of the First Regiment...it would increase the troops' morale!

Turian: Forget it, its hidden deep in the Apien Crest, the Castellus System. That place is Reaper territory now.

Thotous: I know but...if we could just...

(Conversation goes into a loop until you intervene)

(Cutscene)

Thotous: Yes, human what is it? We're discussing military matters here.

*Banner?* (Top right of the wheel) *I'd better go* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('I'd better go')**

Shepard: Sorry, I was looking for someone else.

(You then regain control of Shepard)

**('Banner?')**

Shepard: I overheard your conversation and thought you mentioned some kind of banner.

Thotous: Don't they teach humans not to eavesdrop? What's your name?

Shepard: Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.

Thotous: Oh! Commander Shepard, I meant no disrespect! I...well...we're trying to find the Banner of the First Regiment.

*Tell me about this Banner* (Top left of the wheel) *I can find it for you* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('Tell me about this Banner')**

Shepard: Why is this banner so important?

Thotous: It goes back centuries...right back to the formation of the First Regiment of Palaven. Its been lost ever since the Unification War. First Regiment was destroyed by the Separatists somewhere in the Castellus System. Its a sign for our people. A symbol of hope. If we could just get our hands on it, it might boost our morale.

*Tell me about this Banner* (Top left of the wheel) *I can find it for you* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('I can find it for you')**

Shepard: I can take care of it. Our ship has a stealth drive so we can sneak in virtually undetected. We can scan the system, grab it and have it given to you.

Thotous: You would do that? Thank you Commander, you'll be doing alot of good soldiers a favor by this deed. Thank you. Its in the Apien Crest, the turian people's home cluster. Just find the Castellus System. That's as far as I can narrow it down for you.

(Gameplay)

Thotous: Good luck, Commander.

(Journal Updated: Apien Crest: Banner of the First Regiment) (Codex Updated: Banner of the First Regiment)

(Head back to the Normandy and board it)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in FTL)

(You will be by the Galaxy Map)

(Objective Updated: Rest)

(You now have the option to sleep whenever you like. You can also call your romance up to sleep with you or lie with you whenever you wish but only if they are currently there)

(Head up to your cabin and select A over the bed to rest)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard sits on bed and then lies down, closing his eyes)

(Screen goes black)

(Dream Sequence)

(Black Screen. A loud Reaper horn is heard over the darkness)

(Shepard opens his eyes and finds himself back on Earth, lying in wreckage)

Anderson: Shepard! Shepard get up!

(Shepard is helped up by Anderson. Anderson immediately disappears)

Shepard: Anderson!

(Gameplay)

(The track 'Dream' starts playing) (Note: Did you know that track is actually a slowed down version of 'Leaving Earth'?)

(You run in slow motion as Reaper beams cascade around you. Harbinger's voice booms in the background)

Harbinger. WE. ARE. HARBINGER (Voice echoes at every word at least 6 times, rapidly)

Ashley/Kaidan: I need a straight answer, Shepard. (Words echo) (Ashley/Kaidan appear ahead of you, smiling)

Ashley/Kaidan (Whoever died on Virmire): (Ashley) You know it was the right choice, LT (Kaidan) It was the right choice, and you know it Ash (Voice echoes)

Shepard: (Whoever died on Virmire) Ashley/Kaidan no...

(Run up the piece of wreckage up ahead. You watch as the kid from Prologue: Earth steps on a shuttle)

Shepard: Go...get out... (Laser pierces shuttle and it explodes, Harbinger landing right above Shepard)

Harbinger: THIS HURTS YOU.

Shepard: no...

(Ashley/Kaidan appear next to you)

Ashley/Kaidan: (Whoever died on Virmire) You left me to die...

Shepard: I HAD NO CHOICE!

(Ashley/Kaidan appear opposite of Ashley/Kaidan)

Ashley/Kaidan: (Whoever survived Virmire) Why choose me, over him/her.

Shepard: I COULDN'T SAVE YOU BOTH!

(Kid appears infront of Shepard)

Kid: You are pathetic, weak, Shepard.

(Kid turns into a 'Harbinger', the transformation exactly like the one of a Collector turning into Harbinger)

(The kid's eyes glow, his voice now Harbinger's)

Harbinger: You will succumb and ascend...

(The VS survivor and the VS sacrifice also transform, also with Harbinger's voice, they all speak at the same time)

Harbinger: OR BE ANNILHATED!

(They all burn up, including Shepard, who screams)

(Dream Sequence Ends)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard's eyes shoot open and he/she bolts up right, panting heavily)

(He/she gets out of bed and heads into the shower cubicle, using the water from the sink to wash his/her face)

(He/she stands there, Ashley/Kaidan's voices still echoing in his head)

Ashley/Kaidan: You left me to die...

(He/she looks in the mirror, just as EDI's voice raises up)

EDI: Are you feeling alright Commander?

Shepard: I'm fine, EDI. Just...hell of a wake up call.

(Gameplay)

(You can now continue to explore the ship)

(When your ready, access the Galaxy Map)

(Select the Apien Crest)

(Exit the Trebia System, and head for the Castellus System)

(Once in the system, scan it for Digeris)

(Press A over Digeris, and find the beacon)

(When you find it, launch a probe...)

EDI: Commander, we have found the Banner of the First Regiment. However, the area is covered in Reaper forces. Advise caution. Also advise using vehicular transportation.

(Press A to 'land')

(Loading Screen of War Room) (Saving...)

(You are taken to the Squad Roster. Pick your squad)

(Loading Screen of Armoury)

(Choose your squad's weapons and upgrade powers)

(Loading Screen of crashed Turian ship) (Screen circles ship remains)

(Cutscene)

(The Normandy swoops down over Digeris, and drops your vehicle into a canyon of sorts before sweeping back into the atmosphere)

Joker: Just radio in when your ready for pick up Commander.

(Gameplay)

(The track 'Liara's World' starts playing watch?v=8U15eCO-cwk)

EDI: The turian fleet currently stands guard over the planet Commander. But Reaper forces from a previous assault have been detected in this area. We must grab what we came for before reinforcements arrive to overwhelm the colony.

Shepard: Well, better not waste any time then.

(Objective Updated: Locate Ancient Turian Wreck) (Codex Updated: Digeris) (Codex Updated: The Krogan Rebellions: The Battle of Digeris)

(Move down through the canyon. The canyon is rocky in nature, the sides of it covered in moss. The sky is of a reddish color)

(Head left and you will encounter 4 Cannibals and 2 Husks. These are easily disposed of, so continue up ahead)

(Head right and up the ramp)

(Cutscene)

(A Marauder that was patrolling turns to the approaching vehicle. It yells out a mechanical screech, and then lifts up its hand, releasing red energy that encases a nearby Cannibal in armor plating. It then finishes up and turns to face the vehicle, Phaeston raised)

Liara: Goddess.

James: What the hell is that thing?

Grunt: Ha! New enemies to kill!

Javik: It looks like the Reapers have transformed the turian.

Garrus: Spirits have mercy...

Miranda: My god...

Mordin: Turian. Indoctrinated. Transformed.

Wrex: Now I feel sorry for the turian.

Jack: Well what the fuck are we waiting for? Smoke it!

Kasumi: That's just not a very pretty way to go...

(Gameplay)

(The track 'Therum Battle' starts playing watch?v=ye31ZhLDFUw and skip to 0:12)

(Codex Updated: Marauder)

EDI: Commander, according to scans, that enemy type is listed as a 'Marauder.' Just as Cannibals are transformed humans and batarians, the Marauder is a transformed turian. Be careful, the area is likely littered with them. They serve as commando units.

Shepard: Thanks EDI.

(Take out the Marauder, and the 7 Cannibals and 9 Husks in the round arena. Another two Marauders followed by six Cannibals and seven husks enter from the left)

(Take out the Marauders first, as they can provide the Cannibals and Husks light armor)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated, a third wave arrives which is two Marauders followed by seven Cannibals and eight husks from the right)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated, head left and then right up the next canyon)

(Liara's World plays again) (Note: Everytime you enter combat, 'Therum Battle' will play. When out of combat, Liara's World plays)

(An enemy controlled Mako lies up ahead, flanked by four Marauders)

(Destroy the Mako along with its escorts and continue down the ramp)

(You enter a rectangular area that is VERY large, and this is your next battle arena)

Vehicle VI: Heavy Hostile presence detected.

Shepard: Here they come.

(Two Makos approach, flanked by six Marauders and a dozen Cannibals)

(The Makos pose the biggest threat, so once eliminated, take out the Marauders, followed by Cannibals)

(A Harvester appears and deploys 7 Marauders before landing in the middle and joining in the fight)

(Eliminate the Marauders and then destroy the Harvester. Once all hostiles are terminated, head forward into the next area)

(Pilot through the canyon, which has a large piece of hull covering it)

(You emerge into the largest area and in the middle, a large ancient turian wreck)

Shepard: There it is.

Garrus: (if present) the THV Cipritine (if not, nothing is said)

(Objective Updated: Enter Wreck)

(Approach the hull breach on the outer hull. Once close, 8 Marauders followed by a dozen Cannibals file out of the hole. A Harvester flies overhead, bombarding you)

(If you have a vehicle with ramming capability, like the Hammerhead or Mako, then use it to quickly plow the enemy horde and then switching to the Harvester. Kill it, and then finish off any stragglers)

(The breach is to small for the vehicle, so exit and enter)

(Objective Updated: Find the Banner)

(Head right and down the corridor. The right side of the corridor is covered in growing plants and moss, while the other side has burnt out circuits and destroyed panels)

(The corridor is lopsided. Head forward and then head left. Heading up, you see a half sealed door. Using the door animation, Shepard slips inside and forces it open, allowing you to continue)

(The area up ahead is blocked off by the collapsed ceiling. Head through the unsealed door to your left and then head through the ship's armoury. The Armoury has 3 Husks and a few Cannibals to worry about, but nothing major. With those taken care of, head through the door at the end and head right and then left. Run up and you reach the area that was blocked off)

(Continue forward and you hear gunfire)

Shepard: Survivors?

Squadmate: We won't know till we check.

(Cutscene)

(Open the door and you find a mess hall. On your side, a squad of turians hold against a swarm of Marauders)

(Two Turians are gunned down trying to retreat)

(Gameplay)

(Kill the Marauders)

(Cutscene)

Turian: 33rd Squad, Sixth Regiment, sir. We were sent down here to secure the situation but its gotten to hectic.

*We're here for the Banner* (Top right of the wheel) *Whatever (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We're looking for the Banner of the First Regiment. Where is it?

Turian: You came here for that?

Shepard: Yes, where is it?

Turian: You want to die? Be my guest. Its on the bridge, but there is alot of those turian reapers from here to there so your in for a fight. I'm getting my men out of here.

Shepard: We need your help.

Turian: I'm not dying for some useless artifact! We've got the fleet up above. We can have this place destroyed! You want to die here? Fine by me! But I'm leaving!

*Leave with Squad* (Top right of the wheel) *We need you!* (Top left of the wheel, Charm option) *I'm giving you a direct order!* (Bottom left of the wheel, Intimidate option)

**('Leave with Squad')**

Shepard: Your right, this mission is too dangerous to die over. Move out squad, were evacuating with these guys.

Turian: Follow us to the extraction zone.

**(Charm)**

Shepard: That Banner isn't just some artifact, its the key to securing turian morale. Without it, where can the turians look for hope? Without it, the turian people will fall apart out of pessimism. Think about it; that Banner could be the one thing that keeps Palaven from falling.

Turian: As much as I hate to admit it...your right. Come on men, were going with them. We'll get you there.

**(Intimidate)**

Shepard: Listen to yourself, are you chickening out? What happened to being turian you worthless piece of life!

Turian: How dare you...

(Shepard punches turian in chest, and he staggers backwards)

Shepard: You either follow us, or I'll give you a little motivation. Now move it!

Turian: You heard him...move out.

**(If you choose 'Leave with Squad')**

(Gameplay)

(Much like Reece's squad on Mars, you gain control of the turian squad and you go back the way you came, dealing with Husks, Cannibals and Marauders alike)

(Once back outside, a turian shuttle lands nearby)

Turian: There it is! Hurry! Get in!

(Cutscene)

(Shepard gives the turian squad and his squad time to board the shuttle before he jumps on and they leave)

**(If you chose the Charm or Intimdate option)**

(Gameplay)

(As before, you gain control of the turian squad. Head through the door at the end of the mess hall and continue down the straight corridor. Only a few Marauders stand in your way, so dispose of them before entering the bridge)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard enters the bridge to see a large bridge with protuding glass over looking a large crevace. On the front panel, is a Banner that has a symbol of a large sword that goes vertical, with a turian head, split in half, each side on each side of the sword)

Turian: That's the banner...

(The turian approaches it but is immediately attacked by a Marauder. He guns it down)

Turian: Abominations upon...

(A Reaper horn blares and the glass shatters)

(A Reaper Destroyer looms before the bridge and its red eye glares down on the turian)

(The squad is terrified)

Shepard: Grab the banner!

(One of your squadmates will grab the banner)

Shepard: Let's...

(The Reaper blares again and a laser shoots through the bridge, incinerating the turian squad)

(Shepard and his squad leap through the door just in time)

Shepard: We have to go...now.

(Gameplay)

('Final Assault' starts playing watch?v=bsnbAl2nvh4)

(Run back the way you came as the ships shakes and groans as the Reaper destroys it, the Reapers roars heard all over)

(Once back outside, you look up to see the Reaper destroyer loom over the ship, shooting its beam through the wreckage, destroying it)

(Its horn goes off as it looks at Shepard and his squad)

(It prepares another laser just as the Normandy hits it with Javelin Torpedoes, distracting it)

(Cortez's shuttle lands and they get on it)

Shepard: Go! Now!

(Cortez nods)

(Shuttle lifts off and flies into Normandy)

(Normandy flies into atmosphere just as Reaper charges up a second shot and fires; missing)

(No matter the outcome, you get a Loading Screen of the Normandy in FTL)

(You reappear at the Galaxy Map)

(If you chose the Banner over the squad, go to Purgatory and give it to Thotous)

(If you chose to leave with the turian squad, you get an email)

_From: Captain Yulots Bulas_

_Commander,_

_Your presence on Digeris was very unexpected, but I did hear that my sergeant showed insubordination on the field. However, you did agree with him and evacuated. He has asked me to tell you that he will do whatever he can to help when the time comes to retake Earth. No matter the situation, he will be there._

_May the spirits guide your weapon, Commander._

_Captain Yulots Bulas, THV Honor Aplenty_

(If the squad was killed, the email is different)

_From: Captain Yulots Bulas_

_Commander,_

_Your presence on Digeris was very unexpected, but I did hear that my sergeant showed insubordination on the field. However, you did manage to convince him to come with you but from your report I hear they are now all KIA. This is unfortunate, as they could have helped you retake your homeworld. When the time comes, I don't know if I'll be able to make a decision like that._

_May the spirits guide your weapon, Commander._

_Captain Yulots Bulas, THV Honor Aplenty_

(War Asset Acquired: Turian Recon Squad (only if squad got evacuated)) (The squad will appear under 'Turians')

**(If you return to Purgatory and talk to Thotous with Banner)**

Thotous: Your back. Do you have the banner?

*Yes* (Top right of the wheel) *Here* (Middle right of the wheel) *Better be worth it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I've got it waiting in Docking Bay D24. Put it to good use, alot of men died for that banner.

Thotous: Thank you Commander. I'll make sure they're sacrifices were not in vain.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Its waiting in Docking Bay D24.

Thotous: I shall go pick it up immediately. Thank you Commander.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This thing looks like nothing but a piece of shit flag. Better be worth something. Docking Bay D24.

Thotous: That is a turian historical banner you're talking about! Don't you dare insult my people like that! I shall go pick it up.

(No matter the option, they will walk past you and disappear)

**(If you chose to save the squad instead)**

Shepard: The banner was lost with the ship. A reaper destroyed the ship. I chose to evacuate a turian squad over the banner.

Thotous: That banner really could have helped the war effort. That's too bad, I hope those soldiers are worth it. I really do.

(They leave as normal)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Updated: Turian Seventh Fleet) (This asset has no purpose until you complete Priority: Tuchanka)

**That's a little taste of what I have planned for those crappy, half-assed fetch quests. Each will have variety, so stay tuned!**

**Part 6: Priority: Palaven I comes next! This may or may not take longer to come out due to its status as a Priority mission.**


	6. Priority: Palaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I think Priority: Palaven should have played out.

**Part Six**

**Priority: Palaven**

(Gameplay)

Samantha: Commander, the Alliance has reported the discovery of a Cerberus Lab on Sanctum. Admiral Hackett would like you to investigate.

(You can talk to Samantha now)

(All conversation options are the same with her as was in the original game)

(You can also talk to Joker)

(The conversation options are also the same with him)

(If Liara was convinced to stay, she sets up in the old XO office on the Crew Deck. Conversation here is also the same and depending on whether you did the Shadow Broker mission or not, you will be introduced to Glyph (didn't do it) or meet it again (did do it))

(Most, if not all, the conversation options are roughly the same at this point, but that changes later on)

(Before starting the Palaven mission, you can scan the Exodus Cluster, Kite's Nest, Sigurd's Cradle, Ismar Frontier and Hades Gamma for stray War Assets)

(When your ready, access the galaxy map and select the Apien Crest. Once you've passed the annoyingly loud Mass Relay entrance scene, select Menae and press land to begin mission)

(Loading Screen of the War Room) (Saving...)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad (James, Javik (if you picked him up on Eden Prime) or Liara (if present))

(Loading Screen of the Armoury)

(Choose your weapons and upgrade them and your powers)

(Loading Screen of Palaven and a battle in the background)

(Cutscene)

(Scene of a huge turian fleet appears. A turian cruiser passes the screen as a squadron of fighters passes it. Screen focuses on the fleet heading towards Palaven, while Reaper forces head for them)

(Fleet opens fire before Reapers can retaliate)

(Reaper ships are hit, but the fleet barely infilicts damage on them. Reaper fleet counterattacks. A Reaper fires its beam, cutting right through the cruiser seen before, and the rest of the fleet begins taking the same attacks)

(Fighters fly past a Reaper sovereign as frigate desperately comes the aid of another Cruiser)

(Reaper destroys frigate as screen switches to Normandy exiting FTL)

(Shows Joker, wide eyed as he desperately strafes through the combat)

Joker: Holy shit! EDI, give me a waypoint!

(Gameplay)

(You take control of the Normandy and must fly through the turian and reaper battle, avoiding shots while destroying numerous Oculi. Avoid the Reaper Sovereigns and Destroyers as you won't have good enough weapons to tackle them yet)

(Objective Updated: Reach Menae) (Marker appears over moon saying *Land*)

(Be carefult to avoid stray shots as they can kill you, no matter what)

(Cutscene)

(Once you've broken through, the same cutscene plays with the Normandy orbitting Menae)

(Switches to Shepard sitting inside the shuttle)

(A video screen appears next to him of Palaven, burning)

Liara: (if present) Oh no, no. Palaven. (If not present, Javik speaks instead) The turian homeworld. Palaven.

(James looks at Shepard with a raised brow)

*We have a friend...* (Top right of the wheel) *Its nothing* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: (If Garrus survived the events of ME2) We have an old friend there (If he didn't) We used to have an old friend there.

James: Holy hell...there getting decimated.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Lets just say its a personal matter, one I wish not to delve into.

James: Turians are getting their asses kicked.

*Strongest Military* (Top right of the wheel) *What a joke* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Strongest military in the galaxy, and the Reapers are obliderating it.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This is the mighty turian navy? More like clowns. Strongest military my ass.

Liara: (if present) Was it like this on Earth? (If not, Javik talks instead) Was the battle like this on your homeworld?

Shepard: Yes.

Liara: (if present) Shepard...I'm so sorry (If not, Javik talks instead) Then use the rage you have mustered to defeat your enemy.

Shepard: Yeah.

Cortez: Commander, the LZ's getting swarmed.

(Shepard stands up and approaches James)

Shepard: James, open that hatch.

(James nods and hits the door and it flies open)

(Shepard equips his rifle)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Clear the LZ)

(A whole horde of husks will be swarming your landing area)

(From your vantage point in the shuttle, take them out)

(The next wave contains a few Cannibals and more husks. Take them out as well)

Cortez: Shit! A Harvester! I'm going to try to outrun it, take it out!

(Shuttle flies away from LZ as Harvester flies alongside shuttle)

(Apart from the Shuttle constantly turning to avoid the Harvester's attacks, you have nothing to stop you from pouring bullets into the Harvester. Once it is eliminated, Cortez will land the shuttle at the normal area and drop you off)

Shepard: Those turians looks like their getting hit hard. They could do with some support, move!

(Objective Updated: Talk to Turian General) (Marker appears over general saying *Talk*)

(In the background, you will see Reapers destroying camps, frigates and fighters while deploying Reaper forces. None of this affects you though)

(Continue up ahead and you will hear turians up ahead call a ceasefire before opening the gate for you. Step through and into the camp)

(Once in the camp, you can explore it for medigel, datapads and bits of upgrades. You can also find a Scimitar Shotgun and a Viper Sniper Rifle)

(Once you get to the General, press A to talk to him)

Corinthus: Tobestik, get your men up on that north barricade.

Tobestik: Yes sir!

(Tobestik runs off)

Corinthus: Sergeant Bartus, find a way to get that comm tower operational.

Bartus: Sir!

(Bartus also runs off)

Shepard: General?

Corinthus: Commander Shepard. Heard you were coming, but I didn't believe it. General Corinthus.

Shepard: I've come to get Primarch Fedorian.

Corinthus: Primarch Fedorian is dead. His shuttle was shot down an hour ago as it tried to leave the moon.

*Damn* (Top right of the wheel) *Well shit!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: That's going to complicate things.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Don't have time for this shit.

*How are things here on Menae?* (Middle left of the wheel) *I'm sorry for your loss* (Top right of the wheel) *Damned Reapers* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('How are things here on Menae?')**

Shepard: How's the situation here?

Corinthus: Bad in every conceivable way. We've taken significant casualities across the moon. The Reapers are advancing with little to no resistance and are decimating entire strongholds one by one. Our fleet isn't fairing much better. Entire lines of ships are being destroyed one by one. Every ship we destroy on their side is replaced by two more of them. We've held back our dreadnoughts in case of dire emergency. We cannot afford to lose our most powerful ships. Palaven is where its worst, and I don't want to even talk about the toll on the civilian populace. Lets just say this...half of Palaven's population is either now a Reaper or is dead.

Shepard: Dear god...

Corinthus: Its bad Commander, real bad. I won't place my bets on getting out of this alive, but today's a goodday to be optimistic. Optimism is the only thing keeping us together. And hopefully...the spirits.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm sorry. I heard he was a good man.

Corinthus: And a fine politician. He would have done admirably in the war. But we need to elect a new Primarch, and fast.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Fucking Reapers are relentless. We need someone for that summit representing the turians.

Corinthus: We all know that without that summit, this war might as well be over. That's why we must find a replacement now, and fast.

Shepard: Wait, how the hell do we find a replacement in the middle of a war?

Liara: (if present) The turian hierarchy provides very clear lines of succession (If not, Corinthus speaks instead)

Corinthus: The turian hierarchy uses a generation system, similiar to human monarchy.

Shepard: Right.

Corinthus: Unfortunately, communications with the hierarchy has been cut off, and we can't reestablish contact until our comms tower is operational again.

(Shepard brings out his assault rifle (or anyother weapon))

Shepard: We'll get that tower operational again, General.

Corinthus: I sent Sergeant Bartus to repair it, but he hasn't sent word of any success. If you could provide any assistance, I bet he'd appreciate it. Good luck, Commander.

(Gameplay)

('Finding the Primarch' starts playing watch?v=SwX1bxrDYmk)

(Head to the opposite end of the camp that you entered through and head through the gate)

(A loud Reaper roar is heard in the background as two turian fighters, pursued by 5 Oculi, fly overhead)

James: Holy shit, the Reapers are really hitting 'em hard. Never stood a chance.

Liara: Goddess. Of all the turian's firepower, it amounted to nothing when the Reapers arrived.

Javik: The turians are certainly putting up a fight. My people would be proud. However, the situation is dire for them.

(Continue up through the rocky outcrop until you reach Sergeant Bartus and his squad, desperately holding out against husks)

(Objective Updated: Repair Communications Tower)

(Help Bartus and his squad eliminate the husks and then you'll gain control of his squad)

(Advance on the tower until you have it highlighted)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Someone needs to repair this tower.

*James/Liara/Javik* (Top right of the wheel) *James/Liara/Javik* (Bottom right of the wheel)

James: It'll take a few punches but I'll get it working again. Give some covering fire.

Liara: I shall do my best. Give me some cover.

Javik: A primitive device, this should be easy. Give me cover.

(While that squadmate is repairing the tower, he/she will be unavailable)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Defend Tower)

Shepard: Okay everyone, defensive positions!

Squadmate: Got it!

Bartus: Roger Commander, I'll get my men into cover.

(Six waves of enemies. First wave is all husks again. They will attack from all sides, so be ready to fortify all angles. Once taken care of, next wave hits)

(A forward line of husks, bolstered by a rear line of five Cannibals will approach from the area entered through. Grenades should easily break this line, grenades that James (and maybe you) possess. Bartus also possess grenades)

(A third wave of more husks, bolstered by seven cannibals and a single Marauder move in)

(The next bit of dialogue only occurs if you have not encountered Marauders prior to Priority: Palaven)

James: Wait, that leader one behind the Cannibals...is that a turian?

Liara: Goddess...the leader unit...it looks like a turian...

Javik: The commanding unit behind the lower units. It looks like a turian. Possibly converted.

Shepard: Your right...it is.

Bartus: My people...converted into those things. Not me, nor anyone else!

(Taking out the Marauder first is always advisable, then moving in to finish off the Cannibals and husks)

(A fourth wave of husks, ten cannibals and three marauders moves in)

Shepard: How much more?

(Next bit of dialogue depends on squadmate repairing tower)

James: Almost there.

Liara: Not much longer.

Javik: Primitive device severely damaged. Almost repaired however.

(A fifth wave of husks, fifteen cannibals and six marauders moves in)

(Once eliminated, a final wave arrives, with just five marauders. However, a Oculi will appear and begin bombarding your position)

(Take out the Marauders and then focus your attention on the Oculi. Once destroyed, your squadmate will return from the tower)

(Next bit of dialogue depends on who repaired the tower)

James: This piece of junk is as operational as its going to be.

Liara: Tower is back up and running, Shepard.

Javik: Tower working again, Commander.

Corinthus: Commander. We've reestablished contact with Palaven Command. You better return as quicky as possible.

Shepard: Roger that.

Bartus: We can defend this tower from here, Commander. Thank you.

(Objective Updated: Return to Camp)

(You lose control of his squad. Return the way you came and enter the camp. Talk to Corinthus)

(Cutscene)

Corinthus: Commander.

Shepard: General Corinthus. You said you had reestablished with the Hierarchy?

Corinthus: Yes and just in time too. Our losses are becoming catastrophic.

Garrus: Don't worry General, we'll get the situation fixed (If Garrus died in ME2, then Shepard speaks instead, or if Javik is present, he speaks)

Shepard: Don't worry, General. The situation will be resolved. (If Javik is present, he speaks instead) In my cycle, our situation was much more dire. Do not show weakness turian, or the Reapers will exploit it and use it against you.

(Next bit of dialogue only happens if Javik is present and Garrus isn't)

Corinthus: (in response to Javik) Who the hell are you?

Shepard: (in response to Corinthus about Javik) He's a Prothean.

Corinthus: Spirits, Now I've seen everything. Well if I'm to believe you and he's really a Prothean, I think I'll take his advice.

(Next bit of dialogue occurs if Garrus died and Javik isn't present)

Shepard: Now who's the new Primarch?

Corinthus: Palaven Command states that Primarch Fedorian's successor is General Adrien Victus.

Liara: (if present) Goddess. Adrien Victus.

Corinthus: Before you ask Commander, he's one of our most...insubordinate, but most brilliant strategist.

Liara: During the Unification War, he sacrificed valuable fortifications to the Separatists on Taetrus. Once the separatists thought they'd won, they focused their attention on the salarian spy ring. The Separatists destroyed the spy ring, but not before severely exhausting their forces and allowing Victus to move back in and decimate them. He didn't lose a single soldier.

Corinthus: A brilliant strategy, but tactics like that don't get you advanced high in the meritocracy. Obviously due to his admission however, now's different.

*He's our best bet* (Top right of the wheel) *Come on* (Middle right of the wheel) *Who cares?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Then we have to find Victus. Where is he?

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Let's get going. Location?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: He's a asset, so we use him. Where can we find him?

Corinthus: Last I heard he was at his camp, just two klicks from here. However the last we heard from him was that Reaper forces were pressing from all sides and were being overwhelmed. You'd better hurry.

(Next bit of dialogue replaces previous dialogue if Garrus is present)

Garrus: Don't worry General, we'll get the situation fixed.

*Look who it is* (Top right of the wheel) *Took your time* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Garrus! (If romanced) (Shepard reaches out and hugs Garrus)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Where the hell have YOU been?

Corinthus: Vakarian sir, I wasn't aware you were here. I thought you were with Victus' platoon.

Garrus: At ease General and skip the formalities. I hate formalities.

James/Javik: (If James is present) Looks like Shepard knows you well (If Javik is present) Who is this?

*A friend* (Top right of the wheel) *A idiot* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: James/Javik, I'd like you to meet Garrus Vakarian. He helped me take down the Collectors and defeat Saren (If you didn't recruit him in ME1, that last bit isn't said) He's a hell of a soldier.

Garrus: And of all the times I pulled your ass out of the fire, I might add (If romanced, an additional bit of dialogue is added) oh, not to mention how we got together. But I'd say that's a story for another time. Now if I heard right your here for the new primarch.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: James/Javik, Garrus Vakarian. He's a hotshot and sometimes quite the imbecile, but he knows what he's doing. Most of the time.

Garrus: Hey, that's not exactly a nice way to introduce. I prefer to call myself tenacious (if romanced) Besides, I seem to remember you kissed this imbecile, so don't get to loathsome on little 'ol me.

Shepard: Now who's the new Primarch?

Corinthus: Palaven Command states that Primarch Fedorian's successor is General Adrien Victus.

Garrus: Victus, damn.

Shepard: Something wrong?

Garrus: Wrong? Hell no, we've got the most brilliant military strategist since...what was his name? Sun Tzu? being admitted as Primarch. Couldn't be better. His reputation however...

Liara: During the Unification War, he sacrificed valuable fortifications to the Separatists on Taetrus. Once the separatists thought they'd won, they focused their attention on the salarian spy ring.

Garrus: The separatists eliminated the spy ring but they were left numerically outnumbered, outgunned. Victus then moved back in, didn't lose a single man.

Corinthus: A brilliant strategy, but tactics like that don't get you advanced high in the meritocracy. Obviously due to his admission however, now's different.

*He's our best bet* (Top right of the wheel) *Come on* (Middle right of the wheel) *Who cares?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Then we have to find Victus. Where is he?

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Let's get going. Location?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: He's a asset, so we use him. Where can we find him?

Corinthus: Last I heard he was at his camp, just two klicks from here. However the last we heard from him was that Reaper forces were pressing from all sides and were being overwhelmed. You'd better hurry.

Turian: Harvester! Incoming Harvester!

(A Harvester drops low and attacks, but Shepard, his squad and the other turians ward it off)

Corinthus: Damn it! That Harvester just deployed Reaper forces at the airstrip and more are inbound!

Joker: Commander, this is Joker.

Shepard: We're in the middle of a warzone, lieutenant.

Joker: I know, but this is crazy. EDI just shutdown. We've tried a manual reboot, everything. Its like she's possessed.

Liara: (if present) Do you want me to go back and have a look? (if not present, James will speak) I can take a look commander.

Shepard: Do it.

(Said squadmate runs back to shuttle)

Shepard: (If Garrus is present) You ready to do this Garrus?

Garrus: You kidding? I'm right behind you.

(If Garrus isn't present, you jump straight into gameplay, but you will have only one squadmate)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Secure Airstrip) (Codex Updated: Battle of Taetrus) (Codex Updated: The Unification War) (Codex Updated: Adrien Victus) (Codex Updated: Garrus Vakarian (only if he survived Suicide Mission))

(Follow the marker to the airstrip and you will find turian forces desperately holding out against numerous Cannibals and Marauders)

(Eliminate these, and prepare for the next wave)

(The next wave involves numerous Cannibals and Marauders, including a Chimera)

James: What the hell is that!?

Liara: Goddess. What abomination is that.

Javik: It would seem to be another abomination of the Reapers.

Garrus: Spirits. What is that.

Shepard: It looks...like a Volus.

(Defeat the Marauders and Cannibals, but don't let the Chimera get close. Chimera essentially a spherical form that roll around for movement. They serve as a replacement for Abominations, as once they get close, they will explode and deal massive damage. This can be quite irritating on higher difficulties. Taking out Chimera first is pivotal to success)

(Codex Updated: Chimera)

(The third wave involves two more Chimera, followed by Husks, two Marauders and nine Cannibals)

(Once eliminated, a final wave of three Chimera, seven cannibals and five Marauders move in)

(Once these are taken out...)

Corinthus: Commander, we have detected an enemy squadron of reaper fighters inbound for the airfield. We have provided you access to one of our fighters.

(Objective Updated: Neatralize Enemy Squadron)

(Enter one of the fighters docked to your left and fly off)

(A is boost, and RT is machine guns and LT is missiles. You can only fire one missile per three seconds)

(The squadron contains 15 Oculi, so hunt down and neatralize every single one before landing back at the airfield)

Corinthus: Commander, return to base immediately. Our perimeter is being overwhelmed by additional Reaper forces.

(Codex Updated: Shatgor-Class Fighter)

(Return to the base and kill off the Husks and Cannibals inside. Three Chimera accompany them, but these are easy pickings)

(As normal, head for the barricade and climb up the ladder)

Turian: Commander, man the turret. We can't hold them off without it!

(Enter the turret. You will need to take out numerous hordes of husks and Chimera. The health bar for the barricade is shown. Concentrate on the Chimera, as they will constantly roll into the wall and explode, dealing huge damage. Once the wall is gone, you get a mission failure screen)

(Once all our eliminated...)

(Cutscene)

Harbinger: Shepard...

Shepard: Harbinger, how the hell...

Harbinger: You will know true power...

(All of a sudden, the rockface up ahead is shattered as a Brute charges out of it)

James: Holy hell, what is that thing!?

Javik: Another Reaper abomination!

(Shepard will open fire at it, but it will smash through the barricade, killing numerous turian soldiers)

Turian: Seal the breach!

(The Brute continues to slaughter them as Shepard and his squad leap down)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Defeat Brute)

(As objective states; kill it)

(Codex Updated: Brute)

Corinthus: Commander, status?

Shepard: Barricade is breached, Corinthus. Some kind of Reaper heavy unit blew through it. Its dead however.

Corinthus: Copy that, I'll have more men get to repairing it. Corinthus out.

Shepard: (If Garrus is present) Garrus, you said you knew where Victus was?

Garrus: Fought alongside him...for a time.

Shepard: Take us to the last place you saw him.

(If Garrus isn't present, the last 3 lines of dialogue are unspoken and skipped)

(Objective Updated: Rescue Victus)

(Garrus goes up ahead. Follow him. (this only happens if...fuck! You get the point!)

('Finding the Primarch' begins playing again)

(Go straight ahead, then turn right)

Shepard: How far?

Garrus: (if present) Should be pretty quick, unless we find trouble.

(Climb up the rocky ledge)

(A large rumble makes the ground shake)

James/Javik: (if James) Holy shit! Look up, turian frigate! (If Javik) The Reapers have brought down a turian warship.

(The 'eye' appears. Press it and you look up to see a turian frigate, fires all over its hull as it slowly descends to the ground in front of you, a Reaper destroyer on top of it)

(The Reaper fires a final beam, causing the frigate to rip in half, the explosion causing Shepard and his squad to fall over)

(When you get back up, the Reaper flies off and the turian frigate's wreckage is seen in the distance)

Garrus: (if present) What you just saw is what the Reapers are doing to our entire fleet. Its total slaughter.

(Continue left)

(You slide down the tiny hill. Your squad follows. Continue right)

(You will see a horde of husks and a single Chimera charge at you. Take them out from a distance before continuing down)

Garrus: (if present) Damn it. Look at Palaven. (The 'eye' appears again)

(If eye prompt is selected (eye prompt doesn't come up if Garrus died)

Garrus: That blaze of orange-the big one-that's where I was born.

James/Javik: (if James) That's rough. Still have family there? (If Javik) You were born there before, I was born as my home burned. What of your kin?

Garrus: My dad, a sister.

James: (only James will continue the conversation) How bad is it?

(Head up and left)

Garrus: Three million lost the first day, five the second.

(Climb up the first rocky ledge)

Shepard: (if Garrus is present) How's your military holding up?

Garrus: (if present) Take a look around you. That should give you some idea.

Shepard: (if Garrus is present) You're putting up a good fight.

(Head right and climb up the second rocky ledge)

Garrus: (if present) For now. But how long is it before the fight's kicked out of you? If they'd only listened to your warnings about the Reapers. We might have been ready.

James: Hard to figure how you prepare for something like this.

Javik: In my cycle, we Protheans made sure to prepare for everything. And they still defeated us. Wiped us out.

(Now head right and down the passage)

(Continue straight ahead before heading right and then left)

(You see another crashed ship, with a Reaper Sovereign and a Cruiser battling not far away)

(Three husks climb up and attack. Kill them)

(Continue left and then jump over the chasm)

James: Those things still creep me out. And New York is crawling with the creepy little bastards? Argh...should never have left Earth.

Garrus: (if present) Its gonna be bad all over.

James: Leaving the fight just pisses me off.

Garrus: (if present) But you're here asking Victus to do the same thing. Leave the fight to make nice in some board room.

Shepard: This summit is the only chance we've got. (Head left after the chasm, continue straight then right and climb up the rocky ledge) None of us is beating the Reapers alone.

(Climb up a second and third rocky ledge until you reach a large space where turian troops are holding about against Cannibals and Marauders. The Reaper fighting the Cruiser before wins and destroys it)

(A Harvester flies overhead, pursued by two turian fighters)

(Kill the Cannibals and Marauders)

Shepard: You okay soldier?

Turian: Fine sir, we'll make it.

Garrus: (if present) Have you seen General Victus?

Turian: Half hour ago, headed south.

Garrus: (if present) Okay, good luck.

(Continue left out of the large area and a Harvester flies over, shooting down a turian fighter that crashes right next to you)

Garrus: (if present) That was a little closer than I'd like.

James: I'd say.

Javik: I've encountered worse.

(If you inspect the wreckage)

Shepard: No survivors. Damn it.

Garrus: (if present) A crash like that, Its not surprising.

(Head down and jump down the many rocky ledges until your on the ground then head right and right again)

James: So, Loco...You really think this summit will work? I mean...Asari? Salarians? Where's the krogan and batarians? Where's the meat? Plus, where the hell have the quarians wandered off too? And the geth?

Shepard: Its not that easy.

Garrus: (if present) The batarians took the first hit when the Reapers arrived. Not much left of them...The quarians are a complete unknown and the geth (if you activated Legion) I'm sure they'll help when the time comes (if you didn't) I don't think they'll be helping us. And the krogan have never forgiven us for the genophage. (If not present, Shepard says it instead, except the last line is altered) And the krogan have never forgiven the turians for the genophage.

James: Right. Turians sterilized them.

Garrus: (if present) But the salarians engineered it.

Shepard: And now they hate them both for it (If Garrus is not present) Yeah, they did. (Conversation the ends. If Garrus is present though)

Garrus: (if present) So they won't be joining us.

James: Too bad. I've fought with a krogan. They're tough sons of bitches.

Javik: The krogan were warriors in my cycle. At one point, the Densorin tried to conquer their world. For even their technology, they were defeated by krogan might. They would be a formidable opponent for the Reapers.

(Codex Updated: Krogan History) (Codex Updated: Quarian) (Codex Updated: Geth) (Codex Updated: Krogan) (Codex Updated: Batarian) (Codex Updated: Genophage) (Codex Updated: Salarians) (Codex Updated: Asari) (Codex Updated: Krogan Rebellions)

(Continue up ahead, only resistance should be a couple of husks)

(Once at the end, continue left)

(Then right and down the rocky ledge)

(Continue down the ragged path. No resistance (unless on Veteran and over, in that case five Cannibals will need to be killed)

(At the end you see Victus' camp, but you will see a Reaper pod land in it)

James: That sounds bad!

Javik: They're are deploying more troops!

Shepard: Okay, double-time people! Noone's taking this Primarch from me!

James: Right behind you!

(Enter the camp)

(Objective Updated: Repel Reaper Assault)

('Brute' starts playing watch?v=elgYnlg_F6I)

(The first enemy you must deal with is six Cannibals)

(Eliminate them and move into the camp)

Shepard: Move into the compound!

(Move right and you encounter more Cannibals, some husks, two Chimera and a Brute)

(Target the Brute and eliminate it, before then concentrating on the Chimera and Husks. Once gone, destroy the Cannibals and push further into the camp)

(This is the most difficult section)

(Three Brutes, six Chimera, ten Cannibals, a horde of husks and five Marauders decide to make life a living hell for you)

Victus: Let's bring the goddamn bastards to their knees!

(You may need to fall back quite alot to deal with the Chimera and Brutes but once dealt with eliminating the rest is child's play. Take out the Marauders, then the Husks and finally, the Cannibals)

(Once all enemies are dealt with a eye prompt appears)

(Pressing it is compulsory. Once done a huge Reaper Destroyer descends from above and lands just outside the camp) (Reaper roars)

(It begins charging its laser as you get time to take cover)

(Objective Updated: Destroy Reaper Destroyer)

(You will need your heavy weapon for this. The health bar for the Reaper Destroyer is shown in 'Armor')

(The Reaper will fire its laser and once dodged, the eye will be vulnerable for three seconds. In that time, shoot it. Now rinse and repeat this until the health bar is depleted and the Reaper falls off the cliff and into the abyss below)

(Cutscene)

(Door opens and Victus walks out)

(Shepard and his squad approach)

Shepard: General Victus?

Victus: Yes?

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy.

(Victus puts his assault rifle away)

Victus: Ah, Commander, I know who you are. I can't wait to find out what brings you here.

(Turns to Garrus, if present)

Victus: Vakarian, where did you go?

Garrus: Heavy Reaper unit on the left flank. I believe your exact words were, "Get that thing the hell off my men."

Victus: Appreciate it (turns back to Shepard)

(If Garrus isn't present, none of that dialogue occurs and Victus just continues)

*Come to pick you up* (Top right of the wheel) *Come on* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: General Victus, you're needed off planet. I've come to get you.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: General Victus, I need you off planet. You're coming with us.

Victus: It will take something beyond important for me to abandon my turian brothers and sisters in their fight.

Garrus: (if present) Fedorian was killed, you're the new Primarch. (If not present, another squadmate says it)

*You're needed* (Top right of the wheel) *Beyond important?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You're needed immediately to chair a summit and represent you're people in the fight against the Reapers.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Nothing more important than that. Without you, then the entire war summit will be useless. We need your assets to fight the Reapers.

(Victus walks past Shepard and looks out over the devastated Palaven)

Victus: I'm Primarch of Palaven? Negoitating for the turian hierarchy?

Shepard: Yes.

(Victus turns back to address Shepard)

Victus: I've spent my whole life in the military. I'm no diplomat...I hate diplomats.

*What's the hesitation?* (Middle left of the wheel) *You sound perfect* (Top right of the wheel) *Exactly* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('What's the hesitation?')**

Shepard: What makes you think you're not qualified?

Victus: I'm not really a 'by the books' kind of guy...and I piss people off. My family's been military since the Unification War. War is my life. Its in my bones. But that kind of passion is...deceptive. Can make you seem reckless when you're anything but.

*What's the hesitation?* (Middle left of the wheel) *You sound perfect* (Top right of the wheel) *Exactly* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: War is your resume. At a time like this, we need leaders who've been through that hell.

Victus: I like that, you're right.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Right now we need people leading who can get the job done, not people who sit around and argue about it. That makes you perfect. You don't give a shit whether people don't like it or not, you do it.

Victus: Well...when you put it that way. I guess...yes, you're right.

*Unification isn't easy* (Top right of the wheel) *Good* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: And honestly, uniting these races may take as much strength as facing the Reapers.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Good, without you then this summit will be pointless. It'll take alot of patience in uniting this god forsaken galaxy.

(Shepard motions to a crashed turian frigate)

Shepard: See this devastation Primarch? Double that for Earth. I need an alliance. I need the turian fleet.

(Victus approaches him)

Victus: Give me a moment to say goodbye to my men.

(Shepard nods and Victus walks away, Shepard rejoining his squad)

Garrus: (if present) Without him down here, there's a good chance we lose this moon.

(If not present, James/Javik speak instead)

James: Without him down here, there's a good chance the turians lose Menae.

Javik: That man is probably the only thing stopping this moon from falling into enemy hands.

Shepard: Without him up there there's a good chance we lose everything.

Garrus: (if not present) (Looks at Reaper Sovereign) Look at that! And they want my opinion on how to stop it? Failed C-Sec officer, viglante...and I'm their expert advisor? Think you can win this thing Shepard?

(If not present, Shepard looks at Reaper instead)

*Without him...* (Top right of the wheel) *We need him* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Without Victus at the summit we're doomed. The turians are doomed. We're all doomed. With him however, we might stand a chance.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: The man is strong and bold, we need that. He's got quad, which makes him a better candidate then some cowardly politician.

(If Garrus is present)

Shepard: Yeah, I don't know, Garrus. But I'm sure as hell gonna give it my best shot (If romanced) and I will do it with you in mind.

Garrus: (if present) I'm damn sure nobody else can do it. For whatever its worth, I'm with you (if romanced) and I'm not leaving again.

(They shake hands. If romanced, they hug)

Shepard: Welcome aboard.

(If not present, none of the six lines above happen and it skips straight to the next scene...)

Shepard: Are you ready, Primarch Victus?

(Victus rejoins them)

Victus: One thing. Commander, I appreciate your need for our fleets, but I can't spare them. Not while my world is burning. But if the pressure could be taken off Palaven...

*What?* (Top right of the wheel) *You've got to be kidding* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: That's a pretty tall order.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: How the hell am I supposed to do that? Ask them nicely?

Victus: We need the krogan. I can't see us winning this thing without them. Get them to help us, so we can help you.

Shepard: The krogan...

Garrus: (if present) Looks like your summit just got alot more interesting (if not present, nothing is said as Shepard begins to walk off, camera panning at Palaven)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in FTL)

Tevos/Irissa: (If Tevos) The asari have been down this road before, Commander Shepard (If Irissa) The asari have already made our position in this quite clear, Commander.

Shepard: But madame Councilor, let me-

Tevos/Irissa: (If Tevos) I tried to smooth things over with the salarian dalatrass. To say she's upset would be a monumental understatement (If Irissa) I tried my best to calm down Dalatrass Linron, but she's so enraged that I don't think she's willing to listen.

*Let go of the past* (Top right of the wheel) *This is ridiculous!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Some of these issues are thousands of years old. Time to let go.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Maybe you just need to look out the window to remember that we're at war! We don't have time for old grudges!

Tevos/Irissa: (if Tevos) Sad to say, but any effort to ally these desperate groups is doomed to failure. And I'm sure you understand that we cannot afford to waste time with the Reapers knocking at our door. This must be my final word. I'm sorry, but the asari will not be at your summit. (If Irissa) You're efforts are redundant and will not succeed. We cannot waste time with his garbage with the Reapers headed our way. Even now, Thessia is under threat. We cannot waste anymore time. I regret to say that the asari will not be at your summit, and that's final.

*Think of the rewards!* (Top right of the wheel) *You're as stubborn as ever* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Our alliance would be better with the krogan. You need them-we all do!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This is pointless! You'll never change! We need the krogan, why can't you see that!

Tevos/Irissa: I wish you luck, Commander. Goodbye (hologram fades)

(Gameplay)

(Journal Updated: Priority: Sur'Kesh)

Samantha: Commander, Admiral Hackett's available on vidcom.

(If you talk to him)

(Cutscene)

Hackett: Commander, have you retrieved the Primarch for your summit?

Shepard: Yes sir, but the asari are staying on the sidelines.

Hackett: They'll regret that, the time for unity is now.

Shepard: The salarians will be there, though.

Hackett: You don't sound very optimistic.

Shepard: We'll be expecting the krogan to join us too.

Hackett: I see. Well it looks like you've got your hands full then, Commander.

(You can use the same dialogue options with him as the original after that)

**And that's Priority Palaven. Next up, Aria: Blood Pack. What have I got cooked up for that? Don't worry, you'll see...**


	7. Aria: Blood Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion upon the Aria: Blood Pack side quest.

**Part Seven**

**Aria: Blood Pack**

(I won't do the 'EDI scene' as that is basically the same as before)

(Codex Updated: EDI)

(It is pretty simple to unlock this mission. Go to Aria and talk to her. Dialogue options are the same. Now go to the usual location of where Narl is)

(Journal Updated: Aria: Blood Pack) (Journal Updated: Aria: Eclipse) (Journal Updated: Aria: Blue Suns) (Codex Updated: Blood Pack) (Codex Updated: Eclipse) (Codex Updated: Blue Suns) (Codex Updated: Aria T'Loak) (Codex Updated: Omega)

(Enter to start up cutscene)

(Cutscene)

(A single Batarian will approach you)

Shepard: You Narl?

Narl: Yes, you Shepard? The one Aria sent?

Shepard: Yes. She said that you could get me the Blood Pack to help in fighting the Reapers.

Narl: She wasn't lying, but it won't be easy. Blood Pack are slow to trust and even harder to trust yourself. To get Blood Pack you'll have to get Kreete to agree to your terms. However, he's...not exactly friendly.

*Kreete* (Top left of the wheel) *Blood Pack Forces* (Middle left of the wheel) *Negoitations* (Bottom left of the wheel) *How do we do this?* (Top right of the wheel) *Great, a Krogan* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('Kreete')**

Shepard: Give me a rundown on this guy.

Narl: He's a naily piece of shit. He's tough and holds an iron fist over Blood Pack, but he's also dumb as nails and needs people like me and Gryll to keep things running. He's not very forth coming of people not wanting to make a profit, and even less friendly to humans. Like yourself.

**('Blood Pack Forces')**

Shepard: Tell me what the Blood Pack has to offer.

Narl: We ain't just cannon fodder, we have tanks. Vorcha are terrific in hordes and when it comes to husks, they don't falter. We have krogan, that much is obvious, and some tough ones too. We also have expert demolition units who are masters in the field of heavy weapons. We offer alot of things aside from simple cannon fodder.

**('Negoitations')**

Shepard: Any ideas on how I can convince this guy?

Narl: Convince him? Good luck. Like I said, Kreete's an idiot, he wouldn't understand or accept negoitation even if it was looking into his face. No, you have to kill Kreete and replace him. That's what Aria had planned anyway.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Okay then, it looks like killing Kreete is a likely option, but it doesn't mean I'll abandon negoitation. Krogan may be unwieldy, but they understand common sense.

Narl: You can try, but you'll fail. I'll give you a rundown of the plan Aria had set up. Oh, and he's actually a Vorcha.

Shepard: Oh...now I get your point.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Okay then, it looks like I'll have to show Kreete the definition of pain. He won't be living after I'm done with him. Krogan bastard.

Narl: That's what I like to hear, Aria was right about you. I'll give you a rundown on the plan...by the way, he's a Vorcha.

Shepard: Oh...good, easier to kill then. Besides, Vorcha scream louder.

(Narl brings up his omnitool)

Narl: Kreete has a base somewhere on the Citadel. However, we don't know where. That's when you come in. I just learnt that one of his top lieutenants, that means below Gryll, is in Purgatory. Your job is to talk to his lieutenant, his name is Jlock Yur, a krogan, and convince him to come out with the location. You might have to use guns. He ain't full krogan, he's a bit of a coward.

*Civilians* (Top right of the wheel) *Got it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: There's a huge amount of civilians in Purgatory. What if Yur decides to talk with guns?

Narl: Then you take him down fast before he can use them. Go to Docking Bay D24 when you're ready and have got the information.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: The coward won't last ten seconds. You'll have you're information.

Narl: Remember, keep him alive long enough to get the information. Go to docking bay D24 when you're ready with the intel.

*Kreete* (Top left of the wheel) *Blood Pack Forces* (Middle left of the wheel) *Negoitations* (Bottom left of the wheel) *How do we do this?* (Top right of the wheel) *Great, a Krogan* (Bottom right of the wheel) *I'll get it done* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('I'll get it done')**

Shepard: Meet you there.

(Gameplay)

Narl: Bring his head.

(Take the elevator to Purgatory)

(Once there, you'll find Yur with some of his warriors shaking up the bar on the lower floor)

(Approach and interrupt)

(Cutscene)

Bartender: Look, I don't want any trouble!

Yur: Come on you weak human, why don't you simply hand the place over and maybe I'll make sure you're death is quick and painless.

Bartender: I'll call C-Sec!

Yur: Think you can call them before I kill you? (Paragon Interrupt appears) You've had your chance, now I kill you.

**(Paragon Interrupted)**

Shepard: Narl was right. You really are a coward.

(Yur and his soldiers turn to Shepard)

**(If you miss the interrupt)**

(Yur guns down the bartender, awarding you renegade points and he then turns to you)

(Bartender runs off (only if interrupted))

Yur: Who the hell is this human?

*Coward* (Top right of the wheel) *Fight me* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy, and I don't like people who like intimidating defenseless bystanders (if not interrupted) who kill innocent bystanders.

Yur: And what are you going to do about it?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard of the Normandy, and I've come to rip your skull from your spine and toss your body about like a ragdoll, krogan.

Yur: You have quad, I'll give you that.

Shepard: You can talk about quad, considering you have none you spineless piece of shit.

*We don't have to fight* (Top left of the wheel, Charm option) *We'll do this the hard way* (Bottom left of the wheel, Intimidate option) *You don't have to do this* (Top right of the wheel) *Do your worst* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Charm)**

Shepard: All I want is some intel Yur, that's it. You can walk out of here if you just give me that information. I'm a reasonable man. Tell me where Kreete's base of operations is and you walk out of here alive.

Yur: The Blood Pack aren't (Paragon Interrupt appears) cowards Shepard. I'll fight you until there's no blood left in my body.

**(Paragon Interrupted)**

(Shepard pulls out two pistols and shoots both of his Vorcha guards in the feet)

(They fall and Shepard looks at Yur, pistol raised)

Yur: Okay! I concede to your point! (He drops his assault rifle) Tell me what you want to know!

**(If not interrupted, gameplay begins)**

**(Intimidate)**

Shepard: Why don't you be a good krogan and hand over the intel. Tell me where Kreete is or I'll blow a shot through your 'redundant arteries' and slowly bleed the information out of you. Why do this the hard way? (Gets out pistol and examines it)

Yur: The Blood Pack aren't (Renegade Interrupt appears) cowards Shepard. I'll fight you until there's no blood left in my body.

**(Renegade Interrupted)**

(Shepard kills both Vorcha guards and then punches Yur in the face before shooting him three times in the chest)

Shepard: I'm waiting...my patience is wearing thin...

Yur: Okay! I concede to your point! (He drops his assault rifle) Tell me what you want to know!

**(If not interrupted, gameplay begins)**

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We don't have to fight Yur.

Yur: Cowardly human, kill him!

(Gameplay begins)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Bring it on you overgrown tumor.

Yur: ARGH! KILL HIM!

(Gameplay begins)

(If you fail both interrupts or do not use either of the Charm or intimidation options, you enter gameplay)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Disable Yur for Questioning)

(He has exactly two Blood Pack Troopers) (Kill them and then prepare for a Blood Pack Warrior coming through the main entrance. Kill him and then focus your attention on 'Jlock Yur'. He only has armor and health, so once defeated the same cutscene plays out)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard knocks weapon out of Yur's hand and pushes him against table)

Yur: Okay! I concede to your point! Tell me what you want to know!

*Where is Kreete* (Top right of the wheel) *Kreete's location, now!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Tell me where Kreete is.

Yur: He's...he's.h-h-he's hiding in the uninhabited area. Where Chora's Den once was.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Tell me where Kreete is now or I'll make sure you never see the light of Tuchanka again. NOW!

Yur: He's...he's.h-h-he's hiding in the uninhabited area. Where Chora's Den once was.

(Bailey rushes in)

Bailey: What in high-hells happened here.

(Shepard lets the krogan fall to the floor)

*Just info gathering* (Top right of the wheel) *Prying for answers* (Middle right of the wheel) *Got what I wanted* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm trying to recruit Blood Pack for the war. Needed Yur for that, but I guess you can have him now.

Yur: What!? You lied to me!

Shepard: I said you could leave, I didn't say you wouldn't be leaving in cuffs.

Bailey: Lets bag him.

(Two officers pick up the krogan and walk off with him. A litte ruffling followed by gunfire is heard)

Shepard: Guess he deserved that.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: It's classified.

Bailey: Everything is these days. Come on boys, let's take him back to the station.

(Two officers pick up the krogan and walk off with him. A litte ruffling followed by gunfire is heard)

Shepard: Damn, I guess he kinda was headed for that one.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I'm trying to recruit Blood Pack for the war. Yur was just a tool, I needed. Now that I don't need him...

Yur: What!? You lied to me!

Shepard: I said you could leave, I didn't you weren't leaving in a body bag.

(Shepard pulls out pistol and shoots Yur in the head, killing him)

Bailey: I'll get clean up crews on this.

(Two officers pick up the krogan and walk off with him)

(EDI walks in)

EDI: Commander, are you alright?

Shepard: I'm fine.

EDI: Good, we were contacted by a batarian named Narl said he knew you. We brought your armor for the mission. You might want to get suited up.

(They leave)

(Loading Screen of War Room)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad)

(Loading Screen of Armoury)

(Choose your weapons and upgrade them and powers)

(Loading Screen of a Blood Pack Banner)

(You land next to Dr. Michel's hold med clinic when you jump out of the vent)

Narl: Good work Shepard, now I'll make sure Kreete has no surprises for you. If Yur's info holds up, he must be in Chora's Den...or what's left of it. Oh, and if you see Gryll, don't kill him. He's Kreete's replacement.

Shepard: I'll keep that in mind.

Narl: Roger that, Narl out.

(Codex Updated: Blood Pack Trooper) (Codex Updated: Kreete) (Codex Updated: Gryll) (Codex Updated: Blood Pack Warrior)

(Head out and take cover. The area remains the same from ME1, just with shutters over the windows, a dark red light hanging overhead and wreckage all over the place)

(Blood Pack forces attack you immediately)

('Mordin' starts playing watch?v=eiL3YSlX4zs and skip to 1:25 for combat theme in this area. Go to 0:00 to 1:25 for standard theme in this area)

James: Shit, here comes those damn hostiles!

Garrus: Commander, here they come!

Ashley: Damn!

Kaidan: Here they come!

EDI: Hostiles incoming.

Mordin: Blood Pack Mercenaries. Cover advisable.

Wrex: Ha! What a joke! Let them meet the barrel of my gun!

Liara: Goddess, here they come!

Jack: Come on you fuckers! Bring it!

Javik: Let these mercenaries feel the wrath of a true warrior.

Grunt: Here they come! I'm ready!

Samara: These mercenaries will not be coming out alive.

Legion: Hostiles inbound. Assume defensive positions.

Tali: Combat Drone ready to wipe them out!

Kal: I'm not afraid of a little fighting. Bring it.

Shala: Let them see what an Admiral can do.

Kasumi: Incoming baddies, Shep.

Zaeed: I've fought worse. What a goddamn joke. Let them come.

Miranda: Blood Pack mercs. Taking cover.

Jacob: Come on, assholes!

(The room will be filled by Blood Pack Troopers and two Warriors. Taking out these results in a Blood Pack Heavy, flanked by twelve more troopers enter the room)

Narl: Commander, you might want to take Flux. Looks like Gryll has been found out.

Shepard: On my way.

(Objective Updated: Secure Flux)

(Codex Updated: Blood Pack Heavy)

(Head up the stairs and head left)

(You see a Blood Pack Renegade, essentially a Krogan with biotics and a shotgun, appears at the end of the hall) (He is dangerous due to his Vanguard status; he can use biotic charge)

(Eliminate the Renegade and continue into Flux)

(Codex Updated: Blood Pack Renegade)

(The whole lower level is teaming with Troopers, Warriors and two Renegades. Not to mention a Pyro and two heavies ontop of the stairs)

(Don't let the Pyro get close, he is irritation like no other, taking him out will greatly help in taking out the rest. The Renegades should be a secondary priority, as their biotic charge can really close the distance, fast, and his shotgun can really tear into you)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated, you'll find Gryll in a seat nearby)

(Codex Updated: Blood Pack Pyro)

Gryll: Thank you Commander. Kreete must have found out what I was up too.

Shepard: We're storming Chora's Den now.

Gryll: Yes. Me stay low. Keep out of fire. Wait till you deal with Kreete and Blood Pack.

Shepard: Uh-huh.

(Objective Updated: Kill Kreete)

(Head back and then enter the alleyway where you met Tali)

Tali: (if present) This is where we first met. We've come so far since our days fighting Saren.

Shepard: We sure have. Come on, Chora's Den is this way.

(Head back out and you will see what was once Chora's Den, now with the 'ladies sign' taken down and two MG nests up above. Two turrets will spot you and open fire)

(Like Mars, use the cover to sneak past the guns)

(Once past use the bypassing minigame (or, like before, if your a engineer, you don't have too) to get through the door)

(The door will open and you find the middle bar gone and replaced by a empty circular space that is filled with the odd crae and wires crisscrossing the room. A dim red light illuminates it while Kreete stands in the middle)

(Cutscene)

(Kreete converses with his troops)

Shepard: Its over Kreete.

(Kreete turns to Shepard and snarls)

(Your squadmates kill the soldiers operating the turrets and turn to Kreete, both at your flanks)

Kreete: Human scum. Its not over till its over. I'll kill you! ALL OF YOU! ATTACK!

(Gameplay)

(Use the various crates in the room as cover. Kreete will retreat to the back of the room where a shield generator provides him shields over his armor and health)

(Kill all the Troopers in the room and the two Warriors)

(The door that originally opened to Fist's private quarters will open and three Renegades followed by twelve Troopers, two Pyros and a single Heavy move in)

(Eliminate them and Kreete will finally join in the fight, bolstered by three warriors and twelve more troopers)

(Get your squad to focus on his reinforcements. If it hinders you so much, take out the shield generator to stop him from resupplying his shields)

(Now concentrate on Kreete. Constant Blood Pack forces will keep coming in the form of Troopers, Heavies, Renegades, Pyros and Warriors)

(Just concentrate on Kreete. Once his armor and shields are gone...)

(Cutscene)

Kreete: This isn't over yet! (Screech)

(Another Krogan enters through Fist's old quarters and is wearing heavy armor and holds a single missile launcher. He also has Tech Armor)

Krogan: Die alien weaklings!

(Gameplay)

(Use Incendiary rounds to obliderate his tech armor. Once gone, make sure to avoid his missile attacks and just focus on downing his health. He has tough barriers, not to mention armor as well, but he should go down fast if you utilize overwhelming firepower)

(Codex Updated: Blood Pack Gladiator)

(Now finish off Kreete)

(Cutscene)

(Kreete will attempt to run, but Shepard shoots him in the shoulder)

(Door opens as Gryll runs in, followed by Narl)

(Behind them is a single Gladiator and several Troopers)

(Shepard and his squad raise weapons)

Narl: Don't shoot! They're on our side...

(They lower their weapons as the Blood Pack troops move inside)

They watch as Gryll approaches Kreete, SMG out)

Gryll: Its over Kreete. You must die.

Kreete: Wait I can-

(Gryll lowers weapon and fires, killing Kreete)

Gryll: Die. My job is done, Blood Pack is mine.

(Gladiator approaches Gryll)

Gladiator: We are yours to command, Gryll. What would you have us do?

(Gryll turns to Shepard. Shepard nods and Gryll turns back to the Gladiator)

Gryll: We will assist the galaxy in fighting the Reapers. Gather everything we have, we're moving our base somewhere else. I want our troops ready to move out.

(Gryll approaches Shepard)

Gryll: We are yours to command Shepard when the time comes. Me and Narl will keep them in line. I'll have our troops deployed to Palaven, Irune and Kahje immediately. Thank you for getting rid of Kreete.

Shepard: As long as the Blood Pack are ready to assist in retaking Earth, I don't mind. Will they be ready?

Narl: You're talking about the Blood Pack, Shepard. Just tell us where to point our guns and you'll find the Reapers crawling back to whatever hole they came out of.

(Shepard nods before motioning for his squad to leave with him)

(Gryll and Narl watch as they go)

(Loading Screen of Presidium Commons)

(You spawn near the Apollo Cafe)

Aria: (radio) Commander, just got the report from Narl. I knew you'd get the job done. With Kreete gone Blood Pack is yours to command. I'll make sure they stay that way. Aria out.

**Next up, Aria: Eclipse.**


	8. Aria: Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion upon the Aria: Eclipse side quest.

**Part Eight**

**Aria: Eclipse**

(War Asset Acquired: Blood Pack) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Gryll (Worth 7))(War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Narl (Worth 7)) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Troopers (Worth 10)) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Heavies (Worth 13)) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Warriors (Worth 16)) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Pyros (Worth 10)) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Renegades (Worth 16)) (War Asset Updated: Blood Pack: Gladiators (Worth 20))

(It is pretty simple to unlock this mission. Go to Aria and talk to her. Dialogue options are the same. Now go to Bailey's office and talk to him)

(Journal Updated: Aria: Blood Pack) (Journal Updated: Aria: Eclipse) (Journal Updated: Aria: Blue Suns) (Codex Updated: Blood Pack) (Codex Updated: Eclipse) (Codex Updated: Blue Suns) (Codex Updated: Aria T'Loak) (Codex Updated: Omega)

(As soon as you enter the room, a cutscene sparks)

(Cutscene)

Bailey: I'm sorry Councilor, but under judicial law I just can't release that damn woman, she's insane! This is my final word, no, Sederis is staying in her cage. Goodday.

(Bailey will sigh and look up at you)

Bailey: Commander Shepard, to what do I owe the pleasure?

*Sederis* (Top right of the wheel) *Release the Eclipse Leader* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Here to talk to you about releasing Jona Sederis.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I want you to release Jona Sederis, right now.

Bailey: Damn, you too? Somebody got the Council to order her release. I'm delaying as best I can. What's your stake in this?

*War effort* (Top right of the wheel) *Can't tell you* (Middle right of the wheel) *None of your business* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm rallying assets to help retake Earth. I need the Eclipse as part of that army, and I need Sederis to do that.

Bailey: Well that just complicates things even more.

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: It's classfied.

Bailey: That's a fancy way of saying mind your own business.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Its none of your damn business.

Bailey: I can see that.

Bailey: Look, there's no way I'm letting that psychopath out. The woman's unstable and a clear public threat.

*How unstable is she?* (Middle left of the wheel) *Let me see her* (Top right of the wheel) *Release her immediately* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('How unstable is she?')**

Shepard: What makes you think she's crazy?

Bailey: She was a ruthless sadist before she got caught. Her imprisonment has cracked the shell of the nut.

Shepard: Maybe freedom will improve her.

Bailey: She rages day and night, Shepard, calling for the deaths of all Eclipse enemies. No, Freedom will only give her the chance to kill.

*Let me see her* (Top right of the wheel) *Release her immediately* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Let me talk to her, see for myself.

Bailey: Very well, and trust me, you'll agree with me after seeing her. I've just sent word ahead to the C-Sec Outpost on the presidium, they'll be expecting you. Then call me back.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This is bigger than Sederis, or you, or me. The Council's orders must be obeyed.

Bailey: No, I hear where your coming from, but this is cut and dry. I'll tell you what if you meet her and honestly think she should be released, I'll do it. Go to the C-Sec outpost. My assistant will connect Sederis's cell from there. Then call me back.

(Gameplay)

(As per normal, go to the C-Sec Outpost on the Presidium Commons)

(Talk to the C-Sec officer on station)

(Cutscene)

Officer: I've connected with Jona Sederis in her cell, Commander. You can speak with her via that console (officer points at screen)

Shepard: Thanks. We'll need some privacy.

Officer: Of course, Commander. When your done you can also contact Commander Bailey from that terminal. (C-Sec officer gets up and leaves)

(Shepard approaches terminal as Jona Sederis appears on screen)

Jona: Who's that spying on me now. Ah, I see-good. Aria's indentured servant has finally come to deliver me to freedom.

*Not so fast* (Top right of the wheel) *I'll have you right out* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I want to talk with you before I secure your release.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Indentured servant my ass. I'll release you once I've talked to you.

Jona: Bullshit. You have no choice. And when I get out, heads will roll (laughs) Oh yes. You've killed alot of my people! Don't think I don't remember that!

*Leave it in the past* (Top right of the wheel) *Don't threaten me* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: What I did has been done. But I can't afford to waste time with you while the Reapers wipe us out. I need your help.

Jona: Oh, well what a pity for you.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: It'd be smart to bury the threats, Sederis.

Jona: I'll toss them into the caskets with my victims.

Jona: I love holding all the cards! Even in here, you must deal with me-I have all the power!

Shepard: Is that right?

Jona: Yes, Sayn, my second-in-command, is a weak-willed toady. If he had balls he'd leave me to rot and take control for himself but he won't betray me, he knows better. Now get me out of here Shepard, tell Bailey to release me.

(She disappears of screen as Shepard opens a comm link to Bailey, the man appearing on screen in her place)

Shepard: Bailey, I've seen Sederis.

Bailey: So she's crazy, right? It would be a disaster to let her out.

*I'll find another solution* (Top right of the wheel) *It doesn't matter* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: She's a menace. Let me try and make this problem go away.

Bailey: Sounds good. I'll hold the line until I hear from you.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You can't violate the Citadel's laws-release her.

Bailey: Dammit. Very well, I'm releasing her now.

(If you chose the Paragon option, you jump back into gameplay)

(If you chose the Renegade option...)

(You watch as two C-Sec guards show up with Jona Sederis inbetween them)

(She smiles at Shepard before leaving. Shepard shakes his head)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Eclipse (if you released Sederis, otherwise, go to Sayn in the Refugee Holding Area)

(If you're going to Sayn, head to the Refugee Holding Area and talk to him)

(Cutscene)

Sayn: Men, get ready for trouble (You see three Eclipse troopers quickly emerge, an asari and two salarians among them) (Sayn stands up and Shepard holds his hands up)

*Don't worry* (Top right of the wheel) *Cut it out* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Not here for that, Sayn. Just want to talk about Jona Sederis's release.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Oh please, Sayn. If I wanted to kill you, I would, not even your troopers could stop me. I'm here to talk about Jona Sederis's release.

(Sayn raises his hand, and the three troopers lower their weapons)

Sayn: My idea, you know? Aria came to me looking for Eclipse support. I'm leveraging it to bust the boss out.

*You don't need her* (Top right of the wheel) *Then you kill her* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Sayn, you should run Eclipse.

Sayn: Huh?

Shepard: You take control for yourself and offer Aria your full support while Sederis rots in a jail cell.

Sayn: Right, right. Then that's the plan. Keep Sederis in jail-I'll call Aria right away.

Bailey: Shepard-Bailey here. Better get up to the Presidium like right now. Eclipse mercenaries just attacked the C-Sec outpost and freed Sederis. She's going on a rampage and we can't stop her.

Shepard: I'll be right there.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Then once released, you kill her.

Sayn: Huh?

Shepard: Kill Sederis and then take control of Eclipse for yourself.

Sayn: Kill Sederis? Very well, but I might need some reinforcements to do that. Sederis is...unpredictable.

Shepard: Then let's go.

(Either way, screen goes dark)

(Loading Screen of War Room. Choose your squad)

(Loading Screen of Armoury. Choose and upgrade weapons and powers)

(If you chose to let Sederis rot in jail, then as soon as the elevator door opens the gameplay begins)

(If you chose to kill Sederis, you will arrive outside the C-Sec outpost door, and Sayn and his men will be waiting)

Sayn: You ready to do this Shepard?

Shepard: As ready as-

(The door will open and Sederis will use her biotics to throw Sayn into a nearby wall and she will proceed to kill the eclipse soldiers before escaping)

(Outside, Eclipse soldiers amass)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Retake the Presidium Commons)

('Combat Troops' starts playing watch?v=pgYM8uRcsIA)

(If you chose to leave her in jail, you will start out at the elevator. Turn right and you will encounter a Eclipse Engineer followed by three troopers and four LOKI mechs)

(Take out the Engineer first as he can repair LOKI mechs just by being in their presence. Once eliminated, target the troopers and then the LOKI mechs)

(Move down the corridor and then head outside)

(More troopers are waiting down below and at the outpost, but the ones below are lead by a Eclipse Commando, while the ones at the outpost are lead by a Eclipse Vanguard)

(Deal with the troopers down below, as they can easily flank you if you attack the outpost directly)

(The Commando is the largest threat so take him/her out, and then concentrate on the troopers. Once they are gone, a pair of FENRIS Mechs will move in, so take them out before they get close)

(Move up and head down the stairs into the area where you can talk to Ereba)

(A single large YMIR Mech is in the middle, flanked by Troopers, a single engineer and two heavies as well)

Ashley: Enemy heavy mech!

Kaidan: Trouble! BIG trouble!

Liara: Heavy mech!

Wrex: Big machines! Just like old times Shepard!

Garrus: Why is it always the mechs.

Mordin: Large Mech. Heavily Armed.

Jack: That is one big fucking mech!

Grunt: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! Hahaha!

Samara: Cover is advisable Shepard!

Jacob: That mech is huge!

Miranda: Eclipse sure don't waste resources in buying big tech!

Kasumi: I hate those things!

Zaeed: That's bring down the bastard!

James: Mierda!

Javik: Mechs in this cycle are bigger than I thought!

Shala: Keelah!

Tali: Keelah! A YMIR Mech!

Kal: Lets bring down this asshole!

Legion: Enemy heavy assault mech!

(There is a ton of cover so use it wisely. Using abilities like overload or energy drain are invaluable against the mech's shields. Following with incendiary ammo or something like Incinerate or Inferno Grenade will easily rip apart the mech's armor. Succeeding in this, you can now take down its health and destroy it)

(The Engineer should probably go down before the mech though as they can repair any type of mech. With the engineer eliminated, take out the heavies or the mech)

(Move up and deal with the four troopers that attempt to stop you)

(These troopers are followed by two FENRIS Mechs and three more LOKI Mechs)

(Take out the mechs and then move up, eliminating the Vanguard and her troopers as you go. They are right outside the C-Sec outpost)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Jona isn't here.

Jona: No, I'm not. But your there. Now I shall squash you.

Ashley: Damn it. What do we do Commander?

Kaidan: Orders Commander? What do we do?

Liara: Goddess, I hope you have a plan Shepard.

Wrex: (Shrugs) Lets find this bitch and let her see who she's dealing with.

Garrus: You always seem to find something fun to do.

Mordin: Mercenary leader highly insane. Submits as liable target.

Jack: Lets find this bitch and kill her already!

Grunt: The fleshy threatens my battlemaster? She has made her biggest mistake.

Samara: The Justicar's code dictates that she must die.

Jacob: Well, I suggest we find and meet her force head on.

Miranda: She's ambitious, I'll give her that. But she needs to die.

Kasumi: Waiting on orders, Shep.

Zaeed: Lets burn the asari bitch.

James: Ready for orders, Commander.

Javik: Asari have always been overconfident. Not much as changed in this cycle.

Shala: Commander?

Tali: Bosh'tet needs to die.

Kal: Well I'm not about to run and hide. I say we meet this bitch head on.

Legion: Shepard-Commander, strongly suggest eliminating hostile threat.

*She's made her choice* (Top right of the wheel) *Finish her* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Arm up, Jona's forces will be here in a moment. Lets show her who she's messing with.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Jona can kiss my ass. Lets kill this self-righteous bitch.

Ashley: Right behind you Commander!

Kaidan: Right behind you!

Liara: Let's do this!

Wrex: Ha! Bring it!

Garrus: She'll regret this.

Mordin: Right behind you, Shepard.

Jack: Bring the pain!

Grunt: Big enemies Shepard!

Samara: She will be defeated, Shepard.

Jacob: Hell yeah!

Miranda: Waiting on you, Commander.

Kasumi: Sometimes I wish I was a Samurai.

Zaeed: Rot in hell asari bitch!

James: Hell yeah!

Javik: This prothean will send her to the epitaph she has so happily written.

Shala: Not Geth, but they'll die either way, Commander.

Tali: Lets bring the bastards to their knees.

Kal: Let's hit them and hit them hard!

Legion: This platform is ready to assist.

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Eliminate Jona Sederis)

(Codex Updated: Eclipse Trooper) (Codex Updated: Eclipse Heavy) (Codex Updated: Eclipse Engineer) (Codex Updated: LOKI Mech) (Codex Updated: FENRIS Mech) (Codex Updated: YMIR Mech) (Codex Updated: Eclipse Commando) (Codex Updated: Eclipse Vanguard) (Codex Updated: Combat Drone)

(A whole bunch of Troopers, flanked by four heavies will charge up the stairs)

(They are basically just asking for bullets, so why don't you welcome them to your barrel. Gun them down)

(You will notice sniper fire going off)

Squadmate: Sniper!

(Codex Updated: Eclipse Sharpshooter)

(Locate the Sniper and eliminate it)

(This is followed by four FENRIS Mechs and two Vanguards heading up the stairs, followed by, seconds later, another YMIR Mech with an Engineer)

(First priority; FENRIS Mechs. They will be a pain in the ass if they get close enough to use melee)

(Next, focus on the Vanguards. As lethal as the YMIR is, it is nothing compared to the annoying biotic abilities that the Vanguards possess. Taking them out will lessen your worries)

(Now take out the Engineer before focusing on the YMIR. If you don't, you might as well be wasting bullets as the Engineer will easily recharge his shields quickly or slowly repair its armor)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated, Three Commandos decide to make their appearence, along with a unhealthy dose of seven Eclipse Troopers. Taking out the Commandos is a good idea as their tech armor can be a bitch very quickly) (With them dealt with, the troopers are fish in a barrel)

(More LOKI mechs, followed by six FENRIS Mechs and four Vanguards will follow, given sniper support by two Sharpshooters nearby) (Take out the FENRIS mechs then focus all energy on finding those Sharpshooters and eliminating them. Once executed, take out the Vanguards then their LOKI cannon fodder)

Jona: Your a tough bastard Shepard, I'll give you that much. Time I finished this, myself!

(Next wave is compromised soley of five troopers, two heavies, a single engineer and Jona Sederis herself. She has weak barriers, strong armor and weak health) (Once all hostiles are eliminated, concentrate on Sederis)

(With Sederis eliminated a cutscene sparks)

(Cutscene)

(You check Sederis's body for a pulse before standing up)

Shepard: Bailey, this is Shepard. Sederis is dead. Eclipse forces neatralized.

Bailey: Roger that I'll...shit! Eclipse gunship!

(Shepard will look up to see a gunship appear and open fire)

(Shepard and his team take cover)

Ashley: We have to take out that gunship!

Kaidan: That gunship has got us pinned! We have to take it out!

Liara: Gunship! We have to shoot it down!

Wrex: This just gets better and better!

Garrus: I'm happy now, no more rockets to my face.

Mordin: Gunship. Hazard. Must eliminate to proceed.

Jack: Eclipse just have one surprise after the other!

Grunt: The thrill of this is fantastic! Bring it on, I want more!

Samara: Gunship blocking avenue for escape Commander!

Jacob: Damn!

Miranda: Where Eclipse get these resources is curious.

Kasumi: (If you did her loyalty mission) Its like Donovan's mansion all over again! (If you didn't) I hate gunships!

Zaeed: More gunships! Good, I shoot them down daily.

James: Piece of shit!

Javik: Enemy air support!

Shala: We have to take down that gunship now Commander!

Tali: That gunship has cut off us. Only way out is to destroy it!

Kal: I've got some ammo left. Might as well empty it into that gunship!

Legion: Enemy vehicle is blockading escape route. We suggest neatralizing it.

Shepard: Get behind me, this thing is going down.

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Destroy Enemy Gunship)

(Once you have successful eliminated the enemy gunship...)

(Cutscene)

Sayn: Commander, Sayn here. What's your status?

Shepard: Sederis is dead. Eclipse forces are in full retreat.

Sayn: Because I ordered them to do so. Meet me down at Zakera Ward, Shipping Warehouse and we'll discuss the terms of our alliance.

(Shepard nods to his squad before turning to leave)

(If you chose to kill Sederis, the gameplay is the same, except changed a little)

(Instead of starting off at the elevator, you start at the C-Sec outpost and push towards the Bank, and the enemy positions are the same. Eg. Instead of facing the Commando and her troops first, you face the Vanguard and her troopers and so on)

(Once at he bank, you hold position there as the troopers charge. When the gunship arrives, it instead arrives right next to the Bank)

(At the end, Sayn will run up to you)

Sayn: Sederis is dead. I've ordered Eclipse forces to rally at the Shipping Warehouse on Zakera Ward. Meet me there.

(Gameplay)

(Once done, select the Rapid Transit and select the Zakera Ward. You arrive on Level 27. Go down and enter the Shipping Warehouse)

(As you enter you see Sayn in the middle with numerous Eclipse Troopers, Vanguards, Commandos, a single YMIR Mech behind him and two FENRIS mechs at his flanks. They all raise their guns at Shepard and his squad, who raise them in turn)

(Sayn holds up his hand)

Sayn: Stand down! Shepard is our ally now!

Trooper: What! Sederis says he was the enemy!

Sayn: Sederis is dead. Killed by the man you're about to shoot. He also managed to take down all the forces on the Presidium by himself and his squad. I don't think you'd like to fight him.

Trooper: You took down Sederis? Damn, crazy bitch got put in her place. Never really liked her anyway.

Sayn: Tell Aria that the Eclipse are her to command now.

*You're mine* (Top right of the wheel) *Aria doesn't own you* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Actually, Aria was just the one to send you the invitations. She was getting you for me. I'm gathering the galaxy's strongest powers to help stop the Reapers and adding the Eclipse would be beneificial to that alliance.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Aria doesn't own you now, I do. She simply sent out the invites. You're mine to command and I need you to help me retake Earth from the Reapers. Adding Eclipse will make my alliance even more powerful.

(Sayn nods)

Sayn: Yes, see why you would want us. Eclipse has excellent engineers and we specialize in electronic warfare. We also have armies upon armies of these big boys (he jabs a thumb at the YMIR behind him) and alot more where that came from. Eclipse would be a powerful ally against the Reapers. Even as mercenaries we know the galaxy is facing extinction, we won't let money blind us. The Eclipse are yours to command when the time comes Commander.

Shepard: Glad to hear it. Report to Admiral Hackett for your assignment.

Sayn: Very well. I shall rally every section of Eclipse I can scramble and rendevous with your Admiral. He will find our forces quite cooperative. Move out men, we've got Reapers to kill.

(Sayn walks to your left, the YMIR slowly following behind and the troopers following suit)

(You turn to leave but one FENRIS runs up to you and sits)

Sayn: Looks like he's found a new owner.

(Shepard smiles as he motions for the mech to follow)

(Gameplay)

(You arrive back outside)

(War Asset Acquired: Eclipse) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Troopers (Worth 12)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Engineers (Worth 14)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Commandos (Worth 15)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Vanguards (Worth 15)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Light Mech Support (Worth 15)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Heavy Mech Support (Worth 30)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Sharpshooters (Worth 16)) (War Asset Updated: Eclipse: Air Support (Worth 30))

(Total of 147 Military Strength Awarded)

**Next up, Aria: Blue Suns. This one is probably the most epic. ;)**


	9. Aria: Blue Suns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion upon the Aria: Blue Suns side quest.

**Part Nine**

**Aria: Blue Suns**

(It is pretty simple to unlock this mission. Go to Aria and talk to her. Dialogue options are the same. Now go down to the Refugee Holding Area and talk to Darner Vosque)

Darner: Wow, Aria wasn't kidding-the great Commander Shepard on a leash.

*I've got my reasons* (Top right of the wheel) *Whatever* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm here for my own reasons Vosque.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I don't care what you think Vosque. I'm here because I chose to be.

Darner: Oh, sure you are. Anyway, tell her I'm impressed, but to do business, (if you completed Zaeed's loyalty mission the paragon fashion) Vido (if you completed Zaeed's loyalty mission the renegade fashion) I still need his/my little problem taken care of.

Shepard: Which is?

Darner: A turian general named Oraka has it out for the Blue Suns. He's raising a stink over our activity in this sector. Vido/I'll commit his/my forces as soon as Oraka's dead.

*What aren't you telling me?* (Middle left of the wheel) *I won't kill for you* (Top right of the wheel) *I'll take care of it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('What aren't you telling me?')**

Shepard: There must be more to Oraka's complaint.

Darner: We're just making little raids along trading routes with Aria's blessing, I might add. Oraka's just some military fossil who came out of retirement to relive the glory days and justify his existence. Losing him won't affect your war in the least, but gaining the Blue Suns...well, you know our work.

*I won't kill for you* (Top right of the wheel) *I'll take care of it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You seriously think I'll assassinate a turian general?

Darner: Aria seems to think so, or else why would she send you? She knew the price. You two work it out. (Darner leaves)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Oraka shall be dead by the end of the day, but I'd better get your support.

Darner: That and more (Darner leaves)

Darner: Oh and...(laughs) tell Aria I still expect her blue ass in bed with me (if you completed Zaeed's loyalty mission the paragon fashion) tell Aria Vido still expects her blue ass in bed with him. (Darner fully leaves)

Aria: (radio) What is it Shepard?

Shepard: You knew about this?

Aria: Can you be more specific?

*Assassination* (Top right of the wheel) *Oraka* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: (if you completed Zaeed's loyalty mission the renegade fashion) Darner Vosque (If not and you did it paragon style) Vido Santiago wants me to kill General Oraka.

Aria: Who cares what Vosque/Santiago wants. What you need is his organization for your little war.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Vosque/Vido wants me to kill General Oraka. Why?

Aria: Do I seem the person to care? What you need is his little organization for the war, and that he can give to you.

Aria: So what if he wants the turian dead? If it gets you your mercenary minions, then I'd say its an acceptable loss.

*Unacceptable* (Top right of the wheel) *Agreed* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm not killing a turian military official just to get some mercs on my side. There has to be another way.

Aria: Use your irresistable charm on him Shepard, convince him to stop bothering Darner's/Santiago's operations and maybe both sides will profit from this.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I guess he'll just have to die then. I need those troops, I guess one missing general won't matter.

Aria: Precisely. Now go, I'm sure you have some huge war to run. Speaking of Vosque, if you see him, tell him that if I catch him staring at my tits one more time I'm going to have to kill.

Shepard: Yeah, he mentioned...

Aria: What? That I'm going to sleep with him? (laughs lightly) We all have our delusions.

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Speak with Oraka)

(Oraka can be found in his usual place up in the Presidium Commons)

(Cutscene)

Oraka: (If you didn't do the 'Asari Consort' assignment in ME1) Hello human, what can I do for you? (If you did complete it) Ah, Commander Shepard. It is good to see you again.

*General* (Top right of the wheel) *Uh-huh* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: (If you didn't do the 'Asari Consort' assignment in ME1) You General Oraka? (If you did complete it) General Septimus Oraka, you've come a long way from being that mopey drunken turian down in that bar.

Oraka: (If you didn't do the 'Asari Consort' assignment in ME1) General Septimus Oraka, newly reinstated turian military, I help run the C-Sec operations during the war. I was going to return to Palaven but...all transports to that area have been cut off ever since the Apien Crest went off the galactic grid. What can I do for you? What's your name? (If you did) I certainly have. Newly reinstated, you showed me what a pathetic loser I was becoming and helped me out of a rough spot. I still thank you for that. Is there something I can do for you?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: (If you didn't do the 'Asari Consort' assignment in ME1) Skip the pleasantries (If you did complete it) General Septimus Oraka, I see you got your sorry ass out of that bar and did something worthwhile.

Oraka: (If you didn't do the 'Asari Consort' assignment in ME1) Not big on formalities I see. Well, what can I do for you? (If you did) I see you haven't changed much. What can I do for you?

*Stop your attacks* (Top right of the wheel) *Blue Suns need room* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: General, I need you to stop attacking the Blue Suns operations.

Oraka: Absolutely not. Those mercenary bastards are stopping the very life source of C-Sec; our supplies. They are hindering our very ability to aid in the war and protect ourselves! What I'm doing could save lives and those Blue Suns mercs are making it harder to get our hands on good salvageable tech.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: General, I will make this perfectly clear; stop attacking the Blue Suns or shit will turn nasty, very quickly.

Oraka: Absolutely not. Those mercenary bastards are stopping the very life source of C-Sec; our supplies. They are hindering our very ability to aid in the war and protect ourselves! What I'm doing could save lives and those Blue Suns mercs are making it harder to get our hands on good salvageable tech.

*What do you need me to do?* (Top right of the wheel) *Damn it, I need them!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: If I can find a different way to get your supplies, would you stop attacking them?

Oraka: That is what I'm trying to do! I'm trying to find better ways of getting our stock, but so far noone is willing to sell. There can be only one alernative; we hit the bastards as they attack.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I need them for my war!

Oraka: And we need those supplies for the very same thing. Without those supplies any defense against attack on the Citadel would be doomed to failure. The answer is no, the Blue Suns will suffer for their crimes.

(Shepard shakes his head and stands up)

(He stops just a meter away from Oraka)

*[Let him live for now]* (Top right of the wheel) *[Kill him]* (Middle right of the wheel) *[Call the hit]* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

(You return to gameplay)

**('Kill Him' Renegade)**

(You extend your pistol and turn around, pointing it at Oraka's head)

Shepard: You had your chance.

(He fires, killing Oraka before walking off as C-Sec officers move in to investigate)

**('Call the hit' Renegade)**

Shepard: Aria, Oraka's not budging. Take him out.

Aria: I already have a sniper in position.

(Shepard smiles as he walks down the stairs)

(Camera switches to a sniper scope, the sights on Oraka's head. The sniper fires, hitting Oraka's head and killing him)

**(If you didn't choose the renegade option, but the paragon, then you continue)**

(Note: If you killed Oraka, then you immediately acquire the Blue Suns War Asset. If not, you must continue with Oraka's mission by talking with him)

Shepard: What do you have in mind?

Oraka: (smiles) The Blue Suns have captured freighters that they use as a disguise when raiding our transports. This time, we're prepared. Our plan is to be on that transport and when the freighter attacks, we launch our assault. We board the freighter, kill everyone onboard and let the Blue Suns know they've been exposed. Then we kill their leader, and that should put an end to their operations. If your willing to accept the mission, I can get you on that transport.

*Let's do it* (Top right of the wheel) *If there is no other way* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'll get my team assembled and ready at the docking bay.

Oraka: Excellent. I wish you good luck, Shepard.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Fuck. Fine, I'll do it, but I better get the Blue Suns' support.

Oraka: You're a negoitator, I'm sure you'll pull it off. Good hunting. Tell them Oraka says hello and to have a nice day in hell.

(Gameplay)

(Following events only occur if a hit wasn't call. If a hit was called, you get the war asset and the mission becomes unavailable)

(Objective Updated: Meet at Docking Bay D24)

(Don't forget that you can talk to Miranda and Thane, the latter in Huerta Memorial, the former at Docking Bay D24)

(Cutscene)

Miranda: Commander Shepard...its been far too long. (If romanced) Its good to see you again. (The rest happens whether romanced or not) We live in interesting times.

Shepard: A little too interesting.

Miranda: I couldn't get anywhere near you when the Alliance had you locked up.

*Of course* (Top right of the wheel) *Assholes* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Relieved of duty. It was...complicated.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Stubborn bastards, politics as always.

Miranda: I'm sure it was. I'm surprised they didn't court-marshal you (If romanced) or execute you. (The rest happens whether romanced or not) The Alliance isn't known for its flexibility.

Shepard: Doesn't matter now.

Miranda: Shepard, about Earth...

*It was devastating* (Top right of the wheel) *We'll fight back* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Countless people lost their lives within minutes. The Reapers are everything we feared.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Losing Earth doesn't sadden me, Miranda. It pisses me off. And I plan to use that anger to kick their asses off my planet.

Miranda: They should have listened to you a long time ago. I'm sorry, Shepard.

Shepard: What about you? What brings you to the Citadel? (If you romanced Miranda) Are you alright?

Miranda: I need to talk to a few people. Like you. The Citadel is the only safe haven in the galaxy...for now.

Shepard: What's wrong? (If you completed her loyalty mission) Is Oriana okay?

Miranda: She's fine Shepard, she's currently living in the Zakera Ward after the Reapers invaded Illium. She's got safe protection, so she doesn't need me to keep her safe. (If you didn't do her loyalty mission) My sister got kidnapped by eclipse mercs six months ago and my father probably has her. Its nothing I need to worry about until I can find the Illusive Man and strangle the information out of his body.

Shepard: I take it you've cut ties?

Miranda: As soon as you did, in fact. He doesn't take rejection well.

Shepard: No he doesn't. If you're not doing anything important, there's still a open spot on the Normandy.

Miranda: I don't know Shepard, there is a war going on.

*Welcome aboard* (Top right of the wheel) *Join Hackett* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: A war you can help fight if you stick with us. (If romanced) I need you onboard.

Miranda: How could I possibly resist? Okay Shepard, I'll join your crew. Although it might take me awhile to get used to the refits, I'm sure I'll live though. (If romanced) I guess you being around is enough motivation for me.

(If not romanced, she will walk past you and into the Normandy. If romanced, she will kiss you on the cheek before winking as she walks past and into the Normandy. Either way, you gain Miranda as a squadmate. She can now be found in Life Support, Thane's old whereabouts)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I'll send you Admiral Hackett's coordinates. He could really use your help.

Miranda: Okay Shepard. I'll...I'll go. I just hope we cross paths at some point (If romanced, she will kiss you before leaving)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Miranda Lawson (only if you chose the Renegade option))

(To start the mission with the Blue Suns, head over to Bailey who is standing next to the Normandy's entrance)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Bailey, you're a part of this?

Bailey: I'm raiding mercenaries Shepard, I used to do this all the time before being made a commander. Come on, lets go kick some Blue Suns ass.

(Shepard follows Bailey inside)

(Loading Screen of War Room)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad)

(Loading Screen of Armoury)

(Upgrade your weapons and powers)

(Loading Screen of Freighter)

(Cutscene)

(You and Bailey walk down a empty corridor with red lighting with your two squadmates behind you)

Bailey: We'll be approaching the freighter any second now. As soon as it gets close we'll launch you inside and you can handle the rest. Good luck, Shepard.

(Bailey walks off in the other direction)

EDI: Commander, this plan seems impractical. Although, I gather we've gotten used to such impratical strategies.

Ashley: Never thought an escape pod could be used for infiltrating enemy ships.

Kaidan: Escape pods used for infiltrating freighters? Who would have thought.

Liara: I can't believe we are actually doing this.

Wrex: Big explosions and entering with style. Just like old times, Shepard.

Garrus: I've done crazy, but this...this is crazzzzzzyyyyy.

Mordin: Escape pod. Utilized for short range insertion. Impratical but effective. Take enemy by surprise.

Jack: I can't wait to give these fuckers a huge surprise party.

Grunt: The thrill of battle is more exciting than throwing ourselves at enemy ships. But I'm not complaining either.

Samara: It doesn't look like we have any other options.

Jacob: Holy hell, can't believe we're actually doing this.

Miranda: Well this is going to be fun...I think.

Kasumi: Why do we end up doing the most craziest things?

Zaeed: I'm glad I gave up the standard mercenary life. These are just so much more thrilling.

James: So we go head first into a freighter infested with mercenaries. Sounds fun to me.

Javik: This tactic seems crazy, but I doubt these inexperienced mercenaries will be wise enough to counter.

Shala: I'm glad Han'Gerrel hasn't decide to use such rash tactics on the geth.

Tali: By the ancestors, I can't believe we're actually going through with this.

Kal: This is why I joined you Shepard. You find action everywhere you go.

Legion: This method of infiltration is not common among organics. We do not understand the tactic, but accept it.

Shepard: We don't have much choice anyway. This ship is undergunned and the Citadel fleet is too busy dealing with refugee surges, so the pods are all we have.

(All said as they move into the pod)

EDI: (nods)

Ashley: They won't know what hit them.

Kaidan: They won't know what hit them.

Liara: Let's give them hell Shepard.

Wrex: Haha! Those mercs won't stand a chance!

Garrus: Let them know Archangel has returned.

Mordin: (nods)

Jack: Let's fuck them up bad!

Grunt: I shall destroy them!

Samara: (nods)

Jacob: (nods)

Miranda: (shrugs)

Kasumi: (looks at ground and shakes her head)

Zaeed: Lets burn the bastards!

James: Time to give these pandejos a taste of bullets.

Javik: (nods)

Shala: Ancestors have mercy.

Tali: I'm ready when you are.

Kal: Let there be action!

Legion: (does nothing)

(Cutscene switches to show Blue Suns freighter come side to side with C-Sec transport, following with the camera zooming in on Shepard's pod launching and heading for the freighter)

(Camera switches to inside to show numerous Blue Suns mercs walking around in a corridor just as the escape pod smashes into the wall, crashing inside, causing the area to vent)

(Numerous soldiers are blown into the vacuum of space as Shepard and his team step outside, helmets on)

(Gameplay)

Trooper: They've infiltrated the ship! Its a trap! Break off now, hit the relay!

Vido/Vosque: We have intruders onboard. Find and deal with them.

(Walk right down the corridor and you see four Blue Suns Troopers appear that attack you)

(Take them out and approach the doorway, but you find the door has no haptic interface)

Squadmate: No interface.

Shepard: Then it looks like we're are going outside.

Ashley: Great.

Kaidan: Fantastic.

Liara: Goddess, you must be joking!

Wrex: Argh...space never did bode well with me.

Garrus: A turian and space do not bode well.

Mordin: Space. Exterior of ship. Requires magnetic boots. Most exciting.

Jack: Great, now we get to walk on the fucking ship's hull!

Grunt: (groans) I hate space.

Samara: I am not experienced with this kind of combat but I shall adapt accordingly.

Jacob: Just what I've always wanted to do (sarcastically)

Miranda: Can't say this isn't going to be interesting.

Kasumi: Oh goody! Nothing like walking on the hull of a ship while being shot at!

Zaeed: I'm starting to wish you had payed me for this.

James: I hope this doesn't qualify me to start walking on the hull of a Reaper now, does it?

Javik: This sort of combat was not common in my cycle, it shall be interesting.

Shala: Its a good thing I have suit. Or maybe it isn't...one stray shot and...keelah. I should have stayed on the Tonbay.

Tali: You're full of surprises Shepard.

Kal: Damn! Migrant Fleet Marines never prepared me for this!

Legion: External assault, an efficient method of attack. We will utilize our countermeasures to allow us to adapt to spacial combat.

(Head out the door to the right and and onto the hull)

(The sound now is muffled, so the sounds of your shots are soft, every sound is soft...except for the music!

Trooper: They...they're on the hull!

Vido/Vosque: Then get men equipped in EVA out there right now!

(Head up and as soon as you encounter the first four troopers up ahead...)

('Collector Fever' starts playing watch?v=oQHu6aMLmH8)

(You can utilize the numerous 'wings' on the ship's hull for cover)

(Objective Updated: Breach Freighter)

(Take out the troopers and await enemy reinforcements)

(Codex Updated: Blue Suns Trooper)

(Two Blue Suns Snipers will take position behind the fans above and five Blue Suns Troopers along with a single Blue Suns Centurion will accompany them)

(Eliminating the Centurion first should be a number one priority. Assign your squadmates to eliminate the snipers or keep them distracted while you use abilities like Overload and Energy Drain to take down the Centurion's shields. The Centurion is usually equipped with a Scimitar Shotgun or Vindicator Assault Rifle, so make sure to utilize cover as you do this. For a quick kill, follow up with numerous shots or abilities like incinerate or any grenade abilities)

(The Troopers should be easy to disperse, simply gun them down or if you're a engineer, send a combat drone into their swarm to eliminate them quickly)

(Codex Updated: Blue Suns Sniper) (Codex Updated: Blue Suns Centurion)

(The third comprises of two more snipers accompanied by a fair continegent of six more troopers, two Centurions and two Heavies)

(Once again, use your squadmates to distract the snipers or send in a combat drone, and concentrate on both centurions. Once eliminated, take out the heavies as their constant missile salvos will become unbareably annoying. Once disposed of, defeating the Troopers is a simple matter)

(Codex Updated: Blue Suns Heavy)

(Move up and head down the open exhaust hatch, sliding down the ladder into another corridor)

Trooper: They're inside!

Vido/Vosque: Then what are you waiting for? Kill the son-of-a-bitch! (Next bit is only said by Vido) Anyone to get me his head will get a few thousand more credits in their paycheck.

(All sound returns to normal as hatch seals)

(Head down the left corridor and through the door)

(Objective Updated: Clear the ship)

(As soon as the door opens you will see a Blue Suns Pyro. Quickly target his back to cause his tank to explode)

(Codex Updated: Blue Suns Pyro)

(A wave of five troopers, a centurion and two heavies will follow from around the right corner up ahead, immeidately opening fire. Use the barricades for cover)

(With all hostiles eliminated, head up and down through the area your enemies originated)

(Open the door and head left down the long corridor leading to the bridge)

Trooper: He's outside!

Vido/Vosque: Then deal with him dammit!

(The door opens and a single Blue Suns Legionnaire followed by two Centurions and a Pyro exit through it, attacking you)

(Take out the Centurions then focus on the Pyro. With the Pyro down, take out the Legionniare and storm the bridge)

(Codex Updated: Blue Suns Legionnaire)

(Cutscene)

(Vido/Vosque will be in the bridge's main seat, surrounded by a dozen troopers that immediately turn to face Shepard)

(Vido/Vosque exits his chair and looks at Shepard)

Darner: Shepard, Shepard. I thought we had a deal.

Vido: We had a deal Shepard. My troops for Oraka's dead body. What the fuck changed?

*Exactly that* (Top right of the wheel) *Stop this!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You storming C-Sec supply transports. Incase you haven't noticed Vosque/Vido, we are at war with genocidal sentient dreadnoughts and C-Sec could do with the weapons, shelter, food and drink. You raiding their transports doesn't help!

Darner: I can understand your position Shepard, but we are mercs, right down to the heart. A simple war won't change that.

Vido: Do I fucking care? If I'm going to die I'll take every bit of money I can find.

Zaeed: (if present and only in reaction to Vido) You were always a self-important bastard, Vido. But this is goddamn insanity.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You storming C-Sec supplies. Either you stop your raids immediately or you'll find yourself dead on the ground. This has to stop! For christ sake, we are in the middle of a fucking war with genocidal starships and your raiding the people who are supposed to be your allies!?

Darner: Do not make threats, Shepard. We all know what's at stake. We just find credits more important.

Vido: You threatening me, Shepard? I've got men all over this ship. I'd suggest you surrender quickly, because I'm missing alot of my credits.

Zaeed: (if present and only in reaction to Vido) You were always a self-important bastard, Vido. But this is goddamn insanity.

*Join Us* (Top left of the wheel, charm option) *Forget your credits!* (Bottom left of the wheel, intimidate option) *Fight with us* (Top right of the wheel) *This is pointless!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Charm)**

Shepard: This is ridiculous! You are fighting the very people that need you on their side desperately! You may not like each other, but take a look around you and tell me who doesn't! But they are standing side by side, ready to bring hell on the one enemy that matters; the Reapers! You might find credits important, but there won't be any if we don't win this! The Reapers will wipe us out if you don't cooperate! Fight with us, not against us, and maybe we have a chance of getting out of this war alive.

(Vido/Vosque will consider this before looking back up, motioning for his soldiers to lower their weapons)

Vido/Darner: Fine. I shall contact all my ships and troops to stand down. The Blue Suns will be yours to command when the time comes, Shepard. Until now, we will give ourselves to your military commanders so they may use my forces as they see fit. With our well trained troops and sheer numbers, we will be able to easily compliment the enemy's vast numbers.

(Darner/Vido and his troops will turn back to the viewscreen as you and your squad leave)

**(Intimidate)**

Shepard: Fuck the credits! You have to be shitting me? What is this? A pissing contest to see who can get the most credits before they are wiped out by the Reapers? Quit playing around and open your fucking eyes to what's going on out there. Credits or not, you either fight alongside us or let the Reapers wipe you out.

(Vido/Vosque will consider this before looking back up, motioning for his soldiers to lower their weapons)

Darner/Vido: Okay, okay you made your point Shepard. I shall contact all my ships and troops to stand down. The Blue Suns will be yours to command when the time comes, Shepard. Until now, we will give ourselves to your military commanders so they may use my forces as they see fit. With our well trained troops and sheer numbers, we will be able to easily compliment the enemy's vast numbers.

(Darner/Vido and his troops will turn back to the viewscreen as you and your squad leave)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You don't have to end it like this. Be the better man!

Darner: I gave up on that crap a long time ago. Kill them, now!

Vido: Don't bother with sentamentality! I've had enough of this shit! Kill them now!

Zaeed: (only if present and in response to Vido) (equips his rifle) I've been looking forward to this for a long time.

(Troopers raise weapons)

(Gameplay begins)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I see I wasted my time. The only thing you can see two feet ahead of you is credits.

Darner: Very true. Kill them!

Vido: What could be better? Kill them!

Zaeed: (only if present and in response to Vido) (equips his rifle) I've been looking forward to this for a long time.

(Troopers raise weapons)

(Gameplay begins)

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Vido Santiago (only if Vido is present))

(If you didn't use the Charm or intimidate options, you spring into gameplay and must defeat all four troopers, two centurions and Darner/Vido) (Darner/Vido only has shields and armor)

(Once dead...)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Come on, lets get out of here.

Squadmate: Right behind you.

(Fades to black)

(Loading Screen of Presidium Commons)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Oraka.

Oraka: Shepard! I heard the mission was a success!

Shepard: Yes (If you used Charm or Intimidate) the Blue Suns have agreed to leave your transports alone and have joined the war effort as a added bonus (If you failed to use those) the Blue Suns leadership is gone and they are falling apart. They won't be harassing you anymore.

Oraka: Thank you Shepard for your assistance. In return, I shall offer whatever assistance I can provide. Weapons, supplies, men and troops. I'll converse with Bailey, but we'll get you what you need.

Shepard: Thanks.

(You get up and leave)

Oraka: Anytime Shepard.

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Blue Suns (only if you either killed Oraka or if you charmed/intimidated Vido/Darner)) (War Asset Acquired: Citadel Security (only if Oraka lives and you complete the mission on the freighter. Worth 60) (War Asset Updated: Citadel Security: Septimus Oraka (Worth 10)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Troopers (Worth 13)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Heavies (Worth 14)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Marksmen (Worth 17)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Heavy Armor (Worth 31)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Pyroes (Worth 15)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Centurions (Worth 14)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Legionnaires (Worth 14)) (War Asset Updated: Blue Suns: Air Support (Worth 30)) (War Asset Updated: Terminus Fleets: Blue Suns Freighters (Worth 60))]

Total of 278 Military Strength Awarded.

**Next up, Spectre: Hanar Diplomats.**

**Yes, I'm using a new system.**

**There are Spectre missions, which involve all negoitation, and no combat.**

**There are N7 missions, which involve mostly combat, but small snippets of conversation as well.**

**There are Priority missions, which are compulsory to complete for the storyline to progress (with the exceptions of Priority: Omega, Priority: Eden Prime and Priority: Noveria)**

**And there are normal missions, which are almost like priority missions, just not compulsory and they don't progress the story)**

**As you probably already know from my final installment of To Survive II: Aftermath, my epilogue, I, as of now, will be going silent for nine days (vacation, boo-yeah!) so that means you shouldn't be expecting any chapters. My dad is bringing his laptop, but it is unknown to me if it'll have internet. I highly doubt it will, so that's why I'm informing you. NO MORE CHAPTERS for a nine day period.**

**I wish you a great 2013, and don't worry, I will be working on my new secret project while on vacation called 'Enigma'. (hehehehehehehehehehe)**

**"I am Garrus Vakarian, and this is my favourite fanfiction on the Citadel!"**

**Come on guys, you know you're loving this fanfic. ;)**


	10. Spectre: Hanar Diplomats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion upon the Citadel: Hanar Diplomats side quest. Would have been the first of what I called 'Spectre' side quests, which, like how the N7 missions featured Shepard performing special operations type raids, would have had Shepard performing investigative, law enforcement and crackdown work as a Spectre. I wanted to give the Spectre position more relevance, as its significance seemed to wane in ME2, and became irrelevant in ME3.

**Part Ten**

**Spectre: Hanar Diplomats**

(Mission must be completed before Priority: The Citadel II or it is rendered uncompletable)

(Approach Jondam Bau. He's inside the Dark Star Lounge, to the right of the dancefloor)

(Cutscene)

Jondam: Commander Shepard. Jondam Bau, Special Tactics and Recon. I've got intel suggesting that high-level hanar officials may be indoctrinated.

*Hold on there* (Top right of the wheel) *Bullshit* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: That's a damning accusation. What have you got?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Indoctrinated? Alot of crap and no proof. Unless...?

(Moment of silence. Only if Renegade was chosen)

Jondam: Evidence of an Alliance black ops team raiding a batarian research station. The batarians were studying Reaper technology.

Shepard: The batarians had Reaper tech?

Jondam: The raid turned into a massacre, and the humans ended up with nothing. Your people faked a power failure to hide the incident.

*Makes sense* (Top right of the wheel) *Who cares?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: The batarians would have gone to war if they'd found out. But how does this implicate the hanar?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Personally would have let them find out. Then I'd have personally helped burn Khar'Shan myself. But why does this implicate the hanar?

Jondam: They maintain discreet grey-market trade relationships with the batarians-and led the Alliance to the station. We suspect those hanar operatives escaped with batarian tech. If your reports on the Reapers is accurate, they could already be indoctrinated.

Shepard: What's your source on all this?

Jondam: (Only if Kasumi survived the suicide mission) It as an anonymous 'gift.' But I believe it became from a thief named Kasumi Goto. I've been after her for years. (If she didn't or you didn't buy the DLC or she's not loyal) It was a man named Donovan Hock. Not a very pleasant man, but he was willing to give me the information.

Shepard: (Only if Kasumi survived the suicide mission) Kasumi? You're hunting a thief? (If she didn't, you didn't buy the DLC or she's not loyal) Then I should get to work. We'll stay in touch. I'll try and learn more about these hanar.

(Gameplay then begins)

(If Kasumi survived though...)

Jondam: A master thief. Her intelligence and skill are almost salarian.

*Interesting* (Top right of the wheel) *Right* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm sure she'll appreciate praise from the Spectre who's hunting her down.

Jondam: I only need her data. I admire her personally. And since she sent me this, I assume her feelings are mutual.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: She's a thief, I'd just kill her and take the information.

Jondam: A ruthless spectre, not one I can admire. I admire her myself, and due to her willingness to send me such delicate intelligence, she must reciprocate the admiration.

Shepard: What do you need me to do?

Jondam: The hanar operative is now a diplomat on the Citadel. I don't have a public name, and the hanar will go to ground if I make a formal inquiry.

Shepard: So we're hunting.

Jondam: I'm tracking suspicious transmissions to the hanar homeworld. I could use your help.

*I'll see what I can do* (Top right of the wheel) *Fine* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Let me see what I can dig up at the Spectre office.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I don't see how this helps the war, but I might as well get it over with.

Jondam: Thanks, Shepard. And for the record - not everyone doubted your concerns about the Reapers. I just hope we're not too late.

(Jondam leaves)

(Cutscene continues if Kasumi survived)

(Kasumi shimmers into existence next to him. Note: Only happens if you got DLC, she survived and she is loyal)

Kasumi: So...remember when you helped me get Keiji's graybox from Donovan Hock? The one with information that could start a war?

Shepard: Would that involve information like an alliance black ops raid on a batarian research lab?

Kasumi: I figured it wouldn't hurt to leak it now. Especially is there really is an indoctrinated jellyfish out there...crazier than usual. If you don't mind me tagging along cloaked, maybe I can help you dig up some dirt on the hanar.

*Sure* (Top right of the wheel) *If you insist* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'd appreciate it.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: It's not like I have a choice or not.

Kasumi: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to your big, huge high-tech office! My tone totally doesn't suggest that I'd like to nip a few things that noone will notice missing.

Shepard: Kasumi...

Kasumi: Just kidding, Shep. Or am I?

(She reenters cloak)

(Gameplay)

(Journal Updated: Spectre: Hanar Diplomats) (Codex Updated: Kasumi Goto (Only if you had the DLC and she survived the suicide mission, not to mention loyal))

(Head up to the Citadel Embassies and enter the usual Spectre office)

(If Kasumi survived the mission, you have the DLC and is loyal: When you enter the main office...)

(Appears from cloak)

Kasumi: Nice place. Lots of computers, high-tech stuff. Did you have to pay for this?

Shepard: No...I didn't.

Kasumi: And they make you pay for weapons. You'd think they'd want you spectres heavily equipped. (sigh) Politicians these days...weeds of the galaxy.

Shepard: Did just coincidentally quote Bailey?

Kasumi: I might have been eavesdropping...

(Silence)

Kasumi: Hey, don't give me that! You're not exactly subtle...

(Access your terminal and authorize the tracking of the hanar diplomat)

Jondam: Shepard, I'm checking the security reports. Can you check the transfers coming from the hanar embassy?

Shepard: On it.

Kasumi: (if present) Bau's got a good plan. Hanar are predictable. Anything suspicious in their terminal use should narrow down our list of suspects.

Shepard: So you approve of Bau?

Kasumi: Absolutely. He's a good spectre. The galaxy needs more like him. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten you.

Shepard: I'm flattered. But he is trying to arrest you, do you realize that?

Kasumi: Well...nobody's perfect. Not even you.

(Select the terminal at the hanar embassy, usual location at the Citadel Embassies)

(Cutscene)

(Kasumi will decloak next to you as you raise your omnitool and scan the terminal)

Shepard: Bau, I have some possible hits. Got some strange money transfers on Bolohn, and Oloon is sending alot of data.

Jondam: Bolohn's clean. His money transfers are to support his mistress. Not sure about Oloon. I'll pull his bio.

Shepard: I'll check Oloon's personal records and pull his recent messages.

Kasumi: (if present) Can I just add how odd it is for a hanar to have a mistress?

Shepard: Hanar are a odd people. I find it fitting.

Kasumi: I don't remember you saying that about our biotic god friend.

Shepard: He was...unique.

Kasumi: Unique, as in...?

Shepard: He was...odd.

Kasumi: And a great wind.

(Gameplay)

(Now head into the elevator and select the Refugee Camp)

(Loading Screen of Refugee Camp)

(Select the terminal on your left, straight out of the elevator)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Bau, Oloon's doing some heavy lobbying for the hanar to support the war effort.

Jondam: So he's clearly not indoctrinated. Who's opposing him?

Shepard: An unnamed hanar recently posted here from Kahje. I'll track transit records for incoming hanar.

Kasumi: (if present) An unnamed hanar? Yay, now we get to chase nameless people! You always did pick the odd missions.

Shepard: With an odd thief?

Kasumi: I've seen odder.

Shepard: Like who?

Kasumi: Like...is it fair to bring Tali into this?

Shepard: I don't know...maybe.

Kasumi: Nah...little miss chatterbox would probably rip my hood off and stick it down my throat. I always liked her. Friendliest person on the ship (if Tali died in the suicide mission) I miss her alot. I feel bad that I made it out and she didn't. But I hope we can make sure it wasn't in vain.

Shepard: Come on.

(Gameplay)

Kasumi: (if present) It all comes down to the war...and trying to pull everyone into it.

Shepard: Would you rather the Reapers win?

Kasumi: I'd rather spend whatever time I have left with Keiji.

Shepard: Keiji wouldn't want you to spend all your time plugged into that thing.

Kasumi: Well. He shouldn't have died then.

(Select the terminal at the very end of the Refugee Camp)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: I've got a list of new hanar arrivals, Bau. Forwarding it to you.

Jondam: Damn. These are all face names. The hanar names on the Alliance raid are soul names. And hanar soul names are private. There's no public record. Can you get back to their personal communications?

Shepard: On it. Maybe we'll find names there.

Kasumi: (if present) So how's the rest of the gang? Met up with anybody else?

Shepard: (only if he survived the mission) Garrus is helping out on the Normandy. (If you recruited Miranda) Miranda's back (If you've completed Priority: Sur'Kesh) Mordin's back to (If you recruited Jack) Jack's stored up as well (If you recruited Grunt) Oh, and did I forget Grunt? (if none are recruited, then he says this) Not yet.

Kasumi: Garrus was always the one to pick good fights. (if you recruited Miranda) I didn't really like Miranda at first, but I guess she's alright now. (If you recruited Mordin) Now Mordin is one hell of a hyperhamster. (If you recruited Jack) Jack was just a little bit scary. (If you recruited Grunt) Grunt was just a pick volus to me. He never liked me; I can see why. I don't actively seek to crush people under my feet. Not to mention he's probably got athlete's foot or something. Eeew. (If none are recruited) Oh, well that sucks.

Kasumi: What about Jacob? (If he didn't survive the mission)

Shepard: Haven't heard from him.

Kasumi: See, Jacob could've gotten me back onto the Normandy.

Shepard: You're kidding...you two actually...?

Kasumi: Oh no, Jacob never really saw anything in me. Well, not that I don't know of.

Shepard: So much for 'I've had enough of these suicide missions'.

Kasumi: To be fair Shep, Jacob made them feel more...exciting. With you? You made me feel like I was a soldier on the front lines.

Shepard: Glad to know I did my job properly.

(Gameplay)

(Return to previous terminal)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Bau, here's the correspondence. If there's any mention of soul names...

Jondam: I've got it. A recent arrival. Zymandis. Soul Name: Regards The Works of the Enkindlers In Despair. He was with the alliance team that massacred the batarians. He's been on 'special research assignment' ever since.

Shepard: So he got his tentacles on some Reaper tech.

Jondam: Looks that way. I'm sending you the NavPoint for his office. I'll meet you there.

Kasumi: (if present) Good plan indeed. Now we get to bust...you know what, I'll just call him Despair. They really do have a mouthful for a name.

(Gameplay)

(Head back to the Citadel Embassies and head for the Hanar Embassy. Select Jondam to begin the cutscene)

(Cutscene)

(Jondam, Shepard and a cloaked Kasumi (if present) walk down a corridor into the main office. They stop in front of Zymandis and a human looks on from his position behind them, Jondam giving him a glance)

Shepard: Zymandis?

Jondam: Or should I say...Regards The Works Of the Enkindlers In Despair?

Zymandis: It seems this one has been apprehended, but confinement is irrelevant. The work of the Enkindlers cannot be stopped.

*You're under arrest* (Top right of the wheel) *Watch me* (Bottom right of the wheel) *Why do this?* (Middle left of the wheel) (The next option only appears if you have the From Ashes DLC) *I have an enkindler* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('Why do this?')**

Shepard: Why are you trying to help the Reapers?

Zymandis: We obtained information about the Enkindlers from classified sources.

Shepard: The Enkindlers? You mean the Protheans.

Zymandis: Yes. As you are aware, Commander Shepard, the Protheans eventually became the Collectors. And the Collectors serve the Reapers. So we will serve them too.

*My god...* (Top right of the wheel) *What the fuck!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You have got to be kidding me.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You big, stupid, jellyfish.

Kasumi: (if present) You know, I support religious freedom for all species. But that's just crazy.

Zymandis: Your skepticism does that matter. When the Enkindlers uplift us from their chosen sapients, the galaxy will bear witness.

**('You're under arrest')**

Shepard: You're insane, and we can't allow you to endanger your planet. We're taking you into custody.

**('Watch me')**

Shepard: I should gun you down right now, you worthless piece of space waste, but luckily for you, Bau wants you alive. You're coming with us.

**('I have an Enkindler')**

Shepard: (radio) Javik, could you come to the hanar embassy. Need your help.

Javik: (radio) On my way, Commander.

(Black Screen)

(Returns to normal and shows Javik walking in)

Kasumi: (if present) Is that a Collector?

Javik: I am Prothean.

Kasumi: (if present) Wow, and I thought I was an odd choice for a suicide mission. You're incredible Shepard. An actual Prothean!

Shepard: Zymandis, say hello to an Enkindler.

Javik: A what?

Shepard: They regard your people as gods.

Javik: What do you need my help for?

Shepard: He thinks that since your people became the Collectors that they must serve the Reapers to continue serving the Protheans.

Javik: I see. Then shoot him.

Harbinger: (talking through Zymandis) A Prothean. You survived the last cycle, but you will not survive this one. Your minds will be mine.

Javik: A Reaper.

Kasumi: (if present) Not just any Reaper...

Shepard: Harbinger.

Harbinger (speaking through Zymandis): You're resistance is futile. This organic platform has served its purpose. It is without need. It has uploaded a secure virus into Kahje's defense systems. The Hanar homeworld will fall beneath our might, and you are hopeless to stop it. WE. ARE. HARBINGER. THE VANGUARD OF YOUR ASCENSION.

(If you didn't select that option or Javik isn't present, none of that is said, but this happens instead)

Zymandis: Your belief in your victory is mistaken.

Harbinger: FOR THEIR PLANETARY DEFENSE NETWORK HAS ALREADY FALLEN. THE HANAR WILL BARE WITNESS TO THEIR ASCENSION.

Shepard: Harbinger!

Jondam: Damn it! Wait...a virus would be detected unless sent on low-priority channels, which have a time-lag. I may be able to block the upload.

(Begins accessing the omintool, but the human from before attempts to choke him)

Harbinger: YOUR VICTORY IS NOT ASSURED. YOU CANNOT STOP THE HARVEST.

(If Kasumi is present, she will decloak and slide over the desk towards a terminal)

Kasumi: (if present) Help him! I'll deal with the upload!

(If she is not present and Javik is, he will go around the terminal to the same computer)

Javik: Deal with the human. I will take care of this.

(If neither are present, a renegade interrupt will appear)

**(Renegade Interrupted)**

(Shepard pulls out his pistol and shoots the human, killing him)

(He then directs the pistol at Harbinger)

(He smiles)

Shepard: Have fun harvesting my bullets.

(He fires, killing Zymandis)

Harbinger: THIS BODY WAS ONLY A VEHICLE. IF I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU, I WILL.

Shepard: Uh-huh. (holsters pistol)

Jondam: We were too late. The network is down. The Reapers are...landing on Kahje.

Shepard: We had no choice.

Jondam: Well...my mission is done. I must inform the Council of Kahje's latest...predicament. But if you ever need my help, you can count on me. I also have the majority of the remaining Spectres behind me. You can count on our help when the time comes Commander. I hope we can meet again.

(Jondam leaves)

(Gameplay)

**(Non-Interrupted)**

(You will slide over the table and hit a kill switch on the terminal, stopping the upload)

(Three gunshots are heard as you turn around)

(The human and Zymandis fall to the ground dead, followed by Jondam)

(Shepard shakes his head as he looks at the terminal)

Shepard: I hope it was worth it.

(Gameplay)

(If Kasumi or Javik are present)

(Instead of an interrupt, Shepard turns around and shoots the human before turning to aim at Zymandis)

Shepard: Your insanity ends here.

(He fires, killing Zymandis)

Harbinger: THIS BODY WAS ONLY A VEHICLE. IF I HAVE TO DESTROY YOU, I WILL.

(Switches to Kasumi or Javik)

Kasumi: (if present) Got it. Upload's disabled.

Javik: (if present) The virus has been disabled, Commander.

(Beeping sound)

Kasumi: (if present) Looks like we're in the...wait, he's got some kind of failsafe! Get down!

Javik: (if present) Wait...he's got a self-destruct program! Get out!

(Kasumi or Javik will try and escape, but we hear an explosion as Kasumi/Javik are thrown into the wall. If it was Kasumi, her cloak activates) (If it was Javik, he immediately gets up)

Jondam: (following dialogue only occurs if Kasumi was present) She was here the entire time.

*She helped me* (Top right of the wheel) *Meh* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: She was an old friend.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: So she was. Huh, she's dead now so who cares.

Jondam: I intended to arrest her.

*Well you shouldn't have* (Top right of the wheel) *Makes sense* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: She helped me take down the Collectors, and she just gave her life to save the hanar homeworld.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I would have killed her, but I needed her for my mission. She was gone before I could finish her off afterwards.

Jondam: Point taken. It was an honor to work with you, Shepard. When the time comes, I'll be there to return the favor...along with every other Spectre still alive.

(Jondam then leaves)

(Shepard then steps into the middle of the room)

*Come on out!* (Top right of the wheel) *Show yourself!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You can come out now.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Get out here now, Kasumi.

(Kasumi appears in front of you)

Kasumi: How'd you know?

Shepard: Lucky guess.

Kasumi: There is no way you're recruiting me to fight a galactic war.

*We need you* (Top left of the wheel, charm option) *Stop hiding!* (Bottom left of the wheel, intimidation option) *Then help with the Crucible* (Top right of the wheel) *Goodbye then* (Middle right of the wheel) *I'm ordering you to help in someway!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Charm)**

Shepard: We need you Kasumi. Everyone else doesn't want this war as much as you do, but you can't just hide with Keiji forever.

Kasumi: I'm a thief! Not a soldier!

Shepard: Correction, you're a soldier! Look around you Kasumi, does it look like anywhere's going to be safe by the time this war reaches its peak? Even the Citadel isn't safe. You can't hide anymore. All of us are soldiers now, no matter how much we don't want to be. I need people like you Kasumi. I need my old friends back. You may not want this, but think of Keiji. Would he want you hiding with his memories like this? Or would he want you to move on and fight!

(Kasumi looks at the ground and shakes her head)

Kasumi: You're right, you know. I can't believe...I've...You're right, I can't hide anymore. I can move on, and even though there's no Jacob onboard, there's still you.

Shepard: Ah...did you just make a pass at me?

Kasumi: No idea what you're talking about. Now come on, you said there's a war that needs fighting?

(Shepard reaches to shake her hand but Kasumi simply hugs him)

Kasumi: I think I've heard a hug from big old grizzly man.

Shepard: Docking Bay D24.

Kasumi: See you on the ship Shep. I hope my lounge is still there.

(Kasumi reenters cloak as she leaves)

**(Intimidation)**

Shepard: Take a bloody look around you Kasumi! You seriously think the Reapers won't find and harvest us all?

Kasumi: Do I look like a soldier? I'm a thief!

Shepard: Who fought and destroyed the Collectors! Like it or not, you can't keep hiding in the past because your lover died! Get with the program, slap yourself awake and enter soldier mode because like it or not, we are all military now! Now's the time to stop hiding and start fighting!

(Kasumi looks at the ground and shakes her head)

Kasumi: Fine, whatever Shep. I'll fight, and even though there's no Jacob, I guess I'll get used to it. See you on the ship.

(She reenters cloak and leaves)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: If you can't join our crew, then you can at least help in building the Crucible.

Kasumi: You mean the giant cereal bowl that has the power to blow the Reapers to  _Jigoku_ and back. Yes, Shep. I'm a master thief AND a master hacker. I've also heard its relatively safe.

Shepard: Which means no battles, I promise to make sure Hackett keeps you out of that.

Kasumi: Okay, Shep. Crucible it is. I'll leave on the first alliance supply transport. See you 'round, and tell Jacob Kasumi said hello.

(Reenters cloak and leaves)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I don't care if you don't want to be involved in anyway! You can at least helped with the Crucible!

Kasumi: Oh, you talking about the giant fishbowl thing that can kill off all the bugs? Yeah, I can help with that.

Shepard: Report to Hackett as soon as possible.

Kasumi: I know all the formalities.

(Reenters cloak and leaves)

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Okay, I guess this is goodbye then.

Kasumi: We'll meet again, promise. I'll...spend what time I have left with Keiji. I hope...we meet again. And tell Jacob, if you see him, that I say hello.

(Reenters cloak and leaves)

(Gameplay)

Following depends on actions taken:

If you chose to kill Zymandis and save Bau without Kasumi or Javik present: Spectres War Asset Acquired. Citadel Defense Forces Updated.

If you chose to sacrifice Bau and stop the upload without Kasumi or Javik present: Drell Assassin's Creed War Asset Acquired. Hanar Fleet War Asset Acquired. Hanar Assault Forces War Asset Acquired. Hanar Updated. Drell Updated.

If you had Kasumi or Javik present: Spectres War Asset Acquired. Citadel Defense Forces Updated. Drell Assassin's Creed War Asset Acquired. Hanar Fleet War Asset Acquired. Hanar Assault Forces War Asset Acquired. Hanar Updated. Drell Updated.

Following depends on what happens with Kasumi:

If you convince her to rejoin the Normandy: She settles into the Lounge. She's sitting on the couch next to the Poker table in her usual seating position.

If you convince her to help with the Crucible: War Asset Acquired: Kasumi Goto.

(War Asset Acquired: Kasumi Goto (Worth 25)) (War Asset Acquired: Spectres (Worth 40)) (War Asset Acquired: Drell Assassin's Creed (Worth 50)) (War Asset Acquired: Hanar Fleet (Worth 60)) (War Asset Acquired: Hanar Assault Forces (Worth 50))

(If all these all acquired, the Total Military Strength Gained is 225)

(Images for War Assets. I was annoyed at how pictures were recycled for all of them. I might be alone on that, but I thought it was plain lazy)

Image for Reece Haningan: Shows him with his helmet on staring at the camera.

Image for Yorktown Squad: Two marines lay in crouching positions with Reece in the middle with his weapon in lower parry, one on the left of him the other on his right.

Image for Liara T'Soni: Shows a picture of Liara from the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC with her right arm held out towards the camera, her face creased in anger and glowing in biotic energy.

Image for Turian Recon Squad: Same as Yorktown, but with turians.

Image for N7 SpecOps Team: Shows a image of the avatar representation of your multiplayer character (eg. If you have the Quarian Male Infiltrator, it will show a quarian male with his omnitool out and his fingers just above it like the multiplayer avatar). The image will show more avatars as you add more characters to the military assets.

Image for Blood Pack: A Blood Pack Banner.

Image for Gryll: Shows Gryll screaming at the image as all Vorcha do.

Image for Narl: Shows Narl with his arms crossed, looking at the screen.

Image for Blood Pack Troopers: Shows Vorcha sitting on crates with assault rifles on their knees while others sit crouched on the ground, all looking at the camera.

Image for Blood Pack Heavies: Shows a Vorcha holding a missile launcher directly in front of the camera.

Image for Blood Pack Warriors: Shows three krogan standing side by side, looking at the screen.

Image for Blood Pack Pyros: Vorcha stands leaning against a wall, his flamethrower up against his chest.

Image for Blood Pack Renegades: A krogan, illuminated in biotics, prepares to enter a biotic charge.

Image for Blood Pack Gladiators: Shows a krogan staring down the camera with a missile launcher held in the air, orange tech armor on.

Image for Eclipse: Shows the Eclipse leader from Miranda's loyalty mission walking across a battlefield as numerous eclipse troopers fire at a unseen enemy to the right, the leader's tech armor activated.

Image for Eclipse Troopers: A single female trooper stands in front of the camera, glaring at it while holding a cigarette, multiple troopers around her also looking at the camera, weapons in lower parry.

Image for Eclipse Engineers: Shows a salarian charging at the screen in a pose similiar to Liara's, but holding a omnitool out.

Image for Eclipse Commandos: A single asari with orange tech armor stands with her shotgun in right hand while holding her left hand in a fist in front of her, two more commandos at her sides, crouched, weapons levelled.

Image for Eclipse Vanguards: Shows an asari with what looks like an angry death stare at the camera, glowing in biotic energy with two other asari who look equally angry, at both sides of her.

Image for Light Mech Support: Shows four FENRIS mechs charging at the screen, with three LOKI mechs, SMG's levelled behind them.

Image for Heavy Mech Support: Shows a YMIR mech standing in a battle pose with dozens more doing the same in the background.

Image for Eclipse Sharpshooters: Shows a salarian with a raptor rifle in lower parry.

Image for Eclipse Air Support: Shows a gunship flying in front of the screen, three more behind it.

Image for Blue Suns: Shows a turian blue suns trooper with his helmet on charging at the screen, vindicator rifle levelled with multiple more troopers behind him.

Image for Citadel Security: Shows a human in C-Sec uniform holding a pistol at his hip with a turian, salarian, asari and another human behind him, holding assault rifles, sniper rifles, pistols and shotguns.

Image for Septimus Oraka: Shows him sitting where he was.

Image for Blue Suns Troopers: A human with a Blue Suns helmet on appears. Camera only shows his helmet as he looks off to the left.

Image for Blue Suns Heavies: Shows a image of a fired missile exploding in front of the camera, a Blue Suns Heavy in the background.

Image for Blue Suns Marksmen: Same as Eclipse Sharpshooter, but with a turian blue suns and is holding a Viper sniper rifle.

Image for Blue Suns Heavy Armor: Shows a picture of a M29 Grizzly with its cannon right in front of the camera.

Image for Blue Suns Pyros: Shows a flamethrower directly in front of the screen, a Blue Suns pyro looking down its sights.

Image for Blue Suns Centurions: Shows a single turian centurion holding a revenant as he approaches the left side of the screen.

Image for Blue Suns Legionnaires: Shows a batarian legionnaire holding a vindicator as his tech armor, blue, sparks to life.

Image for Blue Suns Air Support: Same as Eclipse's.

Image for Terminus Fleets: Shows an asortment of freighters, stolen frigates and old fighters flying around Omega.

Image for Blue Suns Freighters: Shows the same image for Terminus Fleets, but all are replaced with Blue Suns Freighters.

**Next up, Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation.**

**Hint: Prepare for some Normandy combat! ;)**


	11. Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My view of how the Grissom Academy mission should have played out.

**Part Eleven**

**Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation**

(Note: Mission must be completed before Priority: Tuchanka as it will be unavailable afterwards)

(To unlock the mission, talk to Samantha at her terminal in the CIC)

(Cutscene)

Samantha: Commander, Are you alright? It was fairly intense up here. I can only imagine what it was like down on that moon.

*Uh, hello, the AI?* (Top right of the wheel) *What about EDI?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I thought you'd be more concerned about EDI.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Has everyone turned a blind eye on the AI with a body?

Samantha: EDI is a huge asset to this team. If she'd told me about her plan to obtain a body, I'd have volunteered to help.

EDI: I did not wish to force a conflict of interests between our friendship and your duty.

Samantha: I'd have preferred a conflict of interests to a hard restart of half our systems...but thanks, regardless.

(Shepard turns to leave but stops as Samantha draws his/her attention again)

Samantha: While you're here, though, I found something while scanning Alliance channels. Grissom Academy is requesting help. The Reaper invasion front will hit them soon.

*Grissom Academy?* (Middle left of the wheel) *I'd like to help them* (Top right of the wheel) *We have bigger jobs* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('Grissom Academy?')**

Shepard: I thought the war would close most schools.

Samantha: Grissom Academy is more specialized than a normal school. It's home to some of the smartest students humanity has to offer. Their ascension project is the best training facility in the galaxy for human biotics (If you're a Sentinel, Adept and Vanguard) I believe you went there yourself? (Shepard nods)

Shepard: (If you completed the Overlord DLC and chose the paragon option) Yes, I sent a young man named David Archer there. I'm just surprised they're still open. (If you didn't complete it or didn't download it) Yeah, it does sound like it would be open these days. Training biotic kids to be soldiers.

Samantha: Some of their work has Alliance support. They might be why they stayed.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: What can we do?

Samantha: A turian evac transport responded to their distress call, so normally I'd say we don't need to do anything.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Relay the distress call to closer Alliance ships or other friendly vessels. We have more pressing issues.

Samantha: Yes, Commander. I'll get to it immediately.

(Returns to gameplay)

(If you chose paragon, Samantha continues)

(Samantha turns to her terminal and Shepard moves to stand next to her)

Samantha: But something sounded off in the turian signal. I had EDI perform an analysis. Its fake. EDI thinks its Cerberus. She said the faked turian signal was similiar to the one that lured you to a Collector ship?

*Yeah...* (Top right of the wheel) *Nevermind that* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Long story.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: A story I'd rather not recount.

Samantha: In any event, whoever faked the signal wants us to think Grissom Academy's being evacuated. But I believe they're still in danger.

*Nice work* (Top right of the wheel) *I'm glad you're onboard* (Middle right of the wheel) *It's worth a look* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Good catch. Maybe you belong here, after all.

**(Romance)**

Shepard: I really hate not having you since the beginning. Nice job.

Samantha: Why...um...thank...you...I guess?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I guess its worth some of our time.

Samantha: If this really is Cerberus, hopefully this operation is something worth investigating. It could be simple disinformation...

Shepard: (If you chose Paragon or Romance) Traynor...good catch (If you chose Renegade) Let's just check it out.

Samantha: (If you chose Paragon or Romance) Thank you, Commander.

(Gameplay)

(Head onto the galaxy map. Select the Petra Nebula, then the Vetus System. Grissom Academy is located right beside Elysium)

(Loading Screen of the War Room)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad)

(Loading Screen of the Armoury)

(Choose and upgrade your weapons and powers)

(Loading Screen of Grissom Academy)

(Cutscene)

(Shows EDI from a side on view with Joker working on his console)

Joker: And there's the folks who answered the distress call. Cerberus cruiser. At least a dozen fighters on blockade duty, and reinforcements are minutes away. I could take them on, but I would need a certain commander's permission. With a cruiser and reinforcements containing a battlegroup, I'd say they must want this place bad.

(Shepard, in armor, walks up and stops next to Joker)

EDI: Receiving incoming transmission.

Shepard: Let's hear it.

Kahlee: (radio) SSV Normandy, this is Kahlee Sanders, director of Grissom Academy. We need immediate assistance. Cerberus is attacking the facility, they're after my students.

Shepard: This is Commander Shepard, we're on standby and ready to assist.

Kahlee: (radio) That's a negative, they have a Cruiser and multiple fighter wings.

Joker: Yeah lady, but you forget that you've never seen us in action. If we could destroy a Collector Cruiser and a Reaper capital ship we can take on a Cerberus cruiser.

Kahlee: (radio) Okay, I hope you're right. They've taken control of our docking bays.

Shepard: We can take out the enemy ships, but we'll still need somewhere to land.

Kahlee: (radio) There's an auxiliary cargo port I could probably open.

Shepard: All right, we'll take care of these enemy ships and land the shuttle and get your students out of there.

Kahlee: (radio) Bring lots of weapons. Cerberus have deployed troops on the station.

(Shepard smiles looking at Joker)

*You ready?* (Top right of the wheel) *Let's do this!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You ready to kick some ass?

Joker: Am I ever!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Give those Cerberus assholes something to down those pills, Joker.

Joker: My beauty of a ship will never fail. I'll whop him back to hell.

(Cracks his fingers)

(Loading Screen of targetting system showing Grissom Academy)

(Reticule targets the cruiser and zooms in on it)

(Multiple reticules seperate and lock on to multiple areas on the cruiser)

(This whole notion is a loading screen)

(Gameplay)

(Take control of the Normandy and head directly for the Academy)

('Garrus' starts playing watch?v=4tayibILjXA then skip to 1:09 and listen to 2:05. That is the only section that plays, and it remains constant)

(Objective Updated: Eliminate Cerberus Blockade Forces)

EDI: Commander. As long as that Cruiser and its fighter remain it will be impossible to make an insertion. We must eliminate them.

(The enemy type 'Cerberus Cruiser' appears. It has strong barriers, and strong armor, but no health. It is slow moving, but it has numerous GARDIAN turrets and a single MAC on the front)

(Numerous 'Cerberus Fighter' enemy types surround the Cruiser)

(Access the weapon wheel and utilize your pulse lasers to quickly drain its shields. Note: The weaker these weapons are, the longer it takes to drain the shields)

(Once the shields are gone, all you have to worry about is the thick armor on the Cruiser)

(Your GARDIAN lasers have the ability to lock on to multiple targets using the right analog stick. Doing this, you can easily dispatch of the fighters. They have extremely weak shielding and light armor. Only Nine Fighters in total)

(Now you can utilize your Thanix Cannon (if you have it) to basically cut right through the Cruiser's armor)

(Once you have destroyed the Cruiser and its numerous fighter escorts...)

EDI: Commander, I have detected enemy reinforcements inbound for the Academy. We have exactly 30 seconds to contact. I detect three contacts accompanied by numerous tiner contacts. I recommend assuming defensive positions.

(A timer appears with 30 seconds)

(Objective Updated: Hold Off Cerberus Reinforcements)

(You have the chance to activate certain weapons. The next wave will involve three Cerberus Frigates and 10 fighters per frigate) (The Frigates have moderate armor and moderate shields, and the fighters can easily be picked off with the GARDIANs or Pulse lasers)

(Once ready and the 30 seconds is up, you will see three frigates appear side by side, and the fighters will immediately swarm you)

(Pick off the fighters and then utilize your MAC and Thanix to quickly pick off the frigates)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated)

EDI: Area is safe for now. Cerberus reinforcements are hours away.

Shepard: Take us in Joker. We'll deploy on the shuttle.

(Cutscene)

(Normandy doors open and shuttle deploys, the shuttle heading straight for the Academy)

(Camera switches to Cortez on the cockpit, Shepard behind him)

Shepard: Keep the shuttle in position. We'll be back!

(Shepard heads into the cabin and brings out a random weapon, your squadmates will then stand up and also equip their weapons)

(The shuttle then lands and the door opens, Shepard and his/her squad stepping out)

(They look around as they open the door and step through it, the door closing behind them)

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Cerberus Cruiser) (Codex Updated: Cerberus Fighter) (Codex Updated: Cerberus Frigate)

(Journal Updated: Grissom Academy: Emergency Evacuation)

Kahlee: (radio) Commander, I'm locked in a server room around the corner. Cerberus troops are attempting to gain access.

(Head up the corridor and open the door)

(As soon as its open, you will encounter four Assault Troopers including a new enemy type; a Assault Heavy. The enemy type uses a Mattock Heavy Rifle, and has light shielding like that of a Centurion, and their helmet is similiar to the Collector helmet on the Collector Armor. They also utilize incinerate)

(Codex Updated: Assault Heavy)

(Use overload or energy drain on the Assault heavy and then gun him down, and then eliminate the assault troopers)

(Once done, approach the half opened door and access it)

Shepard: Sanders, we're clear. It's me.

(Cutscene)

(Kahlee gets out from behind cover and points her shotgun at Shepard and your squad as they enter. Seeing you, she lowers it)

Kahlee: Commander, thank you. Admiral Anderson always said you were the best. And with Cerberus coming for my students...I need the best.

*Numbers?* (Top right of the wheel) *Give me a count* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: How many of you are there?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Enough with formalities, just tell me how many asses I have to save.

Kahlee: Fewer than twenty. Most were sent home when word of the Reaper invasion spread. But a few volunteered to stay. Some are prototyping tech for the Alliance. (Kahlee sits at her desk, followed by Shepard and his/her squad who stand next to her) Others are biotics. They've been training for military operations, working together as biotic artillery.

*What about Anderson?* (Middle left of the wheel) *That's dangerous for the students* (Top right of the wheel) *Good we can use them* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('What about Anderson?')**

Shepard: You said something about Admiral Anderson...

Kahlee: Yes. We met-god-what's it been?-20 years ago, when he was a Spectre candidate. I was there when Saren betrayed him. David saved my life that day. He's a good man.

Shepard: He was on Earth when the Reapers hit. He stayed behind when I got offworld.

Kahlee: I hadn't heard...We've been cut off from most news. He's alive?

Shepard: ...and kicking Reaper ass. He's the leader of the resistance movement.

Kahlee: Good. If we get out of here...Well, lets just say I've got something to tell him that I should have told him years ago when I had the chance.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: A few months knocking over practise dummies can't prepare your students for war.

Kahlee: Agreed, but the Alliance needs every resource it can get, and our students are unique...resources. They wanted to help. How can we say no with the entire galaxy falling apart?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I like the sound of it. Gives us an edge over the Reaper troops. They'll be useful assets.

Kahlee: I can assiocate with that, but I'm not fond of sending children onto the battlefield. Most are only teenagers. But if it helps us win this war...what choice do we have? Desperate times call for desperate measures.

(Console starts beeping)

Kahlee: Hang on. I've been trying to get communications working.

Froeberg: (radio) This is Froeberg! There are students trapped in Orion Hall! Cerberus has us boxed in! They're closing fast!

Kahlee: Damn it.

(Shepard readies his/her weapon, followed by squad)

Shepard: Orion Hall?

Kahlee: Back out the door and down the hallway. I can get the door open.

Shepard: I'll bring them back here and we'll make a run for the shuttle.

Kahlee: Thank you, Commander. I'll stay put. With luck, I can regain control of some of our systems.

(Shepard and his/her squad move outside)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Rescue Students)

Kahlee: (radio) I'll get the door for you. It leads to Orion Hall.

(Door to your right's haptic interface will turn from red to green, allowing you to open it)

(Head through and you will see Cerberus assault troopers, lead by a Heavy, dragging a student away. You can either shoot through the glass and save the student to which he'll run back the way he came, or you can head right and continue onward)

(Head through the door no matter the choice made and head right and slide over the cover to the other side)

Announcer: Attention all students. Cerberus troops have taken control of the station. We have no desire to hurt you. Surrender and you will not be harmed.

(Head up the stairs and pick up an Assault Rifle Stability Damper I and then head through the door to your left)

Cerberus Trooper: (radio) What? We've lost contact with our Cruiser? Call in the reinforcements!

Trooper: What the hell do you mean they're not responding either!?

(Head left)

Trooper: Riley Bellarmine, drop the barrier. Now!

Trooper 2: Nobody's going to hurt you. The file says we need you alive. But your sister? She's optional. You give us trouble, and she will feel pain unlike no other.

Wrex: They take pleasure in harming children? Cowards. I will crush them into the dirt!

Mordin: Cerberus likely to follow threats. Suggest killing them.

Miranda: My god...the Illusive Man said he fought for humanity, yet he threatens to murder innocent children?

Kasumi: Damn, Shep. They really need to die.

EDI: Likelihood of Cerberus succeeding to follow their threats is 99.9%. I recommend neatralizing them before any further damage can be done.

Garrus: I think its time Archangel made an appearence.

Grunt: They're threats are empty! But my gun isn't!

Liara: What kind of monsters threaten to harm defenseless children?

James: These guys disgusted me before, now I just want to kill every last one of the sons of bitches.

Javik: Cerberus tactics are admirable, but repulsive.

(Those were all in reaction to the trooper exchange. If you kill them before it can be completed, they will not say anything)

(Now head right and you see Riley behind a spherical barrier with two Assault Troopers in front of it. Kill them)

Announcer: We understand that you're scared. Your teachers have filled your heads with Alliance propaganda. But we asure you that you will not be harmed, just surrender now.

(Go talk to Riley, and he will drop his shield, crouching)

(Cutscene)

*Stay put* (Top right of the wheel) *Get out of here!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: There may be more nearby. Play dead until its safe, then get to Kahlee Sanders at security.

Riley: Okay, but my sister Seanne is out here somewhere too.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Get the hell out now before they get back! Get to Kahlee!

Riley: Okay, but my sister Seanne is out here somewhere too.

(He then gets up and runs away towards Kahlee's location, but only if Renegade option is used)

(Gameplay)

(Leap over the barrier into the office on the left of Riley)

Announcer: The Alliance has failed you. Earth has fallen. Fighting now only dishonors your family...your friends.

(Now head right and through the door. Loot the room first though of any goodies)

(Immediately head through the second door into the next office area)

(Head left and you'll see a student at the far end running towards the right, but is gunned down)

Trooper: Watch the headshots! Orders are to take them alive!

(A Centurion, followed by two Assault heavies and five troopers enter the room from the far left, immediately attacking you. Take them out. A second wave appears from the far right; two centurions only. Eliminate and head through the far left door to find a Eviscerator shotgun. Then head through the far right of the office to continue)

Announcer: There are Alliance soldiers on the station. They claim they want to help you. But all they're doing is threatening your safety. Please don't risk getting caught in the crossfire. Surrender now.

Announcer: Holly Merizan, can you hear us? We found your mother and father. They're safe at a Cerberus sanctuary. Surrender, and you can see them again. But we can only help you if you let us. Please.

Wrex: Using parents as bait. Disgusting.

Mordin: This cannot be allowed to continue. Children likely to break under stress. Must end this.

Miranda: Those parents are probably dead.

Kasumi: That's horrible. Holly must be so scared. We have to find those students Shep!

EDI: The likelihood of Cerberus having the child's parents is 10%. It is highly unlikely that this is anything but an elaborate trap.

Garrus: I tried to stop assholes like this. And to think I began to like them. Ugh.

Grunt: I've got parents of my own! But they're resting on my back!

Liara: These needs to stop.

James: Anyone want to help me shut him up?

Javik: This human is desperate. These children must be of some use.

Now head forward and you can find a Mattock assault rifle, then head left and you can find Seanne)

Seanne: Stay back! I'll...I'll...

Wrex: She won't last Shepard, she needs medigel!

Mordin: Heavy blood less. Still savable. Suggest quick action. Medigel most efficient.

Miranda: She's dying! She needs help!

Kasumi: We have to help her!

EDI: Her chances of survival if we leave and come back are zero. She needs immediately assistance.

Garrus: I ain't no medic. But she needs help, fast!

Grunt: If she's strong, she'll live!

Liara: Goddess she's bleeding! Shepard, we need to help her!

James: The human will only delay our progress. Leave her.

(If you wait too long, she dies, awarding renegade points)

(If you save her...)

Shepard: Seanne...can you hear me?

Seanne: How do you know my name?

Shepard: I saved your brother. He's with Kahlee Sanders at security. Can you get to her?

(Seanne stands up)

Seanne: Yeah. I just need to rest for a moment. Thank you.

(Now head back and head left, down the corridor towards the door)

Kahlee: Commander, I just got an emergency message from the students in Orion hall. One of our instructors is with them, but they can't hold out much longer.

(Just as you reach the door, it blows open and two assault troopers fall to the ground, dead)

(If Jack didn't survive the mission, the excuse is that it was a explosion, in which the following doesn't happen and you just proceed)

Shepard: That was a little...unexpected.

Wrex: Yeah, well what isn't these days?

Mordin: Impact caused my biotic shove. High-powered. Powerful biotic.

Miranda: Those were biotics. Extremely powerful biotics to rupture a door like that.

Kasumi: Wow, that door is stuffed. Just stating the obvious.

EDI: Door's destruction most likely caused by biotic breach. None of the students could have achieved that.

Garrus: Well...I'd say explosive charges, but I've never seen blue explosions. But I'm not willing to count out the crazy shit. I mean we've fought Reapers, so why not!

Grunt: Even a krogan couldn't do that. Something powerful at work here.

Liara: Only a matriarch could cause a breach like that.

James: Well, certainly doesn't waste time in showing off, whoever this person is.

Javik: Whoever did this is a powerful biotic.

Jack: (distant voice) Take that you fu- morons! (If she didn't survive the mission, nothing is heard and the following lines of dialogue don't happen)

Wrex: Someone certainly sounds like they're enjoying themselves.

Mordin: Voice highly recognizable. Recommend haste.

Miranda: Don't tell me that's who I think it is...

Kasumi: What do you know, its the crazy powerful biotic woman!

EDI: By the sound of the accent and voice capacity that would most likely be Subject Zero.

Garrus: Is that who it sounded like? Or am I dreaming?

Grunt: Ah! The worthy fleshy is here!

Liara: Oh...its Jennifer Wolfencroft. Oh sorry...that's her real name. I meant Jack.

James: Why do I get the feeling that you find that voice familiar?

Javik: The human sounds overconfident.

(Head through the shattered door)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard steps through wrecked door only to have three more troopers fly over him/her and fall to the ground, dead)

(Turning back you will either see Jack (if she survived the mission) or Jason Prangley (if she didn't) standing before a group of children)

Shepard: (if Jack survived) Jack? (If she didn't) There's the students! (Jack/Prangley turn to Shepard)

Jack/Prangley: (if Jack) Shepard? (if Prangley) Help is here!

(They stop and both turn left to see a Atlas mech burst into the room)

(A child stares in terror as the mech lowers its weapon on him)

(If Jack, she will slide in front of the student and raise a barrier just as the shot impacts it)

(The barrier drops as the Atlas fully enters the room)

(The Atlas prepares to kill Jack, but she lashes out with a shockwave that topples it and runs off with the student)

(If Prangley, he will run in front of the student only to be blown to pieces by the Atlas, but allowing the children to escape. Atlas then focuses on Shepard)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Defend the Students)

(Codex Updated: Atlas)

Jack: (if present) Everyone into cover! Now! Let Shepard deal with this piece of shit! (If not present, well, students run based on logic)

(Focus the majority of your fire on the Atlas, once its destroyed then you can focus on the numerous Assault Heavies, Centurions, two Guardians, Assault Troopers and two Rangers)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated...)

(Cutscene)

(Up above)

Jack/Rodrigez: (if Jack) (laughs) Kahlee said she was putting out an SOS.I had no idea the (if male Shep) The King of the Boy Scouts (if female shep) The Queen of the Girl Scouts would show up! (If Rodrigez) Are you the Commander? Kahlee said you would come!

(If Jack is present)

Jack: (turns to group) All right, amp check. Prangley, those fields were weak! Cerberus isn't going to lie down out of pity like that girl you took to prom. (Rodrigez pushes an angry looking Prangley) Grab juice and an energy bar. We move in five. (Jack jumps off edge and towards Shepard)

(if she isn't present)

Rodrigez: (turns to group) With Prangley...dead...I guess that means I'm in charge. (Everyone looks at the ground solemnly) Grab whatever you can grab. We move in five minutes. (Rodrigez walks down the stairs to meet with Shepard)

(Next section, if Jack survived, depends on whether you romanced her or not in ME2)

(Remember: This is JACK exclusive)

**(If not romanced)**

(Jack moves up and slaps Shepard across the face)

Jack: Damn it, how many times have I told you not to trust Cerberus! (If Miranda is present) (they exchange a glare)

**(If romanced)**

(Jack moves up and slaps Shepard across the face)

Jack: That was for leaving dumbass.

(Jack then grabs your face and begins kissing you, elicating whistles from the students)

(No matter the choice you made with her, same dialogue wheel appears)

*I know* (Top right of the wheel) *Pull yourself together* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: (If not romanced) You're not telling me anything I haven't told myself, Jack. (If romanced) I turned myself into the Alliance, Jack.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: (If not romanced) I got the point! Which is why I'm killing the bastards now! (If romanced) I handed myself into the Alliance, get over it.

Jack: Oh, you feel bad? Well shit, I bet that's a big comfort to all the people Cerberus has killed.

Wrex: Hmph. Seems puny.

Mordin: Personality remains unchanged. Choice of attire has changed though.

Miranda: I see you're still the bitch we know and love.

Kasumi: Still as color as I once knew you.

EDI: I see Jack's personality remains largely unchanged.

Garrus: You haven't changed a bit, Jack.

Grunt: She's still as powerful as I once knew her!

Liara: Well, well, well. Jennifer, you're not what I expected.

James: I read the dossier, but actually meeting the woman is a different story.

Javik: Hmmm...overconfidence could be useful in battle.

Jack: (to Wrex) Another krogan? You got a fetish Shepard? You know what, don't answer that. (To Mordin) And I see hypergossip here is back. Don't know why, but I liked you. (To Miranda) I see 'protocol for the win' is back. Can't say I missed you. (To Kasumi) Ah yes, Miss. Thief. I still haven't forgotten how you snuck up to me while I was sleeping. (To EDI) Hey, EDI. Nice body. Now you look like a sex bot instead of a sex toy. (To Garrus) And you're still as ugly as I last saw you. (To Grunt) Of course I am, hamster for brains. (To Liara) How the fuck? I'll ask about that later. (To James) Yeah, well the Alliance likes to leave stuff like that out. Assholes. (To Javik) What the hell is that? Actually, answer me that later. I'm not sure I want to know or not.

Jack: Okay. Right now, all I care about is getting my guys out of here.

Shepard: Your guys?

(Jack looks back up)

Jack: Yeah, I guess so.

*Good* (Top right of the wheel) *That's crazy* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I can't think of anybody who could care about them more.

Jack: Well, I had some free time while you were out playing hero. Alliance brass knew I helped you. They offered me this, and apparently the students responded well to my teaching style.

Prangley: The pyschotic biotic.

Rodrigez: I will destroy you!

Jack: Drink your juice, Rodrigez. You couldn't destroy wet tissue paper.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: They put YOU of all people in charge?

Jack: Yeah, well not everyone's perfect like you Shepard. Alliance brass knew I helped you. They offered me this, so how could I resist teaching a bunch of useless misfits?

Prangley: Keep talking, physco.

Rodrigez: I'll kill you!

Jack: Go hide in a corner and cry rodrigez. You couldn't kill a man even if he held a knife to your throat.

(Next section is a repeat of the previous, but with Rodrigez)

(Remember: Only occurs if Jack is dead)

Rodrigez: You came just in time, Commander. I don't know how much longer we had. Are you sure...Prangley's dead?

*I'm sorry for your loss* (Top right of the wheel) *No duh* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm sorry, the shot was too powerful. It ripped him apart.

Rodrigez: If only we had been properly prepared. We might have been ready.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Of course he's dead, that thing was a high-powered round! What did you expect me to do? Use my voo-doo powers to mystically put him back together again?

Rodrigez: Point taken. Damn it, damn it all.

Rodrigez: Look, as leader I have to worry about getting the others out now.

(No matter who's involved, the following will happen)

Cortez: (radio) Cortez to extraction team. I'm patching Joker through.

Joker: (radio) Commander! We've got a Cerberus Carrier inbound! It'll be here any second and I'm not sure even we can take it! I'm going to attempt evasive procedures!

Shepard: Roger that, Joker. We'll find another way out. (to Cortez) Cortez, take the shuttle and head back to the Normandy, we'll find another way out.

Cortez: Roger that, Cortez out.

Shepard: Sanders? This is Shepard. We've got the students but a Cerberus carrier is just about to hit us. We need another way out.

Kahlee: (radio) Understood. I might know another way off the station, but I need station-wide camera access. Can you disable the Cerberus security override? It's routed through Orion Hall, so it should be nearby.

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Activate Station-Wide Camera Network)

(Find the laptop. Head to the room's far left and access the laptop)

Shepard: Sanders, you should have access now.

Kahlee: (radio) Got it...The fastest way is through the Atrium, but Cerberus has sealed the doors.

Shepard: Fastest way to what?

Kahlee: (radio) The Cerberus shuttles. Cerberus vessels won't auto-target ships with friendly IFFs, so it gives us a fighting chance. Now, you'll need to disable the magnetic locks. The overrides should be directly above the door.

(Head up the stairs and enter the overhead room, accessing the computer in the middle)

Shepard: Got it.

Kahlee: (radio) You should be able to force the door open from there. I'll race ahead of you and get a pair of shuttles ready to fly.

(If you wish, you can talk to Rodrigez, Prangley (if alive) or Jack (if alive) before doing the following)

(Head back down the stairs and access the door below the overhead room)

(Objective Updated: Escort the Students off the Academy)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard moves inbetween the door and forces it open, the students forming behind him/her)

Shepard: Everybody be ready. We'll move in first and draw their fire.

Jack/Rodrigez: (if Jack) We'll shadow you from the second level and hit those fu...those guys from above. (If Rodrigez) We'll uh...head up and...um...hit them from above?

Wrex: Sounds good. That way the runts won't get caught in the crossfire.

Mordin: Strategy sounds. Best way to limit casualities. Allows for distraction.

Miranda: Coming from Jack, that's actually pretty good.

Kasumi: It'll keep the kids out of the fight, well, mostly at least.

EDI: A good strategy that protects students from direct fire.

Garrus: Excellent strategy. Keeps the kids safe.

Grunt: Even I have to admit that's a good tactic, battlemaster.

Liara: It'll keep the kids out of the line of fire.

James: Well, it at least keeps them out of danger. No need to worry of stray fire.

Javik: It allows them to provide cover fire for us using their biotics.

*Don't take any risks* (Top right of the wheel) *Do some damage* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Stay safe and don't risk putting yourself in danger if you can.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: All right, everyone. Hit them with everything you got.

Jack/Rodrigez: (if Jack) Ever want to cut loose, see what you can really do? Now's your chance. (If Rodrigez, she says nothing)

Announcer: Students of Grissom Academy, the station is sealed. The Alliance soldiers cannot save you. All they can do is get you killed. Surrender peacefully, and you won't be harmed.

Jack: (if present) Asshole.

Kahlee: (radio) Dammit, they're messaging everyone. Students, switch your omni-tools to privacy mode so they can't track you.

Rodrigez: What if...what if they're not lying?

*You can do this* (Top right of the wheel) *They're lying* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Don't give up now Rodrigez. Cerberus isn't going to give up, and neither are you. We'll get you out of here.

Jack: (if present) Come on Rodrigez, you're not scared are you? I didn't teach you to bow down to them! Now get out there and kick some ass!

Rodrigez: (if Jack is present) Yes ma'am! (If Jack isn't present) Okay, yeah, we can do this!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I've seen first hand what Cerberus does to people they promise not to harm.

Jack: (if present) What? You see the scars, Rodrigez? Come on, take a good look. Cerberus did this to me when I was half your age. Surrender and your meat on a slab. We're trying to save your asses.

Rodrigez: (if Jack is present) Yeah, yeah okay. (if she isn't) Yes, okay, lets...lets move out.

(Shepard and his/her team heads through the door, equipping a weapon as they go)

Shepard: Let's go.

(One squadmate will close the door)

(Gameplay)

(Head up immediately and open the door)

(It will start opening but a shot will explode and destroy the door, forcing you to break the glass to your left, leap over and open the door there)

(This part is VERY hard, especially on Hardcore and Insanity as the enemy can flank you VERY easily. Watch your right for approaching Guardians and Combat Engineers with sentry turrets, and watch ahead for charging Assault heavies, assault troopers, rangers and centurions, not to mention the Atlas on the otherside of the wall)

(Letting the guardians get close is a death wish, and letting the combat engineer set up a turret can really irritate you if you try to take out the Atlas or Guardians. A popular tactic is to blow up the turret as the engineer is setting it up, as it will kill the engineer as well. Then use powers like pull, singularity or anyother power that can be used to make the guardian drop his shield, and then quickly finish him off. Keep in mind that they will keep spawning every five seconds until the Atlas is destroyed. Keep in mind that you can also command Jack and her students to launch biotic bombardments on certain enemies, which is useful on the Rangers and Guardians, but keep in mind that they CANNOT hit the Atlas, as its behind the wall and out of sight for them)

(Once all hostiles are eliminated, head downstairs and through the door on the far right)

(Head left and down the corridor, then turn left again through the door)

Shepard: Kahlee, we're in the Atrium.

Kahlee: (radio) I'm taking a back route to the shuttles. I'll meet you there!

(The next area isn't as hard, as the enemy forces will be busy fighting the students)

(The enemies comprise of four centurions, two guardians and a combat engineer on the top sidewalk, with eight assault troopers lead by five assault heavies in the area below where you are. Take out the heavies first, then focus on the troopers)

(Once done, take cover and order the students to bombard the engineer and the guardians. With them gone, take out the centurions)

Shepard: Everyone okay up there?

Jack/Rodrigez: (if Jack) Rodrigez took one in the arm...because she didn't watch her barriers! (if Rodrigez) I took one in the arm...but I'll be fine.

Kahlee: (radio) Commander, I've reached the Cerberus shuttles without being detected. They know what we're doing though. You need to hurry.

(Head to the edge of the area and run through the already opened door)

(Run down the corridor and open the door on the otherside)

Announcer: Damn it! All units, fall back to the shuttle bay! Set up defensive positions and don't let them anywhere near the shuttles. I'm calling in some heavy armor.

(Run up the stairs and head left. You will see a long corridor with another barrier, two troopers standing in front of it)

Trooper: That's an impressive barrier, Octavia. Our file says you've been working on shield technology.

Octavia: I didn't make it. Cyclonic barrier tech, adopted data from a woman named Tali'Zorah, she worked on the Normandy with Shepard. It'll take you months to break through it.

(Kill both troopers and speak to Octavia)

(If you completed the Overlord DLC and sent David to Grissom, there will be three people in the shield, if you didn't or haven't downloaded it, there will only be two)

Octavia: I don't know who you are, but stay back!

(Talk to her)

(Cutscene)

*Its okay* (Top right of the wheel) *Quit the crap* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance. I'm here to help.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Look, if I wanted you dead, you would be. I'm here to help.

Octavia: I didn't buy it from the last guy and I'm not buying it from you.

(If you completed the Overlord DLC and sent David to Grissom)

David: The square root of 906.01 equals...

(Flashback. Shows David as the Overlord)

David: QUIET! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

(Returns to present)

Shepard: 30.1.

(David looks up at Shepard)

David: Hello, Commander Shepard.

Isaac: David, you know her/him?

David: Yes. She/he rescued me from Cerberus. Sent me here. She/he made it quiet.

(They then deactivate the shield)

(If you didn't complete, download or send David to grissom the Overlord DLC)

Shepard: What if we contacted Kahlee?

Octavia: It could be faked.

Kahlee: (radio) Octavia, you're the one who attempted to hand in that essay on cyclonic barrier tech? And I told you about Tali'Zorah? And Isaac, remember your paper on the propulsion theory? How I told you that your calculations were off by 1.023 percent?

(They then deactivate the shield)

(No matter what, this will happen afterwards...)

*Nice job* (Top right of the wheel) *Lazy job* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You did a good job keeping yourselves safe. The biotic students are up there, they'll get you out of here.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You know, I could have simply fired a rocket into that shield and it would have blown. Still, it held off Cerberus, so its good enough. Get upstairs, those biotic kids will get you out of here, with my help of course.

Octavia: Okay, uh, thanks.

(Octavia and Isaac walk off)

(If you completed Overlord and sent David to Grissom, this happens)

(David looks at them)

(if EDI is present, she will comment)

EDI: He looks much healthier.

David: I remember you. The Normandy computer. Sorry.

EDI: No apology is nessacary.

(If you didn't bring EDI, dialogue options appear instead)

*Are you okay?* (Top right of the wheel) *We need your mind* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Has Grissom Academy been alright?

David: Yes, I've been counting.

Shepard: Anything in particular?

David: The number of days you lengthened my life. (He turns to do the door behind him) The security office, I hacked the lock. Guns. Lots of guns. Goodbye. (David leaves)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: We could use your mind, David. You will make a great asset in the war.

David: My brother...he...did horrible things to me. I still...have nightmares...but you made it quiet...I will...aid you however I can. (He turns to do the door behind him) The security office, I hacked the lock. Guns. Lots of guns. Goodbye. (David leaves)

(Gameplay)

(If David was present, you can access the security office. There will be another Mattock, an Eviscerator, a Scimitar Shotgun, a Revenant Machine Gun, a Phalanx Heavy Pistol, a Avalanche Heavy Weapon and a Viper Sniper Rifle, along with a ton of ammo caches. Getting Overlord has its rewards. Not to mention David wasn't kidding. LOTS OF GUNS!)

(When your done head right and through the door at the end of the corridor)

(Once through, head for the terminal at the end and access it)

Shepard: Looks like schematics for amp interfaces. Not as good as what we already have, but still worth a look.

(Journal Updated: Citadel: Biotic Amp Interfaces: Complete)

(Now head through the door, but the corridor is blocked by fallen wreckage)

(Assassinate the Assault Heavy behind them)

(Leap over the wreckage and go through the door at the end)

(A single Atlas will be sitting unmanned with a Combat engineer working on it)

Engineer: Piece of shit tin-can, you'd think the Illusive Man would want these things maintained properly, but noooo! Nope, always the crappy shit. I hate being an engineer sometimes.

(Assassinate the engineer and then commandeer the Atlas. Once inside, take it and advance up the stairway into the other room. This is the new area)

(And no...the cockpit of the Atlas is not shattered, only if you've hijacked it will it be like that. That was just...argh...-_-)

Announcer: Heavy Armor is inbound! All units, converge on the shuttle bay! Keep them away from those shuttles!

(The room is filled with Assault Troopers and Centurions, and once again you can coordinate the biotic strikes)

Jack: (if present) There's the shuttles! Head over two by two! Prangley, Rodrigez. Stay close!

The left side of the room will be introduced to three assault heavies, five centurions and ten assault troopers charging in. Dispose of them quickly)

Announcer: Those biotics are really starting to piss me off! Teams Bravo, Echo, Violet, Charlie, Crimson. Move in and take out those damn biotics!

Jack: (if present) Shepard! Cerberus troops are up on our level! Keep them off us!

(The right balcony will be flooded with heavies, centurions, two guardians, two combat engineers and numerous assault troopers. Wipe them out!)

(The doors on the right side area where you are will open and begin pouring out guardians and occassionally, a Combat Engineer. Once eliminated)

(The ceiling will explode and a gunship will lower into the area, opening fire)

(Destroy the gunship, its no match for you anyway)

Trooper: We're taking heavy casualties!

Announcer: Fuck it! All teams converge en masse! KILL THEM!

Trooper: Sir, Carrier has arrived. Reinforcements inbound!

Announcer: ETA?

Trooper: Seven minutes!

Announcer: FUCK!

(Assault Heavies, Centurions and Combat Engineers will pour out of the right doors, while the balcony will be flooded with assault troopers and guardians. Rangers will pour out of the hole in the ceiling) (Once all eliminated)

Announcer: To hell with it! I'll deal with this myself!

(Face the area you entered and you will see smoke)

(Cutscene)

(In the Atlas you turn to face the area and see a slightly bigger Atlas enter, this one with red and yellow armor, and the Announcer, who looks just like a Centurion, inside. Instead of arm cannon, he has a highpowered machine gun, the single rocket launcher and stronger shielding)

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Atlas Titan)

Wrex: Wow, don't they just stick with one Atlas?

Mordin: Larger than normal Atlas. Stronger shields. Better weapons. Problematic.

Miranda: Its going to take a lot of firepower to break that thing's shields.

Kasumi: I hate facing these things.

EDI: It will take tremendous amounts of sustained firepower to break that mech's shielding.

Garrus: I better get a big bang for destroying this thing.

Grunt: Big things! I like destroying big things!

Liara: Goddess, look at the monster's shielding!

James: Finally, a chance to shut this asshole up!

Javik: The enemy have sent in a more powerful variant. It shall fall anyway.

(The enemy type called a 'Atlas Titan' will advance on you. Your Atlas' armor will easily fall apart from its automatic machine gun fire, but your rockets will down its shields completely after two shots. The armor is heavier, but nothing tremendous, so taking it out is a breeze, just watch for the machine gun)

(Once the Atlas Titan is destroyed)

Joker: Commander...we've got a problem.

Shepard: Hit me Joker.

Joker: EDI just detected three Reaper capital ships entering the system. Bad news, they're headed right this way. Not for Elysium, I mean RIGHT for Grissom Academy. So you'd better wrap things up in there, fast.

Shepard: That's just fantastic.

Joker: And I don't think you'll like who's accompanying them either.

Shepard: Who?

Joker: (radio) Does 'assuming direct control' ring a bell?

Shepard: Oh shit.

Kahlee: (radio) Commander! Shuttle's are ready for dust off!

Shepard: Good! We need to leave now! Reaper capital ships are inbound for the station.

Jack: (if present) Okay everyone, to the shuttles! Now!

(Exit the Atlas and go through the door at the far end of the room)

(Cutscene)

(Everyone runs towards shuttle, Kahlee waving them inside. Shepard and his squad are just behind them)

Shepard: Kahlee, how's it coming?

Kahlee: We're ready to go!

Shepard: Take the controls and get the students onboard!

Jack: (if present) Wait, where the hell's Rodrigez? (If not, Kahlee will notice instead)

Kahlee: Wait, where's Rodrigez?

(They look outside the window and see a squad of Cerberus assault troopers pursuing Rodrigez)

(Just when they raise their rifles to fire, balls of orange light smash through the ceiling and hit the ground. A husk leaps onto the lead trooper, causing him to fall to the ground as the husk rips him apart)

(Marauders and Cannibals also maul about)

Shepard: She needs cover fire!

(He/she will prepare to shoot the glass, but if Jack is present, she'll simply smash the glass, sending everyone flying and allowing her to pull Rodrigez out of there. If not present...)

Shepard: Rodrigez! Run, I'll cover you!

(You shoot the glass and hold off the Reapers and Cerberus as Rodrigez runs inside a shuttle. Shepard follows and the shuttle takes off as a Marauder screams as it tries to shoot them down)

(Shows the shuttles flying away as Harbinger destroys the Cerberus Carrier and the other two Reapers rip apart Grissom Academy)

Harbinger: WE WILL MEET AGAIN SHEPARD.

(Screen returns to show inside of shuttle)

Shepard: Joker, we flew out on a Cerberus shuttle, watch your fire. We'll meet you over Elysium. Once onboard get us to the Citadel.

Joker: (radio) Right, I've got you on sensors. We'll see you at Elysium.

Kahlee: Thank you, Commander. We'd never have gotten off that station if you hadn't arrived when you did.

Jack: (if present) F- forget that. We kicked some ass. When we get to the Citadel, you're getting inked. My treat. What do you guys want? Ascension Project logo? Glowing fist? Maybe a unicorn for Rodrigez?

Rodrigez: Screw you ma'am.

(Note: If Jack isn't present, Shepard simply acknowledges Kahlee, followed by the usual 'choose as support or battle worthy' for the students, to which Prangley's words will be taken by Riley)

(Now, like they were saying...)

Kahlee: I can't believe we got them out alive. I was going to suggest that they stick to support roles. But perhaps they're ready after all.

*We'll use them as support* (Top right of the wheel) *They're ready for battle* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: They're definitely ready...but the Alliance needs them in a support role.

Prangley: What? We trained for artillery strikes!

Shepard: We don't need another artillery unit. We need stronger barriers for our front-line squads.

Rodrigez: This is bullshit!

Jack: (if present) Hey, if that's what they want, then that's where we'll go. Besides, I'm sure we'll get some shots in. (If romanced, she will then proceed to kiss Shepard again and say...) You owe me alot of those, dumbass.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: They're ready. Its time to show the Reapers what happens when you mess with humanity's brightest.

Prangley: Hell yeah!

Rodrigez: I'm rip them to shreds!

Jack: (if present) That's the spirit! We'll rip the Reapers a new ass- a new hole in their behind. (If romanced, she will then proceed to kiss Shepard again and say...) You owe me alot of those, dumbass.

*Join Us* (Top left of the wheel, charm option) *I need you on my ship* (Bottom left of the wheel, intimidation option) *You should stay with these guys* (Top right of the wheel) *You'll stay with these guys* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Charm)**

Shepard: I could use someone with abilities Jack.

Jack: Oh shit, you missed me? Sorry Shepard, but I've got a family here to look after.

Shepard: Kahlee could look after them. But I need you on my ship, right now. Eventually we'll be striking Earth itself, and when that time comes, I want you by my side, I want my friends by side. (If romanced) It'll be old times.

Jack: You're hard to resist Shepard, and I can't say I don't trust Kahlee.

(She glances at her students, shaking her head)

Jack: Very well Shepard. I guess I'm back. If you don't mind, I think I'll be helpful and give Gabby and Ken some motivation. They are back right?

**(Intimidation)**

Shepard: I need you back on the Normandy Jack.

Jack: Oh shit, you missed me? Sorry Shepard, but I've got kids to look after. They're useless without me, admit it or not.

Shepard: Damn it Jack, you think this is a game? Kahlee can look after them! You're more useful on the battlefield! I need a powerful biotic to help me fight the one enemy that could destroy us all! I'm giving you a direct order!

Jack: Fucking fine, but I guess you wouldn't have the decency to at least say 'welcome back!' I'll help in engineering if possible, I'm done with that hidey hole.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: These kids, admit or not, need you Jack. I think it'd be best if you stay with them and assist with the defense of the galaxy.

Jack: My thoughts too, these kids are like my family Shepard, can't leave him now. Not now. But I promise, with me around, you'll have soldiers in no time.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You'd better stick with these kids. They're useless and disorganized without a leader.

Jack: Damn right they are! I ain't leaving 'em now, still so much work to do! But don't worry, I'll make sure they work extra hard. So they kick the Reaper's asses...even harder.

Joker: (radio) Entering orbit over Elysium now. We see you Commander. Preparing for dock. Hey Jack, now that you're military, you gonna wear a uniform? Or are you just getting the officer's bars tattooed on?

Jack: Screw you, f...flight lieutenant.

Joker: (radio) (Half chuckles) Uh...what the hell was that?

Kahlee: Jack promised to watch her language in order to maintain the nessacary professionalism we need from our teachers.

Joker: (radio) What, does she have a swear jar or something? 'Cause I bet if we empty that thing, we could afford another cruiser.

Jack: Cover your ears kids. Hey Joker, Fuc...(screen goes black)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in FTL)

(War Asset Acquired: Kahlee Sanders Worth 15) (Codex Updated: Kahlee Sanders) (War Asset Acquired: Biotic Company (only if you chose 'they're ready for battle') (Worth 75)) (War Asset Acquired: David Archer (only if you sent him to Grissom Academy and he got out safely) (Worth 5)) (War Asset Updated: Alliance 103rd Infantry Division (only if you chose 'we need them as support') (added 50)) (War Asset Acquired: Jack (Worth 25))

If you got all of them, including the Biotic Company but not the upgraded infantry division: 120 in total.

If you got all of them, including the upgraded infantry division but not the Biotic Company: 95 in total.

If you got all of them, including the Biotic Company but not the upgraded infantry division but not Jack: 95 in total.

If you got all of them, including the upgraded infantry division but not the Biotic Company but not Jack: 70 in total.

Image for Biotic Company: Shows Prangley and Rodrigez in front (no Prangley if Jack didn't survive) with the other students behind them.

Image for David Archer: Shows David holding an omni-tool in front of him, looking enveloped in his work.

**Next up, N7: Cerberus Lab.**


	12. N7: Cerberus Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An expansion upon the N7: Cerberus Lab side quest.

**Part Twelve**

**N7: Cerberus Lab**

(Talk to Samantha to unlock the mission)

(Cutscene)

Samantha: Commander, Hackett has just reported that the Alliance has located a Cerberus lab facility on Sanctum. He'd like you to investigate.

*Mission Parameters* (Top left of the wheel) *Tactical Analysis* (Middle left of the wheel) *Purpose for Lab* (Bottom left of the wheel) *Let's go then* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('Mission Parameters')**

Shepard: What's the objective of the mission? Destroy it or clear it?

Samantha: Admiral Hackett has requested that you land and recover three Reaper indoctrination devices that we think Cerberus is using to conduct horrible experiments, we also think the Illusive Man may be using it to create his troops. Stealing these should severely dent any efforts Cerberus is making in producing ground troops.

**('Tactical Analysis')**

Shepard: What kind of resistance can we expect?

Samantha: The schematics given show that the base is fairly large, but lightly defended in terms of AA. On the ground you might encounter light ground troops to airborne assault soldiers. Heavy Mechs such as Atlases aren't something to expect and they're maybe numerous Cerberus rapid attack fighters on standby, but its nothing you'll have to worry about.

**('Purpose for Lab')**

Shepard: What's the purpose of this lab that Cerberus has built?

Samantha: Its true purpose is unknown, but we think Cerberus may be using captured indoctrination devices to produce large amounts of viable ground troops. Aside from what intel we have, we're blind in terms of Cerberus' intent.

**('Let's go then')**

Shepard: I'll get Joker to take us there right away.

(Gameplay)

(Access Galaxy Map) (Select Sigurd's Cradle) (Leave system and enter the Dicoris System) (Select Sanctum and hit A to land)

(Loading Screen of the War Room)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad)

(Loading Screen of Armoury)

(Select Weapons and Powers and Upgrade)

(Loading Screen of the Lab from a birds eye view)

(Cutscene)

Cortez: Commander, I've got a hail from Admiral Hackett.

Shepard: Put him through, Lieutenant.

(Hackett appears on holoscreen)

Hackett: Shepard, we've uncovered a secret Cerberus Lab. Function unknown. We sent in a recon team, but they were forced to pull out before they got very far.

*Anything else?* (Middle left of the wheel) *Yes sir* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('Anything else?')**

Shepard: Any other intel?

Hackett: We think they're using the facility to warehouse and study Reaper tech. We've been wondering how Cerberus is connected to the Reapers, and this might give us some answers.

Shepard: We're on it.

**('Yes sir')**

Shepard: We're on it.

Hackett: Find out what Cerberus is doing, and get me any Reaper tech samples you can, Commander. Hackett out.

(Hackett disappears from screen and Shepard walks back into cabin)

(Cortez begins final descent)

Shepard: Okay, we're going to hit that lab and recover any Reaper tech samples we can find, understood?

Ashley: Reaper tech? Oh this oughta be good.

Kaidan: Reaper tech? I've had enough dealings with that to last a lifetime.

Wrex: Why not smash it and get it over with? Oh wait, could help the war. Forget about that, being krogan and all.

Garrus: Don't you just love the smell of Reaper tech in your brain in the morning?

Tali: If I even feel to start dizzy, I don't care how valuable they're, I'm blowing it too pieces.

Miranda: I never thought Cerberus would degenerate to this level of insanity.

Jacob: Time to kill some Cerbs. I've been itching to get some payback.

Mordin: Cerberus Lab. Conducting...lethal experiments. Must be stopped. Threats posed by tech highly dangerous. (Takes deep breath) Would to like to blow them up.

Jack: Great, now I'm going to have some Reaper tech fucking with my mind.

Grunt: I prefer to crush such things. But if my battlemaster orders it, I will follow.

Samara: By the goddess my will is strong, I will shall not be corrupted by such devices.

Liara: I just hope my faith in the goddess gets us out of this alive and my mind intact.

EDI: The probablities of indoctrination by organic proximity to these devices is strong. But I have confidence that we will be able to retrieve such devices before such harm can be done.

Legion: We geth have reached a consensus that retrieval of such devices would greatly aid organic battle against the Old Machines. We will comply.

Shala: Keelah, I can't believe we're about to touch these things. I'd feel safer destroying them.

Kal: Well shit sir, reaper artifacts. Sorry, I'd just like my mind intact so I can keep fighting these synthetic bastards. I'd rather not have them whispering in my head - helmet - you get the idea.

James: This is loco, but I'd say loco is loco's style.

Javik: We should just destroy these devices. Such machines have made many of my men fall in the last cycle.

Kasumi: Well shep, you certainly do pick the fun battles.

Zaeed: Nothing like smoked Cerbs for breakfast.

Cortez: Beginning our descent, hold on.

(Camera shows a sign 'Caution: Restricted Area 6' before the shuttle flies past)

(Shuttle lands and doors fly open, letting Shepard and his squad out)

(Gameplay)

Cortez: Commander, I'm tracking some tech with a Reaper signature. That's your first sample to grab. Updating your NavPoint.

(Objective Updated: Secure all Reaper Tech in Facility)

(Head right and left, then up the stairs and left again into the room)

(You will encounter five Assault troopers, a single Assault Heavy and a single Combat Engineer) (Deal with as you please, but taking out the Combat engineer before he can deploy a turret is highly recommended) (Once all are eliminated, head for the highlighted device)

(Alarms go off and red lighting begins flashing)

Commander: (comms) All Base personnel, we have hostile alliance soldiers inside the facility! Teams Echo, Sierra and Falcon, move and intercept! All other response teams, stop the intruders!

(Select the device)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard picks up device and puts it on his back)

Shepard: That's one.

Cortez: Head back to the shuttle to drop it off.

(Gameplay)

(Head back to the shuttle and select it to drop off the device)

(Now head back into the room)

(The door at the opposite side of the room will open and a squad of 12 assault troopers, 3 assault heavies and two centurions will enter the room)

Commander: (comms) They're after the devices! Stop them from obtaining them! And get some fighters in the air and deal with that damn shuttle!

Shepard: Cortez, you heard that?

Cortez: Sure did, I'm going to have to break off for now to evade those fighters.

Shepard: Roger that Cortez, Shepard out.

(Take out the enemy forces and then head right, then right again down the stairs)

(There is your second sample)

(Enemy forces will appear on your right with a single Combat engineer, three centurions, and four guardians)

(Take out these forces and then select the device)

(Cutscene)

Commander: (comms) Echo, Sierra, respond damn it! Fuck! Falcon, get in there now! All other response teams are inbound!

(Shepard picks up device)

Shepard: Cortez, this is Shepard. Got the second sample.

Cortez: (static)

Shepard: Cortez?

Cortez: (static)

Shepard: Damn it. Looks like we're on our own. Let's get that final sample.

(Head back up the stairs)

(There is a new door on the right of the stairs that leads to that room behind the glass. Head through it and inside)

(The final sample is in here, on the console ahead)

(Select the console and screen goes black)

(Fades back in and you now control Cortez's shuttle)

(You will flying all over the lab. Your objective is to deal with the enemy fighters by destroying them)

(Once all are destroyed, you are given control of Shepard again)

Ashley: Cerberus troops incoming!

Kaidan: Reinforcements!

Wrex: Here come more of them!

Garrus: More Cerberus!

Tali: Cerberus bosh'tets are back!

Miranda: More Cerberus troops inbound!

Jacob: Shit, incoming reinforcements!

Mordin: Enemy reinforcements!

Jack: Fuck, more of 'em!

Grunt: Good! I want more! MUCH more to kill!

Samara: The enemy have sent more warriors to stop us.

Liara: Inbound Cerberus troops!

EDI: Warning, large amount of Cerberus forces are incoming! Suggest assuming tactical defensive positions.

Legion: We have detected more enemy units incoming.

Shala: More of them!

Kal: This is my rifle, this is my gun.

James: This is loco!

Javik: Your Cerberus appear to be very persistent.

Kasumi: Shep! More baddies!

Zaeed: Bring it on, you bastards!

(Assault Troopers, Centurions, Combat Engineers, Guardians and Assault Heavies will pore through the door)

(Once all enemy forces are eliminated, retrieve the artifact)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard picks up and pockets artifact)

(Gameplay)

Shepard: Cortez, we have the last two devices and need immediate pickup, do you copy?

Cortez: (static)

Ashley: I don't think he's alive, Shepard.

Kaidan: I think he's dead.

Wrex: Damn bastards probably shot him down!

Garrus: I don't think he made it.

Tali: I don't think he survived.

Miranda: His chance of outrunning those fighters was already low.

Jacob: You think he's dead?

Mordin: No response but static. Most logical conclusions is that he has either equipment failure or he's dead. The latter seems very likely.

Jack: Well fuck.

Grunt: The human is dead.

Samara: I don't think your pilot made it.

Liara: Goddess...he might be dead Shepard!

EDI: His chances of successful avoiding contact with enemy aircraft was unlikely. He is most likely no longer functional.

Legion: We detect nothing wrong with equipment. We think Cortez-Pilot's runtime has ceased from functioning.

Shala: I think the ancestors have welcomed him into their embrace, Captain.

Kal: I don't think he made it.

James: Esteban is down!

Javik: Your pilot was skilled, but I don't think he survived.

Kasumi: I'm going to guess the horrible truth; he's gone.

Zaeed: Well shit, poor bastard probably got nailed to the wall.

Shepard: He'll make it. Let's just keep the landing pad clear.

(Head for the landing pad and clear it. Take out the two combat engineers, three centurions, five guardians, six assault troopers and single Assault Heavy, then shoot down and kill the two rangers up above)

(Once all clear...)

Commander: (comms) Response teams are here! Kill the intruders, don't let them escape!

Cortez: Commander, sorry about the communication failure, had to engage the fighters to pick 'em off. Be prepared, I'm coming in hot.

Shepard: Everyone, fall back!

(Cutscene)

(Shepard and his squad desperately hold off Cerberus troops as they fall back)

Cortez: Someone call for pickup? Oh I can offer more than that!

(Camera pans to Centurion)

Centurion: You two with me, take point, rest of you push forward! Target Shepard!

(They move forward just as Cortez's shuttle appears, guns reared on them)

Centurion: Shit! Fall...

(Guns fire and rip Centurion apart, blood splattering all over camera)

(The Cerberus soldiers are completely ripped apart as Cortez lowers and opens his doors, letting Shepard and his/her squad jump in)

(By the time Cortez is finished and flying off, the camera shows the last remnants of the Cerberus response team opening fire futilely)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in FTL)

(Shows Hackett on the QEC, Shepard talking to him)

Hackett: Commander, we've got our best engineers looking at the Reaper tech you secured from that lab.

Shepard: What was Cerberus doing with it?

Hackett: We don't know yet, but whatever Cerberus is up to, it can't be good. Even if we can't determine its purpose, we've disrupted their experiments.

*They won't stop* (Top right of the wheel) *What about the lab itself?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I doubt they'll just close up shop.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: They won't just stop research because we nabbed a few. They need to be put out of business, permanently.

Hackett: Agreed. We'll keep sending strikes against the facility. Good work, Commander. (Hackett disappears)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Reaper Indoctrination Mapping (Worth 5))

**(Squad Roster Avatars)**

Miranda: Shows Miranda with both hands on her hips, leaning on her left while glowing with biotics.

Jacob: Same as ME2 avatar.

Wrex: Holds his shotgun in lower parry while seemingly glaring at the screen, glowing with biotics.

Mordin: Shows him holding a vial in the air with his right hand while smiling.

Jack: Same avatar as N7 Shadow Infiltrator, while glowing with biotics as well and with Jack instead.

Grunt: Same avatar as Krogan Soldier while with a claymore shotgun and with Grunt instead.

Samara: Shows her looking at the screen, while holding a glowing sphere of biotics in her right hand and a SMG upwards in the other.

Legion: Same avatar as Geth Trooper Soldier while with a Widow sniper rifle and with Legion instead.

Shala: Same avatar as quarian female engineer/infiltrator while with Shala instead.

Kal: Same avatar as Quarian marksman soldier while with a missile launcher and with Kal instead.

Kasumi: Same avatar as Human Female Engineer while with a SMG and with Kasumi instead.

Zaeed: Same avatar as Batarian slasher adept while with Zaeed instead and no biotics.

**Next up, Priority: Sur'Kesh.**


	13. Priority: Sur'Kesh, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of my view on how Priority: Sur'Kesh should have played out.

**Part Thirteen**

**Priority: Sur'Kesh**

**PART ONE**

(Go onto galaxy map and select the salarian diplomatic vessel)

(Press A to dock)

(Cutscene)

(Shows Normandy heading towards diplomatic ship)

(Normandy docks and camera switches back to Shepard)

Samantha: Commander, the salarian dalatrass and krogan clan chief are ready to come aboard.

Shepard: Then let's go meet them.

(Shepard steps off podium and heads up the flight deck)

(Airlock opens and shows salarian dalatrass Linron walking inside, followed by Wrex/Wreav)

Joker: (if Wrex) Hey commander, it looks like Wrex is back! (If Wreav) Oh look, its Mr. Doom Gloom, I really hated this guy.

(Dalatrass turns to Shepard and scoffs, pushing past Shepard and heading for the Briefing Room)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Shepard! Its good to see you my friend! (Still Wrex, but if you did Mordin's loyalty and destroyed Maelon's data) (He glares at Shepard before also brushing past) (Wrex hugs Shepard and chuckles) (if Wreav) Shepard, I think its time we got this over with. I can't stand salarians.

(Wrex/Wreav and Shepard follow the dalatrass down the flight deck and into the briefing room)

(Cutscene then proceeds as normal)

Linron: (if Wrex) The krogan is in no position to make demands! (if Wreav) The krogan is just a glorified thug! How can he speak for his people?

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) The 'krogan' has a name; Urdnot Wrex. And I'm not some junkyard varren you unleash whenever you're in trouble! (Nods at Shepard) I've got my own problems. Reaper scouts have arrived on Tuchanka. So why should I care if a few turians go extinct. (if Wreav) By demanding respect. And I suggest this salarian show some by starting with my name; Urdnot Wreav. (Nods at Shepard) Then you can tell me why I'm supposed to give a piss about the turians. I've already got Reaper scouts sniffing around my planet.

Victus: (if Wrex) Trying to draw out negoitations will get you nowhere, Wrex. Just tell us what you want. (if Wreav) Wreav, spare us the bluster. I'm not a diplomat, and neither are you. So stop pretending, and tell us what you want.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) I'll tell you what I need...A cure for the genophage. (if Wreav) (chuckles) Oh, I'm deadly serious. You need our help? Then here's what you're going to do...Cure the genophage.

Linron: Absolutely not! The genophage is nonnegoitable.

*What's your concern?* (Middle left of the wheel) *The krogan deserve a cure* (Top right of the wheel) *We don't have a choice* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: The krogan have paid for their mistake. The genophage has gone on long enough.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) One thousand, four hundred, and seventy six years, if you're keeping track (if Wreav) Unless you enjoy watching infants born without a heartbeat.

Linron: (if Wrex) It was a thousand years of peace, free of these...brutes (if Wreav) Its the only thing that's kept the peace!

Victus: Enough! Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I agree with you dalatrass, but we seriously need that cure if we want the krogan fighting with us.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) He's right. We've paid for what we've done, this period ends! (if Wreav) Unless you enjoy watching infants born without a heartbeat.

Linron: It was a period of peace free from these...beasts. (if Wreav) Its the only thing that's kept the peace!

Victus: Enough! Whether or not they deserve a cure is academic. It would take years to formulate one.

**('What's your concern?')**

Shepard: Why are you so opposed to the idea Dalatrass?

Linron: Because my people uplifted the krogan. We know them best.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) You mean you used us! To fight a war you couldn't win! It wasn't the salarians or the asari or even the turians who stopped the rachni! It was krogan blood that turned the tide! (if Wreav) You used us to fight a war you were incapable of winning! None of you worthless pyjaks had a chance of stopping the rachni, it was us that saved your pathetic asses!

Linron: And after that you ceased to be useful! The genophage was the only way to keep your 'urges' in check.

(Wrex/Wreav give Linron a LONG death glare)

Victus: (if Wrex) Dalatrass you may not like him, but Wrex is right. Insulting him won't change that (if Wreav) As much as I hate to admit it Dalatrass, Wreav is right. Offending him won't affect that.

Linron: I won't apologize for speaking the truth! We uplifted the krogan to do one thing; wage war. It's all they know because its all we wanted them to know.

*Your people miscalculated* (Top right of the wheel) *You had to do it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Your people should have thought the matter through, then. Was it really a surprise the krogan revolted?

Linron: That's precisely my point, commander. We made a rash decision. We turned to the krogan in desperation. It's the same mistake you're about to make today. No good can come from curing the genophage.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I understand. You saw the genophage as being the only option then. The krogan deserved it. But now they've paid for it and deserve a cure.

Linron: I'm glad someone has some sense in this room, but no good can come from curing the genophage, its simply a bad mistake waiting to happen.

*What's your concern?* (Middle left of the wheel) *The krogan deserve a cure* (Top right of the wheel) *We don't have a choice* (Bottom right of the wheel)

(Once you have chosen one of these and Victus has said his line of dialogue)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) My information says otherwise (if Wreav) That's where you're wrong.

(Wrex/Wreav approach a screen behind Victus and activate it)

(Victus steps aside to allow him to do it)

(Screen appears showing a salarian cameraman running through a STG base and showing images of krogan females in pods)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) A salarian scientist, Maelon, grew a consience. He was on my planet testing a cure on our females. (If Wreav) There was a salarian, Maelon. He took some kind of twisted pity on our females and tested a cure on them.

Shepard: (Only happens if you did Mordin's loyalty mission) I remember. His methods were barbaric.

(If Wrex is present and you destroyed Maelon's data, he glares at you before answering)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) But what you didn't know is that other females survived his experiments. (If Wreav) It gets worse. Some of our females survived. They escaped his lab before you got there, Shepard.

(Shows the footage. Footage varies depending on if Wrex or Wreav survived. Wrex/Wreav continue speaking during footage)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) So the dalatrass here sent a team to clean up the whole mess - and to take them prisoner. (if Wreav) Embarassing for the salarians, so the dalatrass ordered one of her goon squads to take them prisoner.

(Footage disappears, returns to normal)

Linron: Where did you get this! It...It could be a fabrication!

Wrex/Wreav: (Points accusingly at Linron) (if Wrex) Don't insult me! Those are my people! They're immune to the genophage, and you're going to give them back! (if Wreav) No more lies! Those females are immune to the genophage, and they belong to me!

Victus: Dalatrass, is this true?

Linron: How will curing the genophage benefit my people?

*You need allies* (Top right of the wheel) *I don't care. I need this* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: How long do you think you'll last alone against the Reapers? Because if you don't help, that's how it'll end up!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: The salarians won't last long against the Reapers! You either get in line or you fall behind, but if we don't get the krogan, we're all screwed!

Victus: And I'll be the last friendly turian you ever see.

Shepard: What's it going to be?

Linron: The females are being kept on one of our STG bases on Sur'Kesh.

(Shepard begins to leave)

(Linron points accusingly)

Linron: But I warn you Commander! (Renegade Interrupt appears) The consequences of this will be felt for centuries to come!

**(Renegade Interrupted)**

Shepard: (Moves back and slams fist on table) Shut up, just shut the hell up! You want to think of consequences? Think of this. The consequences of you not cooperating will be me laughing as the Reapers burn Sur'Kesh into smoking piles of ash, you stupid frog.

**(Non-Interrupted)**

(Simply skips to section AFTER renegade interrupt)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Let's go get them. (if Wreav) Let's get the females.

Linron: You're not setting foot on Sur'Kesh! This will take time to-

Victus: It happens now. As a Council Spectre, Shepard can oversee the exchange.

Shepard: We're going.

(Shepard and Wrex/Wreav leave)

Linron: I won't forget this, Commander! A bully has few friends when he/she needs them most.

(Walk back out onto the CIC)

(Shepard turns to Wrex/Wreav)

*Ready to get some krogan?* (Top right of the wheel) *Come on* (Middle right of the wheel) *Females are a priority* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: So...you ready to begin the beginning of the new future for all krogan?

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) You bet I am (if you chose to destroy Maelon's data) Just don't destroy our chances this time. I'm ready for any ground missions when you need me. Until then, I think I'll find room in the Hangar. (if Wreav) New future? The only future we'll have is pure revenge on those salarian pyjaks. I'll be in the hangar until I'm actually needed. (Wrex/Wreav leaves)

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Let's do this.

Wrex/Wreav: Took you long enough. I'm ready for any ground missions when you need me. Until then, I'll be in the hangar. (If Wreav) I'm ready. I'll be in the hangar when its time to move. (Wrex/Wreav leave)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I think its time I got this over with.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Try not to sound too happy (if you destroyed Maelon's data) And don't you dare try to mess this up. I'll be in the hangar if you need me. (if Wreav) You bet, Shepard. I'll be in the hangar when the time calls for my involvement. (Wrex/Wreav leaves)

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Urdnot Wrex (if present)) (Codex Updated: Urdnot Wreav (if present))

(Journal Updated: Priority: Sur'Kesh)

(Wrex is now available as a squadmate on the Roster and if you ever want to speak with him, he can be found interacting with James in the armoury talking about past battles. Wreav won't be a squadmate if he's present instead, but he will still interact with James, just not as friendly)

(Select Galaxy Map and select Sur'Kesh and land to begin the mission)

(Shows a Loading Screen of the War Room)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad. Wrex is a compulsory squadmate for this mission)

(Loading Screen of the Armoury)

(Upgrade weapons and squad powers)

(Loading Screen of STG Base)

(Cutscene)

(Shows alliance shuttle racing across Sur'Kesh towards STG Base)

(Shepard approaches Wrex/Wreav from cockpit)

*Don't do anything rash* (Top right of the wheel) *Show them superiority* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: This is the salarian homeworld we're headed to. They aren't used to seeing krogan here, so let's keep it simple. We land, get the females and leave before anyone changes their mind.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) I still don't trust a word they say. (if Wreav) I never like talking to salarians, not unless their begging for their life.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This is the salarian homeworld we're heading to. I'm sure as a krogan you won't mind showing them what your made of. They get reluctant, we resolve this through intimidation.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) They're salarians, its the only thing that'll work. (if Wreav) I like your thinking Shepard.

*Be friendly* (Top right of the wheel) *When in doubt, scare them* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Let diplomacy play out Wrex/Wreav, you'll get what you want.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Show them your krogan virtue. Scare them alittle.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) These females are the best and probably last hope for my people.

(Squadmate walks in)

Liara: We'll bring them back Wrex/Wreav, don't worry.

Garrus: We'll bring them back, you worry WAY too much.

Kasumi: No need to start up a speech, we reserve that for Shep.

Miranda: These females are as good as yours, don't fret.

Jack: Stop fucking worrying you overgrown T-Rex, we'll get them back.

James: Calm down. We'll get them back, don't worry about that.

Javik: The krogan worries too much. He doubts we can retrieve his female.

EDI: The probability of this being a successful process is 96%. Chances of failure are highly unlikely.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) I appreciate that, Liara/Garrus/Kasumi/Miranda. I wouldn't want anyone else on for the ride. (If it was James or Javik, he ignored them, same with EDI) (if Wreav) Thank you, Asari/Turian/Human.

Cortez: Commander, I have the salarian base on sensors.

(Shepard reenters cockpit)

Shepard: Set her down.

(Shuttle descends towards base)

(Shuttle hovers over base and salarian runs away)

Cortez: Commander, salarian ground control says we don't have clearence to land.

*Great* (Top right of the wheel) *Order them to allow access* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Tell them the dalatrass authorized this herself.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Tell them if they don't pass us through I'll force my way through.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) I knew they'd never keep their word! Let's see them try and stop a krogan airdrop (opens door) (if Wreav) Once an enemy, always an enemy.

(if Wreav is present) Cortez: Permission denied. We're being waved off approach.

Shepard: Land anyway.

Wrex/Wreav: You're too polite, Shepard. (Opens door)

Shepard: Wrex!/Wreav!

(Jumps off shuttle and slams into ground below)

**(if Wrex)**

Salarian: We have an unauthorized landing!

(Two salarians rush up to Wrex)

Wrex: And who authorized you to keep members of my race hostage!

(He lunges out with a biotic attack, throwing them into a wall before equipping his shotgun)

(Two sniper laser sights land on him, and he looks up at them just as Shepard and his squad land next to him)

(More salarians raise omni-tools at them)

Salarian: Halt!

**(if Wreav)**

(Salarian falls from Wreav's fall and yelps as he runs away)

(He equips his shotgun)

(Two sniper laser sights land on him, and he looks up at them just as Shepard and his squad land next to him)

(More salarians raise omni-tools at them)

Salarian: Halt!

Padok: Stand down! Hold your fire!

(Padok Wiks appears)

Padok: Commander Shepard restrain your colleague! We only heard about this transfer a few moments ago.

*We can work this out* (Top right of the wheel) *You should apologize* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'd like to avoid a diplomatic incident.

Padok: As would we.

Shepard: But you have something valuable to Wrex/Wreav.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Something worth dying for. (if Wreav) Something worth more than your life.

Padok: This matter can be resolved, but I must insist he remain under guard.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You going to pretend nothing happened or you going to apologize for the disconsideration?

Padok: Neither. Look, we can have this resolved but I must insist he remain under guard.

(Wrex/Wreav growls)

(If its Wrex, the next dialogue wheel pops up)

*I need him with me* (Top left of the wheel, Charm option) *He's coming with me* (Bottom left of the wheel, intimidation option) *Stay here Wrex* (Top right of the wheel) *Or else?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Charm)**

Shepard: Wrex is here for the future of his people, as as representitive. I need him at my side for this transfer. I promise he won't be a danger to your personnel.

Padok: (sigh) Very well, but do be careful.

**(Intimidation)**

Shepard: I don't care about your security protocols. Wrex is here, he's coming with me, and if you try to stop me I'll contact the dalatrass herself.

Padok: That won't be nessacary, just be careful.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I can handle this, Wrex.

(Wrex looks at Shepard and then Padok, before holstering his shotgun)

Wrex: Anything goes wrong and all bets are off.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: And if he refuses?

Padok: Then we'll gun him down.

(Wrex looks at Shepard and then Padok, before holstering his shotgun)

Wrex: Anything goes wrong and all bets are off.

(If Wreav is present, no such dialogue wheel appears and this happens)

Shepard: Stand down, Wreav. We can handle this.

(Wreav looks at Shepard and then Padok, before holstering his shotgun)

Wreav: Don't stuff this up Shepard, I'm watching you.

(Shuttle lands finally as Shepard and his squad follow Padok into the building)

(if Wrex is convinced to stay or Wreav is there, he will be fighting salarians in the background)

Padok: I'm Padok Wiks, and I appreciate your understanding, commander. With war on everyone's minds, our people are on edge.

(Shows a container up above with a Yahg in it)

Soldier: Careful! Watch the containment shield.

Liara: I'd hoped never to see one of those again.

Garrus: He's not exactly pretty, is he? (If you completed the Shadow Broker DLC for ME2, he says this instead) Oh great, one of those again.

Kasumi: Well he's...big. (If you completed the Shadow Broker DLC for ME2, he says this instead) Oh no, I hated those guys, even if we only fought one of them.

Miranda: I don't even want to know if that's the future of krogan evolution. (If you completed the Shadow Broker DLC for ME2, he says this instead) I really did hate fighting that thing.

Jack: Its big, its ugly, and I hate it. (If you completed the Shadow Broker DLC for ME2, he says this instead) That's the yahg thing we ripped to pieces isn't it?

James: He is one big ugly beast.

Javik: Ah yes, Yahg. I knew their species long before they had developed swords. Primitive, but immensely strong. We kept our distance...so did the Reapers, although for different reasons.

EDI: Gathering by the sheer size of that creature it can be assumed that it escaping would cause mass damage to the facility. (If you completed the Shadow Broker DLC for ME2, he says this instead) A yahg. Surprising how one of the Shadow Broker's species can be so easily contained.

Wrex: Looks ugly. Big, worthy of taking on a krogan, but still ugly.

Padok: As you can see, this base contains sensitive information.

*Sensitive information?* (Middle left of the wheel) *And female krogan* (Top right of the wheel) *Good place for a cover-up* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('Sensitive information?')**

Shepard: What kind of work goes on here?

Padok: Evolutionary trials. Morphological simulations. Exogenetic assessments.

Shepard: Is anything EVER simple with salarians?

Padok: Science has always been our best defense. The research we do here has kept Sur'Kesh safe for millenia. (if you chose this option, the 'And female krogan' option will become 'like studying krogan?')

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Does that include studying lost krogan?

Padok: The females were in poor health when we found them on Tuchanka. They were brought here to stabilize their condition.

(Wrex/Wreav (only if Wrex was convinced to stay) will walk past with salarian bodyguards)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) This whole planet smells wrong. (if Wreav) Touch me and I'll rip your head off.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Seems like the perfect place to hide government secrets...such as krogan immune to the genophage.

Padok: The females weren't exactly in tip top shape when we found them. We tried our best to look after them, but we failed. So we brought them here.

(Wrex/Wreav (only if Wrex was convinced to stay) will walk past with salarian bodyguards)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) This whole planet smells wrong. (if Wreav) Touch me and I'll rip your head off.

*Let me see them* (Top right of the wheel) *I will see them* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'd like to see them.

Padok: Of course. I'll need to clear you for the lower levels. Give me a few moments, then meet me by the elevator. (Padok leaves)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I demand to see them immediately.

Padok: I wouldn't have let you land if otherwise. I will need to clear you though. Give me a few moments, then meet me by the elevator. (Padok leaves)

(Shepard turns to his squad)

Liara: Well...that went better than even I expected.

Garrus: Do my ears deceive me or did that salarian give us FULL access?

Kasumi: Well there goes the fun of sneaking in.

Miranda: Well, can't say that was expected.

Jack: I would have preferred to blow up some shit, but I'm not complaining.

James: That was pretty easy.

Javik: I personally would have used force to break in.

EDI: I detect no fault in the salarian's word. He is genuine. This is unexpected.

Wrex: I'm glad some salarians think with emotions instead of logic. Come on, let's get those females!

(Gameplay)

(You can walk around now. If Wrex/Wreav was convinced to stay, to can engage in the dame dialogue with him, just with the new squad input (use your imagine on what they say, I can't do everything for you!))

(If Captain (now Major if alive) Kirrahe is alive, you can talk to him over by the elevator, otherwise he will be replaced by Lieutenant Tolan, who is less friendly. Same dialogue as usual. That salarian easter egg 'don't touch that' is still there to. XD)

(When ready, talk to Padok)

(Cutscene)

Padok: You have permission now to see the females, commander. I hope we can resolve this matter without reciting the krogan rebellions.

(Padok looks over at Wrex/Wreav if they stayed. If not, it will skip that and get straight to the dialogue wheel)

*Krogan females* (Middle left of the wheel) *That's all* (Middle right of the wheel)

**('Krogan Females')**

Shepard: What do you think about handing over the krogan?

Padok: I differ from most of my colleagues. Curing the genophage will bring closure to this issue. In the future, the krogan may yet play some role we can't even imagine. We should let the evolutionary process decide who lives and dies, not galactic politics.

**('That's all')**

Shepard: Thanks for your time.

Padok: Of course. Proceed into that elevator when your ready. (Camera zooms in on elevator)

(Gameplay)

(One final chance to talk to any people you missed. Once finally ready, enter the elevator)

(Cutscene)

(Door scans Shepard and his team)

VI: Access Granted.

(Padok notices this and approaches)

(Door slides open as Padok stops)

Padok: Now take this elevator down, and someone will -

(Sirens are heard as red lights begin flashing)

(Camera switches to Kirrahe/Tolan, who looks up, uncrossing his arms as he equips his scorpion pistol)

(Camera switches to Wrex/Wreav if they stayed, and both he and his guards look up. If not there, scene doesn't happen)

Announcer: Alert! Threat condition two has been declared. Scramble readiness teams! This is not a drill, unknown hostiles detected on the perimeter! All teams scramble!

Shepard: What's happening?

(Kirrahe/Tolan approaches them)

Padok: What's happening Major?/Lieutenant?

Kirrahe/Tolan: (if Kirrahe) Something that isn't pleasant. Go commander, we will secure the perimeter. If its Reapers...then we better be prepared. (if Tolan) Whatever it is, we don't have time to stand around. Get inside while we deal with this.

(Kirrahe/Tolan runs off)

(Gunship lifts off as salarians run past to take positions with sniper rifles, assault rifles, shotguns and omni-tools)

Padok: (if Mordin survived ME2) Hurry commander, someone will meet you below (he then walks off as Shepard and his squad enter the elevator, door closing behind him) (if Mordin DIDN'T survive ME2) Hurry commander, we must get going. (Padok follows Shepard and his team inside, door closing behind them)

(Loading Screen of STG Base this time with a distant alarm in the background)

(Door opens and Shepard and his squad walk out, the camera switching to show salarians running all over the place)

Announcer: Base personnel must remain on site until further notice. (Alarm continues)

**(if Mordin survived the ME2 mission)**

Soldier: All specimens accounted for, sir!

(Two salarians walk off to reveal Mordin)

Mordin: Shepard! Excellent timing! Good to have you here.

Shepard: Mordin?

(Mordin walks forward and takes Shepard's hand, shaking it)

Mordin: Eyesight still sharp. Surprise understandable. Hadn't expected to return to work.

Liara: You're back with STG?

Garrus: Wow, didn't think you'd return to STG.

Kasumi: Back with STG, mordy?

Miranda: I didn't think you'd go back to working as a salarian operative.

Jack: So its back to being a secret agent?

James: Sounds like fun...I think.

Javik: The salarian has an unusual way with words.

EDI: Your return to STG is...surprising Mordin.

Wrex: Back with these pyjaks?

Mordin: (in response to Javik) A Prothean. Fascinating. No time for ancient wonders however. (in response to EDI) Ah, artifical intelligence of Normandy has acquired a body. Interesting. (If neither are there, Mordin continues)

Mordin: Special consultant. Had to be me. Someone else might have gotten wrong.


	14. Priority: Sur'Kesh, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my view on how Priority: Sur'Kesh should have played out.

**Part Thirteen**

**Priority: Sur'Kesh**

**PART TWO**

(If Wrex is present, he will reveal Mordin was the mole. If not, Mordin will reveal that)

Wrex: He helped me find the females. That was my inside agent Shepard.

Mordin: (if not Wrex) Helped female krogan. Fed information to Clan Urdnot. Encouraged political pressure to free females.

Shepard: So your the inside source.

Mordin: Yes. Can explain later. Security warnings not normal. Need to get offworld for sake of krogan.

(Mordin walks off, followed by Shepard)

Mordin: Females had weakened immune systems. Side effect of Maelon's cure.

(They stop infront of tubes holding female bodies)

Mordin: These...didn't survive.

*Maelon's data* (Middle left of the wheel, option only appears if you saved Maelon's data in Mordin's loyalty mission) *You did your best* (Top right of the wheel) *Only the cure matters* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('Maelon's data')**

Shepard: But what about Maelon's research? I thought we saved it.

Mordin: Indeed. Data saved, but not complete. Lacks crucial details to reconstruct cure, but still useful for synthesizing from living tissue. Couldn't save them.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I'm sure you did everything you could, Mordin.

Mordin: Arrived too late. Cannot delay now. One survivor. Immune to genophage. Can synthesize cure from her tissue.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I need that cure Mordin. That's all that matters.

Mordin: These deaths are on my hands. Maelon's hands. However, one survived. We can complete the cure from her tissue.

(They both walk down stairs towards live krogan female pod)

Shepard: She's still here?

Mordin: Yes. Last hope for krogan. If she dies, genophage cure...problematic.

(They stop at pod)

Mordin: Please be careful. Krogan slow to trust.

Shepard: I'm Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy.

Eve: Are you here to kill me?

(Squadmate holds up an omni-tool with image of Eve)

Liara: Goddess...what she's been through.

Garrus: Damn...she's been through alot.

Kasumi: She's a tough one.

Miranda: My god...she's...been through alot.

Jack: Holy crap...she's suffered through worse than me.

James: Damn, hate to be her.

Javik: The female has been through alot of torment. Admirable.

EDI: Female has been through alot of traumatic stress. Would have broken most organics. The krogan are very resilient.

Wrex: I can't believe she's been put through this...one of my own people.

*You're going home* (Top right of the wheel) *Don't be paranoid* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Urdnot Wrex and I are here to take you home.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You're useless to me dead. I'm here to take you back to Tuchanka.

Eve: Why? What am I to you?

*Why so worried?* (Middle left of the wheel) *You're the krogan's last hope* (Top right of the wheel) *You're a bargaining chip* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('Why so worried?')**

Shepard: Have the salarians been mistreating you?

Eve: Those are my sisters you saw back there. They died in a lot of pain.

Mordin: Did the best we could.

Eve: And now I know I'm the only one left. That makes me dangerous to alot of people. What about you, Commander Shepard? Why are you here?

(If you chose this option, the 'You're the krogan's last hope' option changes to 'Saving the krogan.')

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You're the future of the krogan race. I'm fighting for that.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Cause your my ticket to a krogan alliance. Your needed for its completion.

(Alarms get louder and red lights pour all over)

Eve: Then I hope you brought an army.

Announcer: Alert! Unidentified vessels have breached the perimeter! Confirmed to be of non-Reaper designation!

(Salarians scramble to readiness positions)

**(Now let's redo that scene, but if Mordin was dead, and Padok was present...)**

Padok: Follow me Commander, the female is just down here.

Shepard: The female?

(Padok stops and turns, head lowered)

Padok: The others...didn't survive Maelon's experiments. They died. Only one survived, last chance for the krogan I'm afraid.

(Padok continues, followed by Shepard and his squad)

Padok: Advise caution. She's proven to be quite distrustful.

(Rest of the scene plays out as normal, without Mordin's input of course)

Scientist: Give me an update!

(Salarian sitting at terminal turns)

Salarian: Outbound communications have been severed! We're cut off!

Scientist: Secure all data to offsite location. (More salarians run past, holding weapons)

(Salarian runs up to Eve's console)

Shepard: What's the situation?

Salarian: We have multiple ships inbound,.

(Shepard's omni-tool begins beeping and he/she activates it)

(If Wrex/Wreav stayed behind, he appears. If not, Cortez appears)

**(if Wrex or Wreav)**

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Shepard, its Wrex, Cerberus troops are attacking the base. Get the females out of there now! (if Wreav) Shepard, we have Cerberus troops attacking the base. Grab the females and lets go!

*Not a good idea* (Top right of the wheel) *Roger that* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Only one survived, Wrex/Wreav. It might be safer down here.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) What? So the salarians can kill her like the others? No deal! If you still want this alliance, get her out of there! (if Wreav) What? I won't let the salarians do anymore damage! You want our troops? Then get her out of there!

(Deactivates omni-tool and turns back to salarian)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Only one survived, Wrex/Wreav. We'll get her topside.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) One? Very well, just get her up here quickly! (if Wreav) What? Whatever Shepard, but if she dies I'm holding you responsible!

(Deactivates omni-tool and turns back to salarian)

**(if Cortez)**

Cortez: Shepard! Had to take off, Cerberus troops overrunning the base!

*Copy that* (Top right of the wheel) *We'll be right out* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Roger that, stay in the air. We'll call you when we need pickup!

Cortez: Copy that! Just hurry, Cerberus forces are inbound on your location!

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: We're coming out. Get your ass in the air and keep them off us!

Cortez: I'll do my best, Cortez out!

(Deactivates omni-tool and turns back to salarian)

Shepard: Release the female! We're leaving!

(Salarian smiles and turns out around, aiming pistol at Shepard's head)

Salarian: Sorry! Can't allow that! This krogan must die! That's why they're here, to insure of it!

Liara: You betrayed us! You betrayed your people!

Garrus: He's been indoctrinated just like Cerberus!

Kasumi: He's been indoctrinated, Shep!

Miranda: He must be the one who lead Cerberus here! He's a sleeper agent!

Jack: I'll slam you into the ground, frog!

James: Traitor!

Javik: Indoctrinated by the Reapers. He must die.

EDI: According to neural awareness and mental capacity, he is currently under the Reaper influence and must have made Cerberus aware of this location. They've come for the female.

Wrex: I'm not letting this salarian jeopardize the future of my people!

Salarian: You can't stop me! You can't stop Cerberus! You've finally reached your limit Shepard! Time to -

(If Mordin is present) (Salarian will light up on fire and scream, before falling to the ground, camera panning to show Mordin lowering his omni-tool)

Mordin: Unfortunate. Had much potential. Put him out of his misery. Ended Reaper influence!

(If Padok is present) (Salarian's head will explode and fall to the ground, camera panning to show Padok lowering his carnifex pistol)

Padok: Never suspected he of all people would be a mole. Highly unfortunate.

(Mordin/Padok will access console and open door, before moving towards it)

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Need to monitor pod as it clears quarantine procedures. (if Padok) Must ensure pod clears quarantine. (Walks inside pod as door closes, turning back to Shepard)

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Meet us at next checkpoint, Shepard. Likely Cerberus opposes genophage cure. (if Padok) Next checkpoint is up above, meet you there. Can't let Cerberus stop this cure. (Begins typing into console)

(Pod begins rising)

*[Reassure female krogan]* (Top right of the wheel) *Good luck* (Middle right of the wheel) *Mordin/Padok, she's valuable* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: You'll see Tuchanka again. I promise.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Get to elevator Shepard! (if Padok) Get moving Commander!

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Stay safe.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Keep her intact, Mordin/Padok. I can't afford to lose her.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Will that in mind! Now hurry! (if Padok) No need to worry. Just get moving!

(Gameplay)

(Codex Updated: Mordin Solus (if present))

(Collect all the goodies in the room and then head for the elevator you entered in through)

Announcer: Threat Condition Three has been declared. Live fire is authorized!

Salarian: Something's wrong with the elevator its not responding. (After a few seconds) There we go, its working. Try it now Commander.

(Select the elevator)

(Cutscene)

(Door will open, followed by an Atlas appearing in the elevator)

Salarian: Everyone! Get to cover!

(The salarian is blown apart by a high velocity round, and Shepard and his squad retreat to cover)

(Gameplay)

(Destroy the standard Atlas)

(Objective Updated: Link up with Mordin/Padok at First Checkpoint)

Shepard: Is there another way out of here?

Scientist: Other side of the lab. Emergency exit.

(Head to the other side and open the door)

(Cutscene (Only sparked if Kirrahe is alive))

(Kirrahe appears behind the door and raises weapon before lowering it)

Kirrahe: Commander, Cerberus troops are attacking.

Shepard: I know.

Kirrahe: Is the female secure?

Shepard: She's safe. We're getting to the checkpoint.

Kirrahe: Roger that. Cerberus gunships are bombarding the base. I will commandeer a gunship of our own and cover you.

Shepard: Roger that.

(Shepard and his team move past as Kirrahe begins to approach the ladder and just as he begins climbing...)

Kirrahe: Commander...

(Shepard turns to face him)

Shepard: Yeah?

Kirrahe: Remember Virmire? (A smile etches on his face)

*Give 'em hell* (Top right of the wheel) *No time for sentiments* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: How could I forget?

Kirrahe: Well, this time I have no 'hold the line' speech. However, I do have a gunship. (Kirrahe smiles again as he continues up the ladder) (Shepard smiles and continues)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: We don't have time for this Kirrahe.

Kirrahe: Just thought you'd like to know that its like Virmire all over again. Just no motivational speeches and no geth to kill. (Kirrahe reloads his scorpion and heads up the ladder) (Shepard turns and continues)

(Gameplay)

Mordin/Padok: Shepard. Cerberus forces trying to locate female. We're under attack! Please hurry!

(Climb up the ladder at the end)

Wrex/Wreav: (only if convinced to stay) (if Wrex) Shepard! Its Wrex! I took the shuttle! Do whatever it takes to get the female to the landing pad! (if Wreav) Shepard, I took the shuttle and I'm dodging these bastards as best I can! Get the female to the landing pad ASAP!

(if not, Cortez will fly and contact you)

Cortez: Shepard! I'm dodging these guys as best I can! Get to the landing pad soon! Cortez out!

(Once up, head through the door infront of you)

(Now head right)

(Now go down and then head right again)

Soldier: Taking heavy fire from Telsec-Four!

(Look up into the sky and you see a Cerberus Frigate forshadowing the base)

(You will see four salarian soldiers firing at Assault Troopers, Centurions and Assault Heavy's on the otherside of the structure)

(Help the salarians take them out; you are given temporary command over them)

(They will continue to attack you until Kirrahe's gunship roars over and bombards them with rockets, finishing them off. If Kirrahe isn't present, another gunship will appear and kill them, before disappearing)

(If Kirrahe is present)

Kirrahe: Gunship is up and rolling Shepard. Just flag me when you need hostiles taken out.

(Kirrahe's gunship will then fire a rocket at a incoming Cerberus Shuttle, causing it to crash into the level below you, before flying off the way it came)

Kirrahe: Good luck.

Shepard: You too, Kirrahe.

Soldiers: Hostiles up above! Troopers dropping from the balcony! Fall back and assume defensive positions-

(You lose control of the soldiers as Assault Troopers and Assault Heavies drop from the balcony and kill them)

Trooper: Find and eliminate the krogan! Find our agent and get me a comm link!

Trooper 2: He's dead sir. Contact was lost upon Shepard's arrival.

Trooper: Fuck! Find that motherfucking piece of shit and take him down!

(As soon as you return and they see you)

Trooper: There he is! Open fire! Target Shepard!

(Once you have taken them out, move up ahead)

(Codex Updated: Assault Heavy (Only if you didn't encounter them previously on Grissom Academy))

(A shuttle will hover above the end area and deploy more troops, comprising of Assault Troopers, Centurions and a Guardian. Take out the guardian, then move onto the centurions, then finally the assault troopers)

Liara: Area clear (if opposite squadmate) I'm sure there will be more.

Garrus: Area's clear!/That's definitely not all of them.

Kasumi: This place looks clear/There will be more. There always is.

Miranda: Let's keep moving/There will be more.

Jack: Area looks empty/Let's find some more of these assholes to kill.

James: Clear!/Moving up. Hostiles aren't finished here.

Javik: Area is clear, Commander/These Cerberus aren't done with us yet.

EDI: Clear!/Cerberus are more than likely to send reinforcements to take us out. We need to keep moving.

Wrex: Cleared out!/Lets find some more, I'm ready for more!

(Run up ahead)

(Shuttle leaves, and is immediately replaced by another)

(Keep in mind that you CAN take out shuttles. Use your heavy weapon to target the engines and damage them, and eventually it will be destroyed and explode or crash, depending on the impact radius)

(If you didn't destroy the shuttle, it deploys more assault troopers and assault heavies. Take them out and the shuttle moves on)

Frigate Captain: We're encountering resistance from non-salarian hostiles. Please confirm status on targets.

Trooper: Copy that, its Shepard! He's here for the krogan! Agent's dead!

Frigate Captain: Reach the krogan before he does, kill the krogan!

(Move right and access the door)

Liara: The krogan won't stand a chance against this kind of assault!

Garrus: That krogan can't hold out against this kind of brute force.

Kasumi: That's a frigate Shep!

Miranda: The krogan can't hold out long against this kind of firepower.

Jack: I'll give it to Cerberus; they've got that krogan checkmated if we don't do something.

James: This is alot of troops for one krogan!

Javik: Cerberus appears desperate to kill the female.

EDI: The female krogan is vulnerable against this level of firepower.

Wrex: Even krogan, especially in the state she's in, can't hold off this many troops! We need to hurry!

(Through the door you see 4 Centurions and a Engineer setting up a turret)

Trooper: There's Shepard! Take hi-

(A yahg smashes through the right wall and crushes one centurion, then grabs the turret and smashes it into the engineer's head, killing him and crushing another centurion and throwing the third one in Shepard's direction before ripping the forth in half. He then turns to Shepard and roars, before running the opposite way)

Shepard: Be careful. Those things look dangerous. (If you did the Shadow Broker DLC) Careful. There goes the next Shadow Broker.

(This next bit of dialogue only happens if you did the Shadow Broker DLC)

Liara: Not funny!

Garrus: I swear it was muttering 'T'Soni' (in response to that, Liara will say, if present) Very funny.

Kasumi: He's a big fella isn't he?

Miranda: I wouldn't want to go near it.

Jack: I'll see how dangerous it is in a oven.

James: Did I see it rip apart a centurion with barely any effort? Holy shit.

Javik: This is why we Protheans kept our distance. And why salarians should have stuck to eating flies.

EDI: I have no intentions of entering hand-to-hand combat with a Yahg. Its illogical...and stupid.

Wrex: I took down a Thresher Maw, how hard could it be? (In response to Wrex, Shepard will say) Don't try it Wrex, it beat the shit out of me (in response to that, Wrex continues with) Everyone beats the shit out of you Shepard.

(Fire engulfes the area infront, so take the left side, slide over, leap over the wreckage ahead and go right again and up the stairs ahead. You will see the bodies of the Yahg's victims; all Cerberus)

(At the top, head left and watch as the yahg leaps onto the Cerberus shuttle and roars loudly as it sends it crashing)

(Like before, following dialogue is LOTSB only)

Shepard: I guess you (if Liara isn't present it goes 'I guess Liara') doesn't lose your/her job afterall.

Liara: You crack me up Shepard (sarcastically)

Garrus: She needed an excuse to take a break and lost it. Damn.

Kasumi: Way to go down in style. I swear that yahg looked like King Kong when it leapt on that shuttle.

Miranda: Goodbye to the gigantic ugly beast?

Jack: No oven afterall.

James: That's how its done, Amigo!

Javik: Its an...interesting way of taking down an enemy.

EDI: The chances of that Yahg surviving the crash...a hundred percent.

Wrex: Why didn't I think of that when I took down a Thresher Maw?

(Head up and take the next left)

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Shepard! Multiple enemy troops, Yahg didn't take care of all of them! (if Padok) Commander, need assistance! Guards are dead!

Shepard: Copy that Mordin/Padok! We have extra assistance on the way I can call in!

(Take position behind cover and you see two engineers, four centurions, six Assault Heavies, five Guardians and twenty assault troopers)

Shepard: Kirrahe! We could do with some support!

Kirrahe: Wilco Commander. Warning; danger close, this is going to get nasty.

(Your view is changed and you find yourself in control of Kirrahe's gunship, first person mode)

(RB is machine gun, while RT is rockets. Analogue sticks are to move around and to increase elevation)

(Speed along the area inbetween buildings, and take down both shuttles that speed past you to bring reinforcements. Now take out the Cerberus gunship and then move on to methodically wiping out every trooper you encountered before. (Be aware: Guardian's shields don't matter worth shit against the gunship's machine gun as it might as well be rubber against it. Don't worry about it)

(With all enemies eliminated, you regain control of Shepard and Kirrahe's gunship flies off)

Kirrahe: Enemy gunships on my tail! Got to shake them!

(If Kirrahe isn't present and is dead from Virmire, that entire gunship schematic WON'T happen, and you have to deal with them yourself. So...ME1 players are advised to keep Kirrahe alive as this bit is SUICIDE without a gunship on Hardcore and definitely INSANITY. Not to mention you have to deal with the reinforcements those two shuttles have and a gunship)

(As Kirrahe's gunship has taken care of all enemy forces (or your all so awesome MLG skills

-_-) You can move up to the console to continue the krogan's ascent)

Mordin/Palok: (if Mordin) Quickly, Shepard! Technician dead! Clear us through the checkpoint! (if Palok) Damn it! Our tech is dead, you need to clear us from continued ascent!

(Select the console)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: Are you okay?

Mordin/Palok: (if Mordin) Containment shield is holding. Will try to repair if nessacary. Can't speak for krogan's health however. (if Palok) The shield's not breached and I can repair it easily. However, I'm not sure my passenger is the same.

Eve: I'm fine, Commander.

Mordin/Palok: (if Mordin) Females kept secret. Still can't believe Cula betrayed us! Used us! Alerted Cerberus for own gain. If no krogan alliance with turians, Reapers left unchallenged.(if Palok) Females best kept secret. Only Cula was among the ones to know that I trusted personally. Cerberus must have got to him, forced him maybe? Indoctrination I fear. Without this alliance the Reapers will be left with no real rivalry.

Shepard: (if Mordin is present) We'll do more than challenge them. (if Palok is present) Rivalry doesn't matter to them. A threat does.

(He finishes up on console)

(Pod continues to rise)

Mordin/Palok: (if Mordin) Shepard, meet us at next checkpoint. Cerberus likely to target- (if Palok) Meet us at the next checkpoint, commander! Cerberus will most definitely be prep-

(Either way, they are interrupted as a shuttle appears amongst a huge explosion, with two assault troopers opening fire at pod)

(If Talon is present but not Kirrahe, he will come up from behind you and kill both troopers, taking cover with Shepard, reloading his carnifex)

(If he isn't, one of Shepard's squadmates does that instead)

Talon: (if present) These Cerberus are becoming a real pain in the neck. I think its time we taught them a new lesson in STG; never attack a prepared enemy!

(Two more soldiers appear, and Talon pulls out a scorpion and hits both of them, the rounds exploding and killing them as he reloads)

Liara: An interesting weapon...

Garrus: Why don't I get one of those...

Kasumi: I NEED one of those...

Miranda: Explosive biotic shells? I'm liking it.

Jack: That thing is a beast!

James: Loving that pistol!

Javik: An intricate weapon. Much different from prothean design. I guess salarians did learn something from eating flies; sticky grenades.

EDI: Impressive engineering.

Wrex: You think that impressive? I'd be impressed by a pistolized claymore.

(Talon nods at them and then proceeds to move ahead)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Link up with Mordin/Padok at Second Checkpoint)

(Head outside and you see Wrex/Wreav/Cortez's shuttle wizz past and to the left, pursued by a Cerberus gunship. The gunship suddenly explodes and crashes violently below as Kirrahe's gunship hits it with a missle and shoots past to the right)

(If Kirrahe is not present, another salarian gunship will spin out of control and hit it, causing both to spontaneously explode)

(Now head left and then right down the passage and take control of the salarian squad including Talon if he's present, helping them hold off another shuttle deploying Centurions, assault troopers and two guardians. Take them out and use your heavy weapon to dispose of the shuttle, or if not available, Talon's Tech Mine ability)

(Once all dealt with)

Talon: (if present) This way Commander!

Trooper in background: Krogan has proceeded to second floor! All squads, move up and take her out before Shepard can get there!

(He will get to work on unlocking a door at the farside of the room)

(Once close enough to him, the door will open and you can proceed inside. If he's not present, you have to unlock it by bypassing or (if your an engineer) simply using the usual bypass animation from the ORGINAL ME3)

(Head through the door and Talon, if present, will move up ahead. Head left and up the stairs)

Liara: Cerberus seems very determined.

Garrus: These guys are giving it everything they have.

Kasumi: You'd think they're sending in their whole army.

Miranda: The Illusive Man must have a very large supply of troops to call upon.

Jack: Why do they seem so insistent on this woman?

James: I hate to be the one to say it; but Cerberus is hammering this place hard.

Javik: Cerberus has become very determined in their assault.

EDI: Cerberus appears to be well-motivated.

Wrex: Cerberus bastards are unrelenting! And not in a honorable way!

Shepard: They're capable of anything.

(Once at the top of the stairs, if Tolan is present, a cutscene will spark, if not, then you will have to kill three assault troopers)

(Cutscene (Tolan Only))

(Shepard and his squad arrive just to see Tolan rushing three assault troopers)

(He shoots one in the face and kicks another in the shin, before moving to the third and emptying two shots into him before snapping the second's neck and moving into cover)

(Shepard and his squad move up next to him)

Tolan: Might not want to risk the corridor Commander, hostiles just down the hall!

(Camera pans to show a squad of a Combat Engineer, three assault troopers and two centurions approaching)

*Flank them* (Top right of the wheel) *We'll charge them* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Is there an easier way around?

Talon: Yes. (Reloads pistol) And its straight into them.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: We'll have to meet them head on for any chance of breaking through to the female.

Talon: Yes. (Reloads pistol) And I've got the perfect distraction.

(Talon leans out, pistol raised and fires three perfect shots, killing two assault troopers)

(Talon leans back into cover as the engineer leans down and deploys his turret, activating it)

Engineer: Orion squad, your orders are to hold position and block accesss to next checkpoint!

(Gameplay)

(If Tolan isn't present, then kill the three troopers then take care of the troopers HE IS MEANT to kill. Now move up)

(Cutscene (Tolan Only))

(Tolan will be inspecting one of the bodies just as a cerberus gunship appears and opens fire, ripping Tolan apart and causing the salarian to fall to the ground. The gunship quickly makes its retreat as Shepard comes to Tolan's side)

Shepard: Lieutenant!

Tolan: *cough* I knew it would end this way *gurgles* Go...cure the...*coughs erratically* genophage. It may not...*cough* be the best idea...but its the only one...*coughs* *gurgles* Go...(Talon's eyes fall shut, confirming his death as Shepard stands up)

(Gameplay)

Liara: We can still beat Cerberus to the checkpoint! (or if Tolan was present...) If we don't move the Lieutenant will have died for nothing!

Garrus: If we move we can beat Cerberus to it/Tough bastard. He sounded like an asshole, went down like a salarian hero.

Kasumi: I'm sure we can still beat Cerberus there!/Pity...the galaxy is a lesser place because of his loss.

Miranda: The checkpoint is just above us!/ There's nothing we can do for him now. We should continue upwards.

Jack: Lets move! I'm not letting Cerberus beat me!/What a tough motherfucker. If he had biotics I would have shook his hand. Bitches stick together.

James: Stay frosty!/For a salarian...he did good.

Javik: We can still beat Cerberus to their goal/The salarian was brave.

EDI: We should keep moving!/His death was by surprise. He did not die the way a soldier should. Cerberus must...face the moral consequences of such actions.

Wrex: Come on!/Damn pyjak was brave, I'll give him that much. Those kind of salarians are hard to come by these days.

(Head to the end of the corridor and select the door on the end right and wait for the scanning process to fully finish)

Computer: Access Confirmed.

(Door will slide open and you can go inside and head right)

(Now head left and down the corridor, before turning left through the door at the end)

(It will open up to reveal Assault Troopers, two Guardians and a single Ranger desperately holding off against a horde of loose varren. The varren are on neither side, so kill them but let them deal with Cerberus first, then take out the Ranger)

Trooper: Orion squad, we've trapped the female at Checkpoint Two! Take her out!

(Head up the stairs and to the door at the end, bypassing it or your using engineer class to open it more quickly)

(IMMEDIATELY upon opening, a varren will leap at you and you fall to the ground, tackling it. Rapidly press B to roll it on its back and unleash a heavy melee on its face, killing it (heavy melee depends on class). If you fail to press those buttons, the varren will rip your throat out, coating the screen in blood as 'Mission Failure' pops up on screen)

(Once you defeat the varren, head up and turn left)

(You enter the second checkpoint area, but you are confronted with two Rangers, multiple guardians, centurions, topped with two engineers and already deployed turrets)

Shepard: (if Kirrahe is present) We could do with some help here, Major. We're on the fourth floor, second checkpoint

Kirrahe: (if present) I'm inbound. Sit tight.

(If Kirrahe isn't present, you have to face them alone)

(If he is though, then you once again assume first person control of his gunship and enjoy mowing down Cerberus baddies. Your radar will beep and four gunships approach you, prompting you to fly off. Fly off down the 'corridor' of buildings and deal with all four gunships. Once all dealt with, you reassume control of Shepard)

Kirrahe: (if present) Completed my run. Breaking off.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Shepard. Suspect Cerberus has cut power. Can't progress until you reroute emergency power. (if Padok) Commander, nothing's working! (Shepard in response to Padok) I think maybe Cerberus cut the power (Padok in response to Shepard) Copy that! Please hurry! I Suspect enemy reinforcements are on the way!

(Head down the hall and into the power room, selecting the power fluctuator. Shepard pushes it in, reestablishing power. Before you leave, don't forget to pick up the Scorpion pistol located in the same room)

(Once back, you will encounter another shuttle, which will deploy three guardians, two centurions and five assault troopers. Take them out and the shuttle if you wish)

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Excellent. Affinity for destruction intact, Shepard. Can clear us through now. (if Padok) You certainly have a thing for destruction Commander. You can clear us now.

(Access terminal)

(Cutscene)

Shepard: How are you holding up?

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Containment shield strong, but not designed for direct fire. (if Padok) The shield is holding but if Cerberus keeps this up, it won't last much longer.

Eve: This isn't your problem, Commander. You don't know me.

*Then hold on so I can* (Top right of the wheel) *I don't care!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: But I'd like to. Hang in there. How many more checkpoints?

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Listen! I'm here to save your ass whether you like it or not! Get a grip! Now, anymore checkpoints?

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Just the landing area. (if convinced to stay) Hope Urdnot Wrex/Wreav still waiting. (if they didn't) Hope your pilot still waiting. (if Padok) Just the landing pad. (on Wrex/Wreav) I hope those krogan are still waiting (if Cortez stayed) I Hope your pilot is ready for us.

Eve: (on Wrex) Wrex can't keep his hands off a fertile female. He'll be there. (on Wreav) Wreav maybe be a brute, but he's not stupid. He'll be there. (if Cortez stayed behind, she will look at Wrex) Wrex...never could keep your hands off fertile females. (Wrex in response to Eve) (chuckles) You know me. (Eve in response to Wrex) Of course I do.

Shepard: I'll see you up top.

(Pod begins ascending just as door to the right opens and more Cerberus troops, lead by a centurion storm in)

(Shepard ducks behind cover as a Ranger appears)

Ranger: We found the krogan!

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Link up with Mordin/Padok at Landing Pad)

(The only enemies to face are three rangers, a centurion and a couple of Assault Heavies)

Liara: That was the last one.

Garrus: That's all of them.

Kasumi: I think that was all of them, Shep.

Miranda: Hostiles are in retreat!

Jack: Gone like a puff of smoke!

James: All hostiles terminated!

Javik: There are none left, Commander.

EDI: Hostiles neatralized.

Wrex: Well they won't be irritating us any longer.

Shepard: Let's get the hell out of here.

(Open the door Cerberus went through and step through it. You hear a gunship, but then it will slam into the platform infront of you, crashed)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex stayed) Shepard! Get your ass up here! I can't fly around forever! (with Wreav) Hurry up Shepard, we don't have time to play around with Cerberus! (if Cortez) Shepard! You better get up here soon!

Shepard: Female's heading up to the landing pad now, Wrex/Wreav.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex stayed) You pull this off...and I'm making you an honorary krogan! (with Wreav) Uh-huh (if Cortez) Copy that, Cortez out!

(Turn right and leap over the gap, and then climb the ladder to the top)

(Now turn right again and your back to where you started the mission. Except this time...there are kinda two shuttles hovering over the pad and deploying assault troopers, assault heavies, rangers and centurions. Deal with them)

Frigate Captain: I'm done with this! Prepare one of the mechs for immediate deployment!

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Appears safe. Need final approval Shepard. (if Padok) Area looks clear from here, Commander. Go ahead and approve the final transfer!

(Head over and access the terminal)

(Cutscene)

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Shepard, you must authorize release. Pod then transfers to loading area. (if Padok) Commander, you must authorize the release. The pod will then be loaded off to the other end of the station.

(Shepard types into terminal, causing Eve's pod to ascend to the top and then slide across to the loading area)

(Camera pans to sky to show the Frigate's hangar doors opening)

(An Atlas Titan stands on the edge of the door and then leaps out, falling through the sky)

Wrex/Wreav: (if they stayed) (if Wrex) Shepard, heads up! Incoming! (if Wreav) Shit! We've got a mech incoming! (if Cortez) Shepard, look up! Enemy mech!

(Shepard looks up and Mordin/Padok move to get a better look)

(Mech lands on the pad, and begins raising its machine gun at them)

(It fires, blowing the terminal apart, but Shepard and his squad manages to get into cover JUST in time)

(Pod lands nearby and Atlas Titan turns its attention towards it)

Wrex/Wreav/Cortez: (if Wrex) Shepard! I can't land until you deal with that thing! Its too dangerous! (if Wreav) Shepard, take that piece of space metal down! I can't land until its history! (if Cortez) Can't land until that mech is dealt with Commander!

(Mordin/Padok try to open door, but it shows up as red)

(Atlas Titan fires again, this time with a missile, one that sends one of your squadmates flying and into a wall, knocking them unconscious)

Shepard: Liara!/Garrus!/Kasumi!/Miranda!/Jack!/James!/Javik!/EDI!/Wrex!

Mordin/Padok: Door won't open Shepard!

Shepard: Stay there Mordin!/Padok! We'll deal with this!

(if Padok is present, he will nod and take a step back. If Mordin however...)

Mordin: That would be...problematic. (Mordin raises an SMG and shoots the lock, causing the door to shoot open, allowing Mordin to slip to Shepard's side)

Mordin: Like fight against Collectors except...not as persistent.

(Shepard smiles as they turn to face Atlas Titan, which is slowly approaching Eve's pod)

(if Mordin isn't present, it skips that and skips straight to Shepard turning to face the Atlas as it approaches the pod)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Defend the Pod and Destroy Atlas Titan)

(if Mordin is present, he becomes a controllable squadmate in place of the one knocked out. If Mordin didn't survive ME2 however and Padok is present, then you are forced to fight with just one squadmate)

(Remember that Atlas Titans are slightly more powerful than standard Atlases, especially with the edition of that high powered machine gun. This basically serves as a boss fight)

(With the Titan taken out, just clear out all the assault troopers in the area)

Frigate Captain: Fuck! I'll deal with this personally! Fire up the main gun!

(Cutscene)

(Shepard approaches the landing shuttle as Mordin/Padok tend to your other squadmate, who is just waking up (Padok having opened the door during the battle))

(Shepard stops as he sees two Cerberus gunships rear up behind the shuttle)

Shepard: Wrex!/Wreav!/Cortez! (He runs forward, only to watch as both gunships are annilhated by another, which hovers as the shuttle lands)

(Gunship will immediately leave if Kirrahe died on Virmire, but if he didn't, this happens)

**(Kirrahe alive)**

(Camera shows Kirrahe sitting in pilot seat, smiling)

Kirrahe: I take back what I said. This is better than Virmire (depending on who died) Chief Williams/Lieutenant Alenko would have been proud.

(Gunship flies past and lands next to shuttle, Kirrahe stepping out)

(Shepard moves up and shakes Kirrahe's hand, both of them moving towards the pod, followed by your squad, Mordin/Padok and Wrex/Wreav)

(Mordin/Padok input final codes, and wait as shield disappears)

(Padok will watch Wrex/Wreav approach Eve, but if Mordin is present, he holds out his hand to help Eve out. Wrex/Wreav responds but shoving him out of the way and reciprocating the gesture. If not, Wrex/Wreav simply hold their hand out anyway)

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Let's get you out of there. (if Wreav) You can come out now.

(Eve walks forward, ignoring Wrex/Wreav's hand and sets down, but not before a full squad of Cerberus troopers appear)

(Kirrahe, if present, stands between the troopers and Eve, and holds a pistol out towards them, opening fire)

(He kills most of them, but if Mordin is NOT present, Kirrahe will be killed and Shepard finishes them off, leaving two left. If Mordin is present, Mordin joins in and saves Kirrahe, leaving only two left, but only if the salarian is present. If Kirrahe isn't present, Shepard unpins a grenade and throws it at the squad, killing all of them, wounding two of them)

(Eve takes Wrex/Wreav's shotgun and finishes off the last two, before slamming it back into his hands and approaching the shuttle)

Eve: I can handle myself, Wrex/Wreav.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Women. (if Wreav) Damn.

(Almost immediately, everyone looks up to see the frigate preparing to fire at them, but it implodes in a huge explosion as the Normandy arrives to hover over the base.

(Camera shows Joker on cockpit)

Joker: You can thank me later.

EDI: I helped with course summary, Jeff.

Joker: EDI! You're ruining the moment!

(Camera switches back to grounside group)

(Eve enters shuttle, followed by Wrex/Wreav, and finally everyone else, except Kirrahe, if present)

(if he is, Shepard will stop and turn)

Shepard: You're not coming?

Kirrahe: Unfortunately not. Cerberus forces have been spotted on other areas of Sur'Kesh, and I have to deal with them. My regiment needs me. However, we could use your help Commander.

Shepard: I'll see what I can do.

(Kirrahe brings up omni-tool)

Kirrahe: Here are the coordinates. And thank you Commander, I hope we meet again.

(He then deactivate his tool and walks back into the base, the shuttle taking off and flying past the rapidly declining Cerberus frigate)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in FTL)

**Next up, Rothla: Agents of War.**

**Wait, that's not an assignment?**

**Exactly...I made it up.**

**hehehe.**

**Two parts? Because this kind of epicness can't be kept in one.**


	15. Rothla: Agents of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entirely new side quest of my own design. It took the side quest to retrieve a Shadow Broker wet work squad from Rothla and expanded it into a proper mission, instead of the simple 'scan a planet, deploy a probe, done' that occurred in the game.

**Part Fourteen**

**Rothla: Agents of War**

(Note: Mission must be completed before Priority: The Citadel II)

(Shepard walks up to comm and Hackett appears)

Hackett: Commander, I'm hearing chatter that you're brokering a treaty between the krogan and the turians?

*It'll work* (Top right of the wheel) *No other choice* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: If I get krogan boots on Palaven, the turians promise me their support.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: The turians aren't budging until I get krogan troops on Palaven to fight their war. Again.

Hackett: And how did Cerberus get involved?

*Not a clue* (Top right of the wheel) *How am I supposed to know?* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I don't know. The Illusive Man is up to something.

Hackett: Then keep them at bay. I can't overstate how much of a victory this treaty would be for the Alliance. We'll need all the help we can get.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: How the hell am I supposed to guess?

Hackett: Point taken. Just make sure Cerberus don't muck this up; this treaty is desperately needed if we ever want to retake Earth. Their help will definitely give us what we need to push through.

Shepard: How's the prothean device coming?

Hackett: Alliance R&D has officially begun construction. The team has dubbed it 'Project Crucible'. We're throwing everybody who knows how to hold a hammer at it. This is going to be the most ambitious undertaking in human history.

Shepard: Will we get it done?

Hackett: I'm not saying it won't be a challenge...but our researchers tell me the designs are...elegant. Massive in scope, but strangely simple as well. We can do this, Shepard. You can do this. Never doubt that.

(Both salute)

Shepard: Yes, sir.

Hackett: Good, Hackett out. (Hackett disappears as camera switches to Crucible and shows Hackett standing inside of it)

(Hackett walks up to window and gazes out at Shield Fleet and the Crucible building crews)

(Camera returns to Normandy to show Shepard in the war room, smiling down at the schematics for the Crucible)

(Gameplay)

(War Asset Acquired: Varren Specimens) (War Asset Acquired: Yahg Specimens) (War Asset Acquired: Major Kirrahe (only if he survived Virmire and Sur'Kesh)) (War Asset Acquired: Special Tasks Group)

(Now just head into the briefing room)

(Cutscene)

(Wrex/Wreav stand on side of table with windows while Mordin/Padok stand on opposite side as Shepard walks in)

Victus: You have the female, Wrex/Wreav. A cure for the rest of your people can wait until later.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) That wasn't the deal. (if Wreav) I believe your ignoring the deal, pyjak.

Victus: But Palaven needs your reinforcements now. We can't delay.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Unless every krogan gets the cure, there's no alliance. (if Wreav) No cure equals bye bye turians. Until we get that cure, Palaven can burn.

*Cure date?* (Top right of the wheel) *I need that cure!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Mordin/Padok, how long will it take to finish a cure?

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Need to synthesize base antigen from female. Also requires healthy male krogan tissue. Will need a sample. (if Padok) The Cure's creation not simple. I will need tissue samples from both a female and healthy male subject.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I don't care if you have to shit bricks, I need that damn cure!

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Will get it. Need time to synthesize base antigen from female. However also need healthy male. Need a sample. (if Padok) You can't rush something like this, Commander. It'll take time. I need tissue samples from the female, and a strong healthy male.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) You're looking at it. (if Wreav) You don't need to look far.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Acceptable. I will inform you when I need the sample. (if Padok) That will work. I shall inform you when I need your sample.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Sounds good. I just hope the food's gotten better. (if Wreav) Whatever. As long as my people become strong again.

*Difficulty of cure* (Middle left of the wheel) *Do what you can, Mordin/Padok* (Top right of the wheel) *This better be worth it* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**('Difficulty of cure')**

Shepard: Formulating a cure that works for every krogan sounds like a tall order, Mordin/Padok. Can you do it?

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Of course. Similiar to genophage modification project. Working against our own alterations this time. Not as simple as garbage DNA blocking attachment sites. Will need to counteract shutdown of redundant nervous system, adjust neurotransmitter levels- (if Padok) Of course, although it will be difficult. We have to combat our own modifications and its definitely not as simple as simply introducing a virus into their system. It'll take neurotransmitter adjustments-

Shepard: Got it.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Will create cure Shepard, no need to worry. (if Padok) That cure will the krogan's Commander, that much is certain already.

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Then get started Mordin/Padok. I know you'll do your best.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Always do. Will be in med bay if you'd like to speak more. Eve requires tests. Will also be available for some away missions if needed. (if Padok) I will be in the med bay if you need me. Eve will need numerous tests conducted on her to make sure this works.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: This cure had better be worth the support.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) It will be Shepard, I promise you that. (if you destroyed Maelon's data) I just hope this cure doesn't end up like the last you destroyed. (if Wreav) Stop bitching, Shepard. Just keep to your end of the bargain.

Mordin/Padok: (if Mordin) Do not worry Shepard, cure will be done. Will be in med bay if you require more conversation. Eve requires tests. Will be available for ground missions when nessacary.

(Mordin/Padok begins to leave)

Shepard: Eve?

Mordin/Padok: (stops and turns) (if Mordin) Female's real name unknown. Normandy a human vessel. Human mythology seemed appropriate under circumstances. Suggest speaking with her. New perspective. Surprising in krogan. (if Padok) The female in unnamed to the best of my knowledge and I thought Eve was a suitable nickname. She offers a very interesting insight into krogan culture.

(Mordin/Padok leaves)

(Shepard turns back to Victus and Wrex/Wreav)

Shepard: *sigh* Now, is there ANYTHING else?

Victus: There's a small matter concerning a ship we've lost contact with.

Shepard: What happened?

Victus: I'd rather discuss it...(glances at Wrex/Wreav)...in private.

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Turian problems can't even come close to what I've got. (if Wreav) You think you've got problems? I've got one that'll make sure you come jumping.

Shepard: (crosses arms) What is it?

Wrex/Wreav: (if Wrex) Some of my men went missing. The rest we can discuss...(glances at Victus)...somewhere else. (if Wreav) Some of my best warriors disappeared. You want to know more? (glances at Victus) Then find me somewhere secluded.

*I'm losing it* (Top right of the wheel) *Get over it!* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Victus, meet me in the War Room. Wrex/Wreav, I'll see you in the shuttle bay. Just both of you be ready to talk. (He/she shakes his/her head and leaves)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: You two are acting like children! Victus, I'll see you in the damn war room and Wrex/Wreav, I'll see you on the lower decks. Just be ready to talk, both of you, and try not kill each other.

(Shakes his/her head and leaves)

(Gameplay)

(Now head back to the Citadel to talk with Liara)

(Keep in mind that you can sleep whenever you want, and if you so wish, can invite your romance down to imitate the cinematics from ME2's Post-Suicide Mission)

(You can also go to Purgatory and invite them to dance with you and drink with you)

(Now go speak to Liara. She's at the Apollo's Cafe)

(Note: If Liara is not present aboard the Normandy and a war asset, she will send the following email)

_From: Liara T'Soni_

_Shepard,_

_During my work on the Crucible and after getting numerous contacts from my agents, I believe I may have discovered that one of my Wet Squads had pledged allegiance to you after then disappearing. Barla Von, a local bank accountant, claims to know their location. Talk to him at the bank on the Presidium Commons. I've already set up the meeting._

_Goddess be with you, Shepard_ (if you romanced her, she adds a line)  _I love you, and take care._

_Liara T'Soni, Project Crucible_

(Cutscene)

(If not a war asset, speak as normal)

(Liara will be sitting while typing into a datapad)

Shepard: Still working?

Liara: One call leads to another. And here I was hoping to have time enjoying the view. Here...take a seat.

(Liara motions to infront of her and Shepard sits)

(She slides a datapad at you, and you swiftly catch it, looking at it)

Liara: That's information on one of my wet squads. They had pledged allegiance to you, but shortly later, they vanished. I've been trying to find them and then I stumbled upon a volus bank accountant. Barla Von.

Shepard: I've never heard of him before. (if you spoke to him instead of Harkin in ME1) That's the volus that helped me save Tali all those years ago.

Liara: Yes. He's a bank accountant at the moment and claims to know where they are. He wants to meet with you, at the bank, just over there (she jabs a finger behind her) (Liara then stands up moving to look over the Presidium)

(Paragon Interrupt appears)

**(Paragon Interrupted)**

(Shepard joins her)

Liara: The last time I saw the Presidium...remember how it was all rubble after Sovereign attacked?

*How could I forget?* (Top right of the wheel) *I was busy staying alive* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: I barely got to see the Presidium before half it got crushed.

(Liara leans on railing)

Liara: And by the time they repaired it, it was time for the next invasion.

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Sorry, didn't notice. Too many geth trying to kill me.

(Liara leans on railing)

Liara: Presidium looked like hell itself after Sovereign's remains crushed everything. They finally repair it and already its time for the next war.

Liara: The Citadel hasn't seen the reality of this war yet. We should stock up on necessities while we can.

Shepard: Such as?

Liara: Eezo, heavy arms, mercenary groups.

*You should relax more* (Top right of the wheel) *Not bad* (Middle right of the wheel) *Good thinking* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: We'll get the people. Take a moment for yourself now and then.

Liara: I know, I know. But there's always just one more task or meeting.

(Returns to seat)

**(Neutral)**

Shepard: Its a good thought.

Liara: Yeah.

(Returns to seat)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: Not bad. Keep it up. Rest comes for the people who work hard.

Liara: Too true. Thank you Shepard.

(Returns to seat)

Liara: I need to get back to work. See Barla Von about that Wet Squad.

(Gameplay begins)

**(Non-Interrupted)**

(Shepard nods and leaves, leaving Liara alone to watch the presidium)

(Gameplay)

(As usual, go talk to Barla Von at the Presidium Bank)

(Once you have seen him, travel back to the Normandy, head for the galaxy map and head for the planet Rothla in the Dranek System, Krogan DMZ Cluster)

(Now land)

(Loading Screen of War Room)

(Squad Roster. Choose your squad)

(Loading Screen of Armoury)

(Choose weapons and upgrade powers)

(Loading Screen of damaged space station with asteroids all around it)

(Cutscene)

(Shepard walks into cockpit, standing behind Joker)

(Camera turns to EDI)

EDI: Shepard, I am detecting Reaper forces surrounding the station. It has recently suffered a great deal of damage and a medium continegent of reaper troops have been left behind to deal with survivors and defend it. I am detecting numerous non-Reaper lifesigns throughout the station. Squad sized.

Shepard: Take us in Joker.

EDI: Be warned Shepard. Rothla was destroyed by a krogan bio-weapon during the Rebellions and is nothing more than an asteroid field now. However, I detect high traces of eezo in the field; exposure to these amounts of eezo is lethal.

Shepard: Point taken EDI.

EDI: I also recommend vehicular insertion. The topside of the station is largely flattened due to the reaper attack, and will offer the best extraction point for the wet squad and allow you to cover them with heavy firepower.

(Shepard crosses his arms)

Shepard: Any more tips EDI?

EDI: Just one. Get to the shuttle bay. We're almost there.

(Shepard smiles as he runs down the flight deck, Joker smirking)

(Camera switches to show Shepard motioning his squad into the assigned vehicle before entering it himself)

(Normandy shoots over station, your vehicle landing on top of the station. Camera switches to show numerous Marauders, Husks and Cannibals turning to face the vehicle)

(Gameplay)

(Objective Updated: Clear the station exterior and contact Wet Squad)

(Not many enemies to deal with. Mostly husks, with some cannibals, two chimera and a couple of marauders)

(Once the first wave is eliminated, you're contacted)

Agent: Unidentified vehicle, explain yourself now. We have explosives rigged throughout the station. Identify yourselves, or you'll die with us!

Shepard: This is Commander Shepard, Alliance Navy. I've come to extract you. I need your help in fighting the Reapers.

Agent: Shepard! Yes, thank god! We're Wet Squad Charlie, and its a relief to hear your voice Commander. We were stocking up on munitions when the Reapers assaulted the station. We hid until they left but when we got out, whole place was flooded with the reaper freaks.

Shepard: We're on exterior hull. Are you equipped for EVA?

Agent: We're a Wet Squad. Wet squads are demolitions and EVA tactical insertion. Of course we are.

Shepard: Then fight your way up here. We'll provide support for your evac.

Agent: Roger that. And be careful. I saw the Reapers rounding up salarians and taking them off to some processing plant. If they're being harvested then I think you know they'll be sending them off to fight you.

Shepard: Copy that. Shepard out.

Liara: Goddess...salarian reapers? The nightmares never stop coming.

Garrus: Salarians were already ugly...now they're about to get worse.

Kasumi: Why do I let my optimism control me? And here I thought it would just be the turian ones.

Miranda: My god...salarian reapers? Twisted into somekind of...thing?

Jack: I thought the volus looked like little exploding beachballs. Now salarian ones? What do they do, talk us to death? Fuckers.

James: This just gets better and better.

Javik: Salarians turned into Reapers. This should be interesting to see.

EDI: (doesn't speak)

Wrex: Even I got to feel sorry for those pyjaks.

Grunt: Ha! I shall crush them!

Mordin: My people. Turned into Reapers. Most disturbing.

Shepard: Everybody stay focused.

(Second Wave arrives. They are lead by a Brute, numerous cannibals and marauders, a chimera and some husks. Deal with the Brute and don't let the Chimera and husks get close. Once dealt with, focus all firepower on the marauders and cannibals)

(Third Wave. Two Brutes, numerous marauders and cannibals, two chimera, ten husks. Once taken out, you hear a sound like a 'dying cat')

Shepard: Oh shit...

(Codex Updated: Siren)

(A Siren will appear. This is the salarian reaper. It has the head of a salarian, but is torso has a large hole in it where wires and electronics digging into it, blood surrounding the large wound. It has a Mattock wedged into its mouth, which has been forced open so there is literally no cheeks or nose anymore, and the creature is covered in tech armor. Its incredibly thin legs are its weakpoint; destroying those will kill the creature. But with a vehicle...)

(Blow the Siren to pieces)

Agent: Commander! Do you read!

Shepard: What is it?

Agent: We've encountered one of the salarians! Its...horrible! We took it out but we were just warning you.

Shepard: Yeah, we encountered one too. They're probably all over the place. Just step it up a bit.

Agent: Copy that. Charlie out.

(Fourth Wave. Another Siren, accompanied by two more brutes, marauders and five chimera. An excellent tactic is to await as the Chimera are passing the Siren and then hitting them; the resulting explosion would damage the Siren (or kill it) and kill the Chimera in the process)

(Fifth Wave. Two Sirens, with three brutes, twelve husks and thirteen cannibals. Take these out)

Agent: We're topside! Don't shoot!

(You watch as a squad of 12 Shadow Broker agents; troopers and heavies with drones, stumble out of the station, approaching your vehicle)

Shepard: Normandy. This is Shepard. We've got the Wet Squad. We need evac now.

Joker: We're coming Shepard! Just hold on! We're five minutes out! Had to hide from a passing Reaper patrol.

Agent: More of them!

(You take control of the Wet Squad. A sixth wave arrives. Two Sirens followed by five chimera, ten husks and six marauders. Take them all out)

(A seventh and final wave arrives. And guess what? They're ALL Sirens! Happy killing fest!)

Joker: The cavalry has arrived gentlemen. Lets get out of here before Harbinger decides to show up or something.

(Normandy hovers over station as everything slowly fades out)

(Cutscene)

(Normandy takes off and out of the asteroid belt)

(Loading Screen of Normandy in FTL)

(Shepard approaches comm as Hackett appears)

Hackett: Am I hearing this right? You saved a Shadow Broker Wet Squad and they've sworn to help you?

Shepard: Exactly. I've sent them off to you.

Hackett: We'll keep them well fed and at work. When the time comes to help Earth, they'll be out there serving as hit-and-run soldiers with our frontline troops. Their explosive skillsets will certainly be enough to seriously annoy and piss off the Reaper forces, allowing us to push through. Nice work Shepard, keep up the good work. Is there anything else you want to know?

(You can ask Hackett about the status of the galaxy, including Elcor, Krogan, Quarians, Geth etc. After that, just end the conversation)

Hackett: Keep in touch. Hackett out.

(Once done, return to the Citadel and speak to Liara again)

Liara: Shepard, back so soon? (She is now leaning over the rail again)

Shepard: I retrieved that Wet Squad. I've sent them over to Admiral Hackett and they seemed eager to help.

Liara: As everyone should. This war has made petty grudges majorly redundant.

Shepard: Yeah.

Liara: Would you care to join me? Drinks are on me.

*Sounds great* (Top right of the wheel) *I've got a war to fight* (Bottom right of the wheel)

**(Paragon)**

Shepard: Why not. I could do with a rest anyway.

(He/she stands next to Liara and they gaze out at the Presidium as the camera zooms out and fades to black. If you romanced Liara, she will rest her head on your shoulder, and you will rest your head on her head as the scene fades to black)

(Cutscene ends)

**(Renegade)**

Shepard: I'm sorry Liara, but I have other things to do that don't involve socializing.

Liara: Of course...I understand. I've got work to catch up on anyway. It was nice talking with you Shepard.

(Liara sits back down and picks up her datapad as Shepard leaves)

(Gameplay)

**Yes, this was largely based of the assignment 'Citadel: Barla Von'**

**I don't know if you guys actually mind, or really don't give a shit, but I think this part was half-assed. I felt tired and for some reason (probably my stubborness to ignore writer's block) I pushed on and this was the end result. I don't know if I could redo this chapter as it would be basically me asking for a death wish. Besides, I don't really think you guys would care. If it was a Priority mission, then I wouldn't blame you for being pissed. I hope you guys are getting hyped for Priority: Earth. I've got a total of 56-written paper pieces on that mission alone, and its looking good! And that's not even the ending (which I will also edit dramatically)**

**Now, remember how Kirrahe mentioned coordinates of a Cerberus attack on Sur'Kesh? Yeah well...**

**Sur'Kesh: Infiltration Regiment is up next...**

**And it'll be good...I hope *look up if you wonder why I'm not very optimistic***

**And for the sake of it, I'll tell you this. A sequel to Jacon and Friends is coming soon. Its called 'Attack of the Cashwhores.'**

**I found Jacon and Friends The 'only' episode to be pretty successful, considering how funny people found it, and I thought, why not? Besides, if you don't like it, blame Reaver, he gave me the idea when he pointed out my spelling mistake in To Survive II (I accidentally wrote 'Jacon' as a typo instead of 'Jacob.')**

**You want the full story behind that? Ask in your review or PM me.**

**New Enigma chapter is inbound. I took away from it for awhile in fear of forgetting this fanfic. Predicament resolved. Now, back to the 'Enigma!'**

**"No. If your construct is wrong, then the flood have already won."**

**Arbiter is awesome. I felt like a halo quote. Don't judge me. I think I'll spit them out once and a while (or stop wasting them and put them in a fanfic) Speaking of a Halo Fanfic...I think I'll go read 'Domestic Affairs' again.**


End file.
